Seasons Of Change- Episode I
by Yxtchel
Summary: The young wolves from La Push always imagined their most difficult task would be serving as protectors of their land, but sometimes in the seasons of change one finds their direction and purpose. For Jacob, Leah and Paul, change comes with a heavy price and burden of sacrifice.
1. Chapter SOC Prologue

**A/N:** **This story takes place about 8 years post Breaking Dawn and centers on the pack during Jacob's tenure as Alpha. Paul, Seth, and Leah are prominent characters in this story, spanning to introduce several other characters and wolves that are featured in _After the Rain._**

 **M rating for adult language and themes**

 **Prologue**

Paul watched the she-wolf emerge from the woods with hungry eyes. She'd been avoiding him for weeks now and the dominant wolf was determined to end the cat and mouse game. Charlie, her mother and brother had traveled to the Makah reservation to visit their distant relatives and a more convenient opportunity he'd never have. He followed her steady pace at a distance and the stiffness in her bearing clued him in of her awareness. Leah stopped at the bottom step of her front porch before releasing a loud sigh and turning abruptly to face her stalker.

"What the hell do you want Paul?"

"I want you to stop avoiding me. So we got a little biblical…what's the big deal? We've been dancing around each other for months now Leah; it was only a matter of time"

The she-wolf snorted in response, a wry smirk in place. "I see my brother's ass kicking didn't bruise that ego of yours"

Paul narrowed his eyes in response. The opportunity to repay her brother's kindness had eluded him but knew it would only be a matter of time. The moody wolf could admit that given her history it had been a dick move on his part, but could have never anticipated the wrath in which little goodie two shoes Seth Clearwater had attacked him after learning of their romp. The baby Alpha had also been none too pleased and had threatened Paul with marathon patrols if he retaliated. They could all go fuck themselves for all he cared. Leah was a grown woman for crying out loud and she gave as much as she took; she was no victim.

Paul moved in closer, crowding her and challenging her to fall back. The she-wolf stood her ground, meeting his fierce gaze with her own. They stood toe to toe for several minutes and Paul laughed cheekily at her stubbornness.

"You enjoyed it…admit it Leah. Who gives a fuck what the pack has to say? We both know what this is…I'm down if you are".

"Gee….when you put it like that Paul…."

The young wolf rolled his eyes and grabbed her possessively by the hips, jerking her body towards his. He ran the tip of his nose down the side of her neck and Leah stifled the moan that was threatening to escape. She pushed him off and placed much needed distance between them. Paul raised his brow in response, emphatically proving his point. He held her gaze and his eyes hooded in desire.

"I'm not going to beg Leah but I won't turn you away if you change your mind. You know where to find me," he whispered before turning to enter the foliage of the woods. The she-wolf stood unnerved, hating the arousal her pack mate evoked. Leah couldn't deny his words; they _had_ been tip toing around each other and had provoked one another into physical altercations more than once. It had clearly been pent up sexual tension and Paul was offering her a much needed reprieve. The young wolf had surprised her; Leah had been shocked at his encouragement of her dominance during their sexual encounter and couldn't deny that she'd been thoroughly sated.

The she-wolf released a frustrated huff and climbed up the steps into her family's home. They wouldn't be returning until the morning and she was free from patrols for the rest of the night. Leah thought about her brother's words and Jacob's incessant warnings but she couldn't deny that her time with the moody wolf had given her a respite from the cloud of bitterness that followed. Leah stepped into the cool flow of her shower's stream and tried to push her traitorous thoughts out of her head. This would not end well she thought but then again when was the last time that anything had? She threw on a pair of cut offs and tank top, drifting towards the remote little cabin hidden in the woods.

He scented her approach and leaned on the side of his door patiently, giving her a genuine smile when she entered his home. He needed no further encouragement and swiftly followed her inside. Paul had been very docile on their first go but it would be a different kind of encounter tonight. He'd been longing for the beautiful she wolf since their one night together and smiled wickedly at his thought; they had _all_ night and Paul was determined to keep her up as long as possible.

* * *

Renesmee recognized the mopey look on her husband's face and watched him sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. If she wasn't so secure in their bond, she might have been inclined towards a little jealousy.

"You guys are worse than a bunch of pre-teen girls. Who Leah decides to spend her time with is no one's business but her own Jacob"

"Paul? Paul, Nessie? Even you can understand why I'm so concerned… and I'm her damn Alpha. She didn't need to throw that handful of mud in my face".

"Well did you really think she would react well when you threatened to order her not to see him? I know you care for her Jacob but she's a big girl and I for one am happy for the them both"

The Alpha rolled his eyes at hearing his wife's words. Nessie was an incurable romantic and had been trying to get Leah to move on for years. Jacob had been increasingly worried over his she-wolf's growing despondency and had to concede that Ness might have a point; maybe this was for the best. Sam and Emily were contemplating starting a family and the Alpha knew that it would only further upset her when it came to pass. Several frantic howls rung out in the woods and the Alpha jumped out of his seat to heed their call.

Even after all these years around the pack, Nessie had yet to learn how to mask her fear over their safety. She knew the drill and made her way to the phone to begin dialing the many members of her ever growing family. Billy knew she hated to wait alone and rolled out his wheelchair into their living room to keep his loving daughter- in- law company. Jacob became instantly aware of what had occurred and if the images filtering in hadn't been so disturbing, would have chuckled in amusement at the sight before him. There were two of them and in between trying to rip each other's throats out were alternating in questioning their own sanity.

 _ENOUGH…_

Both pups cowered under the order and immediately dropped down onto their bellies. Fear, shame and resentment were the dominant emotions present and Jacob ordered Collin and Embry out of the mind link, hoping to pacify the two pups into a calmer state.

 _No, you're not crazy. No, it wasn't the weed. Yes, I am a wolf and so are you. I promise you, you're not hallucinating. Yes, I'm in your head. Well if you both shut the fuck up I might be able to get to that_ …. _My name is Jacob Black and I'm going to tell you a story you probably already heard…._

 **Playlist**

Crystalfilm- Little Dragon

Holding On To You- Twenty one Pilots


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: After much thought, I've decided to change the structure of this story. I need to give credit where credit is due; I've taken inspiration from the extremely talented Mrs. Amy Sherman-Palladino, creator of the wonderful Gilmore Girls and will divide this story into four parts. There is just so much material to cover between now and _After the Rain_ that it just made sense… _And_ it also fell in line with the story's title. For those that are new to my universe, this story is a prequel to After the Rain and a great place to begin. This chapter has an M rating for adult language and content.**

 ** _Now autumn's fire burns slowly along the woods and day by day the dead leaves fall and melt_ \- William Allingham**

 **Autumn**

 **Chapter 1**

"Can I have more of that lasagna please?"

Jacob watched on as his wife happily catered to their two new pups. Nessie had been dropping some not so subtle hints regarding her desire to earn her stripes as a momma wolf and was reveling in the opportunity. They were an emotional mess but it was clear from their demeanor that each teen's method of coping was drastically different. They were wards of the state; both orphans to some degree and in the short amount of time Jacob held access to their thoughts had used all of his control to rein in his horrified reaction. The phasing of these two new wolves brought out a shit load of questions regarding parentage and the theory that only descendants from the original pack carried the gene and the Alpha had called a pack meeting in his home for the early introductions.

Coaxing them into phasing back human hadn't taken as long as the Alpha anticipated and they had taken the news surprisingly well. Oliver had been abandoned in front of a church in Forks as an infant and had been immediately turned over to the Quileute child welfare services. From the little Jacob had gathered there was no record of his parentage and yet the kid was surprisingly chipper; self-medicating stoner but chipper none the less. Solace on the other hand was a different story entirely and it was that stoic expression on his face as he pretended not to notice anyone around him that unnerved the Alpha the most. His mind had felt like stumbling through a haunted house, filled with locked gloomy rooms and the Alpha had to admit he'd been apprehensive about exploring his mind further.

Billy had reached out to the boys' group home and had squared away their disappearance with the residential director. Jacob had no clue what he was going to do with these two but from the way his wife kept gushing over them, he suspected that he'd just inherited two grown kids. Quil was eagerly taking advantage of the situation as he sat on one of their kitchen stools while stuffing his face with a large piece of lasagna. Claire had accompanied Emily and the Clearwaters to the Makah reservation and the lonely wolf was seeking comfort in the Black's home as they waited for the arrival of the pack.

"Why were you two fighting anyways?" he choked out in between mouthfuls of food.

Solace sighed heavily, directing the attention his way while preparing to speak for the first time since entering the Alpha's home.

"Because Oliver doesn't seem to get that a girl who lets you feel up her shirt after fifteen minutes is probably not the one".

"Bros before hoes asshole; you knew I liked her" yelled the young pup angrily and Nessie looked towards her husband in alarm.

"Watch your fucking mouth Oliver"

The Alpha was not amused and turned narrowed eyes towards his friend, who cackled in amusement. Everyone in the room stilled as Paul entered the Black's kitchen with an anxious Leah following closely behind. They reeked of sex and Jacob closed his eyes as he took a steadying breath before addressing them. Paul walked without a care in the world towards the Alpha's mate and planted a soft kiss in her cheek. Nessie gave him a knowing and admonishing look but still handed him a large plate of food. The pups barely took notice as they tracked the she-wolf across the room and Leah rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So glad you two could tear yourselves away to join us. I mean Collin and Embry only howled about ten hours ago but who's counting?"

Leah looked uncomfortable but Paul met the Alpha's gaze with a lazy grin.

"We made sure we weren't needed; besides one person in your head is bad enough. So…..Aren't you going to introduce us Baby Alpha? Or should I just address them as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum?"

"Manners Paul…."

Renesmee and Emily were the only ones that got away with talking to the temperamental wolf in that manner and Leah mimicked her words as she took a seat next to Quil, grabbing a plate of food of her own.

"Yeah Paul…manners"

Jacob recognized the evil glint in the dominant wolf's eyes and decided to intervene before he shared a more inappropriate response.

"Paul, Leah, this is Oliver Ojibe and Solace Tso, our two newest pack members"

Oliver didn't appear offended in the least by the older wolf's words and focused his attention on the beautiful Quileute woman sitting in front of him.

"Do all the she-wolves look like you?"

Leah snorted in response but seemed flattered by the young wolf's question.

"Yeah kid, all she-wolves look like me. She smiled genuinely and Quil laughed at her words.

"She's the _only_ she-wolf in the pack"

Oliver nodded in understanding and Jacob glanced at their other pup. Paul was one of the most dominant wolves in the pack and there were few humans that could meet his gaze, let alone hold it but Solace was staring at him coldly and the older wolf stared back in challenge. Paul walked towards the younger wolf; Solace never once looking away but instinctively flinched when the older wolf ruffled his hair. He chanced a glance at the Alpha; concern marring his features and knew he hadn't missed the reaction. Paul sensed the pup's discomfort at his proximity and chose to lean against the opposite wall purposely.

The rest of the pack started trickling in. A moping Collin was still nursing a bruised ego from the crushing realization that Leah had given in to Paul's advances and a loyal Brady stood by his side. Embry made a beeline for the food, while an amused Jared trailed last with an uncomfortable Kim in tow. Emily and Kim had never slighted Renesmee in the least but the dynamics of the pack had changed drastically upon Jacob stepping up as the rightful Alpha, unifying the fractured packs. Meetings and gatherings were now held in the Black's home and Jared still struggled with Sam's decision to step down as Alpha.

Seth would not be making it in time for the meeting, leaving only one pack member remaining. Samuel Uley entered the Alpha's home, his posture stiffening as he walked past his once third in command. The look of disgust in his features was evident but abstained from commenting as he made his way to stand against the opposing wall. The tension in the room was palpable and the she-wolf met Sam's gaze boldly. His eyes betrayed his hurt and Leah shifted her gaze towards the Alpha expectantly. Jacob cleared his throat and focused on the agenda for the impromptu meeting.

"I called today's meeting for two reasons; to introduce our newest wolves and to discuss the new patrol schedule. We're still going to hold the customary bonfire but we haven't had anyone phase in close to ten years and I think it merits concern. When Seth returns, we'll meet with the Cullens but I wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter first"

Jared snorted in response and Jacob sat a bit taller.

"Something on your mind Jared?"

"This is pack business. I don't see why we need to discuss anything with the lee…cold ones. For all we know, it was their presence here that caused them to phase"

Paul released a deep sigh and turned to address his pack brother and friend.

"The Cullens have been in the area for a long time now. I don't think that's what triggered the phase. Jacob is right, we need to explore all options and become more vigilant until we can pinpoint the cause".

"You're right Paul. We should all be a little more focused and not allow our extracurricular activities to get in the way of doing our job. Wouldn't you agree?"

Paul narrowed his eyes in response and Brady chose to intervene; trying to diffuse the tension between them and turned towards the new pups.

"Most of us felt sick before we phased, like the flu. Did you guys feel like that? Maybe it can give us an idea of when you came across the scent"

Oliver cocked his head in thought and smiled cheekily at the memory.

"Three weeks ago, we ditched and headed to a party in Hoaquim. Lost weekend privileges for a month but it was totally worth it. Sol hooked up with this pretty blonde and man, you should've seen her friend; she had the most amazing …."

"OK…we get the picture. Three weeks ago….Hoaquim. And then what?"

Jacob met Sam's gaze wondering how he'd managed to put up with them for as long as he had and the older wolf smiled slightly.

"Then nothing…we hitched a ride a home and started feeling sick right after that. People thought we were on steroids or something. I must've grown like four inches in a week"

Solace shifted in his seat and after a moment of hesitancy, decided to speak up.

"Actually that's not really true O. Don't you remember that guy by the gas station? We hitched a ride from this older couple and they stopped for gas. There was this creepy looking guy just standing on the other side of the road looking at us. I remember because of how awful he smelled and Oliver and I seemed to be the only ones that noticed"

"Oh yeah…..I forgot about that"

The wolves exchanged meaningful looks and Jacob knew they would have to make a sweep past their borders to confirm and assure the safety of their surroundings.

"Sounds like a bloodsucker. Their sweet, sickly stench is hard to miss; as wolves, we're more sensitive to their scent"

"Dude, I can't believe this is all real. I feel like I stepped into the Twilight Zone"

"Tell me about it," grumbled the Alpha under his breath, ushering his wolves towards an awaiting Embry for their new patrol schedules.

"Paul…Sam and I would like a word with you. The rest of you can go"

Leah hesitated by the door but a wink from the over confident wolf eased some of her suspicion and the she-wolf turned to leave but not before leveling the Alpha with a warning glare.

Nessie chirped happily and made a grab for her purse.

"Come on you two; we're going clothes shopping"

Solace looked embarrassed and quietly made his way towards the exuberant beauty.

"We don't have any money,"

"Don't worry about that; you're pack now and we take care of each other OK. Besides my aunts are loaded and they love any excuse to splurge on clothes"

Jacob's head whipped back in response, apprehension clear on his face.

"Ahhh…Nessie, I don't think that's such a good idea baby. Blondie and Alice's scent might be too much for them and they don't have enough control yet".

"Nonsense Jacob; I already called Alice and she's having clothes brought over to the house for them to try on. Besides, Quil can tag along for back up".

Renesmee dragged Quil from his seat and the brawny wolf knew he had no choice in the matter. There were worse ways to spend an afternoon then cleaning out the Cullen's fridge after all. Nessie gifted all three wolves with a kiss on the cheek, asking them to play nice. The last time Jacob and Paul had gotten into one of their arguments, they'd had to replace two broken chairs.

Paul kept his place against the wall and eyed both men curiously; the Alpha was the first to speak.

"Look, I know I've made my opinion clear on the matter but I recognize that your personal life is your own. Having said that, I don't care where you are, or what you're doing; when a brother howls, you always heed their call"

"I told you, we made sure we weren't needed. I phased in, saw the pups and phased out. We weren't exactly fit for reporting to duty"

Sam's temple began to twitch but the Beta knew he couldn't allow his anger to interfere with pack dynamics. It still didn't excuse Paul's actions and they were in their right to call him on it.

"You don't get to make that fucking decision Paul. We have these rules in place for a reason and we can't have wolves deciding to just break the rules for their personal convenience"

"Why am I the only one getting this lecture?"

"Oh don't you fucking worry; Leah's next"

The dominant wolf snorted in derision.

"What are you going to do Baby Alpha, put us in time out? Can we be in time out- together? Or are you going to brand us with badges of shame for all the pack to see?"

Jacob released a savage growl, his nostrils flaring in anger as he battled with his control. Sam placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and the Alpha took steadying breaths in response, his voice dropping to an eerily low and steady tone.

"No Paul…Since it's pretty clear you think our rules are of little importance; Sam and I found a better use of your time. We're charging you with integrating our two newest pups into the pack. Where ever you go, they go. You'll be in charge of their training and of teaching them the ropes. Your weekends are your own but Monday through Friday they will be staying with you, so I suggest you shuffle some things around in your humble abode to accommodate them. Nessie and I will be providing their living expenses and you're all welcomed to have dinner at our home daily if you wish"

Paul had to concede respect for their evil and brilliant little plan but there was only so much growth and restraint a person could acquire in a lifetime and well… he was Paul Lahote dammit and directed his gaze towards the Beta.

"Thank you….this might actually work to my advantage. Chicks love this kind of shit. I bet Leah will get off on it…" And that was all Samuel Uley allowed him to say, knocking him back with a brutal punch to his jaw and it was the Alpha who now fought to restrain him. The Beta shook his head in frustration and turned towards his home in silence. Jacob faced the smiling wolf and released a long sigh.

"You know not everything is about you asshole. Did it ever occur to you that we picked you because you're probably the best equipped to understand them? They're orphans Paul….Oliver has no clue where he came from and has never known a real home. And Solace….who knows what kind of abuse that kid's endured. His mind is a fucking scary place man. Look, I know you don't care for me much…but this isn't about punishing you or keeping you away from Leah. This is about helping those two kids. They're pack man and we're all they've got. I'm asking for your help. Can I count on you?"

The Alpha's words left him feeling shamed and the moody wolf nodded silently. Jacob sighed in relief, sweeping his hand towards the door, letting the dominant wolf know he was free to go at his choosing. Paul took the long way back to his cabin, wondering if this thing with Leah was more trouble than it was worth. Vivid images of their couplings traitorously came to the forefront of his mind, filling him with renewed desire. It wasn't just her physical beauty that called to him; her tenacity matched his own and their physical strength only fueled the intensity of their encounters. His restlessness grew, increasing his need for physical relief. The argument with Sam had left him feeling all kinds of amped and the volatile wolf skewed off course, going in search of the other wolf that had irritated him at the pack meeting.

* * *

The smell of fry bread was hard to miss and Leah knew her family had returned. Seth would not be pleased and the she-wolf steadied her resolve before entering her home. The sports commentator's voice apprised her that Billy was or soon would be found in their living room for a rowdy evening of NFL action along with Charlie. She walked straight towards their kitchen, greeting her mother with a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Ma, how's Aunt Teresa doing?"

"She's doing much better dear, asked about you constantly. You should give her a call Leah"

"I will…Maybe I'll drive over there in a couple of weeks and surprise her"

"She'd like that. How about you honey? Seth says tells me we have two new wolves" Her look of concern was hard to miss and Leah nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, we're all pretty surprised. We thought Brady and Collin would be the last. Jacob's going to expand the patrol routes until we can figure out what happened"

Her brother descended down the stairs, a cold look in his eyes and Leah knew he'd been informed of the night's events. Jacob was grooming him to become the next Beta; Sam's desire to begin a family with her cousin had led to his decision of stepping down and the thought left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Yeah but Lee almost missed the whole thing….being so busy and all"

Leah's eyes narrowed in warning and Seth glared back, each sibling trying to exert their dominance over the other.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ma. Seth's just sticking his nose where it doesn't belong"

"Leah was with Paul last night and apparently they were too busy engrossed in one another to respond to the pack's call"

Sue's cheeks flushed in surprise and the she-wolf's face reddened in anger.

"Oh…I didn't know you two were seeing each other. Maybe we should have him over for dinner sometime?"

"We aren't seeing each other Ma. Seth's just being an asshole…."

"Leah…"

Charlie had wisely abstained from commenting but as he recognized the strain in his wife's voice decided to intervene.

"Hey now….come on we just got back. Let's all take a breather here. Leah said there's nothing serious going on honey. I think Seth's just being a little over protective of his big sister, right?" Charlie leveled his step son with a warning glare of his own and then turned to face the fuming she-wolf. "Now if things do change between them, I'm sure Leah will let us know; we can have a nice talk with the young man"

Leah rolled her eyes in response and grabbed a piece of fry bread before turning towards her escape.

"I'm going for a walk"

"But you just got here" Sue followed her daughter out towards their front porch.

"Yeah well, I just lost my appetite. I need a little air Ma; I'll be back in an hour or two" she threw over her shoulder as she sought refuge in the greenery of the forest.

* * *

He found him tinkering with his old truck behind his home and Paul didn't miss the look of concern on Kim's face as she watched him approach from her kitchen window.

"It took you long enough…I wondered when you would bother showing up?"

"If you've got something to say to me, now is the perfect time Jared"

"Yeah man…I actually do. Where's your fucking loyalty huh? You start topping Leah and all of a sudden Jacob can do no wrong? Are you forgetting about who got us through those first awful years?"

"Fuck you Jared….You want to talk about loyalty? Here's the ugly truth…Sam chose Emily over all of us. Jacob wouldn't have been my first choice but at least he isn't ducking his responsibilities. And you know what? I ain't mad at Sam because he did the right thing. As much respect as I have for him, we both know Jacob would've destroyed him in a fight. And just so that we're clear….what goes on between Leah and I is our fucking business and no one else gets a say; not you, not Sam, not Seth…not even Baby Alpha. So this is me giving you a warning for all the years that we've been friends; don't _ever_ speak about her like that to my face again or Kim is going to have her hands full trying to piece your ass back together".

"Touchy, touchy…but now that we're been honest, maybe you should ask yourself why you chose Leah in the first place. You're just as pissed at Sam for stepping down and you're only using Leah to get to him"

Paul narrowed his eyes in disbelief; his pack brother's words cutting him more than he expected.

"I can't believe you of all people would say that to me. I'm an asshole…I won't deny it but I would never use my pack sister that way and I didn't come here to talk about her. This is about us and you being man enough to say shit to my face instead of acting like a little bitch with your backhanded comments. If you want a go at me then let's go brother, cuz I'm ready…."

Paul phased and Kim hurried out of her home, stepping in between both wolves. Their argument had carried into the woods and Leah had immediately phased in, rushing out and ushering the dark silvered wolf back into the forest. The replay of his conversation with Jacob and then Jared streamed into her mind and the she-wolf shared the memory of her confrontation with Seth. They phased back human, not wanting to further share with the rest of the pack and took adjacent seats on the ground floor.

"This was a mistake Paul. I think we should just cut our losses and forget this whole thing happened"

"Why, because it makes them uncomfortable? Fuck them…Aren't you tired of having to explain yourself? Every non-imprinted wolf in this pack fucks around…why should it be any different for you? If you want them to stop looking at you like the bitter ex-girlfriend than you should stop acting like one"

The she-wolf knew he was right. It was bad enough being the jilted one; she shouldn't allow them to create double standards for her in a male dominant pack. Leah bumped his shoulder playfully, an evil glint visible in her eyes.

"Who knew you were so chivalrous Paul? Defending my honor like that… I always knew you had a thing for me"

"Please…don't flatter yourself. You've got a great set of legs and ass, I'll give you that"

The she-wolf chuckled irreverently, a genuine smile gracing her lips and the sight sparked the dominant wolf's desire. He grabbed at her roughly and brought her limber body to the ground, his body hovering over hers. Leah felt her arousal spike and wrapped her legs around his back as she received him into her warmth. They moaned in unison, and as his thrusts picked up speed, the she-wolf used her strength to turn their bodies over, taking the position on top. Leah was a dominant creature and Paul enjoyed this side of her. She rocked her body slow as he fought with his need to fasten her pace; his fingers digging into her copper skin as he tried to encourage her movements. Leah bit his lip in admonishment but rewarded him with the quickening of her hips, riding out her climax until his need became too great.

Paul rose to his feet, with the she-wolf still wrapped around his waist and slammed her against the nearest tree as he thrust into her violently. Her moans were obscenely loud and it only served to excite him further. He stifled his moan against the crook of her neck as he climaxed and released his grasp on her shortly after. They fought to catch their breath as they met each other's gaze. The she-wolf looked around the floor for her discarded clothing and it was Paul's turn to chuckle. His shorts had been ripped to shreds when he'd phased in anger and the she- wolf offered him her tiny cut-offs in amusement. He offered his shower in exchange of some much needed help in rearranging furniture to make room for his newly appointed apprentices and Leah laughed all the way to his cabin.

They didn't speak about whatever it was that existed between them, but simply enjoyed the presence of each other's company as they joked and worked in tandem. Both wolves had welcomed the quietness that came with being alone but as the hours passed and lost track of time, realized how much they'd missed the feeling of companionship. Leah left the lone wolf's home when the Alpha phoned to notify him of their pending arrival and took the long way towards her home enjoying the soothing lullaby of the forest's voice. Seth awaited her in their porch's steps and the she-wolf sighed tiredly, unwilling to go another round with her baby brother.

"I'm worried about you Lee"

"Don't be…I'm a big girl Seth and I can make my own decisions"

"He could imprint Leah"

"So can I, what does it matter? It's not serious and even if it was, it's not your place to get in the way"

She took a seat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She wasn't much of a cuddler but she knew his anger stemmed from his love for her.

"I love you Lee…"

"I know…It's the only reason why I haven't taken a chunk out of your ass for being such a pain"

They sat out on their front porch, listening to the chirping of the crickets like many times in their childhood. Leah had always been very protective of her younger brother; had gotten into plenty of fist fights as a kid over his defense and had allowed him to tag along with her growing up but as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, it was she who felt the warmth of his protection and love. They spoke about their new pups, about Seth's worry on being a good enough Beta, and the evening took a more raucous turn when Brady and Quil turned up with an exuberant Claire in tow. The cool night's breeze was soothing to their overheated skin and she took pleasure in her pack mates' company and Quil's corny jokes, feeling more like her old self then she'd had in a very long time…

 **Playlist**

All These Things That I've Done- The Killers

Shake me Down-Cage the Elephant


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: This chapter has an M rating for adult language and themes**

The clanging sound of pots being shuffled was hard to ignore. Seth lifted his brow in question and Jacob ran a tired hand over his face shaking his head in warning and the young Beta in training knew better than to push. Nessie wasn't happy…and it was clear the Alpha was at the root of her unhappiness.

"Did you hear about Jared and Paul?"

Of course he had…there was little Jacob didn't know about his pack. The Alpha's bond with each of his wolves was as inimitable as the one he held with his wife. He loved them all; even his most unruly and defiant wolves and just like any new parent, he was learning through trial and error.

"Jared's just trying to adjust to our big dysfunctional family Seth. I don't blame him; he went from being Sam's Beta to one of my wolves without any say. He's entitled to be pissed…"

"Aren't you worried though? I mean, this kind of thing can drive a wedge in the pack"

"Well that's why I have you and Sam. The Alpha is the strength of the pack but the Beta is like the soul of the pack Seth; remember that"

Jacob chuckled at the doubtful expression on the young wolf's face and Seth's face contorted to one of dismay.

"Seth, if I'd needed an enforcer than I would've chosen Paul. Embry lacks confidence and Jared doesn't want to follow me. But you…you aren't afraid to go against the grain if you truly believe it's the right thing to do. You don't abuse your strengths and even if you don't realize it, the other wolves are drawn to you. The ass kicking you gave Paul didn't hurt either…they respect you"

The young wolf's features changed to genuine pride at hearing his Alpha's compliments and Nessie came storming in.

"Don't fall for his flattery Seth; don't let that boyish charm fool you. He is a master manipulator but I'm not falling for those puppy eyes" she finished, poking her husband's chest in anger.

Jacob released an exasperated sigh.

"Nessie, I'm doing this for their good"

"Are you listening to this? How can those two poor boys be better off living with Paul then with us? They need to feel loved and cared for. Paul can't even take care of a plant"

"She has a point Jake"

"We've already been through this…they aren't living with Paul; it's just until they get acclimated with the pack. You'll see them almost every night for dinner and they'll be staying with us on the weekends, so stop trying to make me feel guilty. Besides, this isn't just for their benefit; I have a feeling it will be just as good for Paul. Might actually make his ass think of others for a change"

The bronze haired imprint huffed in disagreement, turning and declaring herself unfit for kitchen duty. She was off to visit her family and Jacob knew he'd have to grovel a bit before the day was through. The door slammed behind them and both wolves cringed at the loud noise. Jacob shared a sheepish smile and veered the conversation to a more pressing topic.

"So where's Leah in all of this?"

"Hard to say…she says it's nothing serious but I'm worried about her Jacob"

"You're not the only one but I think the smartest thing to do is to let this play out. Leah doesn't react well to feeling boxed in but you already know that. Billy and Charlie are like a bunch of old hens; he couldn't wait to come home and tell us about your little standoff. And it only proves my point Seth; you pushed her against the wall when you outed her in front of Sue and it only steered her his way. But who knows maybe they'll be good for each other. Stranger things have happened man…"

Seth looked doubtful but recognized some truth in Jacob's words. The Alpha spent the next few hours speaking with his recruit; probing his mind on their wolves' strengths and handicaps. Leading him through conflict resolution exercises and forcing him to reflect on his own biases and moral code. It was mentally exhausting and the young wolf was beginning to grasp the nature of his role. After several hours, Billy exited the comfort of his room, a look of annoyance clear on his features as he glared towards the empty kitchen and directed his narrowed gaze at his only son. It was supposed to be Chicken Parmesan night and his loving daughter in law cooked a mean Italian dish.

"This isn't my fault old man. I get no kind of respect around here," mouthed the Alpha as he stalked towards the kitchen angrily; nearly pulling the refrigerator door off with one hard yank and scanning the items inside. Seth followed quietly behind, pulling out a large package of turkey ground beef and swiftly setting water to boil for a quick meal. The Alpha squinted at the younger wolf and Seth continued unconcerned; a soft smile grazing his lips; a wing man never leaves his man….

* * *

"So let me get this straight….vegetarian vamps are ok but the human blood leeches aren't?"

"That's right"

Paul had spent the last hour discussing the pup's trip to casa vamp and was trying to explain the difference between the Cullens and the bloodsuckers they were charged with destroying. In all truth, it had mostly been a one sided conversation; Oliver talked and Paul had listened, nodding and shaking his head at the appropriate moments. Solace seemed content to let his friend monopolize the conversation but Paul hadn't missed the glint of excitement in his eyes with the mention of Blondie's cars. Paul had to concede respect for the dame's taste in cars; they truly were a hard-on inducing collection of beasts.

"Well, how are we supposed to know the difference? They all smelled the same to me…"

"Trust me they don't. The Cullens' eyes area tawny yellow and they give off a sickly sweet scent. Regular leeches reek of rot and their eyes are bloody red. There's no mistaking the difference"

"What about Nessie?"

Paul turned towards the quiet teen, surprised that he'd chosen to speak. Solace's curiosity must've gotten the better of him.

"Ness is a mutt; she's half human, half vamp. It's a long, complicated story that I frankly don't have the patience to go into right now"

"Damn Paul, shouldn't we show a little respect; she's the Alpha's wife…Quil said imprints were sacred and that the pack protects them at all cost"

Oliver seemed offended for his newfound friend and Paul snickered in response.

"He would say that…But you're right; Ness is all of that and more. I meant no disrespect. She's alright in my book and that says a lot because the list is pretty short".

"What about Leah?"

"What about her?" Paul turned once again to meet Solace's gaze, noting the slight inflection in his tone and sensing his words had also rubbed him the wrong way.

"What is she?"

"Dangerous is what she is"

The young pup narrowed his eyes and Paul narrowed his in turn. The kid had balls and Paul would enjoy breaking him. Jacob was right; there was something disturbing behind his eyes, something wild and repressed that demanded respect and Paul suspected his wolf was one mean son of a bitch. Solace shifted his gaze in disinterest while Oliver took meticulous care in rolling up his night-time medicine.

"Kid you're gonna have to smoke a lot more than that if you expect to feel anything; our metabolisms burn off booze and drugs before we can feel the effects. Believe me; I would know…the only thing that gives me a buzz these days is Old Quil's moonshine. Look I personally don't care but Baby Alpha will skin me alive if he gets word that I let you burn smoke on my watch, so that's a no-go."

Oliver appeared heartbroken and the sight sent Solace into fits of laughter.

"Fuck you Sol. I don't judge you man…We all cope in our own ways"

Paul was genuinely curious and decided to bite.

"What do you need help coping with kid?"

"His ADHD"

"I don't have ADHD asshole. I just get a little distracted sometimes; weed mellows me out, brings out my artistic side"

"Well you're gonna have to find another way of channeling your inner Picasso pup. Besides, after I get through with you, you won't need anything to help you relax; you'll need something to help you stay awake from exhaustion. As a matter of fact, there's no time like the present. Come on, we're going for a run. We can stop by that gas station you mentioned at the meeting"

"But that was near Hoaquim"

"Your point?"

"We're going to run all the way to Hoaquim?"

The evil glint in Paul's eyes was answer enough and the two teens exchanged concerned looks. Solace was already annoyed and a snide remark from Paul set them both off, facilitating the phase. And so they ran…ran parallel to all their patrol routes and past their borders; ran until they picked up a faded vampire's scent and the metallic one of blood. The discovery enraged the older wolf; a human had lost its life and the pack had done nothing to stop it. So they ran some more; crossing into Oregon territory near Astoria where a fresh trail lay and Paul knew he couldn't pursue with a couple of pups as back up and begrudgingly turned back. The two young wolves were wise to remain silent; Oliver focusing on the many scents surrounding them and Solace enjoying the rush of the run.

Paul used the opportunity to try his reach into the pup's minds. Oliver's was an open book…a telling story of an insecure kid at heart; a boy without much of an identity that fiercely sought the love and approval of those closest to him. Solace was acutely aware of what the older wolf was doing and focused on the trajectory before him, panicked that his most shameful memories would be out in the open for all to see. Paul thought that the young wolf was fighting a losing battle…it was almost impossible to keep secrets from the pack and if he'd wanted to really know, he would have already. Solace wondered if their Alpha was aware of how mighty and powerful he was and if that was why they'd stuck him with babysitting duty.

Oliver thought that Solace should shut the fuck up; his paws were tired and he kinda liked the mind link. It made him feel less lonely. Solace reminded his fellow orphan friend that this was just another form of foster care; one that he would gladly be free of the day he turned eighteen. Paul barked out a loud laugh. _Kid you don't have to drink the Kool-Aid but I hate to break this to you. You don't have a fucking choice._ _Our great ancestors deemed you both worthy of protecting our people so how about I talk and you fucking listen._ _My job is to keep you alive, to make sure you are trained and prepared for the one thing you will excel at; killing leeches._ _So until the Baby Alpha says different young grasshoppers; you are both mine._

Solace was tired of having his choices taken from him; tired of being shuffled around like an inconvenient piece of baggage and was straining to rein in his anger and frustration. Paul reached for one of the young wolf's fleeting memories and it only served to push him past his control. _GET OUT OF MY HEAD…_ The older wolf was taken aback with the strength of the command and felt the young wolf's mind go blurry. _Interesting…_ The seasoned wolf continued to lead them back towards the reservation in silence, satisfied with what he'd learned from the run. Paul needed to speak to the Alpha and headed them towards his home.

The kitchen had seen better days and Paul entered the Black's home warily, surprised at seeing the three men devouring their large plates of spaghetti and meatballs quietly. The Alpha raised his brow in question and Paul sheepishly requested their audience.

"Take a seat son. Why don't you boys grab a plate and join us?"

Billy was nodding towards the empty chairs and the hungry wolves need not be asked twice, heading straight for the food. Paul recounted the details of their run in between mouthfuls of food, leaving out the last bit for another time. The Alpha sensed Solace's brooding and glanced towards the pups, meeting Paul's gaze. A slight shake of his head was answer enough and Jacob knew he'd need to check in with him at a later time. Seth was quietly observing the silent exchange, noting the subtle body language by both pups. Oliver had pulled his chair closest to Solace's and had allowed him the larger food serving, trying to pacify him in his own way.

Pack behavior was fascinating to the young wolf. The pups were already displaying lupine behavior and Seth reckoned it was embedded in their DNA. Whatever it was; the proximity of the Alpha always seemed to pacify frayed nerves and Billy's stories finished putting them at ease. They listened attentively as the Quileute chief gifted them with their ancestor's tales and both teens appeared greatly impressed by the elder's presence. Jacob watched in amazement as his father commanded their attention, wondering if he'd ever be successful in doing the same of his wolves. The Alpha wanted their respect and loyalty; not out of duty but because it was earned.

They ate and Billy shared embarrassing stories of every seasoned wolf present including the Alpha, reminding them that they'd all been pups once upon a time and Solace and Oliver knew they were in the presence of a wise man. Seth ordered them clean-up duty and they all complied, even a narrowed eyed Paul. The Alpha requested his presence at the meeting with the Cullens the next day and the insubordinate wolf seemed pleased by the invitation. Both pups appeared disappointed at having missed their bronze-haired friend but knew they would see her the next day.

It was a foreign feeling for both teens; the feeling of certainty and whereas Oliver seemed content with the assurance, it only caused Solace further distress. He'd learned long ago it was best to never get attached. Oliver had been the only constant in his life these last years and Lord knows he'd tried to repel his company. But the kid had been persistent to say the least and Solace had grown to appreciate his friendship. They walked tiredly towards their temporary home, reveling in their new enhanced senses as they experienced the forest's night life with a new set of eyes. The earthy smell was soothing and the introverted wolf had to admit his new spidey senses were kinda cool. _Improvise, adapt and overcome_ had become his life's motto; after all, life could be worse. He looked down at the faded scars running down his right side and remembered that yes…life could be a lot worse.

* * *

"Renesmee honey, don't you think you may be overreacting a bit?"

"Overreacting? Overreacting? No mom, I don't. Whose side are you on anyways?"

Bella rolled her eyes discreetly. Her daughter was one of the kindest and most patient persons alive but once in a while, her husband's tendencies for the extreme tended to manifest themselves openly.

"Well it sounds like they'll be spending just as much time with you then with the pack. I'm sure Jacob only has their best interest at heart. Don't you trust him?"

Nessie's face contorted to one of dismay.

"Of course I trust him. I trust him with my life"

"Then you have to trust that he knows what he's doing Ness. He's the Alpha for a reason"

It was rare when Bella used a scolding tone with her beautiful daughter. Nessie's maturity and accelerated growth had paved the way for more sophisticated conversations throughout her upbringing allowing Bella to sometimes forget that her intelligence lacked life experience.

"Honey, what is this really about? I know you've become attached to the young wolves. From what you've shared, it sounds like they will benefit from having someone as caring as you in their lives but I'm not convinced it's the reason you're so worked up"

Nessie deflated and slumped in her seat, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Rosalie strutted in, a look of disgust marring her perfect features.

"What has the dog done this time? I told you, we should have insisted on having them live with us Bella. Look at her"

"I'm fine Aunt Rose. Mom's right; I got a little carried away. I don't know…I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I just…"

Bella took her daughter's hand, recognizing her difficulty in expressing her thoughts and allowed her gift to speak for her.

"Oh…"

Rosalie looked between both women and released a frustrated sigh.

"It's bad enough feeling clueless with Alice and Edward around you two"

Bella smiled and turned to her sister-in law in awe.

"Renesmee is hoping to become a mother soon, Rose"

The look of joy on the beautiful vampire's face was dazzling and she took a seat next to her niece, holding both of her hands between hers.

"That's wonderful news Nessie. Are you guys trying?"

"No…I've tried giving Jacob some hints but I get the feeling he's trying to put off speaking about it"

"Having a child is a huge step honey; you both have to feel ready. If you think that you are, then you need to sit Jacob down and have a serious discussion. No hinting, no guessing, no assuming. Timing is also very important"

Renesmee recognized the wisdom in her mother's words and welcomed her mother's embrace. She spent the next hours listening to her aunt's plans for the near future. Bella gave her daughter a _what have you done_ look and after hearing Alice's plans for a maternity clothes shopping spree, decided she'd heard enough and made a beeline for her vehicle. It was past dinner time and a twinge of guilt hit her as she thought of her family's Italian night dinner. The Diner in Forks was probably still open and she pulled out her cell phone regretting her emotional outburst.

The wolves had left her kitchen sparkling clean in gratitude of the surprisingly delicious meal and Nessie tip toed into her home. Her husband sat in his custom made man chair awaiting her arrival. He stood and grabbed the bags of takeout food from her grasp, kissing her lovingly in greeting. Nessie sighed, never being able to stay mad at him for long and leaned into the kiss.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I might have overreacted a little"

She pouted her lips and the Alpha chuckled in response, scrunching his nose and bringing his thumb and index finger closely together as assign of his agreement.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is really about Ness?" He led her by the hand, pulling her down onto his lap and enclosing her in his massive arms. Renesmee pulled at hem of her shirt nervously and Jacob lifter her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Nessie, you're starting to make me really nervous. What's wrong baby?"

She sighed heavily and decided to just spit it out.

"I want a child Jacob and I think I've been pretty obvious about my desires but you don't seem to take any notice or maybe you just don't want to tell me no"

The look of devastation on her face at the prospect hurt his heart and Jacob took her face gently in his hands.

"Nessie, I want a pack of them baby but I just don't think this is the right time. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was ignoring you. I just need a little time; there's so much going on with the pack right now. Jared's not coping well; we've got these two new pups and Seth is still not ready to take Sam's place"

"What's a little time?"

The Alpha took a minute to consider his next words and met his wife's soft gaze.

"How about we have this conversation again in the spring?"

Spring…that wasn't so bad; she would need to seek out her grandfather's medical advice anyhow. Jacob's hopeful expression made her feel self-centered. She'd been the biggest supporter of him stepping up as Alpha and was aware of all that he shouldered. He was right; this wasn't the right time and responded with a genuine smile.

"We could start preparing…making plans"

"I like plans…we could think about making some expansions on the house"

Her eyes brightened and Jacob could almost see the wheels inside her head turning, knowing he'd just catapulted her towards a more immediate endeavor. She ran towards her laptop and the Alpha settled in for the night, shifting his thoughts towards his conversation with Paul. The dominant wolf was sure that he'd picked up the scent of several vamps and the notion disturbed him greatly. They would need to follow the trail and travel far past their borders. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to his mother-in –law and best friend requesting to move up their meeting's time. Edward never copped to it, but Jacob knew it annoyed him when he used his influence with Bells to get his way. Her reply was fast and the Alpha turned on the tube with a smirk fast in place. After all, it was the little things that sometimes made life fun…

* * *

The Alpha called early that morning and Paul was rushing to make it out to the Cullen's on time for the early morning meeting. The two teens were quietly getting ready as well and when he noticed them making to follow turned in mock amusement.

"Stay…"

Oliver looked perplexed but Solace's angry sigh alerted the older wolf that he'd understood the jab.

"But Jacob said that we should go where you go" insisted the happy go lucky teen.

"Yes…but this is a come by invitation only type of meeting and pups aren't allowed. Anyways, aren't you two sick of seeing my face? Consider this your morning pass. Now my little juvenile delinquents; don't do anything daddy would do or your ass is grass. Go explore, find a new hobby…..but no ganja" He finished with a warning glare towards the perkier wolf before rushing out of the cabin.

Oliver turned towards his pack brother and Solace's eyes sparkled in mischief.

"Well you heard the man…let's go find us a new hobby O"

His wide grin was answer enough and the two teens headed out of the cabin with twenty five dollars between them. They tried their luck at the local ditch hangout and their effort paid off. Both wolves had been blessed with good lucks pre-phasing and their physical growth only added to their draw. Oliver was tall and trim, his refined facial features gave him a pretty boy appeal. Solace was slightly taller and muscular in frame. His long lashes accentuated his sad, deep eyes, only adding to his brooding allure.

They convinced a couple of pretty brunettes to tag along and after Oliver's smooth talking and constant flirting, persuaded them back to the cabin for some much desired privacy. Paul took no chances and fortunately for the teens, stashed condoms in every room in his home. They treated the two girls to pizza after their romp and wished them luck in the coming school year before walking them back into town. They headed back to the cabin blissfully relaxed before their tyrannical guardian's return.

The meeting at the Cullens had dragged longer than expected as the Alpha made plans to lead his wolves further out of the reservation. The Cullens agreed to patrol along with the pups during the pack's hunt and Alice promised to keep watch for any nearing threats. Carlisle agreed that the phasing of these two wolves was telling and he agreed with Paul's belief that his family was not responsible. Esme wondered if it was time for the family to relocate but Bella profusely refused, unwilling to leave her daughter's side and Edward appeared stunned at his wife's thoughts but kept the knowledge to himself.

Paul took the opportunity to share his thoughts on their two newest pack members and both Jacob and Sam agreed that Paul should continue with their training but advised him to tread carefully around their more fragile pup. Seth requested a patrol with both teens and the Alpha readily agreed, seeming pleased with the young wolf's interest. Sam left them all speechless when he announced that Emily and he were trying for a child and the news felt like a bucket of cold water for the three wolves present. The aftermath of this would not be pretty and Paul hoped that the she-wolf would navigate through it with grace. He sent her a text shortly after leaving the Cullen's home, hoping to get some one on one time with her and the she-wolf agreed to meet him later on.

The perceptive wolf knew the scents of his pack mates and extended family well and was surprised at the floral aroma that swept near his home. The voices of his two roommates alerted him of their presence and as he entered his home, stilled in confusion and disbelief.

"Why does it smell like…. _Oh Hell No_ …. Did you two fuck in my house?"

" _You said_ to find an activity that we both enjoyed," argued the young pup defensively.

"I meant like a fucking hobby you little bastards… Did you at least change the sheets? Leah is …You know what? Just …uhhhhhg" growled out the young wolf angrily. "Get out, just get the fuck out"

Oliver sprung up from the couch and all but ran out the door but it was Solace's wry smirk as he walked past that told Paul all he needed to know. He had to give it to the little fucker; he had definitely underestimated him but it was a mistake he would not make again.

"One point for you" conceded the temperamental wolf and Solace faltered in his step slightly, regaining his composure almost immediately as he descended down the stairs of the old cabin without so much as a glance back but couldn't help but wonder what he'd just unleashed.

 **Playlist**

Isombard- Declan McKenna

Lover is Childlike-The Low Anthem

Brazil-Declan Mckenna


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Please be warned, this chapter depicts scenes of child abuse and neglect. M rating for adult language, content** **and mentions of underage drinking.**

 **"Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime"- Herbert Ward**

There'd been a time in her youth, when Leah had secretly envied Bella Swan. She'd often wondered what it would be like to live outside of the reservation and on more than one occasion wished that it was she who was boarding the plane at the end of her summer's stay. It was all wishful thinking of course; Leah loved her family and could never imagine not having her parents in the same home. But still…In high school, she killed herself to get the needed grades that would provide her with the opportunity to join Sam and his football scholarship at the University of Washington. They'd dreamed big and had planned out their futures like the love sick teenagers they'd been; up until their brutal reality had slapped them both across the face.

Leah felt a tightening in her throat at the memory and knew she was trekking down dangerous territory. She found herself reminiscing less and less these days but once in a while nostalgia got the better of her. The she-wolf had been ignoring her companion's rambling since picking both teens up at the garage and decided it was safer to engage in conversation than to allow her mind to wander.

"Is that why they call it Fall? Because of all the leaves falling from the trees?"

"Yeah, it used to be known as the harvest, when everyone gathered their crops for the winter's storage and then it was the fall of the leaf but in time people just shortened it to fall"

"Huh…I don't remember learning that in school. You're pretty smart Leah. Why are you with Paul again?"

The she-wolf snorted out a laugh and turned to face their pups.

"First of all, Paul and I are _not_ together and second, I didn't learn it in school; it was something my father taught Seth and I as kids"

Leah could understand Oliver's hostility towards the dominant wolf. Their little stunt hadn't been appreciated by the older wolf and he'd spent the last week devising ways to make them pay for it. Jacob had ripped into Paul for allowing them the freedom to roam. They didn't possess the control needed to be unsupervised yet and felt the older wolf had gotten exactly what he deserved. He knew that retribution would need to be carefully executed and so far, the she-wolf had been impressed with his cunningness.

He'd declared the last week imprint bonding week, and Oliver and Solace had spent the last seven days babysitting Claire and her boy crazy friends, running errands with Emily and Kim, washing dishes after pack dinner night at the Black's home and were now heading to one of Ness's yoga classes with the she-wolf in tow. The last bit had actually not been such a bad idea. Leah's temper left a lot to be desired and she couldn't deny that Nessie's yoga classes helped her find some much needed balance. Oliver could benefit from the same; the kid was full throttle and Paul was desperate to find a way to help him chillax.

But it was Solace whom Leah had been impressed with the most. His eyes betrayed his irritation but he'd yet to mouth a word of protest; not when Paul ordered them to the community clinic for STD checks or when he'd forced them to cover the evening patrols for the imprinted wolves. After all, imprint bonding week wouldn't really be complete until the imprints got their fair share of quality time with their wolves, he'd said. Not one word…and Leah had to respect him for it. It was mental warfare at its best and the young pup was letting them know, he wouldn't break without a fight.

The she-wolf chanced a sideways glance, using the opportunity to survey the trailing wolf. The kid was a heart breaker but it wasn't his handsome features or low, rough voice that stood out the most. It was those soulful, sad eyes and brooding demeanor that added to his allure and Leah understood why Jacob had the foresight to force Paul in their lives. She'd known emotional trauma but something about him made her think she was nowhere in his league and the thought saddened her deeply.

Leah breathed in the fresh autumn air and took stock of the beauty that surrounded them. The dance studio was on the other side of town and they were cutting through the forest towards the Ateara's home, hoping to hitch a ride with Quil. The ground was covered in shades of red, yellow and orange as a hint of cinnamon roamed through the air. The woods were their home away from home and the she- wolf smiled to herself; thoughts of leaving La Push seemed irrational in the midst of such splendor. The rumbling of Quil's old jeep caught their attention and they hurried their pace, Oliver sprinting past them.

Claire's parents had been at their wits end with their daughter's erratic behavior when forced to endure long separations from the immature wolf and finally relented to allow the young imprintee temporary stay at Emily and Sam's home during the school year. She'd found no trouble making friends on the res but Quil was her BFF and no one could ever take his place. Well at least not entirely…because even if the brawny wolf was a solid ten in her prepubescent eyes, she couldn't deny the tiny butterflies that swarmed in her belly whenever the pack's newest and quietest wolf came around.

Nessie was teaching several dance classes in Forks and the Alpha's wife used her influence and employee discount to give the pack access to a variety of classes. Claire enjoyed modern dance and Quil was happy to indulge her, driving her dutifully on Wednesday and Friday evenings. Oliver jumped in the backseat of the jeep and the young imprintee turned with a genuine smile, shyly handing him a folded up note. Solace looked over his shoulder to snoop and chuckled at the perky wolf's proud grin.

"I have a secret admirer" he announced excitedly.

Leah rolled her eyes as she pushed her way into a comfortable spot but indulged the young wolf with a lazy grin. The playfulness in Oliver's personality was refreshing and she could see why Solace welcomed his sunny companionship.

"Who is it Claire bear?" Quil was genuinely curious but the young girl lowered her gaze in anxiety.

"I promised I wouldn't say Quil…I'm sorry"

"Oh it's OK honey, no worries. I'm sure we can figure it out on our own"

Oliver had never held a secret admirer before and dedicated the drive to trying to pry the information out of the young girl. He tried bribery, then comedy and when neither granted him the results he desired, sunk to shameless flirting, earning him a threatening growl from Quil. Nessie was beyond thrilled to have the teens joining her class and from the looks being shared around the room, the young women present were in agreement. Solace had been originally appalled with Paul's mandate but as he looked around at the limber bodies draped in sports bras and lycra, thought that yoga might not be so bad after all.

Oliver was having a hard time finding his inner chi and the bronzed hair instructor paired up with him, her soft voice calming and quieting his irrepressible energy. By the end of the ninety minute class, the young wolf had found his new high without the extra munchies; his secret admirer all but forgotten to the topic of chakras and asana. Nessie gifted the young wolf her copy of _Zen Mind, Beginner's Mind_ and Oliver wrapped the Alpha's wife in a sweet embrace, grateful for her generosity. Leah winked at her step-niece in approval and ushered both wolves towards the jeep. Nessie had often struggled with her identity; striving to be the perfect child, a proper vampire, a worthy imprint and a supportive wife. But as she watched Quil and Leah drive off with their youngest wolves into the night, had never felt more self-assured. She was the Alpha's equal and this was her pack.

* * *

 _The alarm clock forced him awake but he remained in place, wanting to pretend a little longer. The continued silence compelled him to open his eyes and he looked towards the calendar on the wall, hoping to wish the day away. Yesterday had been the 4_ _th_ _of the month; a day he'd come to love and loathe all the same. It meant their refrigerator and pantry was full and if Solace was careful, he might be able to ration out the food. He'd even managed to snatch twenty dollars from her pocketbook for safe keeping and hid it under a loose floor board in his room. They'd gone to the ice cream parlor after school and Solace had caught a glimpse of the woman he once knew. She had kissed him goodnight, had tucked him into bed as she'd whispered that she loved him but like every other morning before this one; when he awoke, Stella Tso was nowhere to be found._

 _He needed to get up, he couldn't be late to school again or they'd get suspicious. His limbs felt extra heavy and Solace became acutely aware that he was reliving the same nightmare that had haunted him for the last 8 years of his life; various versions of it but all leading to the same horrific end. The loud thud, the smell of vomit…He didn't want to see what came next but he couldn't force himself awake. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he ran towards the living room in haste. A man was ransacking through his mother's purse as she lay passed out drunk on their carpet floor. The stench of alcohol seeped from their skins and Solace jumped him from behind, knowing that the gas bill needed to be paid if they had any hope of getting heat the following month. The man turned on him, swinging wildly and missing as he fell onto their couch. He could hear his mother gagging behind him but Solace was determined to force the money out of the thief's hands; a scorching heat on his side as the cigarette butt pierced his skin._

The memory of pain forced him awake and Solace sat up wildly, drenched in sweat as he gasped for air. Oliver hovered near, concern marring his handsome features as Paul came to stand between them. His body was trembling violently and Paul pushed him towards the door, barely giving him enough time to clear it. A pained howl ripped through the forest and Oliver moved to follow but the older wolf stood in his way.

"He doesn't want you in his head right now. The most you can do for him is allowing him the privacy he needs. I'll go after him"

The dominant wolf phased and Brady's concern was immediate.

 _He phased in and phased out as soon as he realized we were patrolling. What the hell happened?_

 _Not really sure yet but I'm gonna go after him. If you don't hear from me by the afternoon, send the pack after us._

Paul didn't wait for Brady's response and phased back, tracking the distraught teen to the outskirts of town. He sat against the wall of an abandoned trail car and Paul got the sense this was a place he visited often.

"Go away man"

The older wolf didn't answer and took a seat near the car's entrance facing away from him. He wasn't equipped to help this kid but neither were any of his pack brothers and there lied the rub. People often felt the need to say things to fill the silence and as a kid, it had only served to piss him off further. In reality their words hadn't really meant to alleviate his pain, but more their own discomfort.

"I'm not here to ask if you're OK" he began, turning to meet the young wolf's gaze. "I already know that you're not. You don't need to say two shits to me but like it or not, you're my charge and we're pack which means we're stuck together for better or worse"

He didn't say anything else; continuing to sit in silence until Solace quietly took his leave. They returned to the cabin hours later; an anxious Oliver waiting for them on the front steps. Paul texted the Alpha to let him know he was keeping the pups home the rest of the afternoon and would check in at a later time. It made Jacob a little nervous but he needed to trust his wolves if he ever expected to gain the same type of trust. Besides, imprint bonding week was technically not over and there was a shy imprint that he had a mind to visit.

Paul placed several steaks on the grill while Oliver tried to engage the gloomy wolf in trivial conversation. Twilight was upon them as they settled to eat on the front steps in silence until a bottle of Old Quil's home brew made its appearance. Paul had hated the looks of pity from Sam and Jared when he first phased but most of all he'd hated that they wouldn't even acknowledge his past, isolating him even more. The liquor burned as it traveled down his throat and he offered the teens a taste. Oliver happily complied but Solace turned his head in disinterest as the older wolf began to speak.

"People give women a lot of shit when they decide not to have kids but I kind of admire them. Not everyone's cut out to be a mother. Mine's was a really beauty; had my dad wrapped around her little finger. She cut out on us when I was six; didn't even leave a note. He tried really hard to hide it at first, but he blamed me for her leaving and once he turned to the bottle, I became his little punching bag…"

Solace turned unfathomable eyes his way and his features changed to disgust.

"Why are you telling us this? Is sharing caring Paul? Can we hold hands afterwards?"

Oliver looked shocked, never having seen Solace display so much animosity.

"Dude, he's just trying to let us know he understands…"

"It's alright I'm a big boy, and I can take it. Tell us how you really feel Solace?"

"You want to know how I really feel. I think this is all bullshit. You don't give a fuck about us; we're an inconvenience you have to live through until Jacob says different. So don't try to sell me your sob story by pretending that you care to make me feel better; it won't"

"Who's pretending here kid? You walk around here like nothing fazes you when it's so fucking obvious that it does. Get your head out of your ass. You've obviously been through some shit; but guess what? You ain't the only kid on the res with battle scars. You think I don't understand?"

Paul moved forward and lifted his right arm over his head, pointing to several scars on his side.

"This one came after I burnt his eggs for breakfast. The one below that was for coming home empty handed after he sent my ass out for a six pack. Shit happened and I'm not saying it wasn't fucked up. I spent years hating myself and hating everyone around me until I finally fucking realized the truth. It wasn't going to change anything until I stopped letting it define who I was. However worthless you may feel, _you_ were chosen. _You_ have a purpose. It sucks that it's one more thing in life you don't have a choice in but you're not alone Solace"

Paul's eyes were blazing in intensity and Solace couldn't hold his gaze as silent tears found their way down his cheeks. Her name was Stella, he told them. And she had loved him but she had loved her liquor and men more. Her boyfriends ignored him most of the time but sometimes they found their way into his room when she was passed out drunk. She choked on her own vomit less than ten feet away from him and he'd done nothing. Solace had done nothing because he was too busy worrying about getting their money back from one of the losers she'd brought home.

She was the only family he'd known and he hated her sometimes. He hated her for not being strong enough, hated her for not loving him enough to get sober but worst of all, he hated her for dying and that only made him hate himself even more. His words were broken sobs and both wolves listened in silence as he purged himself of his most shameful secrets. It was a long night as they commiserated over their thorny pasts and Paul couldn't tell if he'd caused more damage than good but was hopeful by the teen's willingness to share. He lay awake thinking on the two sleeping teens, feeling slightly disturbed. It was foreign territory for him; the worrying over someone else's emotional well-being but he couldn't deny the pups were growing on him. It'd been a long ass day and the lone wolf decided to think on it no more, drifting off to sleep to the sound of two strong rhythmic heartbeats.

* * *

The Alpha was a sneaky little bastard and as Jared watched his wife skip about their bedroom, happily humming to the Galactic Empire's theme, couldn't even begrudge him for it. Kim was the biggest sci-fi nerd ever and the Alpha had shown up at their home yesterday afternoon with his Star War's DVD collection and a bucket of popcorn for an afternoon of imprint bonding. Jared had placed some distance between himself and his pack brothers since his altercation with Paul and hadn't realized how much he'd isolated Kim in the process. But the Alpha had and it only made him feel like a bigger ass. Nessie had extended an invitation for dinner and the hopeful look on her face as she'd shared the news was enough to solidify his resolve; he needed to just let shit go…

Jacob was his Alpha and even though it stung to take orders from a kid, he had to admit the pack was finding congruency and kinship under his command. Sam had been a strong and just Alpha but Jacob held dominance so fierce, it was downright scary. On the other side of the coin, the kid also oozed charisma, evident by the school girl smile on his wife's face and well…he'd just scored some major brownie points in their home. Jared threw on one of the few button-down shirts he owned and made his way towards their door for an evening at the Alpha's home.

Jacob greeted them with a wide smile and Kim shyly made her way towards the Black's kitchen to drop off the dish she'd slaved over to share. Nessie pulled her in for a hug, gushing over the dessert and raving about not being the only girl at dinner for a change. Paul was lounging in their couch, deep in argument with Billy regarding the Seahawk's prospects as their two pups laughed heartedly at a YouTube video playing on Renesmee's laptop. The dominant wolf nodded in greeting; passing him a beer as he moved to make room on the couch. It was his version of truce and Jared welcomed the gesture, taking a seat and weighing in on their argument.

Dinner became a raucous affair when Oliver outed Solace for the Charade geek that he was and the older wolves watched in surprise as he blushed with embarrassment but agreed to a friendly game. Kim paired up with the two teens; their combined trivia mind and Oliver's vast knowledge of music crushing the rest of the competition. Jared watched the Alpha in speculation; suspecting the invitation to his home held more purpose than what appeared on the surface and felt his respect for him grow a little more. Nessie seized the two teens for a sleepover, aware that a certain she-wolf would be coming off patrols fairly soon and gifted Paul with a wink as he bid his goodbyes.

He cut through the forest, following the scent of honey and smiled to himself as he followed the trail. She was leaning against his door frame, in similar fashion than he'd done on the first night she had visited his home. Paul's eyes roamed down her body as he walked past the entrance and the she-wolf followed suit. It'd been a while since their last encounter and they wasted no time. Leah had no words of sentiment for the dominant wolf but that was ok because her body succumbed to all of his demands willingly and that was more than enough for him. Neither wanted to label or dissect what it was between them; choosing to indulge in what was fast becoming an addiction for both.

Leah stood from his bed after several go's; beginning to search for what remained of her tattered clothing and was surprised when the dominant wolf pulled her roughly back to bed. He wanted her in his bed tonight but the she-wolf wasn't ready to relent that much. She straddled him and roughly rode him to a final release, biting his lips with a mixture of rebuke and affection. Paul watched her leave his home in the early morning hours with rousing anticipation and desire. He had time… and experience had taught him that a successful hunter took the time to know his territory and quarry before capturing its prey.

* * *

September had rolled into October and the increasing number of disappearances near Astoria, Oregon could no longer be ignored. The pack's plan for a small hunt was modified to include the majority of the Cullens. It was decided that the pups and Quil would be staying behind and Seth had seized the opportunity to patrol along with them. Esme and Alice were serving as backup and had set up camp at the Black's home with the rest of the imprints. Halloween was upon them and the imprints settled on carving out pumpkins to decorate their various homes to pass the time. Claire was the youngest amongst them and had the most difficulty enduring long separations from Quil and was happy that the brawny wolf would be staying behind.

Jacob hated venturing this far south but could see no way around it. They were protectors of the land and it was their duty to mankind to respond to the threat. Paul led them through the trail they'd followed several weeks back and even with the disadvantage of the downwind, was surprised at how fresh the scent still remained. It was as if the leeches had retraced their steps and the pack and Cullens followed cautiously. Edward's gift proved to be of great use and their combined efforts led to an old abandoned brick factory on the outskirts of town. The frenzy inside was hard to miss and Jacob's hackles rose in response as the sound of hisses and mindless feeding resonated to their ears. Newborns…

Jacob ordered the pack to disperse and remain hidden within the cover of the tree line as the Cullens moved forward in tandem. It was a perfect isolated location for what was about to take place and as the undisciplined vampires began to emerge in attack, the Alpha became troubled. Who created them and to what purpose? Not one seasoned vampire in their midst and as the pack and Cullens picked them off one by one; Edward Cullen stood eerily still. Leah snarled viciously over a deranged vampire, readying to tear his limbs into nothing; his laugh was chillingly disturbing as he looked up at the ruthless she-wolf.

"It's too late…you're too late," he laughed and Jacob's heart clenched.

"Oh my God, we need to head back to the reservation…it's a diversion"

He didn't need his father in law's frantic words to confirm what he already knew; his wife's horror, piercing him like a jagged knife as he turned and raced in full blown panic towards their home with the pack at his heels.

 **Playlist**

Lisztomania-Phoenix

A Quite Darkness-Houses

So Far Around the Bend- The National

It's About Time- Young the Giant


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: A special thank you to brankel1, PastOneonta, Maxsmomma and lory77 for dropping reviews. Your feedback is greatly appreciated! This chapter carries an M rating for language, underage drinking and sequences of violence.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Ommm…Ommm...Ommm…"

"Oliver, will you quit your damn chanting? You're giving me a headache"

"Quil, you're being mean"

Claire tended to be very tolerant of her wolf, but she rather liked her new friend and thought Quil was being a big bully. They were patrolling in three's and Seth, Solace and Esme were taking the first shift; leaving the two wolves and Alice awaiting their turn at the Alpha's home.

"Sorry man; it helps me when I start to get antsy"

Oliver had thrown himself into his new found spirituality and Emily smiled at the young wolf, encouraging him to continue with his meditation technique. Quil realized he was vastly outnumbered; the imprints were quite taken with their new pups and apparently, they could no wrong. He was happy to have the extra time with Claire but was feeling slightly bummed at missing the opportunity to join in the hunt. Especially when the alternative included pumpkin gutting and listening to his pack brother speak about swinging doors as they listened to one's breath.

Seth, on the other hand was rather enjoying patrolling with their new pup. His thoughts were muted and methodical; each one as deliberate and controlled as the next. It was downright eerie and his curiosity spilled into the mind link.

 _Emotional detachment_

 _What?_

 _Emotional detachment…at least that's what the shrink at the group home diagnosed me with. I don't really know how it works but I'm guessing it's the reason why my mind feels so numb._

 _Sorry, I didn't mean to pry…_

The young wolf gave a mental shrug as he recalled Paul's words.

 _It was almost impossible to keep secrets from the pack…_

Amusement filtered in as Paul's attention shifted to the patrolling wolves.

 _Nice to know you were paying attention pup_

Solace narrowed his gaze and put his little superpower to the test; reining in his thoughts and cutting the dominant wolf off. His thoughts were still present in his mind, just a muted version of them. Seth barked out a laugh as Paul's version of a one finger salute filtered through. The possibility of violence was growing with the potent scent of rotten flesh and the Beta in training thought it smart to have the pups witness the live action. He ordered Solace to alert their two awaiting wolves and he immediately phased out, taking Esme with him. Oliver's animated thoughts joined in minutes later, followed by an annoyed Quil's. The two pups stayed close to the Alpha's home as Seth and Quil patrolled the outer perimeters.

Oliver shook out his snout, convinced the mind link was confusing his acute sense of smell. The young wolf raised his muzzle to the north in uncertainty. The pack was closing in their pursuit and the shared stench of leech was causing him doubt, but no…this was a different kind of scent. Solace's hackles rose at his pack brother's alarm. _Seth…_ The youngest Clearwater was focusing on the scene unfolding miles away and was using his strength to quiet the pup's thoughts. _Seth…Oliver's picked up a scent…something's not right._ Quil rounded towards the North, sniffing the air around him wildly, as a feint scent pierced his senses.

 ** _SETH…_**

Alice's wail of alarm yanked his attention back as the reality of their situation sunk in his belly. They were being ambushed and they were closing in fast. Jacob was roaring in his head, ordering them all to fall back and Seth wasn't sure if the order was meant for them. Paul's panic was palpable. _They weren't ready; they were only pups_ and so he pushed his limbs faster, as streaks of green flew past them. The mind link was chaotic and Jacob's own fear was making it hard for him to gain control of the pack so Seth did the only thing he could think of. He asked his young pup to mute the pack mind. Solace was straining but it was enough to allow Seth the focus he needed.

 _Oliver, what do you smell?_

The stench of his own anxiety was thick and the young wolf just wasn't sure…

 _YOU HAVE THE BEST NOSE IN THE PACK…NOW FOCUS, WHAT DO YOU SMELL?_

 _Eight …maybe nine but there's another scent I don't recognize._

Quil didn't wait for Seth's order, already running back at full speed; Claire's young face at the forefront of his thoughts. He spotted blurs of white to his right and his confusion caused him a second of hesitation. _They weren't even trying to attack…_ and the realization had Seth picking up speed.

 _Quil you have to cut them off, I'm gonna try to slow these motherfuckers down on my end._ _They didn't come for us; they're headed for the imprints. You two need to stay put…Do you hear me? No matter what you see …No one gets into that fucking house._

The two pups crouched on opposing sides of the Alpha's home as Esme and Alice covered the porch. Alice had a glazed look about her and the Cullen matriarch knew she was lost in one of her visions.

"What do you see Alice?"

But the pixie vampire shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand…. Nessie…" was all she said as Billy and the imprints huddled close in the center of the living room. The Alpha's imprint crouched low near her front door, ready and poised to take anyone out who dared enter her home. Quil shifted right, running diagonally through the woods and lunged to take the nearest leech down. Seth was right; the rest of the bloodsuckers weren't even trying to assist, continuing their path towards the Alpha's home. Seth took out two from behind but several more raced past and he hurried to dispose of them to continue the chase.

Solace and Oliver focused on their pack brothers' techniques, taking mental notes of their strategy for a quick kill and steadied their nerves when the first leech broke through the trees. Alice met him mid charge and Oliver pounced, working in tandem to dispose of him. A second leech leaped towards the house and Solace lunged without hesitation, catching him mid air, as they tumbled down; breaking through the wooden porch.

 _Don't let him get his arms around you_

The Alpha's voice broke through his thoughts and the agile wolf managed to roll away in time to break the grip and the persistent vampire abandoned the struggle in favor of the house; but Esme was there, agilely leaping over the vampire and snapping his neck off. Three more leeches descended on them, and one managed to get past their line as he broke through the front door. Kim and Emily screamed in horror as they pulled a hysterical Claire behind them. Nessie hissed threateningly and the vampire smiled as he made a grab for her but Oliver managed to drag him out by the shoulder, mangling his rotten flesh on the Black's front lawn.

Solace caught the strangest scent and instinctively scanned the forest, meeting the gaze of massive male. He stood tall and unconcerned; taking stock of his surroundings and acknowledged the young wolf with a condescending sneer. Solace moved forward menacingly but was distracted by Claire's howls as Oliver struggled with a vampire inside the Black's home. Quil broke through the tree line, moving in to help finish the leech off and the young wolf swiftly turned his attention back to the forest; their mysterious spectator nowhere in sight. Seth shifted his trajectory to follow the strange scent but as the pack neared, thought better of it and headed back towards the Alpha's home.

The wolves were sick with relief; they'd been greatly outnumbered and the Alpha was trembling with a mixture of rage and gratitude as he took stock of the wreckage before him. The attack had been preemptive, bold and in plain sight and Edward was convinced that they had one particular imprint in mind. Oliver had a broken collarbone from his struggle and Carlisle moved him inside the Alpha's home to treat him. Paul's relief was great but his pride in the pup's valor was greater and took the opportunity to tell them so. Jared was shaken from how close they'd come to losing all they held dear and had yet to release a sobbing Kim.

Sam nodded to their new Beta in gratitude as he prepared to take his wife home. Seth was ready to lead and the rest would come in time, he told him. Leah hugged her younger brother warmly. He might be the pack's new Beta but Seth Clearwater would always be that bratty little kid that followed her around in her eyes. Solace was left with an eerie sense of foreboding, still thinking on the figure within the trees and Alice's features told a similar tale. The day's events had left them with more questions than answers and the days that followed were blemished with a sense of paranoia. Bella was furious and even though they all suspected the Volturi's hand, were in agreement that further investigation was warranted before declaring an open war. They joined in the pack's daily patrols and the imprints were tailed around the clock as a precaution.

The close call had shaken Jacob to the core and his dominance and over protectiveness rose to alarming levels, causing tension in his home. Renesmee sought refuge in her parent's home after one such encounter and it was Billy who had the foresight to sit his son down for a father and son talk. Jacob was the current Alpha and future chief but Billy Black was his voice of reason and it was in his wrecked living room that his only son broke down in tears after owning up to the paralyzing fear of losing what he held most dear. The burden of responsibility was daunting, but Billy reminded his son that he wasn't alone and he'd been chosen above all for a reason. His reign was only just beginning and he advised him to look to the spirits for guidance and the Alpha heeded his father's words.

He focused on his pack, tightening their patrol schedules and relying on Seth for balance. He sought Sam and Jared out for the repairs on his home and decided there wasn't a better time to begin the expansions, allowing extra income into his wolves' home. The Volturi had vehemently denied any involvement and little Intel had been gathered since the attack. His wife threw herself into the remodeling project and Jacob was growing restless, feeling the need to spend as much time with his mate as his responsibilities would allow. The opportunity came several weeks later, when the pups petitioned for a much needed outing. The Alpha was proud of his pups and knew that Brady and Collin also suffered from the same unease and so he cleverly indulged their request, using the opportunity to surprise his wife with a romantic outing. Things were beginning to feel normal again and Jacob tried to ignore the festering unease disturbing his piece of mind, blaming his overactive thoughts. But deep down in his gut, try as he might the Alpha knew different…

* * *

"Pssst…. Quil. Come on man…wake up"

The brawny wolf stumbled sleepily towards his bedroom window, narrowing his gaze at the bright set of eyes peering up at him from his window sill.

"The fuck do you want? I have patrols first thing in the morning"

"Hook us up with some of your grandfather's moonshine, man"

"Oliver, are you fucking retarded? You woke me up for some hooch? NOT GONNA HAPPEN…that old man sleeps with one eye open and he keeps the key to the shed by his bedside table"

"Come on man, you owe me. Collin and I can keep watch while you get the key."

The older wolf released an annoyed sigh, knowing that he indeed did owe the younger wolf for his part in keeping Claire safe.

"Fine…meet me out back but if this shit goes south, you're all running my patrols for the next month"

Oliver smiled in agreement, turning to give the rest of his pack mates the two thumbs up. Solace shook his head in disbelief from his seat in Brady's Corolla. The four young wolves were headed to a party in the Hoh reservation and hoped the elder's home brew would kick start their festivities. Brady chuckled mischievously, turning to address the pack's less convivial pup.

"So who do you guys know at this party?"

"I went to school down there"

"You're Chalà-at?"

"On my mom's side"

"Well I guess I don't have to ask about your dad huh?" Brady caught the look of embarrassment on the young wolf's features and immediately regretted his remark but Solace hurried to ease his pack brother's alarm.

"Well if the legends are true than I guess he must've been Quileute. I honestly don't know"

The few times that he'd dared ask Solace had gotten the impression that his mother hadn't been truly sure of his parentage. But Brady didn't need to know that much…

"Well you aren't the only one man. It seems to be the trend these days. Just look at Embry"

Brady finished with a small smile hoping to convey his support and Solace answered with a small nod and smile of his own. A jolly Oliver made his way back to the vehicle; two bottles of moonshine tucked safely under his arm with Collin and Quil trailing slightly behind.

"Does Jake know about this?"

"Yup…As long as Brady and Collin tagged along, we got the green light"

Quil smiled in understanding. The pups spent the weekends at the Alpha's home and he'd recently patrolled with his best friend. Jacob was itching for some one on one time with his beautiful bride and he suspected the pup's outing had been conveniently approved.

"Well Just remember this assholes; we'll be watching," he reminded them, pointing to his head before retiring towards the comfort of his king sized bed.

Oliver blasted the music and the Corolla's speakers vibrated as they made their way towards the Hoh reservation. The deep bass set the adrenalized wolf off and he pushed Solace into the corner of the vehicle as he moved to the beat.

"Chill the fuck out Oliver, there's not enough room back here"

The bottles of moonshine long gone and Brady's eyes widened as they pulled up to the two story house. They were forced to park some ways away as rows of cars covered the front lawn. The four wolves walked in a line and Collin smiled slyly, enjoying the perk of being a wolf. The young wolves were at the bottom of the ranking ladder in the pack, but out here they reigned supreme; evident by the clear path being set forth by the young males making way to allow them through. Oliver's nose twitched in distaste, slightly overwhelmed by the many scents bombarding him. The aroma of burning hash lit his taste buds afire and he smiled contently, enjoying the familiar scent while remaining within Jacob's mandate.

Solace claimed a space for them against one of the back walls, away from the DJ's table and Brady followed suit. Collin and Oliver maneuvered through the rowdy crowd, making their way towards the alcoholic beverages as Collin surveyed the scene.

"So what's the plan? There are a lot of hotties up in here"

"We don't need a plan; we got Solace"

The introverted wolf rolled his eyes from his place against the wall but allowed a small smile at the comment. Collin raised his brow in question and Oliver smiled knowingly.

"Sol's got the whole brooding thing down to a tee and chicks eat it up man. I'm telling you, he just stands there looking bored and they flock to him. All we have to do is scoop in and use our natural charm to keep them interested"

Collin looked doubtful but as they made their way back with a variety of drinks; they spotted Brady deep in conversation with a couple of girls as Solace nodded politely at a giggling wavy haired brunette.

"Every single time man…"

Oliver smiled cheekily and smoothly introduced himself as he offered the group of girls a drink. Truth was he liked to pretend that he came to parties for the girls but the reality was he spent more time at the DJ table and on the dance floor than anywhere else. Music spoke to him and the orphaned teen had found refuge in lyrics and melodies early on in his childhood. He nodded towards the dance floor and the wavy haired brunette giggled in delight, following closely behind. Collin grabbed her friend's hand and led her to the dance floor as well.

"What about you cutie, want to dance?"

Solace smiled kindly, hoping to ease the burn of rejection.

"I'm not drunk enough yet. Try me in an hour"

Brady extended his hand and the tipsy blonde smiled in agreement. Solace glanced to his left; towards the quiet girl they'd left standing at his side and caught the wishful look on her face as her eyes followed Brady into the crowd. He wasn't in the mood for small talk but knew the feeling of being left behind all too well.

"And then there were two…" he whispered hoarsely.

The pinkish hew creeping up her cheeks suited her and the handsome wolf extended his hand in greeting.

"Solace"

"Nice to meet you Solace; I'm Anna"

Her blue eyes sparkled under the dimmed lighting and Solace returned her smile.

"Come to these parties often?"

"No, parties aren't really my thing. I don't even know how I let Stacey convince me to come"

"That's cool…I sorta tagged along too"

Her friend Stacey wasn't fairing too well on the dance floor and Brady escorted her back; helping her to a seat.

"I think your friend's done for the…"

The sentence hung mid air and Solace looked towards his pack mate in concern. Brady looked lost for words; open mouthed and awe struck. Sol released a muted yip for his pack mates' ears and Collin stiffened in response.

"Oh shit…"

Oliver excused himself from the dance floor, trailing a determined Collin closely behind.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I think Bray might've imprinted. Come on, we gotta go; he looks like he's seconds away from phasing"

Solace was forcing the reluctant wolf towards the door as his imprint stood worried and confused.

"Brady, don't you fucking phase out here, there aren't enough trees"

"No, we can't leave…I don't even know her name"

He was trembling and struggling against his pack mate's grip; turning back every couple of seconds in an attempt to catch a glimpse of her.

"Anna, her name's Anna"

"Anna," he repeated reverently and Oliver couldn't hold back his amusement.

"Dude, you should see your face…"

Brady stiffened in thought, seemingly coming out of his stupor.

"Wait…how do you know her name? Were you hitting on my imprint Solace?"

"What? No, I was trying to be polite; you all just left her standing there without so much as word"

"Oh fuck, she must think I'm an asshole…"

Collin growled in annoyance.

"Everybody just shut the fuck up. We need a game plan here. Her friend looks smashed; why don't you offer to drive them home Bray? It'll give you a chance to talk to her. But first, I need to make sure you're good to go back inside"

The sick look on his face told him he wasn't and Collin suggested they bring the car around while he and Solace attempted to go inside to smooth the situation over. Stacey was indeed her ride but the intoxicated girl was in no condition to take the wheel and Collin suggested they go in search of food in hopes of sobering her up before making the drive home. Burgers, sodas and strong coffee was all they could afford and a stunned Brady was grateful for Oliver's outgoing personality. Anna was sixteen, Hoh on her father's side and her stunning blue eyes were courtesy of her mother's Italian ancestry. She preferred Sundays over Saturdays and her favorite color was burgundy except when Fall came around.

They took their grub to a skater's park; an old stomping ground for the two pups and Oliver cajoled the two girls into judging their tricks as they took turns on a beat up skateboard. Brady and Collin had phased at the young age of thirteen; their childhoods robbed to the responsibility of patrols and hunting vampires but as the newly imprinted wolf landed an inward heel flip, to the cheering of their female companions, remembered what it was like to be careless and young. Anna threw her hands up in a ten and Oliver shook his head in disagreement.

"Anna Banana, I think you might be a little biased" he reprimanded in a sing song manner. Her cheeks blushed and Brady gifted her with sweet smile, coming to sit at her side. Music blasted from the Corolla's speakers as they passed the time and in the early morning hours, Brady drove them back in Stacey's car and shyly asked his imprint for her phone number after walking her to the door. Anna was a level headed girl and for the life of her couldn't understand why she felt like a gooey mess. He was hot, yes and had the body of a trim body builder but she'd never been the type to get swept off her feet. She wasn't usually the one that went home with the cute guy's number at the end of the night but Brady was surprisingly asking for hers and she wasn't going to deny him. Brady stood unsure, wondering if a kiss on the cheek would be too forward on his part and was once again grateful for his pack brother's lack of tact.

"Oh come on honey, give him a little kiss"

Half of Oliver's body hung out of the Corolla as he waved to the pack's new imprint and she laughed, waving back.

"Bye Anna Banana… Hope to hang out with you again"

She reached up on her tippy toes bravely, stealing Brady's thunder with a soft peck on the cheek.

"Good Night Brady; thank you for the ride"

"Night Anna"

He watched her disappear through her front door and turned to see his immature pack brothers viciously mocking him. Solace had his hand on Collin's cheek, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Good night Collin"

"Good night Sol, I love you brother"

"You bitches can get out of my car and run your asses home for real," he grumbled as he made his way to the front of his vehicle in the midst of their cackles.

"Oh come on man, it's all in good fun. She's cute Bray…really cute"

"And those eyes…"

Brady perked up proudly, nodding his assent. "Yeah…" was all he could say and sighed euphorically as he leaned back in his seat. The ride back was quieter, each wolf lost to his own thoughts. Collin was happy for his best friend's fortune while Oliver was slightly envious, never having anyone to call his own. No family to speak of, no solid attachments and thought that imprinting might not be so bad after all. Solace's thoughts lingered on his pack mates. Keeping people at arm's length had become a skill and the introverted wolf felt himself bending; his will weakening with the feeling of camaraderie and belonging that was brewing inside of him.

The two pups were intuitive enough to know their presence would cut into their Alpha's romantic plans and they hoped Paul wouldn't mind them crashing over. They hesitated as the she-wolf's scent mingled with his but the older wolf greeted them at the door, smiling and nodding to them as they ambled in. Leah winked from her place on the couch and Paul continued to scramble the two cartons of eggs as they sat around his small dinette. The pleasure at seeing them surprised him and the genuine interest in hearing about their adventure even more so.

Leah took notice of Solace's enthusiasm as he partook in the conversation, an anomaly for the young wolf and met Paul's gaze with a soft smile. He cocked his head in question and the she-wolf shook the query away. Jacob was a genius; something she would never admit aloud and wondered if the dominant wolf realized the manner in which these young teens were changing him. She stayed for a couple of hours enjoying her pack brothers' company as they recounted the events of the night, taking pleasure in the feeling of companionship, fondness and solidarity. For as much as the pups were changing the lone wolf, Leah also failed to see that her heart was also thawing…

 **Playlist**

Adagio for TRON- Daft Punk & Teddybears

Open Season-High Highs


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: A humble thank you to those that have taken the time to review and are following the story. All feedback is truly welcomed and I seriously take time to consider it all when I sit down to write. I will also share that because this is the first story in the timeline of the series, details that seem idle can sometimes serve to be very telling later on. This chapter carries an M rating for adult content and language.**

 **Chapter 5**

Leah watched as Embry stuffed another sausage hors d'oeuvre into his mouth and snatched the last one from his plate.

"Aren't you a little old to be mooching off of people?"

" _LEAH_ …."

Sue's stern voice left no room for interpretation and the nervous she-wolf stuck her tongue out at the smiling wolf.

"Aren't you a little old to still be living at home Leah?"

Seth chortled out a laugh and the she-wolf sighed in frustration, knowing it would be a really long night. Sue was tired of seeing her daughter come home at all sorts of hours and her go to reply of 'It's nothing serious ma' just wasn't cutting it anymore. Hence, enter Charlie. The retired police chief had been charged with informing the pack's bad boy that his presence was required at Casa Clearwater-Swan for their annual Harvest Dinner. Paul had been half amused half horrified at the invitation, but he wasn't foolish enough to decline. He was though, smart enough not to enter enemy territory alone and had informed the pups they'd be coming along. In fact, with the exception of Sam and Jared, the majority of wolves had conveniently invited themselves over to witness the event and Sue in turn extended the invitation to the rest of the pack.

And that is how the she-wolf found herself surrounded by a bunch of overgrown boys in her family's living room, awaiting her lover's arrival. Lover…the word was so cheesy it made her want to gag, but it was closer in definition to any of the alternatives. He'd stopped being a booty call long ago and Leah just wasn't ready to label him as anything else. But at least, she wasn't alone in her unease. Brady had yet to grow a pair large enough to share their wolfy secret with his imprint and the girl was looking around the room suspiciously, trying to work out the difficult equation. Her distress only fueled his anxiety and the tapping of his foot was leaving a distinguished mark in her family's woven rug.

Emily and Sam weren't faring much better; evident by their removed seating and tense posture. Paul's scent filtered in and Leah had a sudden urge to smack the cheekiness off the Alpha's face. Jacob grinned as the sound of knocking announced the guest of honor's arrival. Charlie grunted as he stood from his seat, making his way towards their front door. The dominant wolf stood aloof, as Charlie welcomed them in, taking the opportunity to give him the once over. Paul wasn't about to kiss anybody's ass but he did manage to iron his best button down shirt and made the effort of wearing his less torn jeans. Solace secretly reveled in the wolf's discomfort as Oliver handed Charlie their humble contribution to the evening's meal, before joining the rest of the pack.

Paul nodded in greeting and met the she-wolf's gaze with a small smile as he made his way towards her mother's kitchen. Nessie and Kim were busy at work, helping the Clearwater matriarch prepare the large meal but stopped to give the young wolf a knowing smile as he stood by the entrance quietly.

"Hey Sue. Thanks for having us over"

"It's nice to see your face around here Paul," she began, welcoming the tense wolf with a warm hug.

"Charlie and I are hoping to get to know you a little better. I figured inviting you into our home was a sure way of keeping Leah here tonight; hard to know where that girl lives these days"

Paul smiled in amusement and cleared his throat, uncertain of how to best respond. Embry's chuckling was followed by a loud smack and the young wolf howled in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ouch Leah, that hurt. Sue, your daughter's being abusive to the guests"

The she-wolf rolled her eyes in annoyance and was relieved when Nessie and Kim began setting the large dishes of food on the dining room table. Emily rushed to help and the pack began claiming their seats. Quil made a grab for one of Charlie's beers and the retired police chief stopped him cold with his beady stare, prompting Renesmee to set out her mother's contribution to the meal; a crate of aged bottles of wine. Bella made a point of visiting her father and stepsiblings frequently and had dragged Edward with her for the night's festivities. They remained seated in the living room with Charlie, hoping not to call further attention to themselves with the pack's newest and most observant imprint in their midst.

That was until Jacob called them to the table, seeking hang out time with his oldest friend. The Alpha got a kick of calling her mom from time to time, but she would always be Bells in his book, regardless of their familial ties. Edward was a different story… and Jacob used his influence and status to toy with him as much as the opportunity allowed.

"Come on man, don't be shy…there's plenty of food to go around. Here, have a larger serving," he offered as he dropped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate, knowing he would have to regurgitate it at a later time. Edward's eyes narrowed, but his impeccable manners shone as he nodded in gratitude and picked up his fork with the pretense of savoring the food. Billy led the group in prayer in thanks for the bountiful meal and blessing of good company before the pack descended on the food. Anna's eyes widened with shock as she witnessed the pack's decimation of the food.

"So you're our newest wolf girl, huh?" Claire's eyes sparkled in excitement and Brady almost choked on the piece of bread he'd stuffed into his mouth.

"Wolf girl?"

Quil pinched her arm gently, trying to relay the message and Emily jumped to intercede.

"It's an insider's joke. These guys are a pretty tight bunch and their manners can sometimes resemble that of a pack of wolves. We've sort of made our own little pack…the girlfriends and wives, I mean"

Anna's cheeks colored in embarrassment and Sue scolded the young wolf.

"Brady, where are your manners child? Do you mean to tell me you haven't introduced your friend to everyone here?"

Oliver took pity on his mortified friend and burst out into his best game-show voice.

"Anna Bananaaaa…come on down. Anna is a studious sixteen year old cutie that comes to us from the ever- so friendly Ho reservation. She has her mother's baby blues and hopes to one day make a difference in the world. Tell us what she's won Bob…"

Seth shook his head in amusement and the Alpha looked towards his young pup with genuine affection. And just like that, the mood was transformed from one of guardedness to that of light banter. The pack took turns ribbing their besotted wolf and Brady's relief was undeniable when Charlie's interrogation diverted the attention to the pack's moodiest wolf.

"So what are you doing for work these days Paul?"

"This and that…I put some hours in Jake's garage, do some carpentry with Sam and Jared when the opportunity allows"

"Ness did mention that you completed the renovations to the cabin yourself"

"Yeah, I'm actually thinking about building an addition come spring"

"Is that right? Thinking about settling down are you?"

The wine was flowing freely now and Leah's loud sigh betrayed her vexation.

"Nope… just running out of room, Charlie"

The old police chief narrowed his eyes and Bella tskd in disapproval.

"Well I think it's great Paul. Especially since you've opened your home to your friends"

"Thanks leech lo…uh…Bella" he amended rapidly and Charlie's face reddened in indignation. It was a playful term of endearment, clearly not appreciated by her father. Sue recognized her husband's shrinking tolerance and chose to intervene.

"Bella's right honey…Leah's been raving about how good Paul is with Solace and Oliver. It's nice to see a young man step up Paul"

Paul's eyebrow arched in interest as he cheekily turned towards the she-wolf.

"Has she now?"

Leah's cheeks flushed scarlet as she downed her glass of wine, grabbing the bottle for a quick refill and Claire eyed the bottle mischievously.

"Can I have a taste?"

"NO" Quil and Emily's voices sounded in tandem as the disappointed girl pouted childishly. Collin poured a glass of wine for the rest of the imprints, hoping to bring out that naughty streak he'd witnessed in the past, when alcohol had been introduced. Emily politely declined and Collin smiled flirtatiously.

"Come on Emily, it's just one glass. Live a little"

"Would you stop trying to get her to drink? It's obvious why she isn't Collin"

Emily's face paled at her niece's words and if Claire hadn't been so busy giving Collin an incredulous look, would've witnessed her aunt's horror at hearing her next words.

"She's pregnant dummy…"

The room stilled and all eyes turned towards the couple in question. The silence was deafening as they awaited their response. Sam took his wife's hand affectionately as he nodded in confirmation.

"We wanted to wait a little longer before sharing the news. It's really early in the pregnancy"

His gaze traitorously shifted towards the other woman he'd loved and the stoic expression that now masked her face engulfed him with guilt. Leah had stopped breathing, focusing on a fixed point as her lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. Jacob reached for her through the bond he shared with every one of his wolves; trying to ease the stabbing pain, afflicting them both. Seth's face mirrored his concern; he hadn't yet mastered the same skill but it mattered not, because Leah was his flesh and blood and he recognized the haunted look in her eyes.

The she-wolf hated not being in control, but was vulnerable enough to allow Jacob free rein. She felt his tethered grasp over her tighten and welcomed the soothing balm working to rebind the pieces that had snapped moments ago. Leah felt like a puppet on a tight set of strings and Jacob was straining in keeping her whole. Renesmee felt her husband's distress and met his gaze; allowing him her strength and support in hopes of anchoring him. The silence lingered and it was their youngest imprint's voice that broke the spell of the moment.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sam; I didn't know it was a secret" Claire looked close to tears and Sue rushed to appease her distress.

"It's OK Claire, we're all family here. It's wonderful news. Congratulations to you both"

Emily allowed a small smile and even though the prospect of becoming a mother brought her much joy, took no pleasure in causing her cousin further pain. Leah had once been her closest confidant and the fact they hardly spoke more than two words to each other now, hurt her deeply. Jared's scent alerted them of his approach and Collin knew it was time for his assigned patrol but Leah rushed out of her family's home with the pretense of covering his shift. Jacob met her gaze sadly and nodded his assent as Paul watched the whole exchange with growing irritation; irritation that was quickly turning into anger. And the fact, he couldn't really say at whom, only fueled his irritation.

Jared took a seat next to his wife, looking around the room in confusion. The uncomfortable silence was making Collin uneasy and he attempted to diffuse the situation by tossing a football across the table.

"Embry, what's up with the game? Me and Bray against you and Quil"

Oliver chimed in, upping his idea with one of his own.

"We should all play. You, Brady, Sol and me against the rest of you fogies"

Jared snorted in derision, clueless to what had just transpired and made a grab for the football with one hand and a large turkey leg with the other from his wife's plate.

"Come on Sam; let's show these pups how it's done. I hope you know what you got your boys into Oliver; Sam was all American in high school"

Paul arched an eyebrow as he rose from his seat.

"Then it's only fair, I play with the pups. You know to even out the teams… with Sam being all-American and all" he finished wryly, stepping out of their Beta's home. Seth shared a look with the Alpha and they followed the rowdy group towards the back of the house. It began as a friendly game; with Brady putting his best foot forward in hopes of impressing his blue-eyed lady friend but it quickly spiraled into a blatant display of animosity between the pack's former Alpha and their enforcer. Every tackle became more violent than the last and loyalties were clearly being divided.

"Is that all you got? What's the matter All-American…looks like Emily's got you broken in?"

Sam stalked forward and Solace and Oliver moved to flank Paul on both sides as he spiked the ball with relish. He managed to get his hand on Paul's face as he pushed the temperamental wolf in anger and the Alpha wasn't quick enough to intercede. An explosion of clothes and fur was quickly replaced with the sound of growls as Anna's hysterical screams accompanied the cacophony of snapping jaws. Brady was trying to pacify his frantic imprint but she was having none of it, backing away from him in alarm. Edward moved at lightning speed, sensing Brady's diminishing control and managed to scoop her up and into the house, sending the young wolf into his wolf form.

Bella was ushering all the imprints inside and Kim focused her energy on consoling a sobbing Emily. Quil, Embry and Collin were the only ones that remained in their human form and Seth ordered them the task of trying to corral everyone inside to give Billy and Sue the daunting task of explaining the madness that their newest imprint had just witnessed.

 _Jake… please make them stop fighting._

 _No, they need this; it was bound to happen sooner or later and I don't want this festering._

The Alpha, however, did order Solace, Oliver, Brady and Jared back to their human form. Leah's presence in the pack mind was only intensifying the scuffle and she immediately phased out, running towards the fight. Sam was bulkier and stronger than the dark, silver colored wolf but Paul was both calculating and ruthless in a fight and the possessive edge in which Sam still regarded the she-wolf only spurred his dominance. Jacob allowed them several rounds and after it became clear that neither wolf was willing to relent, ordered them both to stand down. They were limping and seeping blood and as Leah approached, Sam turned to face her in anger.

"Are you happy now Leah? Is this payback enough?"

Leah's face paled and Jacob turned angry eyes towards one Samuel Uley, finally realizing what his wife had been trying to get across.

"Funny, I don't remember Leah asking you to assault your pack brother Sam. I allowed this little scrap in hopes of letting you both flush out your frustrations but this ends NOW. Leah doesn't owe any of you assholes any explanation. You have a pregnant wife waiting for you; I suggest you attend to that. And you..." he continued, turning towards the other wolf in question. "You knew what you were getting into when you decided to pursue her so don't get all touchy now. Now, I'm going back to the house to see if Brady's imprint hasn't taken off running yet after the fucking scare you two put in her"

The Alpha leveled both wolves with a warning glare before turning towards the Clearwater's home. Sam's eyes betrayed his sadness and he shook his head in frustration before following the Alpha's lead. Paul was still pacing like a caged animal as he reluctantly met the she-wolf's gaze.

"Why, Paul?"

"Why? Why? I should be asking you the same fucking thing Leah. Why can't you let this shit go? You are so much better than this. He didn't choose you…it sucks but you were too much woman for him anyways. It's not your loss…it's his"

"This isn't just about that…"

"No? Than help me understand because it sure looks that way from where I'm standing?"

"Jacob is right; I don't owe you any explanations. We both knew what this was from the beginning. If you don't like it than maybe it's time we end it"

"Just like that huh?"

Leah squared her shoulders, hoping to find the poise to solidify her resolve.

"Yeah, just like that"

Paul inhaled sharply, and watched her carefully before nodding with a touch of anger; hoping not to betray his hurt.

"Fine, I guess I'll see you around then"

He headed straight for his cabin, leaving Leah angry and confused. Her brother had the foresight to come in search of her, wrapping her in his embrace like their father had done on countless occasions. The she-wolf felt lost, muddled with conflicting emotions and gladly allowed Seth to lead her home. She was surprised to see Bella waiting in their front porch, as most of their guests had found their way home and was even more surprised at the comfort her embrace provided. The three siblings lingered outside, and Bella took the opportunity to share lessons learned from a time when she had taken her best friend for granted, giving her much to consider. Charlie and her mother joined them outside, and even though Leah had a lot to think about, she chose to focus on the joy and warmth her divergent little family provided…

* * *

Autumn was his wife's favorite time of the year, and as she happily picked the apples from the bountiful trees, he was reminded why. It was no surprise her fragrant skin gave off a slight cider scent and he took a seat against a large boulder to admire her at play. Her copper colored curls shone brightly under the sun's rays and Tamàs knew he was undeserving of the beautiful creature before him. He was reserved and timid by nature and Gavril was anything but, bringing life and joy to those she encountered.

He lived for these stolen private moments and rose from his seat, hoping to make the most of the time they had left. Gavril recognized the longing in his eyes and dropped the basket of apples on the ground to welcome him into her arms. Even after so many years together, the longing and passion between them never dwindled and she closed her eyes in anticipation as his warm hands traveled up her skirt. His touch left a trail of fire and she felt her body giving in to his silent request as he brought them both down to the leaf covered ground. Gavril forgot about her savory green apples; forgot that she was expected back at the encampment in an hour's time, because the man she loved more than life was looking down at her like she held the answer to life's greatest mysteries.

But in truth, she only held the answer to one. It was simple really, she had found the meaning to life; her life at least… and his warm lips on her skin were causing shivers down her back. Tamàs kissed her with the hunger of a starving man and entered her warmth in sheer rapture. He hated the monster he was but would embrace it willingly for the rest of his days if she was at his side.

"You are my life" he whispered tenderly and she smiled onto his lips, returning the sentiment. They remained lost in their embrace, but as the sunlight waned, both knew it was dangerous for them to linger in the vicinity. They each carried a basket a piece, unknowing when the opportunity would present itself again and were surprised when Silas and two others met them half way to escort them back to camp. It didn't escape Tamàs that his friend had yet to meet his gaze and he tightened his grasp on his wife's hand as they were ushered into the elder's tent.

Gossip had spread throughout the encampment about the disappearance of one of their own but as Balazs greeted them with his usual sneer; Tamàs knew the rumors had been unfounded. Gavril was one of the most amiable people he'd ever encountered, but there was something about the ruthless werewolf that always seemed to unnerve her and Tamàs took notice of the tension in her form under his scrutiny. Balazs eyed the baskets of apples and moved towards Gavril with the pretense of sequestering one for himself. He sniffed the air loudly and cocked his head in amusement, giving the pair a knowing smile.

"Now I see what caused your delay heading back," he smirked as he exited the tent. Their elders stood around a wooden fold table, examining what looked like a set of photographs. Corbin, the youngest of the elders sighed deeply as he welcomed the pair, offering them tea as he encouraged them to take a seat.

"What we are about to discuss cannot leave this tent; is that understood?"

Gavril looked towards her husband for guidance and his narrowed gaze told her he was distrustful of the elder but nodded stiffly in response.

"We think we might have found a way to help our cause…maybe a way to get rid of this curse that looms over us for good"

Tamàs perked up in interest; eager to hear the elder's words.

"The wolves from La Push can transform at will and this ability is passed down from one generation to the next, which means it is genetic in nature. We'd like to see if our species can be cross bred or at least get a blood sample from one of them to study. Of course, we do not have the resources to accomplish this, but we've been offered sanctuary and support to facilitate the endeavor"

Gavril smiled in hope but her husband's eyes narrowed even more so.

"And what do we have to do in exchange for this assistance?"

"Nothing for the moment, but if the time ever arises, our allegiance might be required"

"And why are you telling us this Corbin?"

The elder stood from his place and walked towards the photographs, picking up one of them with purpose.

"The leader of the wolves descends from pure blood; it is his blood and heir that we seek. He is mated to a hybrid…she is half human, half vampire. A rare jewel in our supernatural world and our attempts at bringing her here were unsuccessful"

"Why do you need her, I thought it was the wolf you were after?"

"We've been studying them from afar and the bond they share with their mates is unique in nature. I believed he would be more willing to cooperate if his mate's safety was put in question"

Gavril's eyes widened in alarm, as she faced off with the respected elder.

"You can't mean to harm her Corbin?"

"No, that wasn't our intent, but it matters not anymore because we've decided to skew our plans"

Tamàs felt a tightening in his stomach, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"And what do you plan to do now?"

"We plan to bring him here"

"To what purpose?"

Corbin's hand betrayed his nerves as he handed the photograph over to one of their fairest werewolves.

"This is his mate"

Gavril studied the picture and despondently handed it over to her husband. Tamàs took one look and chuckled at the eerie resemblance until reality dawned on him. He felt a sickening need to vomit as the realization of what the elder was suggesting came crashing down on him. He jumped to his feet, an incredulous look marring his handsome features as he pulled his wife to him.

"It's the only way Tamàs"

"We are done talking Corbin and if you ever bring this up again, I will rip your fucking throat out"

"This isn't your decision to make, it's Gavril's. Think about what this could mean for our people?"

Tamàs dragged his wife out of the tent, debating on whether they had enough time to pack their few belongings and flee but as the sun set on the west, knew they were stuck for the night. Gavril hadn't said a word since the meeting except to thank Silas for his thoughtfulness in retrieving her baskets of apples. She went through the motions of preparing their meal and took comfort in his loving embrace as they lay to sleep. Gavril knew her husband's disdain of what they'd become; hated that they couldn't have the normality of a real life and couldn't help but wonder about the what if. She'd already sacrificed so much to be at his side. What was but one more sacrifice, she asked herself before drifting off to dreams of dark haired children and bountiful apple trees.

* * *

"This is madness Aro. How can you even consider this blasphemy?"

"Caius, my friend…times are changing and we need to change with them. If there was a way to control them, then it would give us the upper edge against the wolves from La Push. The Cullens are growing too powerful with their alliance and it is dangerous for us to turn a blind eye"

Demitri glanced across the room, meeting his oldest friend's gaze in alarm. If Aro decided it, then they would have no choice but to abide by it but the Volturi tracker saw wisdom in Caius's words. This alliance should not be forged. Felix allowed a small smirk, knowing the tracker's thoughts and glanced towards the east corridor of the castle, communicating his intentions. The corridor led to one of their dungeons and it was a place that provided much privacy from supernatural hearing.

"We cannot allow this to take place, Felix"

"It isn't up to us to decide and Aro is already taking steps to secure this alliance"

"What steps do you speak of?"

"I'm to Hungary to secure passage for one of their elders. Apparently, one of them uncovered something of great interest to Aro"

"Let me come with you, you might need my skills"

Felix nodded in agreement and they agreed to venture out next fortnight. The Volturi's tracker had his own personal reasons for disagreeing with Aro's plans but would settle for the opportunity the outing offered and began making plans of his own…

 **Playlist**

Don't Swallow the Cap- The National

Requiem On Water- Imperial Mammoth

Atlas Hands- Benjamin Francis Leftwich


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter carries an M rating for adult language. Hope every one of you has a safe and peaceful Thanksgiving or harvest celebration; surrounded by those you hold most dear. Let us be truly thankful for what really matters.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was a sad day, when one wished for the distraction of patrols, but Paul Lahote was tired of moping around. He was angry… angry at stupid Samuel Uley and his All-American self. Angry at the Alpha for not letting him finish what they'd started. Angry at the back-stabbing, so called friend of his, who'd taken sides with the All-American hero. Angry at _her_ for belittling what they'd shared. But most of all, Paul was angry at himself for being stupid enough to get attached. It was mostly her fault though, with those long legs, soft skin and pretty eyelashes of hers. A man was only so strong…

How could she just throw him to the side like yesterday's trash? Paul could admit, his ego had taken a beating but he knew…he fucking knew that it wasn't just sex. She'd spent the night for crying out loud and they'd had some major pillow talk sessions. Booty calls just didn't do that shit right? Maybe it was all wishful thinking and the thought depressed him greatly, which only made him angrier. He wanted her…he missed her …and he sighed for what seemed like the millionth fucking time in the last hour.

Paul took a large chug of his beer as he took stock of his surroundings. The only two people he wasn't truly angry at were in the same room. They could be annoying as fuck, but the pups showed their loyalty that night and that meant more to Paul than he cared to admit. Loyalty was a quality he held in high regard and whether they knew it or not, they'd gained his through and through. But that didn't mean they had free rein in his home and Paul's eyes narrowed in distaste at the sorry sight before him.

"That's the saddest looking Christmas tree that I've ever fucking seen"

Oliver crunched up his nose in indignation as he removed the red mini ball ornament from the sagging pine tree petulantly.

"It needed a home Paul. It was one of the last trees on the lot. I couldn't just let them toss it. Besides, I think it fits right in with our little misfit family"

The pups had practically moved in to the cabin and even though he would vehemently deny it if asked, Paul welcomed their company. It'd been a rough couple of weeks and Oliver and Solace were trying hard to look past his growing, cantankerous mood. If he could only admit that the she-wolf's absence was at the root of his surliness, it might make it easier for them to forgive. But the proud wolf was adamant in his denial, declaring that he was better off without the complication in his life. It sounded like a lie and it certainly stunk of a lie.

"Well who the hell said I wanted a Christmas tree in my house anyways?"

Solace stood from his place on the couch, walking towards the deciduous tree and began wrapping it with a set of white and blue lights in silent support. Oliver smiled and tossed the moody wolf Claire's hand-made stocking, displaying the large P, she'd embroidered in red yarn. Paul rolled his eyes but hung his stocking next to the other two on display.

"Ness is expecting us for dinner, Paul. We should get going if we're gonna make it on time"

"You two go ahead, I think I'll pass tonight"

Solace met Oliver's gaze with intent and the young wolf struggled to come up with a quick retort.

"You can't…Ness spent the whole afternoon cooking one of your favorite dishes Paul. She'll be hurt"

There were few people whose feelings Paul cared enough about, and Renesmee was one of those people, so the sour wolf sighed in annoyance as he pulled a t-shirt out from his hand crafted dresser and made his way towards his beat up pickup truck without another word. The two pups rushed out of the cabin before he changed his mind. Oliver jumped in the back of the truck bed as he stretched out comfortably for the ride, hoping their deceit wouldn't bite them in the ass.

* * *

The she-wolf had spent the day Christmas shopping with her exuberant niece and newest imprint and was currently staking a seat in the Black's kitchen counter as she stealthily dipped her finger into Renesmee's creations. Nessie was the much youngest of the pair but Leah had grown to appreciate and respect her wise advice. At least on matters of the heart because the she-wolf was humble enough to recognize her approach to said matters was comparable to that of a sixteen year old boy. Sue was feeling awful guilty these days; blaming herself for her daughter's current state of melancholia. She had hoped to nudge her daughter into the realization that her feelings ran deeper than lust towards the volatile wolf, but it had the complete opposite effect.

Nessie hoped to also use the evening to soften Anna's decision to place some distance between herself and Brady. The young woman was just as miserable as the besotted wolf, but was having a hard time coping with the existence of this supernatural world, let alone the concept of imprinting. Anna's parents had raised her to be the independent and progressive young woman she was and the concept of belonging to another without a choice was a hard pill to swallow. Brady's half-assed explanation on the subject hadn't helped his cause but Leah had taken pity on the young wolf and volunteered to answer her questions from a she-wolf's point of view.

The prospect made Brady nervous, well aware of her feelings on imprinting, but she'd promised to be on her best behavior…they were pack after all. And truth was his yearning and heartache was driving them all miserable during patrols. But Leah had her own reason for stepping up. She would have never chosen this life for herself and every single wolf in this pack knew varying degrees of sacrifice and loss from their duty. Leah had been inside of Brady's head. It was his desire to give Anna the opportunity to get to know him without outside influence that had led him to withhold the truth and the she-wolf respected him for it. Anna sat despondently to the side, a faraway look on her face as she stared out the window and the she-wolf took the opportunity to speak.

"What was it about Brady that made you want to date him, Anna?"

Renesmee smiled to herself, continuing to sauté her vegetables in silence as she listened to the conversation around her. Anna turned doleful eyes their way, the question catching her by surprise and contemplated her words carefully.

"I liked talking to him. He's very smart and has an open mind, even about things he might not necessarily agree with"

"And that's important to you? For someone to keep an open mind?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you being so quick to judge us"

There was no animosity behind her words, but Leah wasn't one to bullshit around and wanted her to see the unfairness of her actions.

"He lied to me. That's not something I take lightly. How can I even trust him now?"

"None of us volunteered for this Anna. This wasn't a choice for us and Brady didn't lie to you, he withheld information because he wanted you make up your own mind about him before he told you the whole truth. He's still the same guy, just a little furrier and more kick ass than you originally thought"

Anna chuckled in spite of herself and sighed loudly, her voice significantly softening with her next words.

"He only likes me because o f the imprint. I stood by Solace's side a good thirty minutes before he even acknowledged me. He wasn't interested in me until after he imprinted. The whole night, I kept thinking of how lucky I was that someone as hot as him was paying attention to me and now I know why"

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you OK. I'm not a fan of imprinting, but I've been inside that kid's head. Brady's crazy about you…all of you. Not just your girlie parts. He likes that you have a mind of your own…that you actually have a point of view on shit that matters. In fact, one of his biggest fears is that he might not be smart enough for you"

Leah cringed, knowing she'd broken their little pack code and had gone too far in her disclosure and looked towards Renesmee for help. Brady would have to get over it…desperate times called for desperate measures, damn it. Nessie abandoned her pots and pans, coming to sit by Anna's side.

"Anna, do you remember what Billy said about the cold ones and about my family?"

The young woman nodded her head, remembering the feeling of dread she'd experienced at hearing the elder's words.

"When I was born, the pack meant to destroy me, not sure of what I would become but Jacob imprinted on me. If he hadn't, the alliance between my family and the pack would have never taken place. Imprinting doesn't equal love at first sight. Each imprint is different. Look at Claire and Quil. They're like best friends and if one day she decides to date someone outside of our little family, Quil will be supportive of her. The fact that Brady tried to give you the choice says a lot about his character. Can't you try to see it from his point of view? It's a lot for any one person to take in…he didn't want to scare you away, which is exactly what happened anyways. I like to think of imprinting as a way for a wolf to identify a person that's meant to play a great role in their lives, whatever that may be. Don't let your insecurities get in the way of what you already know to be true," she finished, giving her an encouraging wink before returning to her meal.

A woodsy scent reached the she-wolf's nose and she turned narrowed eyes towards her traitorous niece.

"Don't feel too bad Anna, it looks like you weren't the only one being ambushed today"

Nessie gave the she-wolf her best smile as she heard the rumbling of Paul's pickup truck.

"I love you Leah"

The she-wolf didn't have time to respond because the pups had high-tailed it out of the truck, knowing the jig was up; wanting to dodge the fuming wolf's wrath, as they rushed into their Alpha's home.

"Honey, I'm home…"

Oliver's radiant smile was making it hard for Leah to remain angry and he stopped to give the she-wolf a sweet peck on the cheek before wrapping Nessie in an embrace.

"Anna Banana…what's this nonsense I hear about you being scared of us, huh?"

Solace followed the exuberant teen in, winking at Anna in greeting and causing a pinkish hue up her cheeks. Brady was everything Anna could ever want in a man, but Solace's lazy and sexy grin made her feel like a little school girl. Oliver dropped onto the couch next to her, scooting in close and pulling the young imprint to his side.

"Come here girl, I need some imprint love"

Anna swatted at his hand as he messed with her hair playfully, but allowed the embrace.

"You're not really scared of us, are you Anna?"

His words were playful, but there was an inflection of hurt and worry that accompanied them.

"Of course she is, but don't worry. We don't bite… much" Paul entered the room with his usual swagger and finished his sentence with a loud bite, making the young imprint sit taller in her seat. Leah rolled her eyes before meeting his curt nod and followed him with her eyes into the kitchen.

"Behave Paul" was Nessie's admonishment as she watched him take the lids off the pots.

"Huh, no lasagna… imagine that" he stated, turning towards the pups and leveling them with a glare. Solace cleared his throat and Oliver chuckled nervously.

"Did I say lasagna? I meant beef roast. It's smells delicious though, doesn't it Sol?"

Solace nodded avidly and stood to help Nessie set the table, looking anywhere but towards where the angry wolf stood. Oliver continued laying the guilt trip on Anna as Paul stood awkwardly by one of the living room walls and sighed heavily before attempting civilized conversation with the other guest of honor.

"So, what did Nessie say to drag you here Leah?"

"She didn't have to drag me anywhere, Paul. She's family…she asked and I came"

"Just like that, huh?"

The she-wolf caught the gist and narrowed her eyes before answering, but couldn't keep the sadness from her voice.

"Yeah, just like that"

Paul continued to watch her, daring her to meet his gaze but Leah couldn't and walked into the dining room area with the pretext of helping Solace. The tension was thick, made slightly lighter by the young wolves' attempts at humor and their blatant efforts of trying to guilt the young imprint into allowing their boy another chance, in between mouthfuls of food.

"Would you two leave the girl alone? She knows where Brady lives. If she wants to see him, all she has to do is look for him"

The words sounded like they were meant for the young girl, but his eyes hadn't left the she-wolf as he'd stated them, making it clear, their true aim was elsewhere. Leah met his gaze boldly and placed her drink a little too forcefully on the table as she readied with her reply.

"Well, women don't take too kindly to feeling cornered Paul. Maybe if people had given her the space she needed to process everything, she might've reacted differently"

Anna was looking between them in confusion, readying to add her two cents into the conversation but Solace's subtle shaking of his head, stopped her cold.

"Cornered, cornered? Don't make me fucking laugh"

Leah stood abruptly, looking towards her niece.

"I know what you were trying to do here Ness but next time, just ask. Thanks for the dinner kid" she threw over her shoulder as she rushed towards the door.

"That's right Leah…run; because that's all you know how to do. When shit gets uncomfortable, you run"

Leah released a low growl and Paul stood from his place, following her out the door.

"Well not this fucking time. You're gonna hear what I have to say, whether you like it or not"

Solace looked like he was readying to follow, worried about his friend's temper but Nessie grabbed him by the hand.

"No Solace, they need this. Even if it doesn't turn out how we want it to…"

Leah slammed the door behind her, but Paul swiftly swung it open, allowing a cold rush of air in. Oliver's features changed in confusion as a whiff of a familiar scent reached his sensitive nose. It was a scent he couldn't easily forget and he turned towards his Alpha's wife.

"Where's Jake?"

They listened at the two wolves' heated exchange and Oliver repeated his question with more urgency.

"Nessie, where's Jacob? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Renesmee turned pale as a ghost, a feeling of fear and despair consuming her as she whispered her husband's name in dread. Solace looked towards his friend in concern as he watched him leap to his feet; ordering their newest imprint to remain in place before sprinting towards the door.

* * *

Winter was upon them and the surge of drivers rushing to get last minute tune ups before the first snow had kept the garage busy all week. He wasn't complaining; the extra income provided the Alpha the opportunity to offer his wolves extra hours of work. Between patrols and the long hours at the shop, he'd almost forgotten what his home smelled like and was itching to bask in his wife's company. Her fragrant and pale skin called to him but there was one more stop he needed to make. Christmas was Nessie's favorite holiday, and he wanted to surprise her with the biggest tree their home allowed and so he headed towards Forks.

The news of Emily's pregnancy had affected them all in some shape or form. It served to remind Nessie of her true heart's desire and Jacob knew it was only a matter of time before she broached the subject again. The news had led to the chaos that ensued after, and his newest imprint hadn't taken the news as well as the Alpha had hoped, sending Brady into a depressive state. She'd asked for time and space, which was torture for an imprinted wolf. But the Alpha hoped her resolve would crumble sooner than later for his pack's sake. They were all intricately connected; if one suffered, the same fortune bestowed them all through the mind link.

Then there was Jared. Jacob had been pleased with his wolf's recent change in attitude, but he feared the altercation had undone the progress they'd made; not only in their relationship, but by creating a greater rift in his friendship with Paul. Jared was a good man, a dutiful wolf and a loving husband. He suspected that Emily's pregnancy would also put ideas in Kim's head and Jacob sensed Jared's contemplation of retirement as well. And last but not least, there was Leah.

He thought of his she-wolf as he maneuvered through the winding road. Leah was as stubborn as a bull and Jacob smiled as he thought of his wife's scheming ways. She'd invited the she-wolf over for dinner with the pretense of loneliness and had conveniently left out the names of her other guests. In fact, his desire to witness the look on her face when Paul arrived was almost enough to make him turn back, and could only hope her cunningness paid off. Yeah…it had come to that. The Alpha was cheering for his dominant wolf and was surprisingly, undisturbed by it. Paul was his, even though he liked to pretend that he answered to no one and the Alpha had witness him make great strides in the last months. They were both obstinate and untamed in their own right, but together they seemed to work and had the potential to make a go of it, if they only learned to relent.

His attention had been temporarily seized by the inner monologue and his hackles rose as he took in the stillness of the surrounding forest. The Alpha scanned his peripheries through narrowed eyes, feeling his lupine senses coming alive. There was an odd smell to the east and Jacob cocked his head to the side, pressing hard on his brakes as he took stock of the nearing scene. An SUV stood abandoned in the middle of the road; its emergency lights blinking brightly ahead. A frantic woman stepped out of the vehicle and the Alpha's nostrils flared as he caught the streaks of red that marred her sweatshirt and the sharp metallic scent of blood burned his nose.

"My baby…Please, help me. They took my baby…"

Something was off…every instinct he possessed was yelling at him to remain in the car. Telling him to pull out his cell phone and dial the proper authorities to investigate further. But there was a trace of a scent he did recognize and it was that rotten reek that pushed him past his suspicions as he opened the door to his truck and stalked towards the panic-stricken mother. _Why hadn't any of his wolves approached? Embry and Quil were on patrols,_ he thought, sensing their presence towards the west _._ Jacob caught the empty car seat to the right and the trail of blood that spoke of a body being dragged towards the darkness of the forest. A car stopped behind his truck and someone…or something approached as Jacob turned towards the weeping woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… but they have my baby" she whispered brokenly as he felt something sharp pierce the side of his neck and barely registered the piercing howl as darkness overtook him.

* * *

Oliver tore out of his Alpha's home with half of the pack on his heels. _No, it couldn't be…that scent...he knew that scent._ He'd committed it to memory after that nerve wracking day and the young wolf had learned to trust his gut or more precisely, his nose _._ Seth and Paul had driven into their heads that their instincts and supernatural senses were their greatest weapons and Oliver didn't hesitate to phase as his fear spiked. He released a howl, not stopping to explain as he ran towards the East at full speed. The pack didn't need any further explanation as his acute sense of smell disseminated through the mind link and Leah raced past the young wolf towards her Alpha's scent.

Jacob's truck stood about fifty yards from an abandoned vehicle with no one in sight. Nessie had chased behind the pack, taking in the sinister and bloody scene as she felt her heavy body give out from beneath; looking towards her pack for answers. She didn't register the naked bodies as Brady caught her petite frame and Oliver phased once again, taking off at lightning speed towards the north. Seth ordered Sam to remain behind, asking him to gather all the imprints and assuring their safety in the Cullen's home. He could spare no one else as they began their blind chase. The pack's howls broke through the stillness of the night as half of the Cullens joined the chase. Renesmee refused to remain behind and Bella ran at a slower pace at her side, allowing her the opportunity to gather her bearings.

 _I caught Jacob's scent…two, maybe three with him but its fading…they must be moving fast._ Oliver was trying to focus on the trail but Edward also had an extra advantage with his gift and his words sent them spiraling into despair.

"They're headed towards Seattle…a private airstrip, I think. The distance is making it hard for me to read their thoughts. They must know of my gift…One of them is singing The National Anthem of Russia. I believe they mean to confuse me"

Leah was the fastest amongst them and she pushed her lithe limbs faster. _They couldn't lose Jake_ …the she-wolf's fear was almost paralyzing as her unfiltered feelings of loyalty and love washed over them all. Jacob Black was their Alpha, but he was also her friend; had never turned from her through some of her darkest moments; never asked anything from them that he hadn't already done first. Jacob was the closest thing to a brother that both Embry and Quil knew and Seth struggled to balance the pack as their panic was taking hold. Solace was using his gift to help Seth in his effort to ease their distress but it was Paul's words that spurred their hope.

 _Fuck no, we aren't losing Baby Alpha…_ Paul's determined thoughts broke through their stupor and they pushed themselves harder as the scent of their beloved leader strengthened. Their run was nearing its end as the night's shade provided them cover from prying eyes and they broke through the trees, searching the desolate airstrip. Nessie looked towards Oliver in question, her shaky voice matching their despair.

"Where to next, Oliver?"

But Oliver didn't know and neither did Alice; the pack's presence was creating holes in her vision. Jacob's scent led here and ended here. The wolf shook his head in doubt, sniffing the ground wildly but Seth knew they were too late. As Beta, his bond with the Alpha had also strengthened and where the constant pull to him once drummed, like that of a youthful and vibrant heart, a fading pulse now remained and he released a gut wrenching howl in desolation as Renesmee's hysterical cries accompanied his anguish…

 **Playlist**

Come With Me- Echosmith

Play It Right- Sylvan Esso

The Line-Battles


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those that are new to my universe, I ask that you not be so angry with me towards the end of this chapter. Life doesn't always come in pretty wrapping paper with a nice bow on top and I fancy that...It makes me appreciate the good things that occur in life. For those that have read ahead to** ** _After the Rain…_** **it's like shouting at the TV screen, even when you know what's about to go down :)** **This chapter carries an M rating for mature language and themes. For those that have reviewed and favored, I sincerely thank you!**

 **Chapter 7**

Gavril packed her change of clothing into the small traveling sac with shaky hands. She tried to push aside the feeling of dread, as Balazs' impatient sighs forced her to quicken her pace. Her husband's detachment the last few days had hurt, but she understood it was his way of coping with what was to come. Gavril rose to stand, running her hands down the pleats of her long skirt as she waited to bid her husband goodbye. _Didn't he know she was doing this for them both_? Corbin had said it was the only way of granting them the freedom from this curse and she longed for that possibility. Gavril was strong, but she wasn't sure she was strong enough to leave the tent, if he refused to meet her gaze. Tamàs' body felt heavy with the burden of conflict, but was aware his wife awaited his response. He forced himself to meet her anxious gaze, eliminating the distance between them, and placed a soft kiss on her warm lips.

"Ti amo"

"Sempre", she whispered. There were no words that would make this OK, so she swiftly turned and exited the insularity of their hearth before her resolve crumbled.

Tamàs swallowed back the bile fighting to escape, and took steadying breaths in hope of centering himself. His control was slipping to the rage that threatened to consume him. He was angry at the elders for asking this of them. Angry at their cursed existence; angry at his wife for agreeing to this vile act but most of all, Tamàs realized he was angry at himself most. He never once spoke out the words that he so avidly wanted to say. _NO_. He never asked her not to go through with it, knowing full well, she was looking to him for direction. Was it his selfish desire to break the chains of slavery of the moon's will? Or was it his most noble side that wanted to grant his beloved the choice?

It was a mixture of both, and his inability to discern which side motivated his silence most, left him battling with self-loathing. Tamàs had always lived a humble existence but Gavril's love made him feel like the wealthiest creature alive. She was his, body and soul and the mere idea of sharing her was too much to bear. Desperation consumed him, and he tore out of the tent with a determination to stop her. Corbin must've anticipated his intent, as several werewolves rushed to restrain him. Silas' sad gaze spoke a silent apology as he placed a hand over his shoulder. To support or restrain, Tamàs wasn't sure, but as he looked at his wife's retreating form with unfathomable eyes, was grateful for his friend's presence as his body grew slack. Time stilled, as she took those final steps over the ridge and towards the point of no return. The werewolf fell to his knees, desolation accompanying the frigid gust of wind sweeping through the encampment.

* * *

"Nessie, you haven't eaten in almost three days. You need to keep up your strength, honey. Please…at least drink"

Bella placed the glass of animal blood near her daughter's reach. Renesmee was inconsolable and her mother was just as worried…worried for her distraught daughter; but also worried for her best friend. Jacob had vanished and the void he left behind was immeasurable. Seth was struggling in keeping the pack congruent, while still having to carry on with the responsibilities of patrols and figuring out what had occurred. Oliver, Embry and Quil were drowning in their feelings of guilt for letting Jacob and the pack down. They had scented him as he'd driven though the reservation towards Forks but had not picked up on that musty scent or strangely, the one of blood.

Oliver felt responsible for losing the trail but their Alpha's scent had simply vanished and Paul was trying his best to comfort the pup. Leah was not faring any better. Her frustration was allowing her anger to get the best of her and in the last couple of days, had picked a fight with pretty much everyone in the pack. Jacob was her rock and it wasn't until his absence that she realized how much he assisted in balancing her. Even the imprints were suffering from the Alpha's absence and were relying on the company of each other for comfort, including their newest member, Anna. Jared, Sam and Collin had ran past the Canadian border in hopes of picking up any kind of trail with no avail, and as the days passed, their hope was dwindling to nothing.

Jasper had successfully hacked into the small airstrips' mainframe, confirming that a small jet had been authorized for takeoff near the time in question, but there was no tracing back the source. This had been well planned by ones with the financial resources to spare, and all evidence pointed towards one direction. But Carlisle was hesitant to reach out to the Volturi in case their suspicions were wrong, thus then marking them as vulnerable. Alice's limitations lie with the wolves and even though she was suspicious of the Volturi's hand, was confused by the gaps that protected their culpability. There was one vision that disturbed her most, and it was this same vision that forced Edward to seek the privacy of the forest in hopes of confronting her.

"What aren't you telling us Alice?"

"I'm not really sure, Edward. Its Nessie…her future keeps shifting. The day of the attack, I saw her weeping and there was so much blood around her…but now… Well, you've seen it in my thoughts. If Jacob was dead, then this vision wouldn't have been brought forth. We're going to find him, I know we are. But there's something else…"

Edward's face lit up with hope.

"How can I make contact?"

"We need to be careful Edward. He's been Volturi a long time. What if it's a trap? "

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. How do I find him?"

Alice sighed in defeat.

"At the Park Hyatt Vienna, in two days time"

"Please don't share the second part of what you saw with my wife and daughter. At least, not until we find him"

Alice looked torn but nodded her head in agreement as they ventured out to find their prey. Their journey would be long and they needed to hunt for what may lie ahead. Edward called a meeting with the pack, sharing part of Alice's vision and giving them a scrap of hope. Seth was torn; he couldn't leave the reservation unguarded and the Cullens called on the Denali for help. The imprinted wolves would be staying behind and the Beta blew everyone away, when he asked Paul to remain in charge. The she-wolf had explicitly informed her little brother where he could shove his request that she remain as well, and had threatened him with bodily harm if he dared leave without her.

The list was short; Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were the only ones that would accompany the remainder of the pack and they wasted no time in their preparations to leave.

"You're both ready…Seth wouldn't be taking you along if he didn't think you were"

The pups looked anxious but Paul's confidence in them meant more than they could express. Nessie was furious at her family's decision to force her behind but understood her presence would only hinder the search and took comfort in the she-wolf's words.

"We're not coming home without him Ness"

Paul pulled at Leah's arm before watching her board the private jet.

"You be careful among all those pale faces, Leah"

His playful smirk covered his concern and the she-wolf returned the smile.

"Wow Paul, one might actually think you care"

The mask of indifference fell, and he leaned in, surprising her and the rest of the pack as he bid her farewell with a gentle kiss.

"See you when you get back" he whispered before turning towards the woods. Leah stood unnerved and it was Embry's chuckle as he walked past that brought her back from her daze. It was a long and tense flight, as the majority of the pack had never traveled outside of Washington, let alone in a private jet but gathered strength from the company of each other as Seth tried to formulate some sort of plan.

"It's simple Seth; we check into the hotel and wait. Alice is certain he will arrive tomorrow. I will make my presence known and we can go from there"

"We can't just rely on good faith, Edward. If he's going to Vienna, than there's a chance Jacob might be there as well"

"Demetri is the Volturi's most valuable tracker. He could easily be there on a different type of errand. Alice is certain that he will provide information we need. That doesn't mean we shouldn't begin our own search, but we must proceed with caution. We are a long way from home, Seth"

Under-dressed and taut with nerves, the wolves stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of the luxurious hotel, but it was hard for anyone to care. They drove around the city for hours, allowing Oliver and Edward to put their abilities to good use. The pack was taken aback by the amount of vampires that meandered through the city freely. It was a different world, one they didn't care much to join and were greatly relieved when their youngest wolf picked up the tracker's scent. Of course it was hard to know who was tracking whom, as the blonde vampire took a seat in the hotel's lobby with a sly smile as he waited patiently. The wolves disseminated through the hotel lobby with Jasper and Emmett in tow. The Volturi tracker performed a quick reconnaissance of his surroundings, shaking his head in distaste as Edward and Seth approached.

"Should I be concerned or flattered? So many of you for harmless, little me; one might be inclined to interpret this as a sign of hostility, Edward. Where are your manners?"

"Cut the shit leech. You know why we're here. Now tell us what we need to know"

Edward looked towards Seth in dismay as Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the lobby. The gifted vampire was also frustrated with his lack of foresight. Something or someone was preventing him from reading his thoughts and Demetri smiled in response.

"Do you think so little of me that I would come so unprepared? First things first…If you can't keep your dog on a tighter leash, then I'm afraid, this conversation is over"

"No…please, wait. We mean no harm. Alice mentioned…"

"Alice…yes. That is the reason I am here. I was counting on her gift"

The tracker met the Beta's intense gaze as he spoke his next words.

"I'm loyal to my kind, so it isn't out of the goodness of my dead heart that I choose to share what I know. I need some assurances from you"

Edward gave Seth a stern look that left no room for argument and he acknowledged him with a curt nod.

"Go on"

"I have an off-shore account; your coven will transfer two million Euros to it as we speak"

Edward took his cell phone out and the tracker typed the information required, and watched as he wasted no time in sending the information towards Jasper.

"Done"

"There's more. We have a mutual acquaintance, you and I. She will need to disappear for awhile and you will provide her the finances to do so. I also request she not be informed, I was involved"

Edward's eyes softened as he met the tracker's gaze and Demetri looked away. Seth's patience was wearing and Edward nodded his assent.

"Travel to the outskirts of Romania, near the Bulgarian border; you'll find their territory there. His scent should be easy to track. You should hurry… they went through great effort to capture him and there's a full moon in two day's time. I am not in the know as to their plans"

With those final words, he stood from his place, exiting the hotel without a glance back. Edward had his cell phone out in seconds, reaching out to his family to make the necessary arrangements, and Seth didn't fail to notice the looks of concern on Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"I thought the Volturi were responsible for this. Who is he talking about? Whose territory is in Romania?"

Jasper answered with some hesitation.

"He was being awfully cryptic but from the location he described, if I had to take a guess, I would say he was referring to the children of the moon"

Collin's eyes grew as round as saucers and the rest of the pack's shock was just as apparent"

"I thought they were a myth"

Emmett snorted loudly.

"You mean like vampires and shape shifters? Believe me, they're fucking real. I came across one some decades back; left me a nasty scar on my lower back. If he's telling the truth, then we do need to get moving. Whatever their plan, it can't be good and there's no telling what shit we're going to face during the full moon."

Jasper nodded in agreement before running out to have their vehicles brought around. The plan was to fly into Romania territory as advised, and begin their blind hunt. It wasn't much to go on and the pull inside the Beta's chest was continuing to fade, but Seth Clearwater refused to give up: his optimism allowing him a fragment of hope. He'd hero-worshiped the young Alpha growing up and it was his deep rooted respect for him that amplified his faith. Jacob Black was the knot that tied them all together and every wolf present was ready to forfeit their life for their Alpha.

* * *

Gavril took in the vast land as they approached the secluded property. It was ironic that she would find herself there. She'd daydream on many occasions about this particular piece of land during their scavenger hunts. Pictured little Tamàses running wildly around…had wondered what it would be like to work the land? Maybe, be fortunate enough to one day call this place home. A savage growl ripped through the air and Gavril looked towards Balazs in concern.

"Looks like our boy is awake; might not be a good time for introductions. Stay out of sight…I'll come find you when your services are required"

His snide smile only served to unsettle her further and she wondered once more if she'd be able to see this through. The sounds coming from the cottage told her he was putting up a decent fight, and she felt slight respect for the unfortunate stranger. It wasn't often she encountered a creature, fearless enough to challenge Balazs and his grunts of pain told her the ruthless werewolf was making him pay for it.

 _Was this really the only way?_ Gavril just didn't know, but felt the weight of her people on her shoulders as she waited. A bout of nausea hit her as Balazs approached with a cold one in tow.

"The drugs should taking effect any minute now and he'll be pretty loopy for the next several hours. But you don't have much time. There's a short window for you. His people have already begun their search. This needs to happen today"

"But if he's unconscious…how will I? I mean…He won't…"

Balazs growled in annoyance but the vampire gave a small smile in understanding before speaking.

"He's disoriented, not unconscious. We were able to acquire a recording of his mate's voice. It should help disorient him further but try not to speak. The rest is up to you but I doubt you'll have much resistance"

The vampire's eyes roamed down the length of her body and Balazs snorted in derision as he made his way towards the main house.

"Anton and Aurel will be posted outside. We'll be in the main house if you need us Gavril and don't forget what's at stake"

They left her standing outside the cottage and Gavril steadied her nerves before stepping in. She followed the scent of blood and antiseptic down the hall as she took stock of the quaint décor. He lay bloodied and bound as he tossed and turned on a large mattress, strategically placed in the corner of the room. His mate's melodic laugh filling the silence, as she approached. He squinted through the swelling around his bruised eyes, trying to focus on her form. He could only make out her copper curls and fair skin.

"Ness? Is that you? What have they done to you baby?"

Gavril's hands shook as she picked up the cup of water on the floor and brought it close to his chapped lips. Jacob gulped, half choking on the water as he began to cough violently. His body felt heavy and slow from the sedative hallucinogen circulating through his bloodstream.

"Nessie, we have to go. We have to go before they come back. Gotta alert the pack…"

He tried to sit but the drugs pulled his body down, making his head spin. Gavril placed her shaky hands on his chest, gently guiding him back down on his back, and shushing him into a calmer state. _This was so wrong. Everything about this was wrong._ But Corbin had promised that if she willingly complied, they would release the wolf and no harm would come to her husband _._ Tamàs' handsome face haunted her thoughts, but it was in part for him that she needed to do this; for their freedom, for the future they'd both dreamed of. Gavril closed her eyes and came to lie near his side; her shaky hands releasing the restraints around his wrists.

"You're safe now", she whispered and the Alpha hesitated, confused by her scent. "You're safe now" she whispered again and this time he allowed himself the comfort of her embrace. The moments that followed would be sealed away with the rest of the unspeakable acts, she'd committed and endured. This man loved his wife…that much was obvious and it only made her feel that much worse because she understood that same type of love. Gavril scrubbed her body raw, trying to cleanse away her guilt. She felt fraudulent and dirty and continued to cleanse herself in the midst of silent tears. She watched as the water swirled down the tub drain, hoping it'd carry her shame away. It was done… and whether or not the elder's plans came to pass, she'd completed her task.

The she-were put on her change of clothes, throwing her skirt and blouse into the fireplace, and couldn't bring herself to look back towards the man that lay asleep on his side as she made her way towards the front door. Gavril would never be able to look at this place with the same fondness she'd once done. Aurel was a friend of Tamàs' and couldn't meet her gaze as she exited the old cottage towards the main house.

"It's done"

"Then he's outgrown his use. You cold ones can do with him as you please" he finished, addressing the Volturi's henchman and Gavril rushed to intercede.

"Corbin was clear on his instructions, Balazs. We are to release him on the other side of the border"

Balazs' eyes narrowed in disdain and he crowded the she-were threateningly.

"What's the matter Gavril? Did you develop feelings for the wolf? Not as loyal as that fool believes you to be, eh?"

The she-were took a step back in apprehension, conscious of the werewolf's ruthless nature. She was also aware of the unhealthy infatuation he held for her; one she'd struggled to keep from Tamàs and it was dangerous to provoke him so removed from home. Aurel approached the massive werewolf cautiously and affirmed her words.

"Gavril's right; we can't afford to be reckless. His people are searching for him as we speak. There's no time to waste, Balazs. The full moon is soon upon us. Let's just cross the border and be rid of him as Corbin instructed"

"I'm surrounded by weaklings"

The expression of his disgust matched his derisive words, as he turned towards the cottage. They dosed him with enough sedatives and hallucinogens to knock out an elephant, facilitating the long drive. Gavril watched in sadness as they discarded him beaten and half naked in a cavern inside Romanian territory. She didn't even know his name and doubted their paths would ever cross again. The she-were could only hope in silence that his people get to him in time before the cold ones changed their mind regarding his fate. She held her tongue for the remainder of the journey home and was glad for the night's gloom when they finally reached the clan.

The elders had wisely moved the location of their encampment in anticipation of backlash and she followed her husband's scent towards their tent, but wasn't surprised to find it empty. Tamàs was an introspective soul and his wife suspected he'd sought the comfort and solitude of the wilderness. And that was more than ok with her; because Gavril wasn't sure she held the strength and poise to face him. She wrapped her body in her husband's flannel shirt, and cried herself to sleep; trying to find comfort in his familiar scent as she struggled to remember what had convinced her it would be worth the sacrifice…

* * *

They'd driven as far as the land allowed and had taken off on foot thereafter. The musty and canine scents amped their unease. The pack had never seen such creatures but Solace was now convinced the sinister looking stranger near the Alpha's home had been one of them and was angry at himself for failing to act on his instincts. The young wolf had endured years of guilt as a result of _the what if_ game, and knew it was a sure path towards self doubt. His Alpha needed their focus now; his life might be dependent on it and this pack was the closest thing to a family, Solace had ever known. He wasn't about to let them down.

Their wolves itched for release, but Seth knew they were on foreign territory and wasn't about to risk exposure, forcing them to hunt in their human form. Oliver's sensitive nose picked up their trail with ease and they fastened their pace as sundown approached. Leah released an anguished sigh of relief when the muddled scent of pine and earth reached her nose and took off at a sprint.

"Leah, wait..."

But the she-wolf didn't slow her pace and Edward moved to flank her as they rushed into the damp, cold cave. Jacob's body lay lifelessly still and Leah felt panic crushing her for a split second before focusing on the rhythmic beating of his heart. Seth pushed himself past the crowd as relief washed over them all. The Alpha was in pretty awful shape but he was alive and Edward's medical training paid off. The pack had a decision to make. The werewolves' trail was fresh enough for them to follow. They could continue on to dispense the payback their wolves demanded or they could take their Alpha home.

Seth's outrage was enough to cause him a moment of hesitation, but he knew better than to make decisions based on anger and chose to lead his pack home. The Cullens knew it was the right thing to do and upon reaching the safety of the jet, infused the Alpha with a counteragent drug. Jacob awoke with a startle and it took a combination of Embry, Collin and Solace to hold him down long enough to allow Jasper's gift the time to work its magic. Still in a state of confusion, the Alpha called for his wife. Edward tried to reason with him, assuring him that Nessie waited safely at home.

Jacob's thoughts and memories disturbed the mind reading vampire, but Edward Cullen was convinced the hallucinogens were behind the distorted images. A phone call from his sobbing daughter was the only thing that pacified the jumpy wolf; providing him enough reassurance to sleep. They allowed him as much privacy and space as the jet allowed, with the exception of one wolf. Oliver had strategically placed himself closest to the Alpha. He recognized the werewolves' scent on his skin but there was one more he couldn't place. And it was that subtle, but pleasant apple cider aroma that captured his interest the most. Maybe it was his Alpha's proximity or the elation of heading home, but the young wolf fell into a deep slumber as well; a sense of peace filling him as his consciousness drifted towards thoughts of cinnamon and candies apples.

 **Playlist**

Alesund- Sun Kil Moon

Empty- The Cranberries

The Hiking Song-Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter sort of flowed out; seemingly writing itself. I've received some questions regarding the timeline of the series and would like to remind everyone that this is a Prequel to** ** _After the Rain_** **but my hope is that the story will stand on its own. I'd also like to point out for those that are interested in reading more that the corresponding flashback version in** ** _After the Rain_** **is the first portion of chapter 5 and also thank you for taking the time to provide the feedback. I welcome all constructive criticism :) This chapter carries an M rating for mature language and content.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Are the pies almost ready?"

Nessie smiled at the young wolf as she checked on her batch of apple pies.

"Yes, but you only get to keep one Oliver. They're for the bonfire and I promised Emily we'd drop a couple off at her place on our way to the beach"

The sulking wolf slouched on the couch in disappointment and the Alpha eyed him curiously. Nine months had passed since his bizarre abduction and it appeared he wasn't the only one who'd been marked by the event. Oliver was notoriously fickle, his passions and interests as ever changing as the tides but since their return, had developed a taste for the fleshy, pome fruit. It only served to unnerve the Alpha more. There was something prominent about the scent, Jacob was sure… but for the life of him, couldn't remember or figure out what it was. The drugs had distorted his sense of reality, leaving him and his wolf disturbingly unsettled.

Jacob had struggled with the possibility that he may never uncover the truth, and had returned to the scene of the crime repeatedly in hopes of triggering his memory. Seth, the ever optimist, was trying his best to get the Alpha to find the silver lining in it all. News of the pack and of his wife had traveled to distant corners of the world, triggering events the pack wouldn't totally comprehend until years to come. Such was the coming of Isla. Like Nahuel, she'd considered herself a freak of nature and had made the journey from New Zealand, across two oceans to confirm rumors of Renesmee's existence.

Embry had taken one look at the Maori beauty and imprinted. Jacob was happy for his childhood friend. Like Solace and Oliver, Embry too suffered from lack of identity and this bond was already beginning to heal some of those wounds. As welcomed as she'd been, she hadn't traveled alone and her companion's arrival caused the phasing of a new wolf. Unlike their other two pups, Tokola, hadn't taken the news in stride. He'd hoped to one day make a life outside of La Push; but his dreams had gone up in smoke the minute he phased. He was a distant cousin of the Atearas, and the Quil had since taken him under his wing.

Life as they'd known it had changed, but with the setbacks had also come the breath of new life. Remy Emil Uley arrived screaming at the top of his lungs on a humid summer night and every single wolf had welcomed the pack's fist pup. Nessie had been patient those first difficult months of Jacob's return, but the Alpha knew she was biding her time after seeing her hold the tiny bundle in her arms. She was ready and in all honesty, the Alpha felt ready to take that step as well. Billy was feeling the wear and tear that came with his age; his health declining in the last months, and Jacob didn't want to prolong the expansion of their family.

All in all, life was good. Fall had arrived once again, seemingly bringing the Alpha's nightmare to a close but it was his needed sense of security that clouded his instincts and his wolf was trying to warn him with no avail. Fall didn't indicate closure; it was the hush before Winter…

* * *

Where would this journey lead? Her body spoke of an early end, saddening her deeply but there was no turning back now. She'd bid her time and used the lunar effect to her advantage, leaving the afternoon of a full moon when none of her people would be able to follow. Gavril had forgotten the feeling of freedom, and was thoroughly enjoying the benefits of her pregnancy. She hadn't transformed since that fateful day and in the months that followed her conception, she'd learned to master the art of deception. Every fake saccharine smile made to appease the elders and gain the trust needed to aid her escape. She'd fooled everyone including her one true love, and keeping the truth from him had hurt her most.

Tamàs would hate her for this, of this she was sure but there hadn't been another way. If she'd shared her intentions, he would have either tried to stop her or insisted on coming along, placing them both at risk. Gavril was willing to wager her life for her child's, but not Tamàs'. She failed to gather the courage to pen him a goodbye; too weak in her denial to accept it as a permanent parting. Gavril had loved him like no other, until her child's safety was put to question. It was most ironic; it'd be Tamàs who opened her eyes to the truth and Gavril only loved him more for it. He'd been willing to raise the child as his own but had also pointed out a painful truth; the elders would never allow this child a normal life. They would prod and poke, using her as their little test subject for clan's endeavors.

She'd left with every penny she held to her name, which hadn't been much and had run as fast as her bulging belly had allowed. Gavril had found herself at the mercy of the same humans she tried to avoid, hitchhiking out of the territory and successfully ending her trail. She'd taken odd jobs as they became available, no task too big, and no meal too small as she made her way north towards Sweden and eventually Iceland. It was several months before she secured the finances and identity to pay her passage to the other side of the world and had barely crossed into Calgary when she realized something was terribly off.

Gavril had associated her pain with exhaustion from the arduous journey but when she felt the trickling of warm fluid down her thigh, understood she'd been terribly wrong. She sought refuge in the Banff National Park and it was amongst the other creatures of the night, where she squatted down and held on to a tree for dear life, as she hollered to the wind. The she-were had no experience to pull from, had never seen anyone give birth, but she was pretty sure her blood loss was not of the norm. Gavril chose to focus on the little angel that lay on her chest and observed a day's rest, before continuing with her journey. Her limbs were growing heavy as the continued blood loss weakened her strength and readied for the unknown before it was too late.

 _My child, there is so much I wish I could say but there simply isn't enough time. I hope you come to forgive me one day after learning of the truth, but I don't wish to waste these last moments seeking redemption. I want to use them to tell you that you were loved. I thought I knew love, but from the moment I felt you budge inside of me, I understood the true meaning of it. Life is precious and fleeting and I have traveled far to give you a chance at life. A life that I once dreamed of holding for my own. All my hopes and dreams, I pass on to you._

 _I feel life draining from me but I will continue to risk all in hopes of delivering you to safety. My beloved Tamàs always accused me of being naive but I choose to believe that your father will come to love you as I do. Be brave and bold, my little one. You are as unique as you are beautiful, and my biggest regret is that I may not come to see you of age. With this letter, I leave you all that remains from my human past. My mother's silver cross. May it serve to remind you that you come from a line of strong women during difficult moments yet to come._

 _Love,_

 _Gavril_

The she-were used the support of the tree to help her rise to her feet and placed the small cross inside an envelope along with her written letter. The full moon was days away and she still had some ways to go. She picked up her small sac with a sense of déjà vu. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she'd abandoned all she'd known to runaway with Tamàs with the promise of a happier future. She swallowed through the knot of emotions in her throat and continued down the forest trail, grasping the tiny life in her arms.

* * *

"How about this one?"

The she-wolf raised the tiny piece of clothing and both wolves looked utterly clueless.

"They all look the same to me. Just pick something so we can get out of here. I don't like the way that sales girl keeps looking at me, Leah. My man card's about to be revoked"

Solace looked towards the moody wolf with a crooked smile as he perused through the aisles. A small box caught his attention and the young wolf squinted, trying to make sense of the label. _Nipple shields?_ Solace picked up the small box in confusion, turning it towards his pack brother, questioningly. Paul's raucous laughter caught the sales lady's attention and she approached the young wolf from behind.

"May I help you with something, young man? Do you know what size you're looking for?"

Solace's face flushed in mortification as he placed the box back in its appropriate shelf. Leah took pity on the young wolf and called the haughty sales girl over for assistance. Paul's patience was wearing thin but Nessie had told him this was the kind of shit one was supposed to do with their significant other. So there they were, helping her pick out baby shit as a show of support. Leah had returned from Europe a more amenable version of herself; still headstrong, but willing to compromise for those she deemed worthy. And Paul had been deemed worthy…

The prospect of losing Jacob had shaken her and the she-wolf realized that life was too short to be taken for granted. She still carried a shit ton of baggage but Paul understood that and more importantly, accepted her as she was. And of course, the awesome sex didn't hurt… It took her three days; three whole days after their return to find the courage to seek him out. She'd shown up at his cabin unannounced and had awkwardly stood at his door without a word. They'd been getting ready to eat, and Paul had quietly walked over to set an extra place at the table for her. He didn't need some grand apology; knowing how difficult it must've been for her to even take that step and welcomed her into his home without a fuss.

The months that followed had been good. She'd yet to concede it as a relationship, but they'd made strides. She slept over a couple nights a week; had even made a God awful attempt at cooking him a meal and no longer shied away when he reached for her hand. He'd been invited back into her family's home and even though Seth still narrowed his gaze at him from time to time, had grown rather accepting of the pair. Charlie had even invited him on one of his fishing trips and well… that had just about sealed the stamp of approval in his book.

Leah was a mystery he had every intention of solving, and the dominant wolf knew he was in great danger of falling for her. She'd taken the birth of Samuel Uley's offspring well; hence the reason they found themselves in the dreadful mall, shopping at Babies R Us for her small offering. But it gave the dominant wolf some hope; hope that she may one day relinquish the pain from her past and be capable of focusing on the future. A future, which he was increasingly hoping would include him.

Paul admired her as she lifted the baby carrier up for inspection and caught the smugness coming from his pack brother. Solace met his gaze with a cheeky grin, having caught his dopey eyed look and Paul caught him square in the face with the box of nipple shields, sending the young wolf into fits of laughter. The she-wolf settled on her small gift, and they made their way towards Second Beach. Paul ignored Solace's cooing, and rolled his eyes at the Alpha's raised brow as he took in their intertwined hands. He welcomed Oliver with a face push, as the young wolf tried to kiss his cheek in greeting before running off for his assigned patrols.

Leah fidgeted in embarrassment, but she stayed by the moody wolf's side and blushed like a schoolgirl when he kissed her lips in front of the whole pack and counsel. They were officially welcoming three new members into the pack and the youngest of the three, was being passed around like a hot potato. Leah welcomed Remy Uley into her arms and was taken back with the feeling of longing he evoked. The she-wolf had never really thought about kids until being faced with the possibility of never bearing them. Her menstrual cycle had long ceased; adding to the list of things she'd lost when she joined the pack.

Jacob sensed her melancholia and came to pull the tiny pup from her arms, raising him proudly as he cradled him between his massive hands. Emily and Sam looked on in pride as their Alpha gushed over their first born. Billy lit the ceremonial sage smudge and recounted the legend of their great warrior chief, leading the blessing prayer to welcome Remy, Tokola and Isla into their community. The Alpha was pleased by the look of awe in their new wolf's eyes. The pack was growing and Jacob's anxiety, along with it; his business provided much income for his wolves but as their numbers grew, knew he needed to start thinking on a larger scale.

The evening progressed smoothly and as the temperature dropped, the married and imprinted wolves bid their goodnights. Anna had reconsidered her harsh stance with Brady and was allowing the ecstatic wolf her company for a night at the movies. Keeping him at arm's length had proven to be impossible but the self-assured girl had made her intentions clear. The intensity of their bond frightened her, and she had no intention of diving head first. Collin and Solace were eyeing a group of girls huddled together further down the beach and dragged their newest pack brother along for the ride as Embry proudly took his imprint by the hand, choosing to lead her down for a stroll on the opposite end.

Paul was eyeing the she-wolf hungrily, realizing his cabin would be pup-free for the majority of the evening and Leah rolled her eyes in silent understanding as she made her way towards his old pickup truck. The vulnerability he caught in her gaze as she'd held the pup moved him and Paul felt at a loss on how best to show his support. He wasn't a man of great words, but as he led her into his home by the waist, became overwhelmed with the need to show her. He took his time as he stripped off her chosen attire and gently guided her body to his bed. Her scent was as prominent on the bedding as his, and it pleased him greatly. A feral possessiveness consumed him and he forced her to meet his gaze as he thrust into her painfully slow.

Leah stifled her moans, feeling her walls crumbling under the dangerous sexual electricity between them but the dominant wolf shook his head as he lowered his lips next to her ear.

"I want to hear you Leah. You don't need to hide from me"

The softness in his eyes disarmed her and her will yielded to his. Leah allowed herself the comfort of his gentle caress, the warmth of his lips as he showered her copper skin with praise. Paul felt his thunderous climax approach, and he captured her hands above her head in a steel hold; inviting… enticing her to follow. He forced her body close as he reached to place a soft kiss on her nose, struggling to catch his breath after their encounter. They lounged in the comfort of his bed, poking fun at the rest of their pack mates until a piercing howl obliterated their light banter. They tore out of the cabin and phased, trying to make sense of the chaos that was the pack mind as more wolves joined in.

Jacob's fury was palpable and the pack's enforcer pushed his limbs faster as Oliver's thoughts took center stage. Paul's pleas echoed the Alpha's, urging the young pup to remain in his wolf form and felt his fear spike as Oliver's mind left the link. Solace was the nearest to him, already strategizing his attack as he darted through the trees and it was through his eyes that the pack caught a first glimpse of what had occurred. Oliver held the child close, a look of adoration clear on his face. Shock and disbelief were the most prominent emotions, but distrust and anger were present as well.

 _Nobody's touching him._

Seth closed off his thoughts but his surprise with the power behind Solace's declaration was shared by the Alpha and Jacob ordered their approach in human form, picking up his in laws and wife's approaching scent from the East. Nessie was tired of being treated like a fragile creature and had asked Isla to remain behind with the rest of the imprints to assist her pack. They formed a circle around the trio and Paul eyed the injured woman on her knees. She was no mere human and even though his instincts screamed at him to destroy the creature in front of him, understood that he needed to focus on the larger issue at hand. The pup had imprinted and like Solace, Paul was not willing to allow any harm his way; nor to the child in his arms.

"You will protect her, yes? Promise me she will be safe, no matter what she becomes"

The injured she-were was swaying, her body looking close to collapse, but looked towards Oliver in hope.

"With my life, I promise"

Paul took in his Alpha's pained expression at hearing the pup's response, and Edward Cullen's words told him he knew much more than he was letting on.

"Oliver, why don't you give the baby to Bella while we figure this out?"

The she-were struggled to come to her feet in alarm, convinced that the Cullens would destroy her child. Oliver had the look of man cornered and Paul was readying to intervene when Renesmee stopped him cold.

"It's OK Oliver, I can take her"

She placed her palm on the pup's arm, using her gift to reassure the young wolf, seeming to pacify him. Doctor Fang spoke up in his granddaughter's defense but it was Renesmee's next words that sent a shockwave through the pack, as she studied the child's features sorrowfully, turning to address her husband.

"She has your eyes Jacob"

Leah's reproach was immediate as she faced off with the Alpha, demanding an explanation but Jacob appeared broken, looking towards his wife in apology.

"I didn't know…Nessie please"

Paul took in the looks of his pack, each wrestling with their own disbelief. _How…when..?_ The she-were argued back and forth with the Alpha and Blondie, trying to fill in the gaps of Jacob's time in captivity, and appealing to the Alpha's humanity. Oliver made his position clear; It mattered not, what she'd become. She was his imprint and was willing to care for the child if Jacob denied her. Paul watched the Alpha carefully. The moody wolf was loyal, but he also knew that Jacob had once stood in Oliver' shoes. They had all feared what Renesmee would become, once upon a time, but it was their most sacred bond that changed the future of the pack. It would be hypocritical of him to deny Oliver the same protection.

It was one giant clusterfuck and Paul met Leah and Solace's gaze, trying to gauge their stance. He would hate it, and it would probably fracture the pack once again, but he would fight every single wolf present to give Oliver a chance at getting away, if the need arose. Paul was all too familiar with the feeling of a parent's rejection and even if he wasn't keen on the she-were's deceit, had to respect her strength for the sacrifice. The pungent smell of nearing death was hard to miss and they watched as she held her child one last time before watching her be carted off by the woman that would raise her as her own.

Genevieve…that was to be her name and Oliver thanked his imprint's mother for bringing her to the reservation safely; assuring her once again that she would be cared for and loved. Jacob hadn't so much as looked at the child and took off in the opposite direction in his wolf form. Seth understood the Alpha's need for solitude and took control of the pack. They returned to the Clearwater's home to debrief, as the Cullens promised to look after the she-were's body. She'd been clear with her instructions; they were to burn and eradicate any trace of her visit. The werewolves would be ruthless in their pursuit and she'd asked that they protect her child's existence until Jacob had other children of his own.

The pack met with Billy, Sue and Old Quil and was still trying to process all they'd uncovered. Billy looked lost for words and appeared troubled when Seth informed him of Jacob's absence. And though the child's future was unclear, the Beta couldn't help but feel happy for Oliver's joy. Seth had dissected his pups' minds thoroughly and was well aware of the young wolf's desire to call something his own. His moods and interests rippling like the ocean's waves but the serenity this imprint fostered was evident by his look of utter bliss, as he gently cradled the sleeping child in his arms. Renesmee was leaning on Billy and her family for support as the hours passed with no sign of her husband.

Solace and Quil remained on patrol, fighting with their desire to follow their alpha's prominent scent due North. They were all so intricately connected, and they felt his anguish as their own. Leah returned to the dominant wolf's cabin, quiet and deep in thought. She was pleased on Oliver' behalf but Jacob's reality was much different. He'd been violated in the worst way and now faced the reminder of it for the rest of his days. After a couple of hours of watching her pace and sigh, Paul chose to speak up.

"Just go after him already…you know you want to"

The she-wolf looked torn but nodded in assent. Seth had cautioned them to allow Jacob time and space but the she-wolf disagreed. There was no running from this and she had a mind to tell the Alpha so. Leah picked up her shoes and turned towards the door, surprising Paul with a mouthed 'thank you' and a soft but lingering kiss before heading north. The she-wolf could be a world class bitch when she had a mind to be, but Jacob Black had a special place in that sometimes stony heart of hers and she wasn't about to let him go through this shit alone…

 **Playist**

Isn't It True- Hope Sandoval & The Warm Inventions

Take Care- Beach House

Million Things- Lucy Michelle & The Velvet Lapelles


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wishing all of you peace during this holiday season! I was hoping to get this out to you before the New Year as a token of my gratitude, so here is my little gift to you :) Thank you to brankel1, PastOneonta and Miami12 for taking the time to review. My gratitude to all new readers that have favored and followed the story as well. A small note; Leah's flashback includes excerpts from Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn Chapter 12. I own nothing except my original characters and plot. M rating for language and mature content.**

 **Chapter 9**

Leah watched the Alpha loom over his kill with a keen eye, ignoring his low growl as she approached in her human form. Her mind traveled back to a different time and place; a time when she learned that Jacob Black was worth following.

 _"What do you think you're doing Leah?"_

 _"It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm joining your crappy little renegade pack."_

 _"No, you're not. Turn around before I rip out one of your hamstrings."_

 _"Like you could catch me."_

 _"Leah, you don't like me. I don't like you"_

 _"Thank you Captain Obvious. That doesn't matter to me. I'm staying with Seth"_

 _"What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can't you leave me alone?"_

 _"Stop arguing with me, because it's not going to do any good. I'll stay out of your way, okay? I'll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam's pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he can't get away from. If you want me to leave, you're going to have to make me"._

The she-wolf smiled at the memory, thinking back on all they'd overcome. It hadn't been lust for power or ambition, which had driven him to lead. Leah knew how resistant he'd been to even acknowledge them as a separate pack, but he hadn't been able to turn them away. And even after they'd faced off with the Volturi, and no longer had a need of their support; Jacob continued to lead, granting her the respite and sense of belonging she'd yearned for. She was a royal pain in his ass; both moody and insolent and yet had never felt inferior to nor slighted by him.

Through his guidance, she'd learned how to give herself over to the wolf; to find peace with who she was…with what they'd been chosen to be. He showered her with acceptance and praise and demanded respect on her behalf in a male dominant pack. Jacob Black would never know the depths of her gratitude and devotion and just like when she'd imposed herself on his company and rogue pack; he would have to force her to leave, if so desired once again.

"Yum...deer; my mouth is watering just from watching you"

The alpha released a growl that sounded much like a groan, and the she-wolf chuckled before removing her tiny shorts and taking her other form. It was compulsive, the need to join her Alpha in her wolf form.

 _Go away Leah…does the phrase 'need for personal space mean anything to you?' You're not wanted._

 _Ouch…how original Jacob. If I had a heart, I might've actually felt something, there. Too bad for you, I don't, so I think I'll just make myself comfortable._

The she wolf stretched out lazily on her front paws, yawning casually as the Alpha ripped violently into the flesh of his prey; his brown steely gaze meeting hers with thoughts of laser beam vision and fur vaporizing into puffs of smoke. The she-wolf shared a mental eye roll at the disgruntled wolf's fantasy.

 _You're such a geek. How did you ever manage to get Ness to fall for you? Oh that's right, wolfie magic._

Images of her step niece flooded her mind, mixed with his hopelessness and gut wrenching guilt. Leah staggered under the weight of his emotions, feeling suddenly unsure and inept in her ability to help.

 _You shouldn't feel guilty. They violated you; took away your choice and on top of it, now have a living memory of it just delivered to your doorstep. It's a sick joke…_

 _Is this your idea of a pep talk Leah? Because, I think I'd rather be bathed in bloodsucker venom than listen to you rub that shit in my face; I know what this is…_

 _Then why are we in Canadian territory Jacob? Why are you turning from your pack in shame? I didn't come here to tell you that everything is OK. It's all kinds of fucked up. I came here to remind you that you don't have to go through this alone. No one is blaming you for this. We are all to blame, but it's done. Oliver imprinted and even if he hadn't, I know you…there is no fucking way you would've turned that kid away._

 _Are you sure about that Leah? Because I was ready to tear Renesmee apart the night I thought Bella died. We are protectors, but we are also killers. Nessie's wanted a child for some time now and I denied her…asking her for more time. What a fucking joke? And now I'm supposed to ask her to raise a child, if that's even what this thing is. Ask her to raise something that was conceived from an act so vile, I'm having trouble stomaching myself. How could I not know the difference? She's my wife…I betrayed her…I betrayed our bond and now that thing is pack. I can't even bring myself to hate the little creature because I can already feel her tied to Oliver…AHHHHHH_

The Alpha released a painful howl and Leah allowed him to continue his rant, recognizing his need for release. He abandoned his meal running further north; the she-wolf flanking him on his right in silence. They came across a passing nomad and the Alpha dismembered him ruthlessly, taking pleasure in his kill. It was after all, one thing he wasn't powerless over. They continued in silence, their paws drumming in synch against the earth, allowing their wolf spirit control.

 _Hold on to what is good, even if it is a handful of earth._

It was the beginning of a prayer they'd repeated in monotone growing up; one Billy was very fond of citing. Jacob closed his eyes, understanding Leah's intent. He'd spoken those same words to her long ago, when he'd chosen to unite the packs. The she-wolf had been doubtful in her ability to coexist with Samuel Uley once again and had seriously considered stepping away. Jacob had challenged her to be more than her past, had coaxed and motivated; had boosted her confidence. She was Leah Clearwater; her spirit had been deemed stronger and worthier then all of their other female descendants. There was a reason she'd been chosen over the rest and they had each other, he'd reminded her; they were pack.

 _It's time to go home Jake. None of us chose this life, but we choose to follow you every day. Not just out of duty but because we believe in you. Shouldn't you believe in us too? It isn't going to be pretty, but we'll get through it as we always do._

 _How?_

 _With one paw in front of the other._

The Alpha smiled in spite of himself and sighed heavily. Leah was right, there was no running from this and it wasn't fair for Nessie to face it alone. It was his burden after all.

 _I'd start shielding some of my thoughts if I were you, though. Oliver's a goner and he isn't going to take too kindly to your distaste for the little ankle biter._

A memory of the young wolf with the child in his arms filled him with sadness but he felt balanced enough to compartmentalize his distress as they began their long journey back. The Alpha pulled up to his she-wolf's side, bumping her shoulder roughly in affection and gratitude. Leah dipped her body low and snapped at his hind leg playfully.

 _You're welcome asshole_

The Alpha chuckled, ignoring the smugness in her voice. Leah was layers upon layers of complexity, but Jacob saw through the hardened exterior. And it was her fearless heart and unapologetic nature that he admired most. There was a soft vulnerability within her, which she avidly tried to conceal, allowing only a select few to witness the most human side of her. But the Alpha knew…he knew it wasn't duty that had compelled her to follow after him. The loyalty and affection went both ways.

They ran as fast as their paws allowed, flashes of green blurring past them in their haste; both wolves enjoying the thrill of the run. He was Alpha, it mattered not that his personal life was in shambles. The needs of his pack and people would always come first. Embry and Brady patrolled the outer perimeters and Jacob opened his thoughts to the rest of the pack, prompting their excited howls as they welcomed their Alpha's approaching scent. Jacob took comfort in that, took comfort in Seth's relief and the scents of those he loved so fiercely in preparation of what he faced ahead.

* * *

"Where _is_ he?"

Nessie looked towards the clock tiredly as she rocked the crying baby in her arms. She paced the length of her kitchen desperately; unsure of whom she was hoping to appease most…the tiny life in her arms or her own fractured self. Bella passed her the small bottle of formula milk, trying to ignore her daughter's disheveled appearance. It'd been two days without a word from Jacob and it had taken a lot of convincing from her husband and father-in law to keep her from going out and dragging him back. But it wasn't Jacob's presence that Renesmee was seeking.

Oliver rushed through the door, running straight from his patrols and Renesmee all but shoved the baby in his arms. Genevieve was a colicky little thing, sleeping for no more than two hours at a time and that was only when nestled in between Oliver's arms. The young wolf took a seat in the Black's couch and held the bottle's nipple close to his imprint's mouth.

"Come on Gen," he cooed "I now you're hungry…"

She battled a little longer but the young wolf was persistent and was rewarded with the sound of her tiny gulps. Renesmee looked close to tears as she took a seat opposite the content duo, convinced Genevieve recognized her as a fraud. Nessie wanted to be angry, wanted to feel betrayed and justified in her outrage but her confusion and insecurities weren't leaving much room for anything else. Jacob's hopelessness and guilt were making it hard for her to place blame and she understood his need for space.

Renesmee was sleep deprived and on the verge of breaking, but was self aware enough to know she wasn't equipped to have _that_ discussion with her husband just yet. She was a fast believer that all life events occurred in their due time and she'd been yearning for a child. Was this life's plan for her? Was this the child she so avidly sought? The possibility hurt her, forcing her to come to grips with the ugly truth. Renesmee had been spoiled; Jacob had always devoted himself to her. Aside from Leah and her own mother, she'd never competed with any woman for Jacob's attention. He'd lain with another and she'd been robbed of the opportunity to bear him his first child.

It was a selfish thought that left her feeling petty and small but even though she was resentful, knew she could never hate anything that was a part of him. Bella came to sit at her daughter's side, pulling her in for an embrace, as she'd done many times throughout her upbringing. Renesmee was vulnerable enough to seek her comfort and allowed her gift to speak of her anguish. Bella took in a sharp breath as her daughter's jumbled emotions flooded her senses, pushing her to hold her daughter closer.

Oliver looked at the pair through worried eyes. There was still much to be discussed and the fact that Jacob had yet to return didn't help his unease. Oliver had thought more about his future in the last two days than he'd had in the last couple of years. He held no solid employment with the exception of the hours he clocked at the garage, depended on Paul's generosity for housing and had only just recently acquired his GED. But none of that mattered now because he would need to do better. He didn't doubt Nessie's intentions but Oliver wanted Genevieve to have more than just a place to live; he wanted her to have a home.

No child should ever grow up feeling unwanted; a hard lesson he and Solace had learned and if the need arose, he wanted to be prepared to provide for her. Paul didn't have the room, but had made it abundantly clear that his doors were open to both. Solace had also vowed his support, leaving the young wolf feeling richer than what his bank account showed. Renesmee shot up from her seat and Oliver didn't need his pack brother's howls to alert him of his Alpha's approach; his attuned nose picking up his scent. Genevieve stirred in his arms but fell back into a deep slumber at his soft shush.

Billy wheeled himself out to the living room in alarm and they all stilled as Jacob's massive frame entered through the door.

"Welcome home son. We've been worried about you"

Billy's voice was welcoming but his tense features betrayed his concern. Jacob nodded stiffly as his eyes roamed to the couch, taking in Oliver's defensive posture. A sad small smile graced his lips as he nodded to his imprinted wolf in acknowledgement and the young wolf's shoulders visibly relaxed. His hair was growing out longer than he preferred and he pushed the ebony tendrils out of his face as he turned towards his wife.

"Would you guys mind stepping out for a bit? I'd like to have some time alone with Ness"

Bella's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she chose to give her old friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Oliver, what do you say we head over to the house to pick up the rest of Genevieve's things? Billy, I can drop you off at my dad's on our way if you'd like?"

The Quileute chief nodded in agreement and grasped his son's hand in encouragement on his way out the door. The young wolf snatched up the designer baby bag with his free hand and quietly took his leave, taking note that Jacob had yet to acknowledge Genevieve' s presence. The female Cullens had shown their support in the best way they knew how, by lavishing the infant with generous gifts. It was beyond what any one child would need, but it wouldn't hurt to keep extra baby clothes and supplies at the cabin, just in case…

Renesmee's tears burst forth like water from a dam and the Alpha pulled her to his chest, swallowing his own anguish to comfort her and silently seeking absolution from his guilt. She wore dark circles beneath her eyes from exhaustion and the Alpha picked her up, carrying her towards their bedroom. It was a conversation that demanded to be had, but not in her current state. Jacob climbed onto their bed and cradled her smaller frame, like he'd done countless of times in her childhood. He held her silently, her broken sobs quieting as they drifted off to sleep in the warmth of their cocoon.

The house remained empty when he awoke and he shuffled into his large kitchen in search of food. Jacob set a smaller plate across from him, aware of his wife's nearing presence. Renesmee took a seat and forced the food into her mouth but the silence was stifling and she set her fork down loudly.

"How?" she asked brokenly and Jacob released a long sigh, slowly meeting her gaze. It seemed such a simple question but the Alpha knew it held depthless meaning. There were small pieces that he'd been able to put back together and Jacob had wrongly assumed the memory of her presence had been his warped mind trying to cope with reality. He knew better now and was also aware that he owed her as much truth as he could muster.

"When I came to, I tried to fight my way out but I was restrained and pretty confused from the drugs. There were three maybe four, I'm not sure…I couldn't see very well, one of them gave me a pretty good beating. I remember hearing your laughter…thought my mid was playing tricks on me but then I saw you; at least I thought it was you. Standing by the door… She came to me, gave me water. Her scent was a bit off but I don't know…I guess I wanted to believe it was you Ness…"

Jacob's eyes watered and Renesmee reached for his hand, flooding him with an array of emotions. There was sorrow and regret but mostly, there was unconditional love and it was the purity of it that caused his sobs. Nessie climbed onto his lap and held his face between her gentle hands, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry Ness…"

"I know" she whispered softly.

"Oliver imprinted and I can't just turn my back on her…"

"I know…" She ran her delicate fingers through his thick hair and smiled through her tears.

"But I can't do this without you…"

"You won't have to…for better or worse right?"

Jacob pressed his forehead onto hers, feeling unworthy of the creature in his arms, but blessed none the less.

"I don't think I could deny her even if I tried Jacob. She's a part of you"

The Alpha laughed humorlessly and cleared his throat as the sound of Bella's F430 purred into their driveway. Bella carried Genevieve in her arms and the familiarity in which she did so disturbed the Alpha. Oliver followed behind, scenting his discomfort.

"I can take her for the night if you need a break"

He addressed Renesmee, but everyone in the room knew his words were intended for the other wolf present.

"No that's Ok Oliver. I took a nap while you were gone. We're good"

Renesmee welcomed the tiny life into her arms as Jacob stepped out to bring the rest of the bags inside. Oliver battled with doubt but Nessie's palm on his forearm soothed his concerns and he kissed his imprint goodbye.

"Call me if you anything"

"We will; see you tomorrow, Oliver"

The young wolf had become a staple in their home the last few days, and Renesmee was grateful for his presence and help. If the circumstances hadn't been so dire, it might've been comical as they'd navigated through baby books when Bella and Sue weren't available for immediate advice. Oliver looked back at the sleeping beauty and smiled before exiting his Alpha's home. His desire to confront Jacob was surprising, but he suppressed the urge and simply wished him a goodnight before heading towards the trees.

The weeks that followed were tension filled, but they settled into a comfortable routine. Jacob became the doting husband; cleaning, taking over the grocery shopping, cooking and laundry duties. Anything to help his wife but had yet to bring himself to change a diaper, participate in a feeding or even dared hold his daughter. Genevieve seemed harmless enough, had every characteristic of a normal infant and already held half of the pack under her spell but Jacob remained aloof to Billie and Nessie's dismay.

It was only after a cathartic conversation with her daughter that Bella Swan marched indignantly into Black and Pack Motors to give her best friend a piece of her mind. Solace, Embry and Quil tried to ignore the shouting match coming from the main office and eventually decided to take an unannounced lunch break to spare their Alpha the embarrassment.

"How can you be so unjust? She is a child Jacob…she bears no blame in all of this"

"And I do? Why don't you just spit it out Bells…you and your bloodsucker husband blame me for this, admit it"

Bella flinched at the hostility in his words, an incredulous look marring her perfect features.

"No, Jake I don't. I'm worried about you. I didn't come here as your mother in law, I came here as your friend. What happened to you was unforgivable; it makes me sick just thinking about it. But even then, I can empathize with that werewolf"

Jacob's features showed his disgust but Bella continued her desperate plea.

"I know what it's like to go up against everyone you love to protect your child. If I would've listened to Edward, to Carlisle, to even you Jacob, then Renesmee would have never been. Gavril risked everything, _EVERYTHING_ , to bring her here. She saw something in you that told her she could trust you. Don't prove her wrong. Genevieve is your silver lining Jacob, the only good thing to come out of this ugliness. You are one of the most selfless and genuinely good men I know; just promise me you'll consider my words"

The Alpha swallowed back the raw emotions in his throat, his eyes reflecting the depth of his despair but answered with a slow nod. Bella didn't wait for an invitation, moving to wrap him in a bear hug; similar to the ones he gifted her long ago. Jacob Black left his business early that day, seeking refuge in the cliffs of Second Beach and losing himself in thought. The sound of the ocean's waves meshing with one another had a way of calming the strongest of storms inside him. He missed dinner at home that night and walked into a silent house, finding reassurance in the three distinct heartbeats thumping rhythmically in the dark.

The Alpha felt like a drifting man and sought anchor in his lover's embrace. They hadn't made love since his return but he clung to his wife like a drowning man. Their merger was all consuming and passionate, each seeking to quench the other's thirst. Spoken words of devotion shared, strengthening the solidarity of their bond. Jacob found little sleep, as he thought back on the journey that had brought him to this union. Renesmee had been a blessing in disguise and the Alpha had become a better man for it.

A soft whimper to his left brought him out of his thoughts as the scent of apples and cinnamon became tainted by something foul. He turned towards his sleeping wife and couldn't bring himself to wake her. Jacob rose from his bed, pulling on his trusted cutoffs as he tried to locate a clean diaper and wipes. It was a task he'd performed plenty of times and he chuckled at the memory of his wife's embarrassment at his admission that he'd changed her diapers like a pro.

The Alpha removed the onesie methodically, cautiously avoiding as much contact as he could. He'd yet to survey her face, but took notice of her brown skin tone and tiny feet. He lifted her bottom of the crib, scooping the clean diaper on and paused abruptly as a soft coo reached his ears. His eyes traveled up the length of her trunk, taking in the tiny birthmark she bore on her inner right thigh. Jacob had to admit her scent appealed to him greatly, and he took a deep inhale before continuing with his inspection.

She was an active little thing, her small limbs jerking erratically in excitement. A cap of dark brown hair covered her head and she cooed once again. This time, the Alpha couldn't resist as pools of deep brown met his gaze. They were the same eyes that stared back at his reflection every morning; his mother's eyes. Jacob felt a gush of air leave his lungs and grasped the crib rails for support, prompting her high pitched cries.

The Alpha didn't hesitate, scooping her up into his enormous arms, as he cradled her tiny body close to his. Her soft skin caressed his russet one and Jacob wondered if it was possible to imprint twice in one lifetime. Nessie had set up a rocking chair near their window and he repositioned her body gently as he took a seat, reveling in the feeling of her tiny breaths against his skin. He had a child…one he never intended on having but she was here and the Alpha felt his heart thaw. She released another whimper and he instinctively reached for her bottle.

"I got you," he whispered against her cheek.

"Daddy's got you…"

 **Playlist**

Tenderly- A Quiet Darkness

I know You Care- Ellie Goulding


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting but school has arrived and with it, my inability to dedicate much time to writing. But no worries, I have no intention of abandoning any of my stories. I received positive reviews for the last chapter, which truly placed a smile on my face, so TY! A special thank you to lory77 for also taking the time to provide feedback regarding the future content of the story. This chapter carries an M rating for language and adult themes.**

 ** _Melancholy were the sounds on a winter's night- Virginia Woolf_**

 **Winter**

 **Chapter 10**

A year before his mother died at the young age of eight, the destined Alpha got his first taste of fractured bones. He'd been racing Quil on Rachel's old bike and lost control after claiming his victory. He wasn't going to lie; it'd been painful but it was his mother's reaction that had left a greater imprint in his memory. Sarah Black had shed genuine tears at seeing her only son in so much pain and even though he'd found comfort in her presence, her reaction had confused him at the time.

Surely, she couldn't have felt the depth of his suffering? But as Jacob Black watched the first needle pierce his infant daughter's thigh and listened to her high pitched screams; he realized that yes, maybe she had. Oliver's look of horror mirrored his own and both turned questionable eyes towards the Cullen patriarch.

"Carlisle, is this really necessary? This looks all kinds of questionable to me.

Oliver was quicker in his reaction, snatching Genevieve off the exam table before the administering nurse could place the last band aid on her chunky thigh, as Jacob hovered near. The pack was readying for a shot-gun wedding, and Nessie had remained behind to assist the rest of the pack girls with the preparations. Jacob and Oliver had volunteered to stand in her place for Genevieve's four month checkup, and even though Nessie had done her best to prep both wolves for what was expected, they were still making it awful difficult for Carlisle to finish with the visit.

"Give her to me Oliver; she prefers it when I rock her to sleep"

The younger wolf turned indignant eyes his way and continued pacing with the tiny girl in his arms.

"I think I know what she needs Jacob"

Carlisle smiled sheepishly at the nurse but she was too engrossed observing the bickering pair.

"You two are so cute. I think it's refreshing to see a young couple be so engaged in their child's care"

And it was the Alpha's turn to look aggrieved.

"We are NOT together…she's _my_ daughter. Oliver just doesn't understand the meaning of boundaries"

The unconcerned wolf continued pacing, whispering soft words of adoration to the crying infant as Jacob silently stewed; questioning if this was Karma biting him in the ass. Bella had fought tooth and nail with him throughout Nessie's upbringing, accusing him of overstepping his rights and trying to steal her daughter away. Well it appeared the tables had been turned, and Jacob Black didn't like it one bit. He waited for the young nurse to take her leave, and turned concerned eyes towards the ancient vampire.

"Give it to us straight Carlisle. Why so many shots? How is my baby really doing?"

The kind vampire smiled at the Alpha, choosing his next words carefully.

"Genevieve is perfectly fine, Jacob. These really are all the recommended vaccines given to an infant her age. She's leaning towards the higher end of the growth chart but…"

"What does that mean? Is she growing too fast?"

Oliver stole the words from Jacob's mouth and the Alpha glared in annoyance.

"Not necessarily, Nessie was already walking and speaking at her age. This isn't the same…Genevieve experienced a large growth spurt but it's still within the normal parameters, so I would say; we'll need to monitor it closely. She's a rare jewel Jacob, the first of her kind; much of this is going to be trial and error. I'd like for you to grant me a sample of her blood"

Oliver tightened his hold on his imprint as Jacob wavered. He didn't want her to be poked and prodded like some test tube baby but had to concede truth in Carlisle's words. There was much they didn't know and was debating on whether it was worth the effort. The Cullen patriarch's gaze softened, seemingly reading the Alpha's thoughts as he gently caressed the top of her tiny foot.

"Renesmee is her mother and my family accepts and loves her as such. Family ties run deeper than just blood, Jacob. I hope you know my intentions come strictly from my desire to keep her safe. I won't hide that I am fascinated by her, same as I was with our Renesmee, but it will never outweigh my affection. She's endured much today, we can worry about the blood sample in a week or two. Would you agree?"

"Yes. That's what we should do"

Jacob ignored Oliver's outburst and quietly nodded his agreement. He was touched by the ancient vampire's words and simply smiled as he waved his goodbyes, following his wolf out the door. They headed towards the Cullen's mansion as previously agreed. Isla was expecting the pack's third pup and Embry was adamant about not having his child be born out of wedlock. Jacob didn't agree with his friend's sense of urgency but understood. Embry had been tolerated but not accepted by many in La Push and the hypocrisy of it, pissed him off.

Sam was revered in the reservation and his friend was often greeted with looks of indifference and unkind words. They both stemmed from the same tree but Samuel Uley had yet to acknowledge Embry as his kin, leaving him a bastard in the eyes of the tribe. It left a sour taste in Jacob's mouth. He was a Black, commanded respect from many because of that fact, but Jacob had only recently begun feeling worthy of that respect and was convinced there was more to a man than the bearing of his name. The Quileute were a proud people, with deep roots to the land and the magic of their ancestors, but the Alpha was convinced, some of the old ways needed to be left in the past.

Lack of resources and poverty afflicted a great portion of their people and Jacob wasn't interested in hiding behind his name. Atearas, Clearwaters, Uleys and Blacks…all strong names but with the distinction came great responsibility and it was that growing sense of responsibility that felt like a festering splinter piercing his side. Fatherhood was like viewing the world through a different set of eyes and Jacob was beginning to worry about his legacy, not for himself but for his child, his wolves and future generations to come. Jacob hated tapping his in-laws for financial assistance but knowledge was a commodity he could live with borrowing and was already laying down the foundation for his pack.

Emmett Cullen loved all sort of gambles but he also possessed a shrewd acuity for the game of investments and Jacob had tapped him for advice; forcing the majority of his wolves to invest their meager savings under his guidance. Oliver was also of one mind and his new found focus had impressed the Alpha most. He'd enrolled in Bates Technical College part time, seeking an Audio/Visual Technology Certification with the hopes of one day owning his own recording studio. Collin appeared to have found his niche as well and was blossoming under the mischievous vampire's advice. Brady had a weakness in denying his best friend and the three young wolves made a pact with the promise of Oliver finishing school.

Brady would be the brains of the operation; Oliver would handle the talent and Collin, the business end; three equal partners in their business venture. It was an ambitious endeavor, but the Alpha was happy to see his wolves with some direction and purpose. Leah's foul protests as they neared the Cullen mansion brought the Alpha out of his deep thoughts. Isla had formed an unlikely friendship with the temperamental she- wolf and had called upon her to be her maid of honor.

It would be an intimate affair; Tiffany Call had long given up on her son and had returned to the Makah reservation. She'd yet to confirm her presence at the wedding that was scheduled in two days time. Embry pretended not to care, but his soon to be wife knew different and had reached out to make a personal appeal. The quiet wolf had been adamant about marrying on reservation soil and had humbly requested Billy's permission to hold the ceremony in the council's meeting chambers. The location had neither hampered nor discouraged Alice's plans.

Embry was one of her most favorite wolves and she had promised to tone down her efforts if he allowed her to gift them the décor as a gift. Rosalie and Bella were gifting them the bridal party's wardrobe and the pack was providing the food. Emily had always held a special place for Embry, feeling wretched over her husband's inability to acknowledge him as family and was not accepting any buts on her pledge to bake the wedding cake. The pack girls now gathered for the dress fittings and Jacob could only imagine the monstrosity that Alice had shoved Leah's way.

"Babe, you look hot. I say it's a keeper; I could think of a couple of things I'd like to do with you in that dress"

"TMI Paul…" Alice's bell like voice echoed outside and the two wolves shared an amused grin as they made their way inside the house.

"First of all, don't ever call me babe again, unless you're looking to get neutered. And why don't you wear this dress, if you're so dam fond of it?"

"I'll wear it, if you ask me nicely Leah"

The she-wolf huffed in disgust, violently stripping off the dress and throwing it at his face before stomping off towards the dressing partition.

"Holy crow Leah…put some clothes on!"

Bella's face was a picture of embarrassment, and Nessie headed straight for the squirming child reaching her way. The sight of his daughter in his wife's arms, pulled at the Alpha's heart as he took a seat next to his dominant wolf.

"Please, it's nothing we haven't already seen"

"But it's something I haven't, and there are innocent eyes present"

Leah looked around the room as she pulled on her cutoffs, taking in the scene. A smirking Claire sat by Kim, Anna and Emily's side while Isla joined in making funny faces at Nessie's infant daughter.

"You're talking to a room full of imprints. These girls see more action than a bookie on Super bowl Sunday, so spare me your shock. Innocent eyes, my ass"

"What does a bookie have to do with imprinting?"

Claire turned to a giggling Kim and Esme Cullen cleared her throat as the she-wolf smiled cheekily in apology, remembering whose house she was in. Alice handed her another dress and Paul turned towards their youngest wolf.

"So, is this thing going down tonight or what?"

Oliver answered with a coy smile. Embry and Isla were settling for a shot gun winter wedding, but the wolves were adamant about not breaking tradition and had planned a surprise bachelor outing for their pack brother.

"Hell Yeah…Quil's bringing the booze and Seth's in charge of making sure he gets there after patrols. We've got it all arranged; Leah, Jasper and Emmett are going to cover the first shift so we can all hang…"

The Alpha smiled, his mind taking a stroll down memory lane. They'd been the three amigos, and Jacob had been present for the majority of their most memorable events. The first kiss… the first time Tanya Jennings allowed Embry to cop a feel. His first heart break and surprisingly it'd been shy Embry who'd beaten them both in losing his innocence. Life was changing for them all; Embry would soon be a father and Jacob reveled in the possibility of seeing their children grow up together.

The Alpha drove his wife and child home, feeling oddly nostalgic as he showered and dressed for their night out. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out with the purpose of cutting loose and welcomed the change of pace. Tonight, they were choosing to forget the responsibility placed on their young shoulders and were simply enjoying the company of one another. Even Jared and Sam had agreed to tag along for the night.

The Alpha pulled up to the bar's parking lot, picking up the familiar scents. Most of the pack was already inside and the slight slurring in Collin's words told Jacob that Old Quil's moonshine had made its appearance. Solace stood alone against one of the walls and Jacob came to stand at his side, ruffling his tousled locks and gulping down the rest of his drink. The kid was an enigma the Alpha had yet to figure out, but it was only a matter of time. Solace oozed the dominance and charisma of an Alpha male and yet Jacob never felt the antagonism that usually struck when around another dominant male.

It was quite the opposite actually; he favored his steady and observant nature and often found himself seeking his company as they worked quietly side by side in the garage. The Alpha smiled at his young wolf and Solace answered with his crooked grin. Quil was already beginning to make an ass of himself and Jacob headed towards his other childhood friend. An exuberant Seth pushed a surprised Embry through the door and the Alpha was pleased by the barely concealed emotion in his friend's eyes.

They out drank all the humans combined; the unattached wolves flirting shamelessly with the single girls out for the night. It was a night the Alpha would always think back on fondly. Jacob drove Embry home with an inebriated Quil and Seth in tow. The rest of the wolves followed closely behind, dividing into Brady and Paul's vehicles. Flashing lights came up on them abruptly and a loud voice sounded from the police's bullhorn.

"Pull over. Pull over now"

Embry met Jacob's gaze and signaled to the very drunk wolf in the back seat. Seth tried his best to straighten Quil up, as Brady and Paul maintained an appropriate distance behind, but pulled over to the side of the road as well. A female officer walked to the front of the vehicle, shining her flashlight inside to investigate.

"Step out of the vehicle sir"

Embry looked confused and squinted at the female officer.

"Why? You haven't even told us why you pulled us over"

"Embry, don't argue with her, just do what she says"

Seth was half mumbling, half ordering.

"Sir, I won't ask you again…step out of the vehicle, now"

"But I wasn't even driving"

"Melissa…" shouted the officer, "I need some back, I got a smart ass over here"

Embry turned towards his friend for help.

"Aren't you gonna fucking say anything?"

"Yeah, do as she says and get the fuck out of the car Embry. Are you trying to get us all arrested?"

Her partner walked cautiously towards the vehicle as Embry raised his hands, slowly exiting the passenger seat.

"Turn around and put your hands against the car"

The first officer shoved him roughly against the vehicle as her partner began the frisk.

"What have we got here?" She asked, groping him through the front of his pants.

"You've been a very naughty boy Embry Call"

The young wolf turned his head to the side in shock.

"How do you know my…."

Music blared from Brady's speakers and the wolves hooted and hollered, as the two women dressed in officer uniforms danced provocatively for the young wolf.

"Motherfuckers…"

Embry blushed and smiled in disbelief as the two pretty dancers gifted him with a kiss on the cheek; congratulating him on his coming nuptial. Collin forked over the payment, and winked at his pack brother. What did he expect from a pack of wolves after all? Paul watched the scene unfold through amused eyes and was strangely surprised at his lack of interest in the busty dancers. He'd enjoyed himself greatly tonight, but couldn't deny that his she-wolf had crossed his mind on more than one occasion that evening.

 _His? When had he begun thinking of her as his?_ He didn't know and more importantly he didn't care because Leah _was_ his, even if she liked to pretend otherwise. Her scent was no longer hers, mixed with his woodsy aroma and that's just how he liked it. Isla was staying with the Clearwaters until her wedding day and Paul cursed under his breath, knowing he wouldn't see her until then. The dominant wolf envied his pack brother's fortune. He'd never held any desire to imprint but did begrudge the certainty that came with the bond.

Leah was a wild card, and the notion of settling down didn't have the same sour taste it once did for the young wolf. A conundrum indeed; he fed off the spontaneity that came with their relationship but couldn't deny his increasing desire to have her presence in his home. Solace, Oliver and Jared had helped with the expansions to his cabin, but the young wolves were already making plans to secure an apartment of their own. It was a subject he hadn't yet figured out how to introduce, but it weighed heavily on him.

The wolves bid their goodbyes for the night, and the next day dragged on as the pack and Cullen girls busied themselves with last minute wedding arrangements. Jacob granted Isla's few friends' entry into the reservation for the nuptials. It would be a skeleton crew patrolling during the ceremony and the Cullens had volunteered to take shifts patrolling during the reception. Tiffany Call surprised her son with her appearance and Embry greeted her with a fierce embrace.

Billy's majestic voice held everyone under his spell as he welcomed all who joined to witness the event. Embry's happiness was palpable as Jacob and Quil led Renesmee and Leah towards him. They took their place as Charlie began to lead a glowing Isla down the aisle. The bride wore an elegant sheer wedding gown, but it was the tranquility and joy in her features that truly accentuated her beauty. They spoke their own vows and Embry's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he kissed his new bride.

The La Push Recreation Hall was adorned with exquisite orchid floral arrangements, the ambience contrasting the wintery chill. It was a private celebration but it didn't damper the enthusiasm of all that gathered as the pack and Cullens joined the ecstatic couple on the dance floor. Paul congratulated the new bride with a sweet peck on the cheek and headed towards the woman that had captivated his gaze all evening. Leah donned a nude strapless gown, accenting her beautiful copper skin. The dominant wolf kissed her bare shoulder and turned her by the waist.

Leah gave him the one over, lifting her brow in appreciation of how good he looked in his suit.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered and she shook her head in disbelief.

"The party just started and we haven't even sat down to eat"

"So? There's only one thing I'm interested in tasting tonight"

His eyes were dark and full of mischief, causing a sudden heat to rise up the she-wolf's body.

"Don't I even get a dance first? I'd like to enjoy the feel of this dress for a bit longer, Paul"

She was fishing for a compliment and Paul didn't hesitate, but her ridiculous insecurities bothered him.

"It's a beautiful dress, but not as beautiful as the woman wearing it"

She smiled prettily and followed him onto the dance floor. Paul held her possessively close and placed a lingering kiss on her neck. They swayed to the sound of the music and Leah sensed many eyes on them but found she couldn't care less. Her gaze hadn't drifted over to her ex all night long and it made her feel lighter, happy even. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

Sue Clearwater clutched her son's hand as she observed the swaying pair. Seth understood the silent gesture. Leah was happy and even though he worried over their involvement, she'd made it abundantly clear that it was her risk to take. They worked…how, he didn't understand but she was happy and that was all he cared about. Leah gazed up at the besotted wolf, readying to agree to an early departure but the loud sound of broken dishes stole her attention.

Collin stood unnerved; shards of broken dishes at his feet. A young native woman stared back at him in confusion. Edward's gift allowed him the advantage and he moved as humanly possible, ushering her Alice's way. She'd come with a final bill for the floral arrangements, and the pixie quickly signed the invoice as Seth and Brady escorted a trembling Collin outside. Paul watched in amusement and chuckled at the wolf's misfortune, recognizing the young woman. She was a Soma, daughter to a Quileute who'd had success with his floral business and had since moved away from the reservation.

Paul had briefly dated her older sister Jackie during his wilder days and was well aware of her father's pretentiousness. Collin had just imprinted, but the dominant wolf knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Well… another one bites the dust"

It was a harmless comment, but the truth of it left the she-wolf unnerved. Imprinting was supposed to be a rarity and Collin was now the eighth wolf to imprint, leaving Paul, her brother, Tokola and Solace the only unattached wolves left. The odds were not in her favor. Leah smiled weakly and found a seat at her family's table, while Paul Joined Jacob outside to check on a shell shocked Collin. The young wolf felt the pull but he was fighting with the urge to go after her.

Collin was satisfied with how his life was shaping; had finally found some purpose with this new business venture and had even managed to find a nice girl he enjoyed spending time with. Why did this have to happen now? Jacob tried to appease his young wolf, quoting a line to a song he'd heard long ago. _Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans._ And it was true…Jacob was a living testament. The Alpha had once been certain that Bella was meant for him; had recently decided that he was ready to begin a family when Genevieve came along. No rhyme or reason, but he'd come to accept both and understood that there was always a greater purpose.

Paul wished the young wolf luck and offered him some Intel before excusing himself and Leah for the night. They congratulated the newlyweds one last time before making their exit. Leah removed the deathtraps on her feet and welcomed the feel of earth between her toes as she followed after her wolf. The cabin would be empty for the remainder of the evening; Paul had threatened Oliver and Solace with bodily harm if they dared step foot inside. The she-wolf settled onto his couch, enjoying the quiet and privacy the remote cabin provided.

Paul shook his head in protest and pulled her up to her feet, continuing their dance in the middle of his living room.

"You're crazy, what are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with my girl. Is that OK?"

Leah met his fierce gaze; it was the first time he'd called her anything of the sort and try as she might, couldn't bring herself to deny it. The belonging his words evoked shook her to the core and she leaned in for a gentle kiss. Paul was hungry, had been starving for her for days now and wasted no time in removing the beautiful garment off her curves. They weren't going to make it into his bedroom and he laid her down on his dining room table.

The she-wolf wrapped her legs around his waist and welcomed his warmth. Paul was fighting with his control; he wanted her, wanted her so bad it hurt and leaned forward for a bruising kiss. It was a violent merger, and after several encounters, their carnal desire made way for gentler hands. Paul carried her to his bed, pulling her close; their ragged breaths matching their exertion. Leah sighed tiredly, sharing her feelings of content as she left the comfort of his bed for hydration. His kitchen window provided a great view and she stared out into the darkness of the woods.

"You were smart to move out here Paul, it's so peaceful"

He took a seat at the edge of his bed, wavering with doubt, but Paul had never lived on the side of caution.

"There's always room for one more"

The she-wolf's head snapped towards him; his lupine eyes providing a clear view of her shock. Leah watched him carefully, trying to decipher his words. _Was he talking about room for the night or could he possibly be alluding to more?_ Paul could almost see the wheels inside her head turning and laughed, trying to downplay his nerves as he made his way towards her.

"You're practically here almost every day…I mean, might as well right?"

"That's not the same fucking thing and you know it. You shouldn't joke about something like that"

The determined wolf steeled his nerves.

"Who says I'm joking Leah…move in with me"

The she-wolf searched his gaze, no trace of humor anywhere.

"Paul…"

He pulled her by the hips, her body flushed against his.

"We're good together Leah. I want to make a go of it"

"Sleeping together and living together are nowhere near the same. I'm a royal bitch in the mornings"

"You don't say…" he finished with a light chuckle.

"I'm fucking serious…"

"I know…"

"You haven't seen me at my worst"

"I've come close; you're moody and you can't cook to save your life"

"I'm messy too"

Leah didn't know who she was trying to convince.

"Well it's a good thing Sol isn't. He's a regular Martha Stewart"

"And what about them? Don't you think you should talk to them first?"

"I have, they're good with it"

Leah's jaw slackened in shock. He'd talked to them…which meant he'd been thinking about it before today. Just hours prior, she'd done the same; thinking about the future of their relationship. The she-wolf didn't know what motivated her to agree. She was falling for him, she knew and Leah had never been a coward but she couldn't deny the fear creeping inside of her. She didn't want to lose him; was finally feeling she was exactly where she belonged. Would life be so cruel again? It couldn't possibly be. The she-wolf brushed her fears to the side and nodded her head, meeting his passionate kiss with her own. Tonight was for celebrations; she told herself and allowed him to lead her back to his bed. Their bed, she thought, ignoring that pesky feeling of doubt.

 **Playlist**

Carry All the Weight- A Boy and His Kite

Love of Your Life-Eric Lumiere

Little Bit-Lykke Li


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I believe there is often a story within another story, and so I chose to dedicate this chapter to an often neglected wolf. Hope you don't object…This chapter took me forever to complete and my OCD didn't help matters at all. TY to my loyal followers and to PastOneonta, lory77, Maxsmomma, Miami12 and brankel1 for your kind reviews.**

 **This chapter carries an M rating for language.**

 **Chapter 11**

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

Collin met her sad gaze in regret. No, she hadn't done a dam thing wrong. Gracie was kind and smart; more patient and understanding then he could have ever hoped for, and three weeks ago, he'd been dead set on giving up his whorish ways to try at a serious relationship with her. But that was before _she_ entered his universe. Collin had fought hard; had wrestled against the compulsive need to seek her out. But in the end, he'd succumbed to the mindless desire.

"It's not you Gracie, it's me"

 _Fuck that sounded awful but it was true._

"Is there someone else?"

Collin wavered; he cared enough about Gracie to spare her the pain that would surely come in the end, and nodded his head in defeat. Her eyes watered, and Collin felt his chest clutch; watching as she turned without another word towards the refuge of her vehicle. The young wolf wanted to tear into something fierce, and held his human form long enough to clear the tree line. Solace acknowledged his friend's presence in the mind link as he continued with his patrols, and used his eerie control to silence his thoughts; gifting him with the illusion of privacy.

Collin felt the pull to the East, and it only served to fuel his anger.

 _Why was he so different than the rest of his pack brothers? He'd imprinted; shouldn't he be fucking happy about it? And truth was, she was utterly stunning, but maybe it was the imprint fucking with his head._

 _No, she's really hot man…_

Tokola failed to rein his thoughts, and Collin growled in annoyance. The young wolf had held out for a week before venturing out in search of her. He'd yet to speak a word to his imprint, but in the last two weeks, Collin had mastered the art of stalking. He awoke when she did; followed at a safe distance as she raced between campuses to her many classes. Collin had learned much about Michelle from his surveillance. She was a nursing student, and her education appeared to be of most importance to her.

His imprint was Quileute, but aside from that fact, the young wolf failed to see what else they could possibly have in common. Collin's family was dirt poor, and it wasn't until his recent financial luck that he'd been able to substantially contribute to his mother's meager income. Michelle's family was well off, and her parents held an air that Collin didn't care for. She was a preppy book worm; favoring the latest teeny bopper hits as she drove around in her sky-blue Prius. Collin was rough around the edges, but his smooth talking ways and outgoing personality brought him much favor with women. His short fused temper often got him in trouble, but Brady was usually around to rein him in.

The pack was growing tired of his recent bipolar behavior and Seth was readying to intervene, but Brady had beaten him to the punch. Anna had concocted a plan for them to visit Michelle's family's flower shop later that afternoon, prompting the young wolf to cut all ties with Gracie. Collin headed towards his home, jumping into the shower and welcoming the soothing flow of water down his tense muscles. He grabbed one of his best pair of jeans, immediately berated himself for it. He shouldn't care about what a stranger thought of his appearance; resented her for having so much control over his thoughts, and was hit with a bout of guilt for thinking ill of her. Bipolar indeed….

He nabbed a hoodie on his way out the door as Brady's car pulled up to his home. Collin grunted in response to Anna's enthusiastic greeting.

"This is it Collin, aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic..."

His voiced dripped with sarcasm, and the blue–eyed imprint waved his answer away, as they began their drive towards Port Angeles. Her family owned a fairly successful flower business, and Collin's stalking had provided them good Intel on her work hours at the shop. They secured parking across the street, and the anxious wolf dragged behind Brady and his eager girlfriend, as they crossed the length of the lot. It was Sunday afternoon. A slow time of the day, and as the door chime announced their presence, a set of almond shaped eyes looked up in surprise. Collin took in her widened gaze, and diverted his eyes towards the colorful flower arrangements on display.

Roses, lilies, and orchids… all taking a background to her rich, vanilla scent. The young wolf listened with rapt attention as she attempted to engage his companions into conversation while perusing through the store.

"Hello, may I help you with anything? Are you guys looking for something in particular?"

Anna gave her best smile, making her way towards the counter.

"Uhmm, I'm actually just window shopping. I fell in love with the arrangements you guys made for my friend's wedding, and I'm trying to get some ideas for my corsage"

"I thought I recognized you…the wedding in La Push, right? Have you picked out your prom dress yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm trying to decide on a color, but our friend Collin over there definitely needs some help"

The young wolf ignored her words, continuing to scrutinize the array of bouquets. Michelle stepped around the counter and walked towards the back of the store.

"Are you looking for a small or large arrangement?"

Collin turned her way; the intensity of his gaze was disarming.

"Something small" he whispered.

Michelle's mind had frequently traveled back to the evening of the Call wedding, and to the unsettling feeling this man's penetrating gaze had evoked.

"What type of arrangement are you looking for?"

"Not really sure, but I think she likes those Asian flowers over there"

Michelle was surprised with the pang of displeasure his words evoked, and turned towards the pink orchids on the far left. He had the body of Adonis with a ruggedly handsome face to match; there was no way he'd be single, but why should she care?

"We have a couple of bouquets in the back, if you want to take a look"

Collin nodded, and followed behind; discreetly raising his middle finger in answer to his best friend's smug smirk. Her vanilla scent was overwhelming, and he fought with the desire to get closer. Two large wooden tables displayed countless bouquets, and Collin smiled when he spotted the white and pink orchids.

"That's the one"

"Are you sure? We have more on the other side"

"Yeah, I'm sure. That's the one"

Michelle retrieved the bouquet, and led him back to the front of the store, smiling at the sweet display of affection between the loved up couple.

"Would you like to include a personal message? It's free with the purchase of the bouquet"

She handed him a small card and the young wolf put forth his best penmanship, passing back the note. Collin's eyes narrowed, surveying her features as she pretended not to read the note, but her small smile told him all he needed to know. This was a game he knew well and had grown rather good at playing. For him, the chase had always been better than the catch.

"Are you expecting some kind of medical emergency?"

A raised brow as he took notice of her blue scrubs. A pinkish hue colored her copper cheeks, and Collin resented the longing it evoked.

"I'm in school; I have a late night clinical at the hospital tonight"

The young wolf nodded as he held her timid gaze. He leaned forward in pretense, reading the name on her nametag.

"How much do I owe you Michelle?"

"$42.50 please"

Collin handed her a set of twenty dollar bills and turned towards his pack brother.

"Yo Bray, spot me three dollars man"

He didn't miss the look of embarrassment on her face, and was hit with unexpected anger. He'd witnessed her father's air of superiority, and the idea she may pity him infuriated the young wolf. Brady recognized the heat behind his gaze, and mumbled under his breath as he handed over the five dollar bill.

"You good?"

The long sigh wasn't reassuring and Brady remained by his side, ready to intervene if needed.

"Your change is $2.50"

"I can count..."

The sharpness in his tone was cutting, and Michelle handed over the receipt with change in confusion. Collin felt her embarrassment as his own, flooding him with a mixture of guilt and regret. But a small part of him rejoiced, knowing he wasn't the only one affected by the imprint. It wasn't wasn't good; deep down, he understood she wasn't at fault, but his reaction proved he wasn't yet ready to acknowledge it. The young wolf picked up his vase without another word; exiting the flower shop and making straight for his best friend's vehicle.

Brady gifted Michelle with an apologetic smile, and Anna graciously thanked her for the help. The ride back to the reservation was a quiet one. and the blue-eyed imprint smiled in understanding when her boyfriend pulled up to her home. She'd learned early on that Brady and Collin were a packaged deal, and waved her goodbyes to both wolves. Brady bid his time, watching his best friend through the rear view mirror. Collin had always been the sulking type, but he always came around and Brady made a point of being there when he did.

The smell of Connie Littlesea's chili reached his sensitive nose and Brady's stomach growls broke through the uncomfortable silence. It was her birthday, and they were celebrating with a small family dinner.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope"

"Collin…"

"You can't fix this Bray. Just let it be"

"There's nothing to fix. Nothing's broken Collin, but that's just how I see it. Do you want me to go?"

"It's up to you, man"

"No bro, it's actually up to you"

The young wolf exited the vehicle, turning towards his best friend.

"Nah…sometimes I think she likes you best"

Brady smiled as he put the vehicle on park, and followed closely behind. His baby sister greeted them at the door, and Collin lifted her up for a one arm hug, leaning down as she cupped her hands to whisper into his ear.

"Momma's wearing her red dress"

Collin's father had passed away five years back, and Connie Littlesea had been mourning since. The red dress had become symbolic in their home, and the young wolf smiled, knowing his mother was in a cheerful mood.

"Happy birthday momma"

They took turns wrapping the aging woman in an embrace and she gasped at seeing the exquisite bouquet.

"Collin you shouldn't have. This looks expensive"

"Shhh, it's your birthday. You deserve this and more and soon enough, I'm going to give it to you"

Connie Littlesea smiled and ushered them towards their small living room. They spent the next hour reminiscing on the past. The four youngest wolves had pooled their finances, and were scheduled to move into a rented house the coming month. Collin's mother was enjoying these last moments with her son under her roof. Jacob had done away with the gag order upon taking over as Alpha, and Connie was well aware of their supernatural gifts. It filled her with more pride than any other material gifts could, but she understood Collin's need to fulfill the promise he'd made to her late husband.

"Who's Michelle?"

The young wolf turned towards his little sister's voice, watching as she turned over the personalized card. Michelle's name was printed on the back and Collin sighed mournfully.

"I think she made the flower arrangement"

His mother pulled the vase close and leaned down for a sniff.

"Well she has excellent taste"

Brady chuckled in between mouthfuls of chili, and Collin glared at his best friend. That night, they ate ice cream and cake while watching one of his mother's sappy love stories. The young wolf tried to ignore the prominent scent of vanilla lingering on the business card. Collin could bitch and moan, complain and rage about the unfairness of it all, but try as he might, he couldn't deny his intrigue. He'd hurt her feelings today, and even though he felt wretched over it, felt some vindication over his control in abstaining from running back to her in apology. He was the master of his own fate he told himself, conveniently ignoring to acknowledge the presence of the small card by his pillow as he drifted off to sleep.

For Michelle, the confusion and melancholy she experienced the following weeks couldn't have come at a worst time. Her family was pressuring her to cover more hours at the shop, and she was struggling to keep up with the demands of school. She tried to focus, tried to push past the sadness engulfing her, and couldn't understand why some stranger's words had cut her so deeply. And still, the inexplicable attraction he inspired, remained. Michelle wasn't a stranger to lust, but those fiery eyes…they'd been the eyes of a predator, and she'd felt powerless under the scrutiny of his gaze.

So imagine her surprise, when he randomly appeared outside the flower shop. Michelle had been running late for a delivery, failing epically to accommodate the array of bouquets in the trunk of her car. Collin's presence startled her, and she jerked upright; the top of her head slamming against the edge of the trunk door, almost rendering her unconscious. Michelle didn't register the blood dripping down her face, nor the young wolf's frantic words. But she felt his warmth; leaned into his touch, when he scooped her up onto his arms and carried her to her own passenger seat.

The ride to the hospital became a blur, but in her semi lucid state, the young nursing student heard every vulgar curse her companion unleashed on the unsuspecting drivers sharing the road.

"Fuck. Seth, I need you…Stop asking me so many dam questions….just please get your bubbly ass to the Olympic Medical Center"

 _Who was Seth? And why was his ass bubbly?_

Her mind drifted to images of bubble gum as the onslaught of profanity continued.

 _"_ Who gives a shit about patrols... listen to me? I hurt her Seth and …and…FUCK…she's bleeding…"

More silence, and then a calm and soothing voice spoke through the phone's speaker.

"Keep your shit together; Jake and I are on our way"

But Michelle passed out, awaking to a wicked headache with no sense of time, as loud voices only made the pounding worse.

"What did you do to my daughter, you hoodlum?"

"Mr. Soma, we went over this already. Collin witnessed your daughter's injury, and brought her in for care"

Seth repeated himself with the same steady tone he adapted with his unruly wolves. Jacob sat by Collin's side; a strong hand strategically placed behind the young wolf's neck as he worked to steady his frazzled nerves.

"Then why is her blood all over his shirt?"

"BECAUSE I PICKED HER UP YOU DUMB ASS! Why don't you go check on your daughter instead of worrying about me?"

"Don't you tell me what to do, you little punk. I have a mind to have you arrested. And let this be the last time I see any of you near my daughter. I know all about your little cult, Jacob Black. And you are way out of your domain. Your daddy won't be able to wash this away, you hear me?"

Jacob had seen and heard enough, ushering Collin outside. Seth remained behind; filling in the attending physician, and determined to leave no doubt of Collin's innocence before taking off. In spite of his ill-advised outburst, the Beta had to agree. Old man Soma was a turd for wasting time on pettiness instead of worrying about his daughter's health.

"Daddy?"

His daughter's voice stole the shopkeeper's attention, and Seth used the opportunity to take his leave. Collin sat in the Alpha's backseat; a stony expression etched on his handsome face. It was the same mask he adapted for months after his father's death, and the Beta looked towards Jacob in concern.

"Collin…"

"Is she OK Seth?"

"I think so; she regained consciousness just before I left"

The young wolf nodded listlessly, releasing a long sigh.

"Can we go?"

Jacob turned towards his young wolf.

"Not until you answer me something first. Why did you go to the flower shop Collin?"

"You know why…" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"No I don't. You reek of worry and guilt but you've made no attempt to go back inside. Who are you really mad at?"

"This isn't your problem Jacob"

The Alpha responded with a humorless laugh, pointing towards his own chest.

"Alpha, remember? We don't get to pick and choose Collin. But it most definitely becomes my fucking problem when your imprint lands unconscious and bloodied in the emergency room, and her prick of a father is threatening to press charges. So let me ask you again," he continued; his voice lowering intently.

"Why did you go to the flower shop?"

Collin sighed in defeat, meeting the Alpha's gaze tiredly.

"I don't really know…to apologize? To be close to her?" His voice rising ardently with every word.

"To stalk her? To breathe the same fucking air she does? Take your pick," he finished petulantly.

"Why are you fighting this so hard? Is this about the girl you were seeing?"

"This isn't just about Gracie, it's more than that. I'm not like you and Seth, Jake; I've never been a big picture kind of guy. But then my dad died and everything changed…And it just feels like I'm on this set course with all these decisions being made for me, and I don't get a fucking say"

Jacob held his young wolf's gaze and answered with a knowing smile.

"Collin, do you think that I ever imagined being the Alpha of a pack of wolves? Let alone being responsible for the safety of our people? The only thing I thought I was sure about was Bella Swan, and look how that turned out…Every wolf has struggled with the choices that have been taken from us at one point or another, but punishing that girl for it, is not the answer"

Seth nodded in agreement as he leaned into the window.

"Jake's right Collin. No one gave us a manual on how to do this shit. But you've got a lot of good things going for you right now; things that you've worked hard for. I suggest you focus on that. I get that you weren't looking for this imprint, but you can't just assume you know what she wants without taking the time to find out"

The young wolf pondered over their words the entire ride home, and removed the bloody shirt before entering his home. Seth and Jacob returned to the woods for patrols. Tokola was ready for the relief, and Embry's last thoughts before phasing out belonged to his new bride; more than happy to return to the comfort of their large bed. Seth tried to block his own thoughts, but the Alpha was much too quick and perceptive for him.

 _Oh really? Well that's interesting…_

The mortified Beta focused on his patrols, and Jacob gave a mental rise of his brow, chuckling mischievously.

 _I bet Embry would love to hear about this._

 _Don't you fucking dare Jacob…_

 _Come on man…I'm just joking around. Embry's my boy, but you're like the cheese to my macaroni, Seth. A and B combo right? Besides, how much you wanna to bet Emb wouldn't even care?_

 _That I've got the hots for his pregnant wife? Yeah, ok Jacob…If I didn't object to getting my face smashed in, I might actually take you up on that wager._

The Alpha ignored his 2nd in command, as he continued taking jabs at the younger wolf.

 _I mean, you've always had a thing for MILFs but this a little extreme don't you think?_

 _SHUT. UP. I don't want to talk about this anymore._

Jacob was enjoying himself a little too much for the Beta's liking, and he cunningly flashed images of their most puzzling and introverted wolf. The Alpha slowed his pace, cocking his massive head to the side in consideration.

 _Huh…I never really paid much attention to that…_

Seth's smug grin was short lived, because Jacob didn't appear in the least bit bothered that Solace nursed a serious crush on his beautiful wife.

 _And you're OK with that?_

 _How can I blame him? Ness is awesome. Besides, I've got a feeling Sol's attachment runs deeper than just physical beauty. I think it's her maternal side that appeals to him the most..._

And Seth had to agree. There were moments when Solace left his guard down and the Beta had gotten a glimpse into his mind. He lived in constant torture; guilt from his mother's death, and longing for a family to call his own. It was a lonely place to be in, but the kid was resilient. And they both agreed he'd made great strides in allowing the pack in. The two wolves continued their patrols; it wasn't often they got the chance to pair up, but both enjoyed the opportunity immensely.

Their thoughts traveled to their unruly she-wolf, and Seth beamed at his sister's current state of bliss. He wasn't a big fan of Paul's, but the dominant wolf was earning Seth's respect for the devotion he demonstrated towards his sister. And in turn, the Beta's affection for Jacob had also increased twice fold. After all, the Alpha was the driving force behind the pack's current state of harmony. Seth had admired his father greatly, and had been certain that no man would ever measure up in his eyes, but the Alpha was painstakingly and deservingly changing his mind…

* * *

Collin resumed his normal routine, but was growing increasingly anxious by the hour. _Had she left the hospital? Was she really OK?_ His wolf was clamoring in outrage, and Collin's will was crumbling; it was the scent of blood coming from the sullied t-shirt in his wastebasket that finally broke his resolve. Each wolf had their own unique bond with their ancient spirit; some more visceral than others and Collin had always struggled with keeping his wolf at bay.

So it was fairly easy for him to track her in his human form. He'd chosen her after all; it was his wolf's primal longing that fed Collin's ire. Her vanilla scent permeated around her family's home, and Collin sighed in relief at the whooshing sound accompanying each of her heartbeats. The first time he'd noticed it, it had sent him into a state of panic; convinced she was having some kind of heart attack and had been slightly pacified at learning the cause. A heart murmur could potentially be dangerous after all, but in the recent weeks, it had certainly helped him identify her location.

Her bedroom faced the tree line of the woods, and the young wolf took a seat beneath her window sill, listening intently to her breaths. Calmness pervaded where edginess lived moments ago, but it wasn't enough. He needed to see her with his own two eyes, and agilely scaled up the side of her home with ease. The window was slightly ajar, and the young wolf pulled himself up for a peep. Collin took in every inch of her sleeping form, feeling wretched over the noticeable stitches at the top of her head.

Her rich vanilla scent was intoxicating, and he maneuvered himself stealthily into her room without another thought; his compulsion to be near, outweighed any doubt. Michelle felt a cold draft touch her skin and turned abruptly in her bed, regretting the sudden movement. Her eyes tried to adjust in the dark. _Was she dreaming?_ The day had felt like one surreal dream, and it wasn't like he was a stranger to her subconscious. But he was real; as real as the electricity now coursing through her body.

Collin stood statue still, vetting the range of emotions crossing her features. Her breaths deepened as her lungs expelled cold mist, and he pushed the window closed. There was no use in running, and the young wolf met her astonished gaze.

"Why are you in my room?"

It was a logical question; one that demanded an answer, but the casualness in which she asked surprised him, so he tried for the same nonchalance.

"Just wanted to make sure you were OK"

She continued to stare in silence, a curious look growing behind her long lashes.

"How do you know where I live?"

Collin scrambled for a reasonable response and prayed to the ancestors, the same fortune that plagued Quil didn't befall on him. The brawny wolf was incapable of lying to his much younger imprint, but Collin wasn't above deception.

"From your license, I handed it to the hospital staff when I brought you in"

"Makes sense"

 _Makes sense? How gullible was this girl?_

Collin was a conflicted man. He held no desire to share the truth, but the fact that she wasn't in the least bit perturbed that a total stranger was standing in her bedroom, disturbed him greatly.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Should I be?"

"Shouldn't you?"

An incredulous look crossed his handsome features, and Michelle was suddenly unsure. Her eyes traveled to the purse lying on her carpet floor and the young wolf smiled as his lupine nose picked up the scent of mace.

"I'm not here to hurt you"

"Then why would you ask me that?"

Collin took notice of her fluttering pulse, and answered with a flirty smile.

"Well, you don't seem all that upset that a random stranger is in your bedroom. I guess I was expecting a different type of reaction. Thought I might have something thrown at me"

Michelle felt her irritation grow, unappreciative of his underlying tone.

"I still might"

A genuine smile graced his lips as he took a step closer to her bed.

"How's your head?"

His dark brown eyes bore into hers, and she was grateful for the night's gloom, feeling herself flush under his heated gaze.

"Better…much better. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Who's Seth? And why is his ass bubbly?"

Collin threw his head back in laughter; the moonlight spilling into her room, illuminating his features as he struggled with his amusement. A familiar heady scent reached his lupine nose, and amusement took a dangerous turn. The young wolf steadied himself before turning hooded eyes her way.

"Seth's a friend and I would say that perky is probably a better description of his ass"

The smirk on his face told her she was missing the joke, but Michelle didn't really care. His white t-shirt gave a light glow, accentuating his chiseled abs and she was enjoying the view far too greatly.

"I should go" he whispered huskily, and her expression betrayed her disappointment.

"Why?"

Collin held her gaze, wavering with indecision.

"It's late, you should rest and I have to get up really early in the morning"

Michelle nodded in understanding and Collin answered with a wicked grin.

"Besides, I think it's a bit dangerous for me to be here right now"

She cocked her head in confusion and his gaze traveled down her spaghetti tank, sending heat up her chest. His grin was the last thing she made out before watching him turn towards her window.

"Will I see you again?" she asked, shyly. His hand resting against her window sill.

"Do you want to see me again?"

Michelle hesitated before answering bravely.

"Yes"

"Then leave your window open when you want to hang out…I'll find you" was the last thing he said before disappearing into the dark. Michelle laid awake, scrutinizing and replaying every word exchanged. She felt a strange combination of euphoria and fear. He was right. He _was_ a stranger and he'd broken into her room. Who goes through that much trouble for someone they barely know? He'd all but implied she was accustomed to receiving midnight visitors and all she'd been able to focus on was his cute dimples and unearthly body. And she'd practically begged him to come back… She'd learned nothing of him tonight, except that he was an excellent climber with a good memory.

Michelle felt her stomach clench as an unsettling feeling sunk at the bottom of her belly. She was in more trouble than she'd originally realized. Collin was a mystery, she wasn't sure she should want to solve, but felt helpless in her attraction. Lust was probably the more appropriate word, and as night turned to dawn, Michelle drifted off to sleep to the memory of his heated gaze; pain and stitches all but forgotten…

 **Playlist**

Heavy-LINKIN PARK & Kiiara

Driftwood-Jesse Jo Stark


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter was written in the span of three days. It poured out seamlessly and I will admit that it carries a personal touch. For often, it is those we love most that have the power to hurt us best, scarring us into our adult lives. Sometimes forgiveness isn't given for those that have wronged us but so that we may find the closure and peace to move on…**

 **Writing is a wonderful journey and seeing my own progression from story to story is rewarding, but we can be our own worst critic so I thank all of you who take the time to provide the honest feedback.**

 **M rating for language and adult content.**

 **Chapter 12**

The young wolf put forth his best smile as he received the squirming child into his arms. He wasn't in a playful mood, but Genevieve was pack, not to mention the Alpha's first born. But more importantly, she was Oliver's universe, claiming a special place in Solace's fractured heart. So he forced himself to coo and smile at the giggling infant. The skillful art of masking his emotions had become second nature, and silence, his most powerful tool. He rarely said much, but missed even less; for it was these chosen moments of quietness that sharpened his acute sense of awareness.

As a kid, he'd learned how to blend in just enough to keep the teachers or suspecting adults away; often leaving him plagued with loneliness, but it was better than the alternative. Solace had been too embarrassed to ever invite anyone back to his home; eradicating the chance for any significant friendships. Once upon a time, he'd been a sensitive and precocious child and in moments of clarity, Stella Tso had often swooned over his brown orbs, comparing them to deep wells of emotion. But it was ironic really, that it was she, who'd carved out countless pores onto those so called reservoirs, bleeding him dry of all tears.

Today was the anniversary of her death and Solace had foolishly chosen to seek comfort in Paul's home. The four youngest wolves had officially moved in together but Brady, Collin and Oliver had headed towards Port Angeles in hopes of purchasing some recording equipment and Solace just couldn't bring himself to remain behind in an empty house. He didn't begrudge their new partnership; was thrilled at the prospect on their behalf, but had underestimated his dependency on Oliver's companionship. So he headed towards the remote cabin in search of the next name on his short list of friends; unaware that the Alpha and his wife were dining with the seemingly blissful couple.

Solace had backtracked from the cabin after picking up their scents, but Nessie had rushed out in search of him, insisting that he joined them for the late meal. And as he looked between the happy couples, and tried his best to mingle in, knew it'd been a mistake. Leah was changing Paul in ways he never imagined possible, leaving Solace with an indescribable longing. Was it the sheer look of content and peace in his features or the beautiful woman at his side? Solace didn't know, but he was growing tired of the loneliness that accompanied always, even in the midst of his pack.

The Alpha watched his wolves with a keen eye and struggled to compartmentalize all the emotions hitting him at once. His she-wolf was happy and it pleased Jacob greatly. Pack dynamics were levels upon levels of complex and Jacob was self-aware enough to understand, that the possessiveness in which he regarded his only she-wolf was pack hierarchy at work. She was the Beta female and Jacob treated and respected her as such. Sam had also known this, but his failure to separate his own feelings for her, had in turn fractured the social structure of the pack. It was by no means perfect, but the Alpha was pleased to see that his methodical efforts in restoring balance were coming to fruition.

Leah had chosen her mate, and who was he to say otherwise. Paul had been a royal pain in Jacob's side but had made great strides since then, allowing the Alpha to form a new appreciation for him. Happy wolves were compliant wolves and the ridiculously sappy look on his face, told Jacob that keeping Paul in line would take no effort at all. Then there was Solace…all signs would designate him as the Omega of the pack, except Jacob knew different. The kid held comparable dominance and control to his own; enough to someday lead this pack but was so emotionally unstable, that Jacob failed to see where to even begin putting the pieces back together.

The bond with each of his wolves was as unique as their own personalities but the affinity he felt towards Solace disturbed Jacob greatly. Pack law mandated that an Alpha male, should exert dominance over a threat to his reign, but Jacob didn't care much for edicts. He was more concerned with the welfare of his wolves and the progress of his people. Solace was strong enough to break away from the pack, if he so chose. He was a young wolf and whether he knew that or not, was yet to be determined; but if he was aware and continued to follow, than it only served to push Jacob towards being worthy of that trust and loyalty.

The Alpha narrowed his eyes, and focused on his young wolf, as he experimented with pulling at the tether that bound them together. He placed a medium amount of muscle into his mandate and then watched for a response; _Genevieve… kiss_ … _stay,_ he thought. Solace stilled and Jacob vetted the subtle traces of emotion crossing his features. For the young wolf, it felt like but a taste of a feeling, a slight desire even, and allowed a trace of a smile as he leaned down to place a loving kiss on the child's cheek. His wolfish grin spread, as he stood from his place on the couch, carefully placing Genevieve onto Leah's lap as he headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the pull to his seat. Jacob chuckled mischievously, capturing his wife's curious gaze and Jacob answered with one of his sunny smiles, rubbing his belly in hunger. Leah turned towards the Alpha as Paul headed to their kitchen in response.

"Well don't worry Jake; I didn't cook it so you know it's edible"

Solace worked silently in tandem with the older wolf; setting the table and food out for their meal. He basked in the familiarity of the task and his assistance earned him an appreciative nod from the older wolf. They feasted on local seafood while gossiping about the pack's current state of affairs. Claire's entry into puberty was causing all sorts of chaos in Quil's life, equally affecting Emily and Sam's domestic bliss and the wolves were thoroughly enjoying taunting the brawny wolf. Nessie turned the conversation into a more personal nature, when she inquired about a certain pretty red-head that had been occasionally spotted by Solace's side and the young wolf flushed under her inquiry.

Oliver's enthusiastic arrival couldn't have come at a better time and the conversation steered to his adventure in Port Angeles as he pulled Genevieve into his arms, and gave account of all they'd done. The enthusiastic wolf pulled a generic CD case out of his pocket and tossed it to his unsuspecting friend.

"I found it in a really cool record store. Thought you might like it man…"

Solace stared down at the CD. The Best of the 50s and 60's was scribbled across the top and he felt his throat constrict with emotion. It was a minute before he was able to meet Oliver's intent gaze, but it was enough…it was more than enough and Solace hoped his eyes showed the gratitude, he was incapable of expressing. Nessie followed the silent exchange; her curiosity perking in interest.

"What is it Solace?"

The young wolf turned doleful eyes her way and steadied his voice.

"It's a collection of hits from the 50's and 60's"

"I didn't know you liked that genre of music"

Her brown eyes widened with surprise and a sad smile spread across his lips.

"My mother did...she used to play it all the time. Guess it kinda grew on me…"

His throaty voice was thick with repressed emotion and Renesmee answered with a kind smile. It was the first time he'd spoken of her with anyone in the pack excluding Oliver and Paul, but what he hadn't shared, was that this music carried him to some of the happiest memories of his childhood. To a time when Stella Tso would pull him from his chair and make him dance to the soulful voices of Etta James and Barbara Lewis.

"Can we listen to it Solace?"

The Alpha's wife knew she was taking a large gamble, but something in his eyes told her it was OK. The young wolf handed her the case and she carried it to Paul's small CD player. Solace had often commiserated this day with a bottle of liquor at his side, but as he watched Oliver dance around to Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl_ with a giggling Genevieve in his arms, he couldn't think of a better place he would rather be. Nessie was never one to pass on dancing and happily joined in; holding her hand out to the reserved wolf. This was a song he knew well, had danced to, countless of times and well…Solace wasn't going to pass away the opportunity to dance with Ness.

The Alpha caught Paul's gaze and cheekily signaled towards the dancing bodies in invitation and the surly wolf answered with a solitary middle finger. Leah laughed aloud, but surprised everyone when she stood, swaying her hips in beat with the music, and yanking Paul up with her. The dominant wolf was pretty sure his man card had just been revoked, but as he watched the lithe beauty in front of him dance merrily about, knew he couldn't care any less. Jacob took in the scene, thinking back on his earlier thought. He and Seth spent countless hours strategizing on how to best help their quietest wolf, but it dawned on the Alpha that sometimes the best course of action was to take a back seat and watch the pieces fall together on their own.

* * *

The amused wolf pursed his lips in thought.

"In the back of an ice-cream truck. Very messy...and you?"

Michelle blushed… she hadn't actually expected him to answer but Collin was in a very good mood. This was the third question she'd asked tonight and though he usually tried to distract her from speaking about anything too personal, had surprised her with his response. Only now, she was faced with answering her own embarrassing question.

"Probably that day at the flower shop"

There was minimal light shining in, but his smirk was hard to miss, even in the dark and Michelle had the sudden urge to smack the smugness off his face. Her lack of experience in these matters put her at a disadvantage but there was no denying the truth. Collin had turned her world upside down and their steamy hookups only left her fiending for more.

"You have to be a little more specific. Which day are you talking about? On the table in the backroom or by the dumpster?"

His coy smile was sinful and Michelle could feel the warmth traveling down her body, hoping desperately to veer the attention elsewhere.

"How old are you Collin?"

"Twenty four" he revealed without skipping a beat. "Which day Michelle?"

His voice dropped to a whisper as his hands moved up her copper thighs. The temperature outside had dropped to a record low tonight, but no one would believe it true by the mist of perspiration accumulating between her breasts. Michelle was on fire; she'd grown accustomed to his high body temp, but this was a different kind of heat. Collin shimmied her boy shorts down her thighs, relishing in her heady scent as her back arched off the bed; all thoughts of his question out the window.

She had constructed a plan on how this evening was supposed to go, but this was what he did to her. Unraveled her from the inside out; leaving her anchorless in the sea of her desire. She'd been set on confronting him tonight; corner him into explaining why their meetings always took place in the shadows of the night. His evasiveness and cool demeanor set off all kinds of red flags but there was something about the way he touched and looked at her that contradicted his every word. And it confused her to no end…

Collin sensed Michelle's reluctance and watched her through weary eyes. But as her small hands made their way underneath the back of his shirt, the young wolf gave in to his need. They couldn't go on this way; he knew, but until he could reconcile his mixed feelings about this imprint, he couldn't offer much more. The sensible thing to do would be to stay away until he sorted shit out, but Collin was weak. And now that he'd had a taste of her, it would be damn near impossible.

Collin was no stranger to the carnal flesh, but most of his trysts had been futile and impersonal. This felt different…They barely knew one another; mostly by his doing, but every touch felt intimate and designed. Her small body conforming to his in perfect fit. Collin had never been one for kissing, but he couldn't get enough of her plump lips; malleable and soft; yet demanding. Her small hands mapped the planes of his body possessively, and it only spurred his desire for her. He craved her yearning, longed to see the look of pleasure on her face as he entered her, but fought savagely against the finality of the imprint.

He'd stood underneath her window on many nights, telling himself it'd be the last time. But it was bullshit; right from the start. Three nights…he had lingered around for three nights for any sign of an invitation. She would've been right to not done so of course; he was a stranger and a rude one at that. That first night had been awkward at best, but Michelle was more down to earth than Collin had given her credit for. She was inquisitive and easy to speak to, but he shut down her every attempt geared towards personal attachment.

No…Collin had other plans and fortunately for him, she was just as eager to be seduced as he was to debauch her. But things were changing and no amount of self-denial could negate the spark kindling between them; a silent dialogue, spoken with touch and intuition. Such as now, as he brought her naked body up onto his lap; he knew…could hear her silent request and knew she understood his own. So he gripped her tighter, rocked her faster and punished her lips with a bruising kiss, hoping to silence her moans. Her parents lay asleep two doors down after all.

Collin struggled to catch his breath and leaned back onto her comfortable bed. Her silence was disconcerting, and he turned his head curiously, studying her in the dark. Michelle appeared lost in thought and Collin pulled on his shorts as he stood from the bed, sensing her need for solitude.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Collin?"

It stopped him dead in his tracks and he weighed her words in confusion.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Do you?"

The young wolf felt his irritation rise.

"No, but do you think I'd be here with you if I did? You know what, don't answer that…"

"I don't really have a way of knowing, do I? I mean, it's been months and you only come here in the middle of the night. What else am I supposed to think? This isn't normal"

"Normal? Is it normal to want to hang out with someone you discovered breaking into your room?"

Michelle recoiled from his harsh words and Collin felt a sharp pang of regret, but continued with his rant.

"I haven't forced myself on you. Leave the window open…that was our agreement"

Her humiliation stung but Michelle was also angry; furious at the hypocrisy of his words and threw her covers off in her rush to face off with him.

"You're right Collin; I've been leaving the window open but it hasn't been every single night. How is it that you happen to come around every time I do? I took a chance because I was attracted to you. Maybe that makes me naïve but at least I'm honest"

Her face was flushed with anger; her words passionate and true, but Collin was having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering down her naked body and huffed out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want from me?"

"To know who you really are and why you keep coming back"

He answered with a sly smirk and Michelle's eyes narrowed with indignation.

"I know it's more than just sex…I'm not stupid"

Collin released a long sigh before taking a seat on her bed.

"I'm having a hard time staying away from you… that's the honest truth"

"Why would you want to?"

Silence…and then more silence.

"Who are you, Collin?"

"You know who I am…"

"I know your name and now I know your age, but I don't know much else"

I'm 24 years old, I'm Quileute. I've lived on the reservation my whole life and I probably always will. What else is there to know?"

"Why is it so hard for you to talk about yourself?"

"Because it's pointless; we both know what this is. Aside from this" he signaled to the space between them, "we have absolutely nothing in common"

"How do you know that? You haven't even tried to get to know me"

"When was the last time your family stepped foot on the rez Michelle or even worried about making ends meet? I've seen the way your father looks at me…I'm just another rez rat in his eyes"

"That's not fair. My father is a hardworking man; he's just very overprotective. But this isn't about him. This is about us"

"There is no us…"

His words tasted blasphemous on his tongue, but it was too late. The damage was done and Michelle lowered her gaze; the smell of shame permeating the air.

"You need to go…and please don't come back"

Collin wavered. He should apologize; use this opportunity to come clean, but in the end, lost his nerve and took his leave. It was a long way back to the reservation but he was in no rush to get home and chose to make the journey in his human form. It had ended in the exact way, he'd imagined it would, but there was no validation in his awareness. There was only distress as the young wolf grew disturbingly aware that he'd meaninglessly sabotaged it from ending any other way. _Who does that?_ Apparently, he did…but why?

The epiphany left him feeling unhinged and he instinctively headed towards a more rational point of view. Collin looked at his cracked phone screen…4 AM. Luckily for him, the werewolf he was searching for would be coming off an overnight patrol fairly soon, and he camped out on the Clearwater's front porch. Seth narrowed tired eyes at the young wolf but knew Collin was never one to seek him out, and the stunned look on his face spoke of importance.

Seth nodded his acknowledgement as he walked up the porch steps, stopping momentarily at his front door.

"Well? You coming in or what? I worked a ten hour shift at the station and just got off an overnight patrol, Collin. I'm starving…"

The young wolf followed silently, taking a seat in Sue's kitchen while the pack's Beta raided his mother's fridge. Seth tried to ignore the pungent scent of sex and shame as he stuffed a large plate of meatloaf into the microwave. Collin was one of their most predictable wolves and his deep sighs told him it was only a matter of minutes before the truth came tumbling out. He pushed fatigue to the side as he waited patiently for Collin to speak.

"What's wrong with me Seth?"

The young Beta leaned in close, a grave look crossing his handsome features.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this Collin, but your mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby"

"Ha...Ha...Ha…"

And that was one of the reasons he'd come in search of Seth. Jacob was both wise and fair, but he was the Alpha and seeking his approval and affection was ingrained in their DNA; no wolf would voluntarily display weakness before him. Seth was different…he still commanded their respect and obedience but his position as Beta gave allowances that Jacob's could not. Or maybe it was just his cheerful and optimistic nature that made way for these kinds of talks; Collin wasn't sure, but his knowing smile told him he probably already knew why he'd ended up on his front steps.

"Do you know what Albert Einstein's definition of insanity is?"

"Women…"

Seth smiled cheekily before shaking his head.

"Einstein said insanity was doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results"

Collin appeared confused and Seth rushed to elaborate.

"You asked me to tell you what I think is wrong with you, but I think the question you really want to know, is why you're surprised that Michelle got tired of your ass, when you kept treating her like dirt?"

"I never led her on. She was just as eager to sleep with me as I was with her"

The Beta answered with a scolding glare.

"You took full advantage of the pull that comes along with the imprint without bothering to fill her in. Shame on you, Collin…"

The young wolf slouched forward in defeat; the weight of Seth's words crushing what was left of his self-confidence.

"Collin…what did you tell Jake when he first approached you about spending time with Emmett to help you learn about investments?"

"That it was a waste of time"

"And was it?"

"No…Where are you going with this, Seth?"

"My point is that every time you're faced with the decision to put yourself out there, your first reaction is always to give up before even trying. Same with this imprint…you got it in your head that it wasn't going to work out and you pretty much did everything to make sure it didn't. Why does someone do that indeed?"

Seth waited patiently for his response and when it was clear none would come, pushed further.

"Sometimes taking a chance may not seem worth the feeling of failure or rejection Collin, but you're only selling yourself short. You can't keep making the same type of choices, expecting different outcomes. But you already know all of this; the real question is what you're planning to do about it?"

The young wolf answered with a crooked grin and nodded his understanding.

"You're a natural at this shit, Seth. How is that you're still single?"

The question took him by surprise and the Beta smiled sarcastically, trying to hide the painful reminder his question evoked.

"Because I spend all my free time listening to you assholes. Now get out of here…I gotta a date with my King sized bed"

Collin was readying to take his leave but was stopped short by the sound of their cell phones going off. Seth's features changed to alarm as they read the text messages received by their Alpha; both wolves rushing out the door without another moment's waste.

* * *

Leah had forgotten the feeling of belonging; would lash out at anyone that tried to control her, but couldn't deny the pleasure that Paul's dominance unearthed in her. She was a feral creature but his willingness to yield, against his own assertive nature drove her desire to submit; not because she had no other choice, but because she enjoyed the feeling of being his. In another life, Leah had been that girl; the one with her boyfriend's varsity jacket on, screaming and cheering from the stands during countless football games. The one that endured pointless conversations with his jock friends, as a sign of her devotion and support. Well that girl was long gone now; had been stripped away piece by piece and yet there was something growing inside of her she believed long gone; hope…

Leah moaned into her pillow as his warm hand cupped her breast, pulling her body against his chest. Paul was a closet cuddler and she enjoyed these rare mornings, when they were both free of patrols and could remain in bed all day if desired. His warm breath against her ear sent shivers up her spine and Leah could feel him hardening behind her. She chuckled at his loud groan, as their cell phones beeped in unison.

"Ignore it…it's probably just Seth and his quote of the day"

The young Beta had taken to texting the pack and imprints in the early morning hours with a motivational quote to begin the day, but Leah knew her brother was covering an overnight patrol and would be in no mood to impart cheery counsel. The she-wolf fought against Paul's grip and stretched her arm in search of the offensive device.

"Get up Paul; we gotta go…its Jake. They rushed Isla to the hospital and it doesn't look good"

The ride to the hospital was a blur and Leah steadied her nerves as they took in the scene of the waiting area. The majority of the pack was already there but Jacob and Embry were nowhere in sight. The she-wolf had grown rather close to her pack brother's wife in the short amount of time she'd known her and held her breath at the bleak expressions around the room.

"Seth…"

The handsome wolf looked utterly drained and welcomed his sister into his arms. There was little that Seth kept from Leah and she was well aware of her brother's affection for Embry's wife.

"Carlisle took her back for an emergency C-section to try to save the baby. She lost a lot of blood"

"What happened?"

"A placenta abruption"

The Beta was working as an EMT and often used medical terminology that left the rest of the pack in confusion, but Leah understood this term and the danger it posed to both mother and child.

"How's Isla?"

"We don't know Leah, but my money's on Carlisle"

Paul took stock of the room and questioned Seth abruptly.

"Where's Emb?"

"Jake took him into the woods. He didn't react well when they told him he wasn't allowed to go back with her…. Nessie called Jasper for help. It won't be long before he's calm enough to come back"

The imprints sat together in solidarity and Leah ushered Paul towards a downtrodden Quil. Paul hated hospitals; the smell of sickness creeped him out but Isla was one of their own and his pack brother would draw strength from having them close, so he would sit here for as long as Embry and Leah needed him to.

"This is going to destroy Embry"

"Quit your whining, Quil. Embry needs us to be strong right now, so that's exactly what we're going to do. Dr. Fang is going to work his magic and deliver our next pup…I know it and you better know it too"

Leah grasped Paul's hand in gratitude. His curt but strong words were comforting and she knew from the change in Quil's demeanor, that his words hadn't gone unheard. Embry and Jacob made their way back into the waiting room, and took a seat next to Quil. It was a long two hour's wait before Carlisle made his way out the doubled doors.

"Congratulations Embry… you have a healthy daughter"

"Is….."

"Isla's stable...you should thank Jacob for bringing her in when he did. It was a close call…I can take you back to see your daughter now, but it will probably be another half hour before you can see Isla. We need to observe her closely before moving her into a private room"

Embry expelled a world of relief and answered with a silent nod, moving to follow Carlisle back. Renesmee came to his side, halting his departure.

"Embry, would you like me to pick up Isla's bag? We didn't bring anything in our rush to get her here"

The new father accepted the offer graciously and Leah decided to tag along, promising to bring food back for the awaiting pack. The mood changed to one of celebration, as the wolves and imprints waited patiently to meet their newest member. Leah placed a soft kiss on her brother's cheek before following her step niece out the door. They made the trip to La Push and back in record time and Tokola came out to assist in carrying the food inside.

"Where's Paul?"

"He went back with Solace and Seth to get a peek of the baby"

"No fair…" chirped the Alpha's wife.

"Yeah...she's really cute. I went back with Quil and Claire"

Embry and Paul's loud voices carried over outside and Leah stood eerily still at hearing Paul's next words.

"Embry, come down…it wasn't on purpose. Imprinting never is"

Tokola was quick to intervene, noticing her trembling frame and guided her towards the nearest wooded area. Leah didn't register her pack brother's words. All she could think about was Paul and the word imprint… _This couldn't be happening to her again. Not this time…_ There was a nauseating pain in her chest and Leah could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as her bones began to realign. _Why_ was the last strangled word that left her mouth before words were replaced by anguished, broken howls.

 **Playlist**

Alone/With You-Daughter

Brown Eyed Girl- Van Morrison

Habits of My heart- Jaymes Young


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I'm back from the future…LOL. I wanted to take a moment to address some questions and comments I've received on the content and future of this story. I can share that we are indeed approaching a major turning point; one that has many implications for the pack and future generations. I always strive to be true to the characters I depict, as well as their journey and am well aware that every author who decides to publish on FanFiction, runs the risk of putting readers off with their material. Having said all of that, I am grateful to all who have taken the time to read and provide the valuable feedback; to those that have favored and followed, even when you don't quite agree…Special shout out to brankel1, Miami12, Red Swarm, PastOneonta, lory77, cherryblossomszahime and Maxsmomma for taking the time. I appreciate you…**

 **M rating for language and themes**

 **Chapter 13**

The Alpha returned to his human form. He didn't need his lupine nose to help track his she-wolf. The string that bound them together was taut with her grief, and he allowed his wolf spirit to guide his steps. Leah was far from predictable, but Jacob remembered the night her father passed all too well, and knew she retreated into dark places when wounded. She was mistaken of course, but was so gone in her despair that she wasn't registering anyone's words. So the Alpha followed; sighing deeply as he watched her ransack the cabin.

"Leah…"

She moved through the room with purpose, stuffing her belongings into a large trash bag as silent tears streamed down her sculpted cheeks. Leah wasn't about to stick around for what came next. The bitter memory of Sam's helpless gaze as he ripped a hole though her heart the night he ended their relationship, clear on her mind. Leah hadn't expected to feel this gutted. She knew she was in danger of falling for the dominant wolf, but hadn't realized she'd stepped off the precipice. Jacob placed a restraining hand over her wrist as she moved to wrench another bag out of its box.

"LEAH…STOP!"

He put a good amount of muscle into the order and the she-wolf glared back in resentment. It was an unspoken agreement between them. Jacob understood how much she hated being ordered around, and as long as she was willing to taper down her insubordination, he was more than happy to grant her the freedom of choice. But this was for her own good. At least, that's what he told himself. The she-wolf dropped the empty bag on the floor and made to flee, but Jacob's massive arms caged her into a pin. She struggled with all her might, landing a solid jab to his nose and the Alpha growled in frustration.

"Quit it Leah that hurt. Will you get your head out of your ass and listen? Paul didn't imprint...your brother did"

"Don't lie to me Jacob… I heard Paul…"

"Why would I lie about something like that?"

 _"_ But Paul said…"

"He was trying to calm Embry down, but he was talking about Seth. Emb was one step away from neutering your brother for imprinting on his newborn daughter. Seth imprinted, Leah. Not Paul…"

"Seth…?"

"Yeah, Seth. If you'd bothered to stick around, you would know that; hard to miss the sappy looking smile on his face. I guess that explains the whole crushing on the preggers imprint, huh?"

It was hard for her to find humor in his words, and she placed a shaky hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs of relief. Seeing her so unraveled troubled Jacob deeply, and he moved to wrap her in his embrace but she pulled away; an influx of shame washing over her.

"I didn't come here to judge you. I just needed you to know before you did something you would regret"

She took a seat on the bed, her stomach queasy with nausea as the Alpha came to sit by her side.

"Who else knows?"

"What does it matter? It's over…"

"Tell me …who else knows?"

"It's hard to say. Tokola helped you into the trees…Jared was still patrolling when you phased, so I'm not really sure…I managed to convince Paul to stay put, but who knows how long that's going to last. He freaked out when he heard your howls…"

Jacob placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to ease some of the tension away. There wasn't much else he could say. Paul hadn't imprinted, but there were no guarantees that he wouldn't, and it was a reality, neither should ignore. But that was a conversation for another day, so the Alpha happily shared the details of their newest pup. He pushed his strength onto her; hoping to help her regain her balance, until a familiar scent approached and he prudently took his leave.

Paul stood by the door of his home, taking in the mess strewn all over the floor. A large bag lay carelessly by the foot of their bed and he could see several of Leah's undergarments piling out. Anger struck first...always anger, but then came the hurt.

"I'll clean it up" were the first words out of her mouth and Paul nailed his mouth shut; a barrage of profanity threatening to explode. He watched her pick up the first piece of clothing, and it was all he could endure.

"Are you expecting me to pretend that you weren't getting ready to bail on me without so much as a word?"

His tone was steady and controlled but Leah recognized the repressed anger in his words. She slouched down on the bed; regret and embarrassment clear on her face.

"I thought you imprinted…"

The words held much significance, primarily as they pertained to her, but he refused to justify her. This was supposed to be a partnership, but Leah's actions left a huge question mark in his eyes. He couldn't fault her fear; but the fact that she'd been willing to walk away from him without a fight, hurt deeply.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you would leave without even talking to me first. Where were you even planning to go?"

"I don't know…I wasn't really thinking clearly. I just…I panicked, OK"

"Don't I get a say? Even if I had imprinted Leah, Embry's daughter is a day old. Why would I possibly want to end my relationship with you over imprinting on a baby?"

"You can't be serious? We both know how this would've ended"

"No Leah, I actually don't. I would've fought for you, no matter what. But it's pretty clear that you don't feel the same way. You were ready to just walk away without even hanging around to make sure that it was actually true. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"You can't put that on me. You know what I've been through. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to trust me, Leah. You were supposed to know me better than that. And I'm _NOT_ fucking Samuel Uley, so stop comparing us…"

"I know I didn't handle it very well, but…"

"You didn't handle it at all. You ran, like you always do. When are you gonna stop running Leah?"

It was a conversation that needed to be had, but the haunted look in her eyes was hard to swallow. He placed his hands on the sides of her waist; forcing her to meet his eyes. A costly mistake; his anger and indignation crumbled under the vulnerability of her gaze. Didn't she know, what she meant to him? He should've forced her to answer; demanded that she explain herself, but it wouldn't change the way he felt about her.

Paul loved this woman, and it was clear she wasn't convinced, so he needed to leave no trace of doubt. He caressed her lips with his; trying to tell her with every kiss, and every touch; hoping to erase any uncertainty. There was no other place he'd rather be; and no one else he'd rather be with. Her hands were greedy, but so were his, and they fell into a rhythmic dance they'd practiced many times; perfected almost, in the time they'd shared.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I feel like an ass"

"You are an ass, but you're lucky I'm so fond of it"

His smirk was sinful as he emphasized his point, pulling her roughly by her shapely rear end. Leah rolled her eyes but rewarded him with a soft kiss, lying as close to him as their entangled limbs allowed.

"I didn't even get to meet the little ankle biter. And Seth…oh my God, Seth must be over the moon"

"Yeah, it was pretty barf worthy. I thought the sun was about to shine out of his ass. Kinda feel bad for Sol though…."

"What do you mean? Why…"

"I don't know. I got the feeling he was disappointed it wasn't him. I could be wrong…hard to say with that kid. He doesn't really give away much"

Paul looked deep in thought as he placed his arm behind his head, thinking about his young pup. _His? When had he begun referring to him as his?_ The thought caught him off guard and was a bit rattled at the realization that he felt a deep sense of responsibility for both Oliver and Solace. The pack had become his family, but the bond he'd formed with these two young wolves felt different. And even though he couldn't quite yet bring himself to voice it aloud, Paul was certain he'd always be there for them, regardless of pack ties.

He glanced over to his beautiful companion; reaching to place a tender kiss on her nose. Anger, was the one emotion he had no problem with expressing, and knew he needed to work on the rest. Leah deserved better from him, but she was yet to declare herself as well. The panic he'd witnessed from her, told him all he needed to know. She cared…and cared deeply.

"Are we OK?"

It was a loaded question. She wasn't just asking if he'd forgiven her; Leah was asking if he understood _._ And _No,_ Paul didn't understand, but he wasn't sure she was ready to have that conversation just yet. He hesitated, wavering on whether he should push the topic further. Leah placed her head on his chest, and the conflicted wolf bit the inside of his cheek. He answered with a soft smile, pulling her body up and top of his.

"Yeah, we're good," he whispered against her lips, trying to ignore the sour taste his lie left behind.

* * *

"A hundred and one… hundred and two…hundred and three…"

Collin ignored the sweat dripping off his face as he continued to count off his push-ups. Brady chuckled at the look of exasperation on his girlfriend's gaze.

"This is pointless…let's just call this a tie or we'll be here all night"

The young wolves' shared housing had become a wolf's den; an unofficial hangout for the rest of the pack. Anna had grown accustomed to the overwhelming testosterone that surrounded her, every time she visited her boyfriend's new home. But this was beyond ridiculous. Brady only got but a handful of Fridays free from patrols, and Anna was not above using her influence to get her way.

"Brady, we're going to miss the movie. Make them stop, you promised…"

Collin was doing everything and anything he could to distract himself from his imprint woes, and Solace was all too happy to tag along for the ride. Oliver's time had been split between getting their business venture off the ground, patrolling and spending what little free time he had with Genevieve; leaving Solace more withdrawn than ever. Collin had found comfort in Solace's company, and Anna understood. She'd been nothing but supportive of the two young wolves battling off on the floor, but Brady knew he could only push her so much. Date nights had transformed into outings of four; and missing the sappy drama movie she'd picked out for them tonight, would be detrimental to any plans of coaxing her into spending the night.

No… Brady needed to take immediate action, and so he rose from his seat; jumping on to Collin's back and instantly bringing his best friend to the ground. Solace's lazy grin boasted of victory.

"Sol wins…now let's go"

"Bray, you fucking Judas, how could you?"

There was no need to respond. The sight of Anna's arms around his treacherous friend's neck was answer enough. The two wolves headed for a quick change of clothes before meeting the besotted couple outside. Neither had any real interest in sitting through Anna's Indie film, but the prospect of staying home on a Friday night was even less appealing, so they'd jumped at the invitation.

Collin had patrolled near Michelle's home several times since his walk of shame. Her window remaining shut each night, and his confidence shrinking with each passing day. Solace held mixed feelings about spending time with the downtrodden wolf. A small part of him was irritated by Collin's foolishness, but deep down he understood. Solace held a magnetic allure that often conflicted with his introverted personality; especially when it came to the opposite sex.

His striking features often allowed him the luxury of surpassing the awkwardness of small talk. But after the initial hook up, he struggled to establish the connection needed for any kind of relationship. It wasn't for lack of desire; Solace yearned for a family of his own. He was wise enough to know, he was years away from being both financially, and emotionally ready to make that happen. He was young… but he still longed for something of his own. Imprinting seemed like the obvious solution, but like Collin, Solace too, struggled with his self-worth. Except Collin was fairly ignorant to the root of his own problem and it was there, that Solace struggled with his irritation.

Blaming his imprint or her background was pointless, and the perceptive wolf was contemplating on how to best help him see that. The movie theater was unsurprisingly packed and they took their place in the long line with Anna nestled between the three hulking wolves. It was rather entertaining, and the blue-eyed imprint suspected they didn't even realize how they always positioned themselves in a defensive stance when family and imprints were around. She smiled when Brady's hand wrapped around hers. Dating a six foot chick magnet didn't come without its challenges, but Brady was both loving and attentive. It made the constant ogling and passing comments by girls, easier to overlook. Collin's attention shifted sharply to his left; the feint scent of vanilla reaching his lupine nose.

For Michelle, the last couple of weeks had gone from bad to worse. Collin's words had hurt her deeply and still, she missed him. Each night she battled with her own resolve; chanting the reasons why the window to her room needed to remain shut. She was more than curious to know if he would've returned, but understood her self-respect was worth more than the need to be with him. Her feelings ran much deeper than the physical attraction; frightening her but depressing all the same. He didn't feel the same way…at least that's what he'd led her to believe. And yet there was something in the way he touched and looked at her, that contradicted his every word. And it was that small bit of doubt that fueled her uncertainty.

Michelle had spent the last weeks moping around; struggling to complete the many assignments her nursing courses generated. Her parents worried and in attempt to appease them both, she agreed to a date with the son of her father's prominent business partner. Tim was a business major at U-Dub; both handsome and well mannered. He was charming and took interest in what she had to say, but the spark that ignited inside of her whenever Collin was near just wasn't there. Michelle felt her cheeks flush with the memory of their last encounter; a tingling forming at the back of her neck. Her eyes rose to her right and were met by the fiery gaze of the man who'd been haunting her thoughts.

Her eyes widened in surprise; a blatant look of anger on his face as he eyeballed her companion. _He had a lot of nerve…_ Anger boiled inside of her. Collin had a way of infuriating her like no other, but it was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. The passion he evoked in her was unmatched. Michelle huffed out her distaste and reached for her date's hand; leading him towards auditorium 9. Collin's eyes narrowed as he dragged an unsuspecting Solace out of the line.

"Change in plans. Sol and I are catching a different flick. We'll meet you in the lobby Bray"

Solace appeared confused, until he caught sight of the pair ahead. A sly smirk graced his lips; a spark of mischief building inside of him. _This would be interesting…_ And he followed his determined pack brother with newfound glee. Brady wavered; Collin was a match itching to be lit, and the probability of this ending badly was high. He'd often served as Collin's buffer, but understood it was time his best friend stood on his own two feet. Solace's wink eased a bit of his concern, and he released a long sigh before allowing Anna to lead him in the opposite direction.

They sat two rows behind, and Collin proceeded to spend the first half of the movie spouting off derogatory comments about his unbeknownst adversary.

"Look at this joker. Looks like he came out of a catalog"

Solace listened attentively, but knew Collin was no closer to understanding his own ire. When he made to follow her out of the movie theater, Solace chose to intervene.

"Collin, before you make an ass out of yourself, tell me… Why should this girl choose you?"

The young wolf looked stunned by his pack brother's question; anger and betrayal, thick in his voice.

"What kind of fucking question is that? I thought you were my boy…"

"I am Collin, but if you don't have an answer, than how do you expect this girl to choose you over anyone else? _I_ know why she should be with you, but do you?"

Collin struggled to come up with a response, and deflated back into his seat; resignation heavy on his face. Solace waited until the theater cleared out, and turned to face his friend.

"You don't think you're good enough for her"

The words stung more than they should.

"I'm not… Michelle's educated and her family's got loads of money. I only got but a hundred dollars to my name"

"So? What's wrong with that? Look at Nessie and Jake. Her family's filthy rich and the Cullens are freaking vampires...if they made it work, than anyone can. It doesn't matter if you feel worthy or not, the question is; do you want to be? Because if you do; then stop whining and do something about it. This thing with Oliver and Brady is going to work. I know it is; it's just a matter of time. But you gotta stop acting like a dick and let her see the real you, man."

"What if she doesn't like what she sees?"

"Then all that fucking education went down the toilet if she can't see past petty ignorance. But I don't think that's gonna happen, man. You imprinted on her for a reason…maybe it's time you found out why"

Collin nodded, giving Solace a long, appraising look. It was the most he'd ever heard him speak, and never imagined the quiet wolf held such insight.

"Thanks man. That means a lot…"

"It's all good Collin, I understand better than you think I do"

Solace's gaze betrayed his sadness, and a look of understanding passed between them.

"We should go, Bray's probably freaking out…"

They headed towards the lobby; an anxious Brady scanning the corridor in search of them. Collin spotted Michelle by the theater's entrance, and met his best friend's gaze before walking towards her.

"Give me a minute Bray…"

Her rich vanilla scent, helping to calm his frayed nerves.

"Michelle? Can we talk for a minute?"

The sound of his deep voice was a painful reminder of how much she'd missed him, but it did nothing to lessen her anger, and she remained unmoved.

"Please?"

Michelle continued to ignore the imprinted wolf, but his soft pleas eventually wore her resolve. Collin wasn't known for his delicacy, but his genuine words of remorse left Brady in a state of shock, and he immediately turned towards Solace for answers.

"What did you say to him?"

"The truth…"

Anna reached on her tippy-toes, placing a soft kiss on the young wolf's cheek. Solace stood tense and unsure. He wasn't used to platonic displays of affection, but was basking under the look of pride in her clear blue eyes. Michelle was up to her neck in studying for her upcoming Mid-terms, but agreed to hear Collin out if he made the trip to the library the next day. The young wolf forced back the bile down his throat, as he watched her get into her date's sports vehicle. He couldn't blame anyone but himself, and was surprised he hadn't lost his shit. There was much work to be done; much to make up for, and yet felt more hopeful than he had in a really long time.

* * *

"Come on old man, you know the drill…"

Jacob turned the dialer of the insulin pen to the correct units. Billy was stubborn as a mule when it came to his diabetes, so he had taken to monitoring his meds. It was a painful reminder that time didn't stop for all, and Jacob was struggling with the reality of his father's declining health. Billy was larger than life, but was feeling the progression of his disease, and the Alpha couldn't bring himself to fathom a world where he ceased to exist. It had been the two of them for so long, that once Jacob married, the idea of not having Billy under his roof was never considered.

The Quileute chief was well aware of his son's growing unease, and was trying his best to adhere for his benefit. People left…seasons changed; it was a fact of life that Billy had longed learned and accepted. Forced to accept, when he'd lost his Sarah; and had marched on for his children's sake. Soon, Jacob would have to walk on without him. But not just yet…there were still a few lessons to be taught. Billy pushed the plunger down, and smiled sardonically at his only son.

"Happy?"

"Yeah smart ass...tickled pink"

Jacob released a loud sigh. _When had he become this man?_ Bella had once described him as her personal sun, but these days Jacob felt more like a black cloud. Responsibility came with a heavy price and his carefree days were long gone. Overseeing the garage, keeping the pack in line, and now, fighting with his father to assure his health. Everything felt like a battle… Self-pity was a trait he held in low regard, but even he had moments of weakness. The Alpha stepped outside his door, seeking reprieve in the cold air and soothing scent of the forest.

Renesmee poked her head into the living room and Billy smiled, reaching for his infant granddaughter. He placed a lamb wool blanket over her small shoulders and wheeled them both outside. Genevieve's temperature ran warmer than most humans; nowhere near the pack's, but Billy suspected she was destined for the supernatural world. She loved the outdoors and he often held her on his lap, as they waited for the Alpha's return on their front porch. Billy looked up at the light grey sky; a telling picture of pending snow.

"There's a storm coming this way, my son…"

Jacob released a tired sigh as he stared into the forest, towards the west, where a wooden cabin lay nest; a faraway and defeated look in his eyes.

"I know…" was all he whispered; sadness and resignation, thick in his voice.

 **Playlist**

Hole in My Hand- Benjamin Francis Leftwich

Need It- Half Moon Run

Pictures of You- The Cure

Earth- Hans Zimmer


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go ladies and gents. We are past the mid-story mark. A thank you to all new readers and those that are continuing to support! MA rating for language and adult themes**

 **"What good is the warmth of summer, without the cold of winter to give it sweetness?"**

 **-John Steinbeck**

 **Chapter 14**

Renesmee abandoned her pots and pans; observing her husband and daughter through their kitchen window. He'd been sulking silently for weeks, and it weighed heavily on her. It wasn't often he kept things from her, and she suspected the reason involved the impromptu dinner, she'd been asked to prepare. Jared and Kim had been increasingly distant from the pack, so when Jacob announced their company for the evening, Renesmee had answered with a weak smile.

Kim's brother was opening his own mechanic shop in Tacoma, and had offered Jared steady employment. Solid income was a rarity for them all, and Jacob felt inclined to make the allowance for the married wolf. The sound of Jared's truck pulled Renesmee from her thoughts, and Jacob stood from his seat on their porch; an unmistakable emotion marring his handsome features. The look of fear…Nessie steadied herself against their kitchen counter; reeling from the dread creeping inside of her chest.

Jacob took a seat on his custom made couch; Genevieve continuing to smile from his lap. His wife headed towards their front door to welcome their guests. The couple smiled politely in greeting; a similar look of dread, clear on Jared's face. Kim had a hard time meeting Nessie's gaze, but welcomed the friendly hug; holding on a bit longer than the norm. They proceeded to the living room and engaged in idle small talk, but Renesmee was no fool. She'd been around the wolves long enough to interpret the subtlety of their body language.

Jared sat meek and quiet; so unlike his boisterous personality. He'd yet hold the Alpha's gaze, but it was her husband's behavior that disturbed her most. Jacob had yet to release their infant daughter; clutching to her like a lifeline. The strain in his features was evident, and Renesmee knew this dinner was not arranged for pleasantries. The uncomfortable silence was deafening, and she moved to set the table; a somber Kim moving to assist. Jacob was abreast of how this evening would end; had been dreading it the moment Jared made the request, and was grateful when he finally moved to speak.

"Jacob…I want to thank you for letting me off the hook from patrols these last couple of months. I know it placed a burden on some of the younger wolves"

The Alpha nodded silently; the resignation and acceptance on his face, encouraging the older wolf to continue.

"Things have really started to pick up in Tacoma, and David's happy with my work. He's asked me to partner with him, and I'd be a fool to turn him down. I know we haven't seen eye to eye on many things, but this isn't personal. I respect what you've done with the pack, but I'm asking you to let me walk away…"

Nessie lost her grip; the serving spoon in her grasp, carelessly slipping out of her hand. The loud clatter echoing through the house, rivaling the sharp knife piercing Jacob's chest. The Alpha had anticipated this request, but it hadn't lessened the pain. _Of course it was personal…everything about this was personal._ Every cut and disappointment; every joy or accomplishment equally altering them all; each wolf a jagged puzzle piece of one whole.

The Alpha felt foolish, like an overemotional child. Family and pack; what else was there in his life? Once upon a time, he'd been willing to leave it all behind to save a girl who'd turned her back on humanity. So why did this hurt so badly? Jared had paid his dues, he'd been a loyal and compliant wolf…was he not entitled to this much? Of course he was, but why did this feel like the worst kind of rejection? Billy and his stubbornness crossed his mind. Did he mean to leave him behind as well?

The Alpha swallowed through the knot building in his throat, trying to come to terms with the request. Jacob had a hard time letting go…it was a weakness he'd battled his whole life. His unwillingness to let Bella go had fractured the pack, but had gained him an imprint. It had also led him to his destiny…Jacob softened his gaze, meeting Jared's woeful one, and whispered words he'd never considered voicing.

"You will always have a place in this pack, should you choose to return brother"

Jared's eyes glistened, as he nodded in gratitude. Kim was already in Nessie's embrace, incapable of exhibiting the same control. The meal took a melancholy turn, but Jacob battled for enough control to wish the pair much success in their future plans. They would be moving by month's end, and Nessie knew she'd have to plan an appropriate send off. Jared requested that they be the one to break the news to the pack. Jacob readily agreed, fighting to remain in place as he watched his wolf leave his home, for what could possibly be the last time. His heart faltering at the feeling of loss…

* * *

Collin felt a bout of nausea as he finished with the last button of his shirt.

"Say bye-bye Gen…"

The nervous wolf smiled weakly at the giggling toddler on his pack brother's lap. Oliver gave his thumb of approval, while Brady tossed him the keys to his Corolla. Collin pushed down the acid in his throat, and released a long sigh as he crossed through the door of their home. He was glad for the lengthy drive, and hoped the familiar scents of the woods calmed his frayed nerves. A streak of silver trailed the car to his left and Collin pushed down on the accelerator, giving Solace a run for his money. A playful howl echoed through the night, as the quickening sound of paws placed a smile on his face. Jake would be pissed, but the anxious wolf was grateful for his pack brother's support.

Collin thought back on the last two months as he steered towards his imprint's home. He'd executed more patience and restraint in the last eight weeks then in his whole tenure as a wolf. Michelle had irrefutably placed him in the 'friend' zone, but Collin had meticulously battled his way back into 'contender' form; hence, the invitation to her parent's home. His eyes had almost popped out of their sockets at hearing Michelle's request. He had no interest in sitting through an uncomfortable inquisition, but wasn't foolish enough to decline.

Collin was aware that her parents were pressuring her into a relationship with his much wealthier rival. The dinner invitation was her desperate attempt at gaining their approval on his behalf. Somehow he knew it wouldn't play out that way, but would comply with her request. Michelle had allowed him back into her life under one condition; that their time together be spent on getting better acquainted. Completely sexless… many cold showers had been endured, but Collin wouldn't have it any other way. She was worth that and more.

Discovering the essence of who she was, had been twice as rewarding. Michelle balanced him in ways he never thought possible, and he was grateful for the allowance. Of course, now that he'd grown deeply attached, his fear of losing her had increased twice fold. But Collin was fighting to turn over a new leaf. No more running away, and he was determined to see this through whatever the results. The temperamental wolf had even endured etiquette lessons by one Rosalie Hale in preparation for tonight's meal, and felt a sudden bout of panic as he struggled to remember the proper place setting.

He was hopeless...but chose to take comfort in his Alpha's words. Jacob had shown up at their doorstep unannounced, and had requested Collin's company on one of his long walks. It wasn't often the Alpha had the luxury of strolling through the Res, but he was on a contemplative mood, and hoped to sway Collin in the right path. They trekked down several worn trails, reminiscing on a time when Jacob wondered if his humble life would be enough for Ness.

Renesmee had known much comfort and luxury as a child, but Bella had instilled humility in her upbringing. And truth was Nessie had found no use for all the toys her aunts bestowed on her; she favored racing with the wolves, and visiting her friends in the reservation to stuffy tea parties on any day. The magic within the Quileute filled her with awe, and she felt fortunate to have a place among them. Jacob had been her best friend and confidant long before he became her other half. And even though it took him a while to realize it, his companionship and love was all Renesmee ever longed for.

Jacob suspected Michelle would feel the same, but understood that each man battled his own insecurities. Collin listened with a keen ear, as his Alpha imparted words of wisdom. By the time they'd circled back, he was thoroughly anchored and brimming with hope. Collin inhaled deeply, pulling strength from the memory as his imprint's home appeared into view. There wasn't much he ever allowed himself to hope for, but he was hoping now…

Michelle made him aspire for more; made him want to be a better man. He expelled a loud breath before knocking on her front door. She greeted him with a warm smile; her ebony locks arranged in a loose braid. Collin smiled back, welcoming her friendly hug. He'd only explored the inside of her room, and took stock of the large house. Her parents awaited expectantly in their living room; a sour look on her father's face. Her mother sat quietly by his side.

"Daddy this is my friend Collin. You met him at the hospital…"

"Nice to see you again, sir. I apologize for my behavior that day. I was out of line"

The look of distaste in her father's eyes, as he studied his hand before extending his own was hard to miss. Her mother smiled in greeting, before excusing herself to check on their meal. Michelle beckoned him to sit by her side, and Collin took comfort in the proximity.

"So how did you and my daughter meet, exactly?"

"Daddy, I already told you how…he came in to the shop to purchase flowers for his mom"

"Littlesea, right? Aren't you related to Billy Black?"

"Yes sir. He's my uncle…"

"So you have a large family, then?"

"No, not really. I only have one sister"

"And your parents?"

"Daddy…"

Michelle's tone was laced with disapproval as Collin felt his irritation spike.

"My mother lives in La Push. My father passed some years back"

"My condolences. That must place a great burden on you…"

Collin took a steadying breath, fighting to keep his temper in check.

"Not at all. I'm happy to help my mother where I can"

"And what is it you do for a living Collin?"

Michelle was readying to intercede, but the sound of their doorbell shifted the focus of attention. Her mother headed towards the door in confusion, but Collin didn't need her father's announcement to identify the other guest; his lupine nose had recognized the scent before he reached the door.

"It's Ok honey, it's just Tim. I asked him to join us for dinner"

Michelle's face was a picture of horror and chagrin as she turned apologetic eyes towards her guest. Collin tried for a smile and nailed his mouth shut, worried over the profanity threatening to spew out. Tim appeared confused as he caught sight of Collin on the couch. Chastity Soma ushered everyone to the dinner table; anxiety clear on her face. Michelle sat by Collin's side, grateful for Tim's civility. But when her father inquired about future job prospects, she excused herself to their study, requesting her father's company.

To the human ear, their muffled shouting was unclear, but Collin heard every insult and reproach. He was trash, reservation trash to be exact, and her father hadn't worked this hard to see either of his daughters end up with the likes of him. Michelle was appalled by her father's words, and had fiercely stood up in Collin's defense, but the young wolf had heard enough. He bid her mother a good night before bowing out of their home. Michelle trailed after him, mascara running down her face as tears of shame streamed down.

"I'm sorry Collin. I… I don't even know what to say. I'm so embarrassed"

Collin cupped her face, wiping the mascara and tears away. He was a burning man; rage and disappointment boiling inside of him. It hurt to see her so upset, knowing he was at root of her unhappiness. He was falling for the striking woman before him, but he would never be enough in her father's eyes. Michelle was their pride and joy, so he forced himself to lie.

"It's all good, Michelle. I'm good…"

"You don't have to leave…please stay"

Collin inhaled deeply, wanting nothing more than to stay by her side. But he needed to put some distance between himself and what awaited inside; each insult serving to resurrect his every doubt and fear.

"I'm gonna go," he whispered against her trembling lips, inhaling her vanilla scent. Michelle welcomed his gentle kiss, but stood shaken and unsure as she watched him drive away. An aching hollow occupying her chest; his lips had lingered and explored, but it held the taste of sweet parting. Collin drove at dangerous speed towards the reservation, hoping to leave the night behind. His wolf was clawing for release, but he couldn't stomach having another in his head tonight.

His childhood home was not an option, so he drove towards his house; a bottle of Old Quils' moonshine calling his name. Solace and Brady were tinkering away with Sol's newest acquisition; an old Pontiac GTO he was hoping to restore. Both wolves turned towards the approaching vehicle; disillusionment clear on their pack brother's gaze. Brady's deep sigh told Solace all he needed to know. They were in for a long night...Brady watched with a keen eye; knowing there were several ways this could go down.

Collin took a tired seat on their front steps, and Brady's features changed to concern. His best friend was a temperamental creature, but Collin's look of defeat spoke of deep wounds. Solace retreated into their home, returning with a bottle of hooch. Words couldn't explain, and Collin was grateful for the silent solidarity. The bottle circled several times, and it was on the fourth round that Collin finally broke. Brady's mind whipped back to the night his friend's father died. This was the second time in their long friendship that he'd witnessed his friend's tears.

The days that followed were heavy and morose. Michelle had made countless attempts to reach out to the heavyhearted wolf, but Collin was staying away. He needed her in his life; there were no ways around that, but he was contemplating his capacity to maintain a strictly platonic relationship with her. Michelle had other plans, and she impulsively showed up at his front door; determination fierce in her delicate features. Locating him hadn't been the easiest of tasks, but she'd been of one mind, and Alice Cullen was a sucker for happy endings.

Collin had seen better days, and had to do a double check when Solace cheekily announced her presence in their home. Her disheveled appearance weighed heavy on him, but he'd be lying if he denied the reassurance it provided. She had missed him, as much as he'd missed her. She didn't waste time on pleasantries, demanding to know on where they stood.

"Michelle there are a lot of things about me, you don't understand. My life is complicated, and your father will never approve of our relationship"

"Do you want to be with me, Collin? I mean really be with me?"

"I do…more than anything" Longing and passion, thick in his voice.

"Then why do you keep finding all these reasons not to be? You asked for a chance…and I gave you that. I can't explain it and I don't understand it, but there's something that draws me to you. And now that I know you, it only makes me want to be around you more. I know what I want…"

Collin pounced…his lips exploring every inch of hers. Michelle's hands found their way around his back, pulling him incredibly close. Collin's breathing deepened, but he managed to pull away. There was one last thing she needed to understand, and he was rational enough to know he wasn't fully equipped to explain alone. Collin led her down a long, familiar trail towards a large house with red siding; a beautiful woman playing merrily with a dark haired child on their front lawn.

Michelle gasped, as she caught sight of the massive Quileute, standing by the door. Collin smiled at the infant reaching towards him, lifting her high as she giggled in delight.

"Hey Jake…you got a minute for us?"

The imposing man smiled toothily, welcoming them both into his home. Renesmee followed the couple inside, hoping to ease some of the shock, she was sure to come. Michelle's eyes betrayed her confusion as she looked towards Collin for answers.

"I told you there were things about me, you still didn't know. I brought you here so Jacob could help me explain"

"I don't understand…"

"What do you know about the legends of our people, Michelle?"

She turned towards the charming man in front of her.

"Just what we learned at school; the legends of Q'wati and the thunderbird. But what does this have to do with…"

"And our ancestors? Who are we descendants of?"

"Wolves…our legends say we are descendants of wolves"

"That's right…Collin's mother is my father's sister. Her maiden name is Black. The Black family can be traced back to Taha Aki. As his descendant, Collin carries a great responsibility. He was chosen as a protector to our people"

"You mean like tribal police?"

"No, not like that...there are worse things out there than petty criminals"

Jacob's smile was laced with amusement, and he tried taking a more direct approach.

"Collin's a wolf…there are others on the reservation that carry the same magic as he does"

Michelle laughed aloud, awaiting the punchline; but none came. Her amusement changed to suspicion as she caught the serious gazes of the two men and woman around the room.

"Show her Collin …"

The young wolf's face betrayed his reluctance, but the Alpha's mandate was non-negotiable.

"Show her…"

Collin stood from his seat, leading Michelle by the hand, as he headed towards the Black's backyard. Nessie and Jacob trailed closely behind; a cooing Genevieve nestled between the Alpha's arms. They walked to the tree line's edge; Collin whispering soft words of reassurance, as the unmistakable scent of fear reached his nose. Michelle watched him undress through guarded eyes, wondering if her father had been right. _Were they some kind of cult?_

Michelle's cheeks flushed pink at the sight of Collin's naked body before turning to flee, but Jacob held her gently in place. Her eyes widened in disbelief, trying to make sense of what she'd just witnessed. An enormous reddish-brown wolf stood feet away; no traces of Collin anywhere. Michelle fought against Jacob's grip screaming out for help; Renesmee moving to assist.

"Michelle, look at me. I promise you, no one is trying to hurt you. Look at the wolf. Look into his eyes, and you'll know I'm speaking the truth…"

Michelle uncurled herself from Jacob's arms, steadying her nerve before looking towards the gigantic beast. His legs and face were slightly darker than the rest of him, but it all faded away. A set of fiery brown eyes pierced hers, and Michelle's feet moved on their own accord. A shaky hand reached forward, and Collin dipped his nose into her palm; his eyes closing at her touch. Jacob and Nessie took their leave; recognizing the moment of intimacy between the young couple.

Wonder and awe filled her as Collin phased back human; all traces of fear slipping away with the chilly wind. Collin took a hesitant step towards her, his warm breath forming circles of mist in the cold air. She came willingly; basking in the touch of his overheated skin. Michelle's fingertips traveled down his chest. _Was he real? Was the man before her truly half beast?_

Collin took her cold hand onto his, placing a soft kiss on her wrist. Her skin tingled where his lips caressed her skin.

"Now you know…"

He leaned in… watching, for any hesitancy in her eyes, before pulling her body against his. Collin forgot himself; forgot that he was buck naked in the tree line of his Alpha's backyard. A playful yip startled the pair and Collin stilled; annoyance, clear on his face. Michelle turned to see a chocolate colored wolf; his tongue lolling playfully to the side as he sat on his front paws.

"Fuck off Quil…"

Michelle's eyes widened as two more wolves emerged from the trees. Collin pulled up his boxer briefs, but was out paced by a dark grey wolf with black spots. A low growl resounded through the woods as he watched his jeans being tossed over to the chocolate brown wolf. Michelle watched in amusement as Collin's clothing ricocheted back and forth like a Ping-Pong ball.

"Ha- ha mother fuckers…give me back my clothes"

A sandy colored wolf released a warning growl, putting an end to Collin's humiliation, as the other two wolves retreated into the foliage of the woods.

"How many of you are there?"

"Thirteen, me included"

Collin led Michelle back to his home, and spent the next several hours quenching her curiosity.

"Is Brady…?"

"Yes…"

"Does Anna know?"

"Yeah, she knows. She's his imprint…"

"What's an imprint?"

Collin's eyes widened, knowing they'd be sitting on his front steps for several more hours. But that was OK. Her hand hadn't left his, and she hadn't so much as flinched after all the crazy shit he'd shared. So when he answered, his voice adapted that smooth, confident baritone he was once known for.

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

Winter was here…the harsh cold they'd evaded for months had arrived. A bonfire had been out of the question, and Nessie settled on an intimate dinner for the pack. It was bittersweet. They were welcoming Michelle and Embry's daughter Soonie into their midst, but bidding farewell to two pack members. Three, if you counted Kim's unborn. The couple hadn't shared the news, but Seth's ears had picked up the subtle heartbeat, and Jacob had concurred. What was but one more secret to keep for the Alpha?

He watched his pack disperse throughout his home; each wolf taking the news in varied ways. Collin was walking on air, and Jacob was ecstatic for his temperamental wolf. His joy helped take the edge off the burden he carried. Jacob's eyes combed through the room; his eyes lingering on his most seasoned wolves. Sam appeared lost in thought. He was working towards retirement; phasing less and less, but Jacob knew he'd never once considered leaving the reservation. Jared's decision weighed heavily on him as well.

Seth came to sit at the Alpha's side; his imprint sleeping comfortably against his chest; an aura of tranquility and contentment surrounding him. There was much to be grateful for in his eyes, regardless of the loss. His sister was in a good place, and he'd uncovered newfound meaning to his life. Seth was a strong and perceptive wolf, but his current state of bliss was blinding him to what the Alpha had recently detected. He didn't know what the Alpha knew, and that's how it would remain until Jacob was absolutely sure…

Leah sat on Paul's lap; a deceptive maneuver on her part. The unruly wolf was hurting inside, and she knew the proximity helped. Paul was wounded; saddened, that his longtime friendship with Jared had been reduced to nothing. He hadn't even heard the news from his own mouth. Kim had broken the news to Emily…Emily to Sue and so on, and so on…Well that was fine, because Paul didn't care for two-faced traitors. He had more important things to worry about…better things to occupy his time.

He placed a lingering kiss on the she-wolf's neck, and she rewarded him with a kiss of her own. The incident, as he had taken to calling it, had left Leah a more affectionate version of herself. And he wasn't complaining. The aversion she once held for public displays of affection, appeared to have withered away. And with it, a more amenable approach had emerged…

Jacob narrowed his eyes, watching his she-wolf carefully. He'd caught the wide-eyed look in her eyes when she'd realized he'd freely given Jared the green light to exit the pack. The bond between the Alpha and his she-wolf was on a different wavelength, making it difficult for her to hide her thoughts. Jacob felt her feint pull and shut it down mercilessly. _NO…_

He watched her adjust her frame on Paul's lap; a strained smile on her lips. Anger and fear filled him, so he took a steadying breath, reaching for what was good. He focused on his beautiful child and wife; the presence of his family and friends. Jared's soon- to be departure, was a loss he was still grieving. But as he looked around the oblivious faces of his pack, knew he needed to be stronger. He was their anchor and source of strength.

Jacob caught Solace's gaze, right before he shifted his eyes elsewhere; comprehension and surprise, clear in his soulful eyes. For as little as the Alpha missed, the brooding, solitary wolf probably missed even less. Jacob reached for him, testing the bonds of his allegiance. _There was nowhere else Solace would rather be. This pack was family, and Solace would gladly give up his life for everyone in the room, his Alpha included. Solace wouldn't tell a soul; his Alpha need not worry…_ Jacob believed every word, and took comfort in the sentiment; it was weakness on his part, but the Alpha felt relieved by the fact he wasn't shouldering this knowledge alone.

 **Playlist**

Empty- The Cranberries

I Miss You- Adele

Help I'm Alive- Metric


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've made some additional changes to the last section of Chapter 14 for those that wish to re-read. It might provide a tiny bit more insight or perspective than the previous version.**

 **MA rating for adult content and language**

 **"True freedom is not about the size or comfort of your cage. It's about the endless world of truth and possibility that lies beyond the bars"- Andrea Balt**

 **Chapter 15**

 _"Enough of this doom and gloom. I want to know more about the fine piece of Quileute ass you've been shacking up with"_

 _Leah laughed aloud, her heart battling between sorrow and joy. Her aunt Teresa was dear to her heart; her irreverent sense of humor and carefree nature bearing a close resemblance to her own. The she-wolf cursed her lupine nose; the sickly scent pouring out of her aunt's frail body was unmistakable…it was the scent of impending death. Leah loved her deeply, but she was angry with her; angry for throwing in the towel. Teresa had battled through four rounds of chemotherapy and decided she'd had enough; choosing to live out her remaining days in the comfort of her home. The Clearwaters and Emily were taking turns remaining by her side._

 _"His name is Paul Lahote, Aunt Teresa and there's not much to tell"_

 _Teresa winced in pain, her chest rising with effort as she tried for an exaggerated eye roll._

 _"Come on girl…throw this dying woman a bone. I want details…."_

 _Leah flinched; her face betraying her anger and hurt. She shot up from her seat, pacing like a caged animal. Teresa recognized the look of betrayal in her almond shaped eyes, sighing in resignation._

 _"Say what you need to say Leah"_

 _"Is this all a big joke to you? You're choosing to die…How can you give up like this?"_

 _Leah's voice broke, angry tears making their way down her beautiful face._

 _"I'm not choosing to die, Leah…I'm choosing to live on my own terms"_

 _"That doesn't make any damn sense…"_

 _"I fought a good fight, but the chemo wasn't helping anymore. And there's no damn way I plan to finish out my days strapped to a hospital bed, waiting around for the inevitable. Choice is a powerful thing, Leah. Life didn't ask me if I wanted cancer, but I made peace with it. I'm choosing to live the remainder of my life on my terms. Can you try to understand that?"_

 _Leah had no words; the tenacity and strength in her aunt's impassioned voice silenced her ire. She was choking on the unfairness of it all, but the she-wolf would gulp it down, releasing it at a later time. Teresa rocked back on her old wooden rocking chair; her face, a picture of serenity as she gazed onto the horizon from her porch. Leah took a seat next to her; her slender fingers intertwining with those of her aunt's._

 _"Is he good in the sack, this Paul Lahote?"_

 _A sly smile danced on her aunt's lips, and the she-wolf laughed tearily; indulging Teresa's crude curiosity for the next few hours by discussing the man that'd been robbing her of sleep._

* * *

Leah turned on her side, watching his sculpted back move rhythmically in time with his breaths. She liked watching him sleep. It was easier to admire him this way, without the air of deceit. Paul was a terrible liar, and though he'd said nothing else on the subject, Leah knew her actions after Soonie's birth, troubled him deeply. They troubled her as well, and try as she might; the seed of unease was festering and growing in her heart. Fear was gripping her, making each intimate moment bittersweet.

Nessie had begged her to pick up some last-minute ingredients the eve of Jared's farewell dinner. The quick trip to the Organic Market had only served to rattle the she-wolf further. It'd been an innocent encounter, but Leah had struggled to find composure after witnessing the exchange between Paul, and the young girl stocking the shelves. The fluttering of her pre-pubescent heart had been hard to miss; a usual occurrence when any of the wolves came in contact with the opposite sex. But it had been Paul's reaction that had stopped the she-wolf dead in her tracks.

The amused wolf had answered with a coy smile, after the girl had clumsily located the fresh sage they'd been asked to retrieve. For a moment, Leah had thought he'd…the word itself had become too vile to repeat, and she'd used all her self-control to remain in place. It was a possibility she would never escape, and each day the weight of reality became heavier than the last.

Leah abandoned the warmth of their bed; the crisp air filling her lungs as she walked barefoot through the woods. The sound of the ocean waves called out her name; the she-wolf answered unhesitatingly. She curled her toes against the rocky cliff edge. The snow melting clean off, as it made contact with her overheated skin. The waves rocked back and forth; their sound soothing the tempest inside her. Teresa's light had extinguished, but her words continued to haunt Leah's thoughts. They'd awakened a deep unrest, and the she-wolf was beginning to see life through a new set of eyes; a world of possibilities far past the horizon.

She thought back to that awful night; the night her father's heart stopped beating. Leah's phasing had been a catalyst for her family's misfortune. And the she-wolf had been sentenced to life without parole...Or at least that's what she'd resigned herself to believe. Leah looked beyond the darkness of the night; breathing in the beauty that surrounded her. She had the sudden urge to dive in; her graceful body moving effortlessly through the violent current. The frigid water was invigorating, and she took her time swimming up to the surface; enjoying the peace and solitude.

Leah swam her way back to shore; dripping a trail of water as she headed for the trees. Paul was still asleep from his late-night patrol, and Leah had a mind to join him in bed before he came to. She meandered through the trees; the forest coming to life as dawn approached. The rich scent of pine and earth was potent, and she smiled sadly; following the scent of her Alpha. Jacob waited patiently against a tree; a deep furrow in his brow.

"Checking up on me Jacob?"

His eyes bore onto hers, his voice thick with fatigue.

"No, Leah. I couldn't sleep…thought I'd go for a walk when I came across your scent. Wanted to give you my condolences on your aunt's passing. I know she meant a lot to you"

Of course he knew…Jacob Black knew all the intimate details of her life. Leah secretly wondered if she'd ever experience the same type of intimacy with another man. There was an effortless ease to their relationship that was comforting. Words need not be spoken, because Jacob knew…felt all her heart's anguish and desires, even when she tried her best to hide from him. He was Alpha…

Smugness changed to shame, and she struggled to hold his strong gaze. Jacob was more compassionate than she deserved. He was angry with her, she knew, but his selflessness never ceased to surprise her. His tired features weighed heavily on her, but her resolve was strengthening with each passing day.

"It doesn't change anything, you know? You're wasting your time Leah…It's never gonna happen "

The strength and authority in his voice tasted like a command, but Leah knew different. Fear and doubt tinged his every word, and it was that morsel of uncertainty that spurred her hope. She wasn't strong enough yet, might never be strong enough to break his hold, but fierce determination often wore down the mightiest of opponents. And Leah was no meek lamb…So she pushed past her she-wolf's shame, holding his gaze challengingly, if only for a few mere seconds. A silent declaration of her defiance…

Leah exhaled loudly, grappling against the innate desire to remain by his side, as she turned towards the cabin. _Alpha…brother…family…pack._ Her she-wolf was clawing for release, bristling at Leah's insolence and wayward thoughts, but she continued undeterred. The growing scent of spice and man soothed the confliction in her soul, as she focused on the sound of Paul's heartbeats. He was close to arousing from slumber, and she crawled in bed next to him; her fingers outlining the planes of his chest. His sleepy gaze met hers, kindling her desire. Paul' nostrils flared as the scent of sea and lust reached his nose.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've gone with you"

She took his bottom lip between hers, mumbling a semi coherent response as eager hands explored and mapped. Leah committed every moan to memory; savoring his taste and touch. Each moment was precious, and not to be taken for granted. The levity induced by her newfound resolve was surprising, but welcomed. She surrendered control, losing herself to his will and pushing the taste of guilt to the recesses of her mind.

* * *

Solace reached for the crumpled newspaper by his bed. The solitary wolf had been putting extra hours in the garage; allowing him extra income. His eyes had occasionally combed through the classifieds. Sheer curiosity he'd told himself, but mild interest had turned to determined intent. He wasn't a stranger to being the odd man out, but living with three imprinted wolves was a bit much to withstand.

Solace loved his pack brothers; they were the closest thing to a family he'd ever known. In turn, he strived to love whom they loved. Anna, Genevieve, and Michelle held prominence in his life, but witnessing the love fest firsthand, only served to remind him that he was alone. His roommates' business venture was finally yielding some profits, reassuring Solace of their ability to divide his end of the rent without much stress.

Timing couldn't be any better, anyhow. Michelle's father had forbidden Collin from their home; threatening to cut her off financially, if she persisted in continuing a relationship with him. It had hurt her deeply to do so, but she'd walked away; showing up on their doorstep, a teary mess with an accompanying set of bags. Solace was proud of Collin for stepping up, and for providing Michelle with choice. He'd offered up his old room in his mother's home, not wanting to force her into anything out of need.

In the end, she'd chosen to share his room, and they were acclimating to the drastic change in their relationship. But Solace had no doubts, they'd find their bearings. Michelle brought out the best in Collin, and he was still in awe that she'd sacrificed so much to be with him. Collin was working his ass off, determined to help her finish nursing school. And now that Anna had graduated, she'd practically moved in as well. The house was brimming with imprint bliss, and Solace just couldn't remain there any longer.

A place of his own would suite him well; a place where he could lick his wounds in privacy. Solace held freakish control, but even he was having a hard time concealing the conflict raging inside of him. He was torn; torn between his duty and his better instincts. Solace had been around many men who'd abused their authority throughout his turbulent childhood. And after phasing, the introverted wolf had assumed he'd been sentenced to a life of servitude. But Jake had proven him wrong.

Jacob was everything Solace hoped to ever be; a devoted husband and father. A man worth following. He was undoubtedly the strongest and fiercest among them, and yet was also the most humane. But everything inside of him, told him the Alpha was wrong; wrong for keeping this from the pack. Solace was a loyal wolf, but he was battling with indecision. Because no matter how much he hero worshipped Jake, there was one more wolf that held equal regard in his eyes. And he would be crushed if Leah managed to get her way.

Solace crumpled the newspaper into a ball, and hurled it across the room; missing Oliver by an inch as he creeped into his room.

"Dude, I was just checking to see if you were ready to go. No need for violence…"

Solace answered with a lazy grin; he'd missed his friend terribly, and would undoubtedly miss him more after he moved out.

"I think I'll pass…I'm not really in the mood for being social tonight"

Oliver coughed out a laugh, plopping his weight on the bed.

"Solace, I don't even know what that means. When have you ever been social?"

"What do you mean? I talk to people all the time…"

"Out of need…not because you want to. Come on man, it's Claire's birthday; she'll have a fit if you don't show up. Which means Quil's gonna have an even bigger tantrum, and we're patrolling with him next week. Besides, we haven't hung out in a minute. Don't you miss me pookie? I've missed you…"

The smiling wolf shoved a pillow against his friend's face a bit too forcefully; sending Oliver to the ground. He took notice of the crumpled newspaper by his head, several listings circled in black ink. Oliver reached unknowingly, presuming they were car part listings for Sol's GTO; his face mirroring confusion and sadness after taking a closer look.

"You moving out?"

"Thinking about it…"

"Why?"

His voice was thick with reproach.

"It's just time O... the girls have practically moved in. And I'm happy for you guys, but I think it's better for everyone if I just found my own place"

Oliver held Solace's gaze; comprehension evident in his brown eyes, even with what Solace wasn't saying. A pang of guilt stabbed his chest; knowing he'd been blind to his friend's growing isolation.

"Then I'm coming with you"

"O…"

"What?"

"You guys run a business together…"

"So? We don't need to live together to do that. I'm sure Collin and Brady would be cool with having this place to themselves, and not have to deal with a cranky baby, whenever Gen comes around. Or are you trying to get rid of me too?"

The sharpness in his tone stung, and Solace lowered his gaze, his words a soft murmur.

"It's not like that Oliver"

It was a classic Solace move. When shit got real, Solace retreated to his shell. Oliver had never been much of a scrapper growing up; his easygoing personality winning him favor, even in the toughest of situations. But bullies weren't reasoned with, and Oliver had once been at the end of many beatdowns by one such boy. Till Solace was transferred into their group home, that was. He'd been resolute on keeping to himself, until the night he gave Brandon Una the beating of his life for almost choking Oliver in his sleep.

It'd been the start of their beautiful bromance; Solace had mostly regarded him as a pesky little fly, but Oliver's perseverance had won out in the end. So, he should know, he wasn't going to allow him to push him away.

"So, what is it like then?"

Solace had no response, shrugging and answering with a soft smile. His eyes burned with gratitude and affection, as he laced up his chucks.

"Fine…see if you like any of the ones I picked out, then"

The walk to Sam and Emily's home was a bit long; Solace mulling over the pack's current situation while Oliver rambled away. The winter chill was welcomed; both wolves perking up at the mouthwatering scents coming from the Uley's home. Jacob stood outside, nodding in acknowledgement as an eager Genevieve reached out for Oliver's arms. The Alpha met Solace's intent gaze; fatigue and weariness heavy in his eyes.

The young wolf entered cautiously into Emily's home, smiling at Claire's exuberant greeting. He placed a soft kiss on the birthday girl's cheek, and took point in the corner of the room. Solace allowed himself the comfort that came along with being around his pack; smiling and answering politely, as his brothers' imprints made their best attempt to engage the quiet wolf. But his eyes never wandered away for too long; frequently landing on the happy couple sitting across the room.

Leah sat by her boyfriend's side; her brother's imprint nestled comfortably between her arms. Paul blew into a colorful party horn; a sheer look of happiness across his face. Solace had to look away, cursing his own perceptive nature. Seth lifted the child from her grasp, smiling at the cooing infant as made his way towards the kitchen. The house echoed with the sound of laughter, innocent to the silent battle waging across the room.

Solace felt the pull; like a rubber band, taut and ready to snap. Leah's strength was surprising, and the young wolf's eyes travelled throughout the house; searching around for signs of notice from his pack brothers. _Clueless...all of them. How was it possible?_ Jacob entered the room, and understanding dawned on the perceptive wolf. The Alpha's features were strained; a drop of sweat rolling down his temple.

Jacob was shielding them all but him, while struggling to keep Leah within his grasp. Solace felt his knees buckle from the sheer effort, and took a calming breath. He didn't make a conscious decision to do so, but his loyalty and wolf's outrage was enough to push him over the edge. The young wolf leaned his back against the wall, focusing with all his might. He'd never attempted to do this in human form, but was willing to die trying if it helped the Alpha.

Solace's eyes closed on their own accord. His mind focused on the taut string pulling away, scarcely present in his subconscious, and wildly tried to yank it back. Jacob sensed Solace's clumsy attempt, and struggled to synchronize their efforts, but it was enough. Leah adjusted in her seat; strain etched on her face, as a look of disdain turned Solace's way. Her narrowed eyes appeared guarded; unbelieving, but knowing all the same. A low growl echoed through the house, as the she-wolf stalked out of the room.

Paul's face betrayed his confusion, and he swiftly trailed behind. Jacob gifted his young wolf a grateful smile; his eyes full of wonder and intrigue as he studied the introverted wolf. Leah's iron determination was exhausting, and the constant battle was wearing heavily on Jacob's psyche. Solace worked to slow his breathing. He hadn't meant to take a side; didn't even understand how he'd managed to pull it off. But was certain Jacob couldn't possibly shoulder this alone. Apprehension filled him, and the young wolf stood shocked and unsure; questioning what he'd just done…

 **Playlist**

S.T.A.Y- Hans Zimmer

Let Me Go- HAIM


	17. SOC Q A

**A/N: My apologies in advance, for the lengthy note, but I believe it to be essential. This story has received a bit more reviews than any of my other works, which is awesome! But even then, it holds a modest total of 59. I can't stress how valuable your feedback and comments are, which has prompted me to complete this small Q +A to help clarify the previous 2 chapters before diving into the next one.**

Did Leah, Solace or Paul imprint?

 **At this point in the 3-part story series, neither Leah, Solace nor Paul have imprinted. What I have been coyly trying to describe is a battle of the minds between Jacob and his she-wolf. Teresa's words left a HUGE impact on Leah, and it's propelled her to evaluate her own life and to take ownership of her choices. Is this what she wants out of life? Is she willing to sacrifice her peace of mind to remain by Paul's side?**

What battle of the mind am I speaking of?

 **Leah is trying to break away from the pack. It's what I was referring to when I spoke of the "pull" and "taut string", and Jacob is not at all inclined to let her go as he did with Jared. She is his only she-wolf after all, and truth be told he holds great affection for her. And for all intents and purposes, his female equal in the hierarchy of the pack.**

To what purpose is she trying to break off?

 **You will have to wait till the next chapter to find out :)**

What in the world is going on with Solace?

 **LOL…Solace is by far one my faves, and too be completely honest, his true parentage and lineage will not be revealed until** ** _Through It All,_** **but I will share that as some of you have noticed, he holds more abilities and power than the average wolf. He is perceptive by nature, and immediately caught scent of Leah's shenanigans. He's been wavering between remaining impartial, but his loyalty to both Jacob and Paul, forced his hand to keep Leah from succeeding. At least, for the moment.**

 **Lastly, I want to remind everyone that this is a Prequel, and so many events that take place in this story might not have a resolution until the last episode in the series. Having said that, for all that have read ahead to** ** _After the Rain,_** **and have been heartbroken over the loss of characters; I leave you with these infuriating words. Not everything is what it seems; this is a supernatural world after all ;)** **So keep your eyes peeled for** ** _Through It all._**

 **Thank you brankel1, lory77, and PastOneonta for taking the time to provide feedback and review! Also, a warm thank you to all new readers that are now following and favoring the story! Till next time folks...**

 **-Y**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write, and I suspect it might be even harder to read. But I stand by my choice, and hope you stick around to see this multiple-part series unfold to the end. If you've followed my writing, then you already know there's a purpose to every choice. Leah has always been one of my favorite characters; she is as flawed as she is a bad-ass, and there is nothing more self-empowering than knowing when to put yourself first. Thank you to all who continue to read and review. Your support is priceless.**

 **Chapter 16**

Bella shifted in her seat; her head tilting slightly to the left as she examined her reflection on the antique mirror. It was difficult to recall the imperfections that once marked her human face. The minding of time was a senseless waste of effort, but time didn't cease for all. Her loved ones marched on to the beat of the ever-changing seasons, but Bella remained still. Observantly taking stock of the age lines marking her father and step-mother's faces. And regrettably, knew even less of Renee's. The heavy price of immortality was enduring the passing of those you held most dear. Nessie had longed ceased to be the curious child that danced her way from room to room. She had a family of her own now, and Bella could no longer prolong the inevitable.

Carlisle had been patient long enough, but the family had grown increasingly restless, and had unanimously outvoted her plea to remain in Forks a bit longer. Even Jacob had seen wisdom in the Cullen's choice, but was dreading their departure just the same. What a tangled web they had weaved, she and him…Mortal enemies by the laws of nature; the truest of friends by their own accord. She was proud of the man he'd become; the leader she always knew he'd one day be. Shielding her gloomy thoughts was pointless; her melancholia spilling over to her amber eyes, and Edward met her sad smile with one of his own.

"Leah is making her way up to the house. Should I ask her to come back another time, my love?"

"No, I want to see her. It will do me some good…"

Edward nodded his understanding, but wavered with his words.

"I should warn you…this isn't a friendly visit, Bella. She seeks your help, and I'm not sure…"

Bella looked towards her husband expectantly, but he refrained from saying further; excusing himself from their cottage to allow them the privacy due. It wasn't often Leah asked for help, so Bella made her way to the living room; both touched and deeply curious. They'd taken giant strides in their relationship and in Bella's eyes, Leah was much a sister to her, as Alice or Rosalie. It was selfish, but being part of Charlie's new family was her last tie to humanity and the pack, and Bella had underestimated how important that was to her.

A smile graced her perfect lips at hearing Leah's words. No amount of time or familiarity would ever tame her flair for tasteless vampire jokes. Unfortunately for the she-wolf, Edward didn't share Emmett's enthusiasm in going toe to toe with her. But Bella knew it was her way of expressing affection. She greeted her at the door, and the aura of unease trailing behind made Bella wary.

"This is a nice surprise…It's good to see you Leah"

The she-wolf fought against the urge to pull away, as Bella drew her into a heartfelt embrace; her wolf spirit, acutely aware they were in the presence of a cold one. But Leah, the woman felt differently. Bella had wormed her frozen heart into hers. She wasn't the imbecile leech lover she once believed her to be. She was kind and loyal, but most of all; Leah appreciated Bella's tolerance. She couldn't do this alone, and Bella had been the first person she'd though to seek help from, surprisingly.

The she-wolf nodded her agreement, glancing at the multiple boxes on the floor.

"You guys don't waste any time, huh? When's the day?"

"Two weeks…we leave in two weeks"

Leah sighed deeply, taking a seat on the designer couch. She fidgeted with the ends of her cutoff shorts nervously; struggling to broach the topic, she'd come to address.

"Edward said you were coming for something important…"

The she-wolf's eyes widened; she'd forgotten about Edward's gift, and Bella rushed to clarify.

"But he didn't say what... only that you needed my help. I just assumed it must be important".

"It is…I…"

Leah fought with her words. She'd yet to say them aloud; the prospect made it so final.

"What is it Leah? You can trust me…"

"I know, that's why I'm here. I've been doing a lot of thinking since Teresa's death. I was so angry with her for stopping the chemo. I thought she was giving up"

"I know she meant a lot to you"

"She did. She does…but something she said to me really messed with my head"

"What did she say?"

"She told me that the cancer hadn't been her choice, but she accepted it. And that choice was a powerful thing, so she was choosing to live out her days, her way"

"She sounds like a brave woman"

"I thought she was taking the easy way out. And I realized there _was_ no easy way out, and she was stronger for making the choice"

Bella nodded her concurrence, trying to gauge where this conversation was going. Leah stood from her seat, walking purposely towards the window; a faraway look in her eyes.

"Seth mentioned you guys are heading for Europe"

"Carlisle thinks we should keep our enemies close. I don't really have a preference, other than staying here"

Leah huffed out a sarcastic laugh; continuing to stare off into the woods.

"I want to come with you"

Bella smiled at her words. A European vacation would be just the R & R she needed to heal. Leah was a proud person, and Bella knew finances were tight for the pack, but she was more than happy to oblige her request.

"Of course, you can come. You should bring Paul along. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind giving you the time off…you've been through a lot lately"

Leah turned slowly; her gaze intent and unwavering.

"I'm not talking about a visit…"

Bella blinked several times; her supernatural mind incapable of processing the she-wolf's words. There was only one possible explanation, but it was so inconceivable, Bella refused to believe it true. Leah's eyes burned with intensity; beseeching her to understand.

"I'm leaving the pack Bella, but I can't do that by staying here. I need your help…I barely have a penny to my name. I would pay you back in time…"

Bella was on her feet in a flash, pacing like a mad woman.

"Pay me back? You think I care about the money? Fuck the money, Leah…this is about you. You're leaving the pack? Who else knows about this?"

Leah returned to her seat, reeling from hearing Bella Swan curse. She continued to ramble on, and the she-wolf listened patiently. Bella sat by her side, her eyes mirroring her concern.

"At least, tell me why"

"Because I'm tired of having all my choices taken from me. I want a normal life, in a place where my past doesn't constantly haunt me"

"What about Paul? I thought you were happy with him. Doesn't he get a choice?"

"Paul is a big part of why I'm leaving, Bella. He deserves better…I deserve better. I love him, and I can't even bring myself to tell him. Care to guess why?"

"You don't know that he'll imprint. You can't make such a lifechanging choice on a what if"

Bella's words betrayed her desperation; her tone imploring her to reconsider.

"You're right, I don't know…that's the point. I don't want to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I love him, but he doesn't feel mine".

"You'd be living with vampires, for crying out loud. And what about Jake? He will never agree to this. Not to mention Seth…"

"This is my choice, and mine alone. But I can't do this alone. I'm asking for your help. Will you help me?"

Bella Swan had once lived through the agony of breaking, one Jacob Black. It had nearly killed her to see him hurt so badly, and as she placed her stone hard hand over Leah's, nodding in defeat, wondered if her frozen heart could endure doing it once again.

* * *

The Alpha looked over his shoulder with a wry smile. They'd been tracking him for miles now, and had yet to make their move; probably trying to determine if he was indeed human. Jacob enjoyed studying wolves in their natural habitat, but this wasn't why he'd ventured so far North. No, the Alpha had a more pressing reason for making this trek; seeking wisdom from those who came before him.

Billy had sent him up North many moons past, when he'd been toying with taking over the pack. Old Quil had fermented one of his herb concoctions, and had shoved it down his throat. Needless to say, Jacob hadn't felt the spirits reach out to him, but both men had pointed him towards one who did. Aguta still practiced the old ways; problem was finding him. Jacob had crossed into Canada in search of him. His journey leading him past the Denali coven, into Yupik territory, prompting him to wonder how Billy and Old Quil had known of his existence.

The Alpha would like to think he would've eventually tracked his man, but it was Aguta who appeared to him out of thin air, one blustery night. Jacob had been skeptical at first, but his suspicions had vanished into thin air shortly after meeting the elder. Aguta was the real deal, and the Alpha was seeking his wisdom once again. He continued through the thick snow; his lupine ears picking up the steady drumming of paws. A threatening growl stopped him dead in his tracks; the Alpha turning menacingly.

A cold set of yellow eyes stared back at him. It was their Alpha, and Jacob felt his respect rise. He could've easily sent the pack after him, but he was making his presence known.

"I got no quarrel with you brother, I'm just passing through. I know whose territory I'm in"

Jacob tried for a toothy grin, feeling ridiculous when the Alpha's canines became fully on display. Even in his human form, the Alpha felt akin to these creatures, and held no desire to harm them. But there was only so much submission he was willing to relent, and he growled back challengingly. The rest of the pack emerged from the woods, flanking their leader as Jacob crouched low, readying for an attack. The tsking sound of displeasure stole his attention, and the pack pounced. A small, white-haired man stood to his left, shaking his head in disapproval.

The poised wolves slowed their attack, stopping short from the elder's feet. Jacob watched in astonishment as the pack rubbed themselves against Aguta's side. Clearly, they knew who was Alpha around these parts.

"Glad to see you're still alive old man…I wasn't sure"

"And I see you are still as blind as a bat Jacob Black"

The Alpha answered with a genuine smile, not insulted by the elder's reproach. Aguta was a man of few words, but they always held purpose.

"Well that's why I'm here…so you can help me see"

"How does man tell the wind to which direction it should blow?"

Jacob pursed his lips in consideration, and the elder rolled his eyes; turning towards the North.

"That was a trick question, right?"

Aguta's loud sigh filled the Alpha with nostalgic memories of their former time together. The elder had a knack for making him feel like a tiny grain of sand. Jacob's brows furrowed in concern as he felt a pull from the South. He'd leveled Leah with an order so fierce, it had almost knocked her on her ass. But he had to admire her determination. Solace had committed to keeping an eye on her during his leave, spurring bitter resentment from his she-wolf. He was at a loss on what to do next; inspiring this impromptu expedition.

They approached a small wooden cabin, perched on the roots and trunk of an ancient oak tree. It seemed fitting for the wise healer. The scent of sage was thick in the air; various dried up herbs hanging in bunches throughout his home. Aguta passed the Alpha a bowl of hot tea, and Jacob took notice of the wandering wolves. There was a distinct familiarity in how they moved about the property.

"You've never told me how you learned about my kind…"

"A question usually precedes an answer, but since you are curious I will tell you. I knew your great grandfather, Ephraim…"

Jacob's jaw slackened in shock.

"How old are you? You must be older than dirt…"

The elder continued brewing his herbs onto a pot by the fire, blatantly ignoring the Alpha's comment. A black and white photograph caught Jacob's attention, and he moved closer to inspect. A native woman smiled at the camera with a baby on her lap, but it was the color shade of her eyes, that roused the Alpha's interest. Even through the black and white photograph, they appeared virtually translucent.

"Who is this woman?"

"That's none of your concern"

The Alpha smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"That means she's important to you"

"Why are you really here Jacob Black?"

"I told you, I'm at a crossroads and I don't know where to turn…I need your gift of sight"

Aguta placed his wooden spoon down, holding the Alpha's gaze.

"The magic of your people is strong in you, but you are very young and naive. You are not ready for what is to come…"

The Alpha felt his hackles rise with irritation.

"What the hell does that mean?" How is it you know so much about my people? I came here looking for answers. I don't have time for your riddles old man"

"You seek answers to questions which only you can answer. But come, let us walk…"

Aguta grabbed his staff; Jacob, too mentally exhausted to argue against it. The black furred Alpha rose from his place in the snow, welcoming the elder's gentle caress. They walked down a worn trail towards a riverbank, a faraway look in the elder's gaze.

"Chingook has been Alpha of this pack a long time; these wolves would follow him anywhere, but it wasn't always so. His mate was strong…bore him many pups, but she was fickle, and still he favored her greatly. See that scar above his right eye; he almost lost that eye fighting with a wolf who'd mated with her. Nearly lost the whole pack too...I found him underneath a tree, and nursed him back. He learned a hard lesson that day. Pack dynamics are complex, but as Alpha, his loyalty should always lie to the pack; not to individual wolves, including himself"

Aguta was sneaky, and Jacob had learned he wasn't one for small talk, so he continued listening attentively. They continued at a leisure pace; speaking on the nature of wolves. He wouldn't confirm, but the Alpha suspected there was more to him than his connection to the spirit world. His interest in Jacob's wolves also struck him as odd. That evening, he drank the elder's brewed tea.

"I can help clear your pathway, but what you see is entirely up to you. Just remember, when the wind whispers, it is wise to heed"

There was much he wasn't saying, but the Alpha understood. Billy had once told him that a man's spiritual journey was his own. His mind traveled to distant, unknown places that night. Places, he'd never dreamed of, and foreign faces, he'd yet to meet. The Alpha was resigned, and Aguta's final words obliterated any doubt.

"You have a difficult path ahead of you, Jacob Black. Your wolf spirit is strong, and he will not lead you astray. But he knows not of the hearts of men. You have embraced your destiny, and with it comes great responsibility. Ask not what you shall do, but of the type of man, you choose to become"

Aguta's eyes traveled to the black and white photograph above his mantel; a haunting sadness clouding his eyes.

"Will you choose to rule, or will you choose to lead?"

The question plagued Jacob's thoughts all the way home. Aguta was right; the answer lived inside of him and no where else. The Alpha thought back on the last decade. Once upon a time, he'd been convinced he was a traitor to his kind; nowhere near fitting to lead. He'd chosen a coven of vampires over his pack, but he'd remained steadfast in his choice; convinced it was the right thing to do. His wolf spirit had been amenable to his choice; though now he understood why. Bella was to live so Renesmee could be.

Every difficult and unpopular choice not always done in the name of righteousness. He had questioned his inner strength. Was he too soft-hearted to lead? Too weak to make the difficult choices? He wrestled with these questions obsessively, and was humbled by his wife's proud words of encouragement and support.

"You are true of heart", she had told him, and insisted that his compassion and humanity is what set him apart to lead. And when the wind whispered, Jacob had indeed listened; unifying the fractured packs.

He headed home; taking the longer route, as he came to grips with what needed to be done. That night, the Alpha sought refuge and strength in his wife's loving embrace. He abandoned the warmth of their bed in the early morning hours, for the cliffs overlooking their land. He silently called, and she accepted his invitation; taking a seat at his side with her knees to her chest. They sat in silence, breathing in the tranquility surrounding them.

"I heard from Rachel. Her son was accepted to the college of his choice"

"Syracuse, right?"

The Alpha nodded silently.

"She wants to come for a visit… guess she felt the need to ask first. Feel kinda bad about that"

"It was a long time ago. A lot of things were said. She knows you love her"

"I've been angry with her for too long... I have a hard time letting go. Haven't you noticed?"

Leah released a genuine laugh; annoyance growing at her inability to remain angry with him.

"Where would you be right now, if you hadn't wolfed out Leah?"

The question took her by surprise, and the she-wolf's eyes narrowed; trying to gauge his intent. He turned towards her; an emotion she couldn't interpret swimming in his brown eyes.

"Humor me. Sam still imprinted, but you didn't phase…what would you be doing right now?"

The she-wolf felt her irritation rise, but was enjoying their lighthearted conversation, and indulged his curiosity.

"A social worker…"

The Alpha's eyebrow rose in skepticism, and Leah laughed merrily.

"To work with women and kids, dumb ass. Victims of domestic abuse. You know, to help them get on their feet"

Jacob inhaled deeply, nodding his assent.

"I can see that…"

Leah regarded him silently, confused by the peculiar line of questioning.

"What difference does it make? Why do you want to know?"

The Alpha's jaw tensed tightly, an unfathomable expression masking his handsome face as he gazed out over the water.

"To picture you as you will be, when you leave…"

Leah felt her limbs go limp, and Jacob continued shakily.

"You followed me when I broke away from the pack. I never deluded myself into thinking that it was out of agreement or respect, but still, you remained by my side. I will never forget that. I don't agree with your choice Leah, but it is yours to make, and I can't live with myself if I rob you of that right. I want you to follow me by choice, not by will. But as long as I am Alpha, you will always have a place where you belong"

A chorus of sorrowful howls rung out in the distance, as the strings binding them to her snapped one by one. Her wolf whimpered painfully, mourning the loss of her pack. Leah struggled to speak; silent tears streaking down her face as she reached for his hand.

"Thank you, Jacob"

She placed a soft kiss against his lips; both innocent and laced with genuine affection. The Alpha's eyes closed painfully; fighting against the mindless urge to pull her back under his grasp. Leah stood unnerved; an overwhelming feeling of loss engulfing her. Jacob turned away; unwilling to watch her walk away. The morning light turned to dark, and the Alpha remained in place. His wolf spirit was angry; aggrieved over the loss of their only she-wolf, but the most human side of him knew he'd done the right thing. It was done, and he needed to muster the strength to face off with the wolf making his way up the cliff. Jacob sighed tiredly, and steeled his nerve before turning to face his infuriated Beta…

 **Playlist**

Syringa D'poud-K'naan

Dog Pound theme- Balmorhea

Time- Hans Zimmer


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter covers several points of view; all valid but distinctively different. For those that have read this story's summary introduction, then you already know it spoke about choices and change. I'm quite pleased with this chapter, and hope it conveys that sometimes there are no right or wrong points of view. We all live our own truths…**

 **I've narrowed down the content of the remaining chapters, but I'm open to suggestions or requests for subject matter from this point on till** ** _After the Rain_** **. I make a habit of responding to my reviews or private messages, so speak now or forever hold your peace... A special TY to CowgirlKelly, lory77, PastOneonta and brankel1 for the reviews, and to those who've recently begun and continue to follow the story…M rating for mature language**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Seth**

There was no lull from the sense of betrayal. Every way he turned...the two people he trusted most had blatantly lied to his face. _How could he keep this from him?_ "A and B combo", he'd said. "The cheese to his macaroni", he'd said… _All_ _LIES._ The treachery was profound, but as Beta, he could almost understand... _ALMOST_. Seth was sensible enough to know that Jacob believed him incapable of remaining impartial, and he was right, but still...

The Beta was a dutiful wolf; loved his Alpha and pack through and through, but Leah was his flesh and blood. Seth couldn't say what hurt most; Jacob's lack of faith in him, or the fact he'd placed pack politics above friendship and allegiance. This was in no way alike Jared's request. His sister wasn't planning to travel across state lines. She was leaving the only family she knew to journey across the sea with a coven of vampires; where no wolf could heed her call.

It was insanity, and Jacob had foolishly and selfishly kept it from them to appease Leah's tantrum. Seth was no father, but he'd witnessed his parents' wisdom in allowing them the space to learn from their own mistakes. Yet they'd also known when to draw the line. Jacob was just as convinced as Seth that Leah was wrong, but was willing to let his sister take a chance with her life. Well Seth wasn't…

As Beta, he understood the significance of what he'd done; his open challenge of authority had left the pack in a state of disarray. And the fact that Jacob hadn't lifted a finger to physically defend himself was even more bewildering. Jacob knew Leah's mistake, but was unwilling to do anything about it…Seth just didn't understand. The Alpha was the strongest among them, and Leah would have never been able to break away from his hold without his allowance. Who gave a shit if she bitched and whined? Tough shit…it was for her own damn safety and good.

After his father's passing, the youngest Clearwater had made a personal vow to care for his mother and sister; to keep his family intact. And he would be damned if he'd fail now. His mother had been inconsolable at the news, and Charlie was doing his best in guilting Bella against aiding and abetting her. The strangest reaction had come from Paul. Seth had counted on the dominant wolf's support, but Paul had yet to speak a word on the matter. The Beta was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to force her to stay without help.

"Leah, we are your family. Charlie and I have talked about this; we can sell the house and move to Seattle or Oregon. You could enroll in school; it would be a fresh start for us all"

"Ma…"

"No, Leah. You're making a mistake. We love you…Paul loves you. This is your home. Don't do this..."

The she-wolf pulled her mother into her arms, fighting for composure.

"Don't you see? This is exactly why I need to go. You shouldn't have to uproot your life because of me. You belong here in La Push, with Charlie. I want to make a life for myself, and I don't see that happening here. I'm not saying I'm not coming back, but I need to put some distance right now. You guys can come visit anytime you want"

The she-wolf turned pleading eyes towards her brother and the Beta turned his back on her. His anger and hurt boiling dangerously close to the surface. His heart was breaking at the thought of Leah leaving them all behind, like yesterday's trash, yet he couldn't bring himself to voice a word of affection towards his sister. He was just too angry…Time was running out. They were leaving the next day, and if Jacob couldn't see the error of his ways, Seth would need to take matters into his own hands...

* * *

 **Jacob**

Jacob watched his wife move dejectedly through their home. Nessie had always had his back, but even though she was trying hard to understand, she couldn't disguise her disappointment. At least she was speaking to him, which was more than she was gifting her parents. Jacob took notice of Bella's strained features as she held Genevieve on her lap.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. Ness isn't one for holding a grudge…you know that"

"I'm sorry Jake"

Jacob could see the heartbreak and promise of tears in her brown eyes; tears that her supernatural eyes would never shed. It was nice to know the loss of humanity hadn't changed her all that much. Bella was just as self-less now as she was so long ago.

"Don't be...it makes me feel a little better knowing she'll have you".

"Take care of my little girl Jake, and keep an eye on Charlie for me. The only consolation I have is knowing they have you"

"Always. But you need to promise me something too, Bella"

"Anything…"

"Leah's stubborn as a mule, and she will never admit she was wrong, so if you ever think she needs help…"

"You and Seth will be the first I call…I promise"

The Alpha nodded sadly, rising to his feet.

"I love you Jake"

She didn't wait for an invitation, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Love you too Bells"

"I know what this is costing you Jacob, and I want you to know I'm in awe of the man you've become. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of my daughter…"

Nessie darted into their room, her soft whimpers adding to the wretchedness of the moment. Bella pleaded from the other side of the door; Renesmee refusing to come out and bid her parents goodbye. He'd considered driving to the airstrip with them, but knew he hadn't the strength. The Alpha hoped Leah found whatever it was she was seeking, sooner rather than later. He held optimism; something intrinsic told him she would one-day return.

Bella left in desolation, and Jacob steadied himself; reaching for his wife through their bond with the hopes of anchoring them both. Billy wheeled himself to his side, as a silent show of his support. The elder sensed much turmoil to come, but he trusted his son wholeheartedly. Whatever Aguta chose to share, the wise chief knew held great prominence and truth. Billy also understood there were certain life events which took many seasons to fully comprehend.

The elder chief had battled through his own crisis of faith upon losing his dear Sarah, but it was the endurance of such loss that had shaped his relationship with his son. Jacob had drawn strength from the trauma; catapulting him into the path of accepting his rightful place in the tribe. Billy didn't understand Leah's decision, but who was he to question her own spiritual journey.

"It's been a long time since I've tasted the sourness of fear"

Jacob's face was a mask of indifference, but Billy knew his son well. It didn't matter that he was the Alpha of a fierce pack of wolves, or the future chief of the tribe. Jacob was his only son, and Billy Black would always serve as a safe place for him to harbor his fears. Until his last remaining breath, and maybe even after.

"I'm scared too son, but we don't have to face our fears alone. Leah has her own journey to travel; don't lose sight of what you _can_ control"

The Alpha nodded his understanding, breathing in his father's strength as he gazed out onto the woods. Paul's scent drew near, and Jacob turned towards his father, unsure of what would soon transpire in his home.

"Maybe you should head over to Sue and Charlie's, old man. They could probably use your support"

Billy smiled knowingly and pulled his winter jacket on, before wheeling himself towards his custom-made vehicle. Paul had the look of a starving man, and Billy hesitated by the porch. The dominant wolf wasted no time in helping him to his truck, placing his wheelchair on the truck bed. The elder held his strong gaze, and the solemn wolf smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Billy, I didn't come here itching for a fight"

The Quileute chief sighed his relief, placing a strong hand on his shoulder as an expression of his lament and gratitude. Jacob took a seat on his front porch. Paul was as unpredictable as the weather, and Jacob wasn't about to take a chance with his wife and infant daughter inside his home. The tired looking wolf sat against the porch railing, regarding his Alpha in silence.

"I was wondering when you'd come looking for me. Seth already beat you to the punch, though"

The moody wolf had to admit he'd found pleasure in hearing of the Beta's violent response, but he'd come searching for the Alpha for an entirely different reason.

"You're still an asshole for not saying anything, but I'm too fucking exhausted to be angry with you. She's no more yours than she is mine, and as much as it fucks with me, I understand why you let her go"

Paul diverted his gaze, and Jacob felt a piercing pain for his heartbroken wolf. Paul didn't want her obligated to him any more than the Alpha did. The fact they were seeing eye to eye over something like this was a fucking tragedy in Jacob's eyes. They sat outside in silence for hours, and the Alpha understood. Injured wolves looked towards their strongest for aid in healing, and Jacob would give him every ounce of his strength. His own guilt for his part in this, weighing heavily on him.

When the sun gave the last of its waning light, the dominant wolf rose to his feet.

"What are you going to do, Paul?"

The defeated look in his eyes was hard to swallow.

"Not much for me _to do._ I'm not the one you have to worry about Baby Alpha," was the last thing he said before bowing out.

* * *

 **Paul**

He considered heading over to Oliver and Solace's apartment, dreading walking into an empty cabin. But Paul didn't believe in taking the easy way out, and pushed his limbs towards his home. He thought back on that fateful night, when loneliness had driven him to seek solace in her warmth. He'd been stunned when she hadn't turned him away, and a small part of him wished she had. But it wasn't like she hadn't warned him from the start…

Paul had heard the howls, had felt the crushing feeling of her loss, but refused to believe the truth. She'd been in his bed hours prior; they'd made passionate love all night, and she hadn't led on one bit. But it all made sense now. Their lovemaking had taken a gentle turn in the last couple of weeks. Paul, foolishly believing they were turning the corner, and gearing towards a more permanent, emotional connection. Turns out, she was getting her thrills in before kicking him to the curve.

He'd nailed himself to his bed, awaiting her explanation. But none came…Paul waited hours; had forgone the responsibility of his patrols, awaiting her return. And it wasn't until the early morning hours of the next day, when she gathered the cojones to face him. Except every single second she'd made him wait, had spoken volumes. He could have never treated her with the same disregard in which she'd callously treated him. She'd stood against his front door in silence, waiting for him to make the first move, but he was done by that point.

She'd sucked all the fight out of him, and though it had shattered the remaining parts of his heart, he'd walked out on her without a word. Jacob had warned him…Jared had also tried to warn him, but Paul had been too stubborn to listen. He was as much to blame for his misery as she was. Hell, she'd tried to run once before, and Paul had turned the other cheek. As a plain but insightful man once said, " _Stupid is as stupid does…"_

The downtrodden wolf barked out a humorless laugh, and as his cabin came into view, he genuinely smiled at the comforting sound of familiar voices. The pups had sensed his need for support, and had welcomed themselves into his home.

"You burned it"

"You told me 350 degrees for 45 minutes…"

"NO…I told your ass 400 degrees for 25 minutes"

The smell of burnt food was overwhelming, and Paul smiled in amusement at the sight before him. Oliver donned a messy apron as Solace tried to salvage whatever it was that was burning in the Pyrex pan.

"Anyone in the mood to eat out?"

The pups smiled, rushing out of the smoky cabin towards his pickup truck. They headed towards the Diner in Forks; the young wolves trying desperately to lift their friend's spirit. Solace felt wretched over his friend's loss; feeling partly to blame, and was avidly pushing Paul to fight for the she-wolf.

"You shouldn't leave things unsaid," he'd told him, and Paul couldn't believe he was considering the pup's words. It was true; he didn't want things lingering without saying his peace. If she chose to leave anyways, then he at least held the satisfaction of knowing he'd given it his all. His ego was pulverized into dust, but his feelings for Leah ran deeper than he'd ever acknowledged. He glanced towards the diner's entrance, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes.

She was due to leave in a couple of hours, and if he hoped for a chance at stopping her, knew he'd need to high tail out of there. Paul imagined what he'd say. Maybe it would be a fairytale ending for them… the fantasy was unlikely, but he needed every bit of confidence he could muster. And so he held on to every scrap of hope. Solace headed towards the counter to pay, refusing the older wolf's money. Oliver smiled across the counter in encouragement, pleased with Paul's change of heart. He turned to rush his pack brother in settling the bill, but Solace's shaking form stopped him cold.

Paul followed the pup's line of sight; his eyes widening when recognizing the face triggering such animosity from the young wolf. Solace had yet to conquer the demons from his past; his memories often playing like broken records in the pack mind, when he succumbed to one of his funks. Paul was one of the few acquainted with the memories which haunted him most, and this demon stood feet away in the flesh. Time had not been kind, but Paul recognized the ace of spades tattoo on the aging man's right hand. This man was responsible for many of Solace's nightmares; the only other witness to his mother's untimely end.

Solace was seconds away from phasing; sheer hate burning in his eyes. Oliver moved swiftly, but he wasn't fast enough. The young wolf yanked the terrified man by the collar of his shirt, leaving Oliver no option but to shove both men out the diner door in haste. Paul grappled against Solace's grip; the young wolf refusing to let go of his prey; his impeccable control shattering to bits.

"Not so big now, huh motherfucker? Don't you recognize me? Let me help you remember …"

The young wolf ripped his t-shirt off with one hand, pointing to the trail of scarred cigarette burns running down his side. His grip tightened; the man's face reddening as he gasped for air.

"Solace, let him go…he's not worth it man"

Oliver pleaded with his best friend, but he was too far gone in his rage to see reason. Oliver was intimately familiar with Solace's labile temperament; steady as a rock most of the time, yet uncontrollable as the wind. Solace hated this side of himself; he fought against his innate need for control. Years of therapy had allowed room for introspection, and the young wolf attributed his aggression to the trauma and lack of power he'd endured as a child. And yet, he also knew it was something more; something he didn't quite understand, much less desired to explore. Just a bit more pressure, and his neck would snap like a twig. The thought brought him much relish.

"That won't bring her back Solace. Sure, it might bring you some sense of satisfaction, but you'd only become like him; a heartless murderer. Oliver's right…it's not worth it. This piece of trash is not worth your anger or your energy. Look at him…life's catching up to him, brother"

Paul mimicked the same voice he'd heard Sam, Jacob and even Seth use on him countless of times; steadiness and understanding lacing his every word. Solace fought with his resolve; hatred and anguish surging in waves. The seconds clocked, and Paul knew time was slipping away. Leah's retreating form was prominent on his mind; an influx of thoughts attacking all at once. Her lazy smile as she awoke for the day; the way her nose would scrunch up in outrage when challenged; her perfect copper skin awaiting to be touched. His heart ached…but then his mind traveled elsewhere.

It traveled to the day Jacob asked him to integrate the pups; to the night they'd had his back, even when he'd done everything he could to provoke one Samuel Uley. He thought of the day Solace opened his soul to share his most shameful secrets. Or the day Oliver imprinted and he'd turned to Paul for help. The older wolf had an impossible choice to make. He regarded his two pack brothers silently and realized it wasn't a choice at all. Solace and Oliver were family…why else had they known to show up at his place without question. It wasn't just loyalty that bound them anymore, it was love. The love that came with trust and respect.

Paul loved Leah, but she'd made a choice for them both. She hadn't bothered to ask Paul how he'd felt; she had placed herself first. Paul knew the feel of rejection intimately; first by his own mother and now her…He could take a chance and walk away from this; run to her in hopes of stopping her. But he had to face the ugly truth…He wasn't her first choice. No one had ever placed these pups first, and as he calmly made his way over to Solace, and placed a soothing hand on his shaking form, felt no regret over his choice.

"It's gonna be OK man. I promise you…we got your back. Just let him go…"

 **Playlist**

Alesund- Sun Kil Moon

Guilty Party- The National


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: An enthusiastic thank you for all your kind reviews; it is truly motivating. To new reader hgmsnoopy, I thank you for reaching out! To cherryblossomszahime, Maxsmomma, brankel1, PastOneonta, and lori77…I thank you for the continued support!**

 **I know, I know…a lot of people are pissed at Leah right now. But let's hear from her POV, shall we? This is a short chapter, though it carries quite the punch. There's a lot going on, so I will warn you; things will get worse before they get any better. This chapter had a New Moon feels….**

 **MA rating for language**

 **Chapter 18**

Leah pushed her weight against the mattress, fighting with the urge to flee. The enclosed, sickly-sweet scent only made her restlessness worse. Could she really do this? Technically she already had...she'd turned her back on all she'd ever known, on the people that mattered most. She stepped out onto her balcony, in desperate need of fresh air. Reality sunk in her belly, and the she-wolf gasped with unease. The exquisite, old world view did nothing for her frayed nerves, but Jasper's silent kindness began seeping through her bones, releasing the pressure in her chest and reminding her she wasn't the only one lacking sleep.

They never slept…she'd known that, so it shouldn't serve to bother her so much. Except it did...it was just another eerie quirk, that needed getting used to. She was a one-woman pack; a lone wolf amid vegetarian vampires. At least in their luxurious villa, she was…Because Leah was coming to realize she'd willingly walked into the lion's den. Leeches walked freely in large numbers in this part of Europe. Jasper had practically spent the last months attached at her hip. And it had taken all his efforts, along with Bella's subtle pleas to prevent her from phasing on the spot when Aleksander Yerzov and his depraved sons had visited to officially welcome the Cullens back to Draculandia. It was coven politics at work, and the Cullens had to play nice to maintain the peace. She was their penniless guest, so in the end, the she-wolf had gritted her teeth shut through the whole ordeal.

Leah had scrubbed her hand raw after Galen, Yerzov's oldest son, had dared reach for her hand. The she-wolf had growled in warning, and the masochistic vampire had smiled excitedly. It was in the silence of the night that Leah suffered most. Pent up energy begging to be spent; her wolf clawing for release. The struggle against the urge to phase was hard, but the silence that ensued when she did, was harder. No wolf sharing her thoughts; no pack brother running at her side. And that was just the creature inside of her. Her human heart ached for the man she'd left behind. The memory of utter devastation and betrayal in his eyes as he'd walked out on her, haunted her every thought.

And that was just Paul… because Leah had never anticipated the hostility her brother displayed at her decision to leave. Nor the indifference of the pack in their refusal to wave her goodbye. She felt truly alone. The she-wolf hated the sour taste of self-pity, and tried to shake it away. It wasn't all bad…The Cullens had been more than supportive. They were all Piranhas in the eyes of the pack, so she would draw support where she could. They'd set a grueling tutoring schedule for her. Rosalie was teaching her Italian; Edward was helping both Bella and she get acquainted with the city, while Alice oversaw her acclimation to European culture. She had a closet full of clothes she had no desire to wear, but couldn't deny the slight thrill of seeing her own reflection in the full-size mirror of her private suite. She had the look of a different woman.

Her bank account claimed more zero's than she'd seen her whole life courtesy of them all, but she appreciated Bella's company the best. It had been more than a decade, but Leah realized she also struggled with this life, and welcomed their solitary walks around the city. They had more in common than the she-wolf cared to admit. They'd both walked away from a previous life; a life deemed more prudent for them both by the people they loved. But here they were…both masters of their own fate. Sisters in arms…or maybe that was just what she needed to believe.

The days had turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, but Leah's melancholia continued. She phased less and less, but the hollowness still prevailed. She focused on what was good, and celebrated the smaller things; her weekly calls with her mother and Nessie; the only links to the pack. Seth still refused to speak to her, but she felt some consolation at hearing her mother share he never once failed to inquire on her after their talks. The she-wolf wasn't ready to speak with Jacob yet; fearful, her resolve would crumble and she'd be on the first plane back.

Then there was school…Leah hadn't expected the exhilaration higher learning would provide. It challenged her, it brought her a sense of purpose. This wasn't all for nothing, she repeated to herself, and was beginning to remember what a human life consisted of. She drew much male attention at school, but it was too soon…even if just for sex. Paul's memory haunted her, and she found herself craving human interaction. So, she joined a study group with like-minded students, if just for the social connection. Italy was growing on her...she loved the old-world feel, and don't get her started on the food. She was grateful for her fast metabolism; otherwise her waist size would have doubled for sure.

Her wolf spirit suffered as well, and sometimes Leah could swear she was bent on leading her North of the city. Maybe it was her need to run; to venture out and hunt…the she wolf wasn't sure, but she found herself standing outside her balcony many nights, looking towards twinkling lights ahead; a deep yearning clutching at her chest…

* * *

Solace glanced towards his friend in anxiety. Paul shrugged his shoulders carelessly, wondering what had taken the Alpha so long. Jacob loomed menacingly near the cabin's front door; his gaze focused on the defiant wolf. He spared Solace a quick glance; barely reining in his fury.

"Leave…"

The order packed a solid punch, but Solace hesitated, worried for Paul's well-being. A quick nod from the defeated looking wolf on the floor didn't inspire the confidence Solace had hoped, and the Alpha's head cocked to the side challengingly. Solace cringed, shuffling out the cabin as he gifted his friend one last glance of concern. Jacob was an objective and even-keeled wolf, but he was also the most ruthless and savage of them all, and well…Solace was of no mind to test him.

Jacob stewed, struggling for composure before speaking.

"Was this payback Paul?"

The Alpha's tone was eerily low, and the downtrodden wolf knew he was in great danger of catching the beating of his life.

"I know you won't believe me, but it really wasn't. I'm pretty sick with myself too, if it makes you feel any better"

"No, it doesn't…"

The Alpha yanked him up from the floor, slamming him against the nearest wall of his room. Paul had no fight left, and simply allowed himself to get man-handled. Jacob's breathing deepened. He wanted to push him through the wall, and allow his wolf a bit of fun, but Paul's apathy pulled at the most compassionate side of him. This was Paul at his worst, and unfortunately, his sister had gotten caught in the crossfire. Rachel was no innocent in this, but she was his sister, and it was the principle of the thing...

"Her marriage is over…I hope you're happy"

Paul's quick wit betrayed him.

"She didn't need much convincing…her marriage was over before _I_ happened"

 _Oh shit…_

Jacob's orbs burned with indignation, and Paul knew it'd been the wrong thing to say. He felt his jaw lock out of place from the brutal punch, and it was Renesmee's small body on top of his that spared him several broken ribs.

"No Jacob… let it be. Rachel's a grown woman. I'm not saying it was right, but it's not for us to place blame"

Renesmee had torn out of her home in search of her husband after catching sight of her sister in law's blubbering state. Rachel and her husband had paid the family a visit; undeniable tension between the quarreling pair. A chance meeting with Paul had spiraled things out of control. The handsome wolf had proven to be a temptation too great to pass, and Rachel had served as a much-needed stroke to his beaten down ego. Paul had nursed a serious hard-on for Rachel growing up, but she'd always rejected his advances.

How the tables had turned…and if the situation had been different…if Leah didn't occupy every crevice of his mind, he might've been inclined to try at more than just sex. But she did, and Paul wished he could erase the memory of her luscious skin and honey dew scent. She was gone, and she'd taken the most vulnerable and best part of him with her.

Yes, this was Paul at his worst and Jacob knew his wife's words held truth. He dropped him onto his bed and stomped out of the cabin, trying to shake away his anger. Nothing was right…Seth wasn't speaking to him, and the Alpha felt dissent growing within the pack…Sam was ridden with guilt, pushing Emily to self-blame. Anna had just announced an unplanned pregnancy, and Brady was a basket case at the prospect of becoming such a young father. They were in total disarray…

Jacob ignored Renesmee's voice as he ran through the woods; needing distance between himself and all that weighed him down. He ran North, then East; the frigid air matching the coldness in his blood when a gut wrenching pain pulled at his insides, forcing him to his knees. His wolf was warring with him to stand…to turn back _NOW_ , and the Alpha struggled to his feet; a crippling dread creeping through him, as he heard Seth's cryptic howl. He'd gathered the whole pack behind his family's home; looks of confusion and suspicion circling between them. A contentious gleam in the Beta's eyes.

Jacob was sorry that Seth was hurting… sorry that Paul had lost the only woman he'd truly ever loved; sorry that he couldn't keep their pack sister with them, but he'd lost her too…He was suffering through the gaping wound she'd left inside of him. But he couldn't show weakness, couldn't lean on any of his wolves because they were all looking towards him for answers. Except Seth…Seth wasn't seeking answers. The defiance in his eyes was as clear as the look of shame on Embry's face.

"What have you done Seth?"

"What have I done? What have you done, Jacob?"

The Alpha's eyes betrayed his sadness. How had shit come to this? This was Seth…the happy go lucky kid who'd once hero-worshipped him; had followed him around the reservation like a giddy puppy. The animosity in his eyes was unmistakable, and the Alpha stood alert and ready for anything.

"I'm not the one hiding behind my words ...I want to look you all in the face, when I say what I have to say. I love this pack, but I can't pretend anymore. I can't follow someone who has so little respect for me and my family. Jacob says that pack nurtures, that pack supports and that pack _is_ family. Well my family is on the other side of the world… _Alone_. And I'm done trying to understand why you did what you did. I'm leaving…I'm going after Leah, and I'm taking Embry with me"

A piercing pain cut through the pack like a jagged knife; Seth had waited… waited until the moment when Jacob had been at his most vulnerable; preoccupied with his own family affairs to rip himself and Embry away from his grasp. The Alpha couldn't speak, words failed to formulate as the hollowness threatened to engulf them all. Embry couldn't hold the Alpha's gaze, and hearing Quil's trembling voice broke something inside of the Jacob.

"Emb…what the fuck is Seth talking about? You can't leave…we're family, Emb. You're my brother…Look at me…"

Quil's unabashed tears mirrored the deep anguish afflicting them all. Jacob stood beaten as he met Seth' s unrepentant gaze. He'd stolen something from him, and Seth was paying the Alpha back with the same coin. He'd played at Embry's insecurities, tempting him with a future away from being the bastard son. A new beginning for himself and Isla, where she'd be surrounded by her own kind. Seth could have never left his imprint behind, and the Alpha knew this had been carefully orchestrated.

Jacob felt like the worst kind of monster. How deeply had he wounded his Beta to have pushed him into this? Samuel Uley's face mirrored his heartbreak; he'd lived through this once before, knowing the pack was fracturing once again. Embry stood by Seth's side, still incapable of meeting his best friends' gaze. The younger wolves appeared lost and frightened, and it was Paul's gruff voice that snapped them out of their shock.

"You're a fool Seth...Jacob didn't do this. Leah left us all. You want to leave, fuck it… leave us. It wouldn't be the first time. But don't stand there spewing out your bullshit about loving this pack; because we both know what this is really about. Pack isn't just about family, it's about loyalty and sacrifice. What the fuck was Jacob thinking, naming you Beta…"

Paul was on a roll; his misery gushing out in vile vulgarity as he turned to target Embry next.

"And you, you call yourself a friend? How quick you forget the two people that didn't turn their backs on your bastard ass face"

Embry lunged, and the younger wolves struggled to keep them apart. Jacob turned in despair; he'd seen and heard enough. His knees buckled, but he pushed himself towards his home; leaving the pack and all his anguish behind. Seth's eyes watered; his gaze never leaving the Alpha's retreating form…

 **Playlist**

 **Satellite Heart- Anya Marina**

 **Slow Life-Grizzly Bear**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter marks the first major time jump in this story. I'll be completely honest…though I've outlined much of the content, I'm still undecided on how much I want to dedicate to Solace's backstory prior to** ** _After the Rain;_** **his imprint and such. So, if there is interest, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **As I've shared with the several readers who have personally reached out to me, I do not ship a Paul/Rachel pairing, so it is safe to say there will be no future connection between them (Hint, Hint). Lot of feels in this chapter… bring out your hankies.**

 **M rating for language and themes**

 **Chapter 19**

The alarm's loud ringing forced his eyes open. Solace's head turned towards the offensive gadget...6 AM…he'd need to hurry. His body felt heavy with slumber, seeming as if he'd only just fallen asleep. He stumbled onto the bathroom, catching a glimpse of a limp arm in their mirror's reflection. The sluggish wolf made his way towards the guestroom, pushing the door open. Paul lay fast asleep, his bare arm hanging limply off the bed. Must've been a rough night for his friend; it wasn't often he sought the comfort of their home.

The scent of sex was unmistakable, and Solace wondered who'd captured the older wolf's attention for the night. Paul had considered trying at a serious relationship with Rachel, but in the end his noble side won out. He was very much attracted to her, but it reeked of rebound, and Paul didn't want to hurt her any more than he'd already had. It was ironic really…the pack had betted on him having the most volatile reaction after Leah's departure, but the suffering and damage was self-contained, unlike Jacob and Seth's…

Solace set the coffee maker on before jumping into the shower; the frosty cold water rousing him awake. Oliver met him half-way down the stairs; the exhausted looking wolf greeting him with a slight nod as he made his way up the stairs in search of his bed. Patrols were running them all ragged; less wolves meant double patrols. Brady was doing his best with the assignments; it wasn't like he'd been properly instructed, but they were all grateful to the young father for stepping up to the task.

The pack was functioning on auto-pilot these days…what was left of them. They had no Beta and no third, and Solace was managing as best he could to help maintain a sense of order. Jacob was…well, gone. He didn't know how else to put it. He was physically present, but his mind and authority were only existent sporadically. Seth and Embry's departure had broken something inside of him, and he'd yet to overcome the loss. Sam had officially retired; guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. No one in the pack blamed him, but the last time Solace had patrolled with the ex-Alpha, he'd tasted the sourness of his guilt-ridden thoughts.

He claimed partial responsibility for Leah and Embry's departure. There wasn't much he could've changed in his strained relationship with the she-wolf, but would things have been different if he'd claimed Embry as his brother? Solace didn't know, but it didn't really matter anymore. It was done. The young wolf yawned as he drove up to the red sided house. Ness was already waiting at the door; a slight shake of her head alerting the young wolf, it wasn't a good day for their beloved Alpha. There were good days, when a bearded Jacob managed to muster the composure to make it into the shop.

Solace lived for those days; when his Alpha would lose himself in his work. Both wolves working side by side till the late hours of the night harmoniously, with Jacob imparting sage advice about cars and life. But there were also days like today, when Solace would have to deal with all the orders in the shop while managing the staff, the demanding clients, and all the every-day shit that came with the pack. Quil helped on those days, but he had his hands full with a rebellious Claire.

Solace kissed the fair-skinned woman on the cheek; receiving the payroll checks in silence as he waved to the smiling girl by her side. Genevieve was growing in spurts, nowhere near Renesmee's accelerated pace, but Carlisle had theorized they coincided with the full moon. She demonstrated no other signs of the supernatural, but her moods were erratic and Oliver's sunny personality usually pulled her out of her surly temperament.

Solace sighed as he read the lengthy text lighting up his phone, as he drove towards the shop. Their receptionist had officially resigned, and it didn't take a genius to figure out the why. He'd deal with that later, but the priority was getting some much-needed help until a replacement could be hired. He dialed a familiar number urgently, a warm voice picking up on the other side.

"No need to grovel Solace…Brady patrolled with Tokola last night. He said you would probably be needing my help. I only have one condition…"

"It's yours…whatever you want"

Anna chuckled on the other side, regretting not holding out for more.

"I gotta bring Ethan along with me…I'll see about Emily babysitting next week"

"Done…and Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" His voice was thick with gratitude.

They were all struggling, but they were clinging to one another for support. Each pack member stepping up in their own way…even Paul. His personal life was a fucking mess, but he was taking a shit load of patrols to give the rest of them the allowance of work. Collin, Brady and Oliver were working themselves to the ground, trying to make their business profitable. Babies meant more mouths to feed, and though Michelle was taking as many nursing shifts as the hospital allowed, she'd also joined the "mama wolf club", and like Anna, was struggling with balancing the responsibilities of work and spending time with her son, Sebastian. It seemed fitting to Solace that even though they were young and far from being financially profitable, Collin and Brady would be raising their children together.

Solace walked into the cold garage, turning up the heat as he flicked the lights on. It was a comfortable temperature for the wolves, but they still had appearances to maintain. He picked up his pack brother's scent; Tokola meeting him with a sheepish grin. The observant wolf answered with an annoyed look of his own.

"Come on man, it wasn't my fault…"

Solace's brow raised in disbelief.

"Stop fucking the help Tokola"

The cheeky wolf grinned mischievously, but nodded his acceptance. Solace hated the feeling of responsibility. It wasn't like they'd voted on who'd take charge when Jacob wasn't around, but it appeared he'd been wordlessly selected. The reserved wolf favored keeping to himself, but even as a child, he'd struggled with remaining uninvolved in the face of adversity. It had earned him Oliver's unwavering friendship, and Solace couldn't deny his contentment in having intervened on his behalf so long ago.

Their Alpha needed them now…Nessie was relying on them as well. She was buckling under the pressure of keeping her marriage and livelihood whole. Jacob was a shadow of the man she knew him to be, and was growing desperate in her inability to snap him out of his funk. There were times Solace wavered with calling Seth for advice, but pride and resentment kept him from picking up the phone. Paul was right…pack wasn't just about belonging. It required loyalty and sacrifice, and as much as he respected his former Beta, he'd turned his back on them when they'd been injured.

They were wounded, but not beaten…So, Solace listened and observed; took heed when Billy spoke, and would ask himself 'What would Jacob do?' The old pack was no more, and if they were to endure this, there could be no further finger pointing or discord. That much was clear. Jacob would come out of this; Solace believed this to be true. He had too, because Solace wasn't equipped to lead; was convinced he was nowhere near the man that Jacob was, and didn't have it in him to try.

He pulled the garage door open, smiling at the curvy woman making her way towards him; a blue-eyed baby in her arms. Solace pulled Ethan out of Anna's arms, dipping down to place a grateful kiss on her caramel colored cheek as he passed her a warm cup of coffee.

"Uh-huh...play pen's in the trunk boys"

Tokola rushed towards Brady's old Corolla, removing the small playpen and installing it in the grungy office. Solace smiled as he watched Anna take stock of the pile of work orders scattered across the desk. The young wolf cooed at the happy infant, ignoring the profanity coming out of his mother's mouth. Remy, Genevieve, Ethan and Sebastian were the future of this pack. It filled him with hope; solidified his faith in the belief that if they stuck together, they could wither any storm that came their way.

So, he readied himself for another long day; working at the fastest pace possible without compromising the quality of the work they were known for. He passed out the payroll checks at the end of the day, and went in search of his Alpha's approval in bringing Anna on staff, at a higher starting rate. She was a bookkeeper after all, and they could highly use her expertise. But she couldn't afford taking a pay cut, even if to help the pack.

Solace followed the scent of pine and earth through the snow-covered trails. The Alpha's scent felt like home, and he welcomed the aroma. Jacob sat on a fallen redwood, silently observing a wolf and her cubs. Wolves around those parts recognized their lupine scent, and for the most part granted them the respect of the territory. But food was scarce, and she must've been desperate enough to take the risk to feed her pups.

"She shouldn't be out here alone with those pups. Her pack should be the ones hunting for her"

Jacob's voice dripped with sadness and regret.

"Maybe they are, and she became too impatient to wait…"

Jacob turned; a look of fondness and appreciation swimming in his eyes.

"Or maybe she didn't think they'd have her back, and took matters into her own hands. Blind loyalty can be risky around these parts. Winter is here…"

This was a dangerous conversation; one Solace wasn't ready to have.

"Whitney quit last night…Anna's agreed to come on, but we'll need to pay her at a higher rate. Are you OK with that?"

Jacob held Solace's gaze with intent; the younger wolf squirming under his scrutiny.

"I trust you Solace…do what you think is right"

Solace was floored...frustration and outrage bubbling inside of him. Solace had done nothing to merit this kind of trust. This was _HIS_ pack, _HIS_ livelihood…and…and…Solace could fuck it all up in an instant.

" _WHY…_...?"

The question was out of his mouth before he could filter his thoughts, and Jacob smiled sadly. The pack had been one giant clusterfuck after Seth's declaration; disjointed and undone. Jacob had walked away from them all that day, and Solace had felt their bonds snapping away, one by one. In a moment of total disarray, Solace realized the remaining wolves hadn't truly understood what had occurred. Jacob had released them all, doubtful of his ability to lead, and determined to grant them all the choice of walking away.

Desperation and fear of being alone had driven Solace to do the unthinkable. He'd done a piss poor job, but he'd managed to clumsily pull them all together. The bonds felt weak without Jacob's strong grip, but it'd been enough to provide a sense of congruence. Jacob was keenly aware of this of course; partly curious, partly in awe of the young introverted wolf. The Alpha recognized Solace's dominance, and yet felt no threat to his reign. A part of him wondered if he'd be better equipped to lead, but knew it was his inner turmoil and grief speaking.

Solace was special…Jacob knew this, but the young wolf had his own demons to battle before truly being able to lead. And it didn't matter what the Alpha though, because the mere idea of leading, brought Solace much repulsion.

"Because the pack trusts you, Solace. You don't see what I see…"

Jacob's eyes lingered on the she-wolf a few seconds longer before turning back towards the reservation. It was devastatingly humbling for the Alpha…the loyalty he inspired. He didn't understand it, felt nowhere deserving of it, yet it remained. He'd released them all, and even though Solace had managed to haphazardly glue them all together, there was no governing influence keeping them in place. But they remained…

Jacob wanted to be deserving of that loyalty, but he'd lost something essential inside of him, and didn't know how to get it back. He knew things couldn't continue this way. He took stock of the bare trees and barren woods; the heavy and gloomy feeling of winter matched his dark and low-spirited thoughts. He thought back on Aguta's words. He'd been right…he hadn't been ready for what was to come. How does one prepare themselves for such loss? Jacob didn't know…

A part of him knew he should be grateful to the wolves that remained by his side, not to mention what he was doing to his own family. Billy's health had seen better days, and Jacob knew if he'd lose him now, it'd be his breaking point. Feelings of failure washed over him…he was failing as a husband…failing as a son…and failing as a leader. Self-pity was an allowance he couldn't afford. Maybe Bella was right…maybe he should consider grief therapy. The Alpha had laughed at the suggestion on their last phone chat, but he was desperate enough to try anything…

He took in his unkept front yard; more guilt hitting in waves at his lack of attention to his own home. The smell of stew filled his nostrils and his belly growled…He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, and made a point to sit with his father, wife and child for a meal. Jacob entered his home; the silence and emptiness doing nothing for his spirits. He pulled his phone out his pocket for a quick glance. It was Friday night, and his wife was at the studio teaching one of her dance classes. Had she been forced to take Genevieve with her? Had he agreed to watch her for the night? Jacob couldn't recall. More guilt…

He set out to prepare an impromptu meal; setting four plates of food on their dining room table, determined to do something right. The stalling rumbling of their approaching SUV told him he'd need to look under the hood before she drove it out again. Jacob rose to his feet; the frigid wind kissing his skin as he opened the front door of their home. He didn't wait for the engine's purring to silence, before removing his daughter from her booster seat. Genevieve greeted him with a toothy smile, reaching for his massive arms.

Renesmee's eyes widened at seeing her husband's spark of life. She was startled, but welcomed his eagerness to help bring the bags of groceries inside their home. Nessie took stock of the plates laid out on the table; a slight queasiness hitting her weak stomach. She had no taste for food tonight, but she'd force the food down her throat. She had no intention of spoiling her husband's good mood. Ness tried for her best smile; hope building inside of her.

Jacob smiled back as he led her by the hand towards the meal. Renesmee played it coy, focusing on helping Genevieve with her supper. Jacob gobbled down his food, clearly famished while inquiring about Billy remorsefully. The elder spent most of his time at Sue and Charlie's these days; the trio pulling strength and comfort from each other at the loss of their children. Billy mourning Jacob's loss as well.

"You're not eating…what's the matter? You don't like the food?"

Nessie was a terrible liar, and Jacob always knew when she tried, so she weighed her next words carefully.

"I'm just tired, Jacob. I ate a sandwich before class…don't have much of an appetite tonight. Thank you though, it was sweet of you".

Not a total lie, but still…

Jacob's eyes narrowed, and Nessie looked away towards the fridge, opting for pouring herself and Genevieve a glass of milk. The sudden movement and mixture of scents coming from the fridge made her stomach turn. Her supernatural speed on full display as she ran towards the bathroom stall, emptying the contents of her earlier meal. Jacob followed in alarm, holding her copper ringlets out of her face as she continued to heave violently.

The Alpha brought a cold, moist towel to her forehead, pulling her body closer to his on instinct. Was she ill? Had he been so distracted with his own pity party that he'd failed to take notice of his wife's declining health. Her pallor was evident, her heart beating at an alarming rate, and as he wrapped his arms around her, he took notice of her loss in weight. Panic struck him, as Nessie's own dread traveled to him courtesy of her gift.

"I'm sorry Jacob…I 've been so distracted, I don't know how it happened. I promise, I didn't plan this…"

Her voice cracked with her small sobs; a flood of memories and emotions filling him at once. Nessie's joy and regret…missed pills…Michelle and Anna's smile as they hovered over the small kit with a clear + symbol. Jacob stilled…his lupine ears picking up a foreign heartbeat. The Alpha felt the air leave his lungs, a torrent of sentiments engulfing him. He felt the familiar tremors rolling down his spine; he was angry…angry at himself.

Nessie was scared…scared of his reaction. Worried that the coming of their child would only put more burden on his shoulders. Jacob felt sick with himself, and it was the light fluttering against his hand, that bestowed him the control needed to still and speak.

"No, Nessie…I'm the only one that needs to be sorry, baby. I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't share this with me sooner"

Jacob wiped the running mascara from her teary eyes; placing a kiss on her supple lips and shushing her protests silent. Her breath smelled of bile, her cheeks were a teary mess, but Jacob had never felt her more beautiful. A new form of shame filled him, but he was done playing the victim. They were all suffering through this loss, but he was damned if he was going to allow it to dictate their future.

The Alpha rose from the floor, carrying his wife and curious daughter into their bedroom. He shed tears of joy that night, cradling his wife's belly with newfound hope; planning and fantasizing at the future. Jacob awoke at the early morning hours, smiling at his father warmly as he received the large mug of coffee before leaving out the house. Solace, Quil and Tokola were already at work; their eyes widening in surprise as they tracked the Alpha into the office. Jacob took in Ethan's blue eyes, as he peered at him from his playpen.

Anna stuttered incoherent words about finding childcare, but the Alpha shook her words away; insisting they invest in making the office more child-friendly. Things hadn't magically changed; the loss of Embry, Seth, and Leah ever present in his heart. Shit was not going to be easy and some days would be better than others, but Jacob understood the meaning behind Aguta's question clearly. _Would he choose to rule, or choose to lead?_ Any born monarch could order his or her subjects around…but leaders weren't born, they were made.

Leaders stuck around when shit was at its worse. Jacob met Solace's gaze; a mixture of relief, pride, and awe swimming in his brown orbs, filling the Alpha with a sense of honor and duty to uphold the loyalty and respect entrusted to him. He reached for them all, taking in their worry and pain…Paul's loss, Sam's guilt, Quil's pain…all their anxiety and fear. He didn't have all the answers, but he owed them the same loyalty and devotion, they'd shown him. He would lead, not because he was chosen, or stronger than the rest…he would lead because this was his family, his livelihood…this was their legacy.

 **Playlist**

I Get Overwhelmed-Dark Rooms

Waves (Guitar Acoustic)- Dean Lewis

Appointments-Julien Baker


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: My apologies for keeping you all waiting. Life has been a bit crazy these days. Ok, so major characters are being introduced in this chapter, so take note! Several readers have inquired on whether I recommend reading ahead to catch up to Through It All. If you don't enjoy spoilers, then my inclination would be to advise against it. But as I've previously stated, not all in the future is as it appears to be.**

 **I will also share that I'll most likely be revising several chapters in After the Rain in the coming months, which might make a difference to those debating on whether to wait for this story's end. Not planning to change any context, but I am considering expanding some chapters for congruence as SOA nears the end. I will of course, keep everyone updated. Now without further delay…**

 **"** **From out of the darkness and cold, the light…and hope return."**

 **Spring**

 **Chapter 20**

Alexei tapped his fingers against the antique mahogany armchair, hoping to soothe his rising indignation. He was irrelevant, and after all this time, his father's indifference and blatant favoritism for his older brother, should no longer serve to hurt him. And yet it did…He glanced towards the grandfather clock, wishing to speed up time. His presence was but a polite formality; Aleksander Yerzov was only interested in Galen's opinion, but couldn't risk displaying lack of confidence in his own son to the coven heads gathered, so Alexei had been summoned as well.

He was done playing the incompetent son, and rose fluidly from his seat, exiting his father's study. His brother's eyes betrayed his discontent, and Alexei answered with a slight bow; acknowledging his concern. Galen was as callous as he was self-serving, but Alexei was his one weakness. He loved his younger brother fiercely, regardless of his recklessness and self-destructing nature. Their father didn't acknowledge Alexei's departure in the least, but Galen knew he'd be furious, and he would need to intervene on his brother's behalf.

Alexei had several hours to kill before his clandestine meeting, and ventured towards an old playground of his; sex and a good feeding always helped to squelch his most inner insecurities. He'd been biding his time; awaiting the perfect opportunity to prove his worth. And when his family made the customary welcoming visit to the Cullen's villa, he'd known his opportunity had arrived.

The she-wolf was the key to his own success, but he wasn't equipped to accomplish this alone. He couldn't enlist his brother's help. If successful, his father would no doubt attribute it to Galen's involvement. No, this was an endeavor he'd need to steer on his own. And as he fed off the coked-up and euphoric girl, he imagined the taste of triumph would be as sweet as the taste of her blood.

* * *

Aylen took in the resentful looks aimed his way; as he continued towards the red, large tent. As Chikuk's errand boy, he was allowed freedoms others weren't. The gift to roam, for example, was a privilege evading most.

 _Well they could keep their self-righteous judgement; they were clueless to all he'd been forced to ensure, to merit such trust._

Truth was Aylen was growing weary of this existence. He spent most of his life on the outside; serving as the eyes and ears for his people. A people, he felt less and less connected to. He favored the solitude and distance; it gifted him the illusion of true freedom. But returning, was a painful reminder of his reality. Chikuk's scent yanked him out of his drab thoughts; his back straightening with tension.

"So? What news do you bring? Are they a threat?"

"No, it seems they broke a way. The wolves are laying roots; a sign they mean to stay. It doesn't appear as if more will come. The La Push pack is weak, Chikuk…they've lost their Beta, and their only she-wolf. Now is the time to strike…"

"No…I will deal with La Push in time, though word is, the cold ones have plans of their own. Jacob Black might not be the threat, he once posed, soon enough… My interest lies with her. What did you say her name was?"

"Leah…"

"L-e-a-h…yes, she is the key to everything"

Aylen took in Chikuk's faraway gaze; hopeful his eye-roll had gone unnoticed as he battled with his irritation.

"Yerzov's youngest son has taken an interest in her as well. He's forged a tentative alliance with the werewolves".

"Then you must be swift and unseen. I trust you above all, Aylen. Can you see this done?"

"It may take some time…"

"No more than the necessary…"

Aylen hesitated; he was only one man…but Chikuk's threatening scowl silenced his uncertainty. He couldn't voice his doubt anyhow, and nodded in acceptance. It wasn't fear nor morality, which caused his reservation. Aylen was past the point of redemption; he simply thought it a pointless endeavor. But it wasn't his job to understand or agree, for he was an enforcer. And truth was, not much of what Chikuk thought or said made sense these days. If he failed, he would need to assure his own death by enemy hands. The alternative was simply not an option…

Aylen stayed long enough for a hot meal and rest; eager to get back on the road. He valued his life enough to be wary of the dangers, but truth was he enjoyed taking risks. Not to mention watching his prey. She was easy on the eyes, and held a mean streak which only served to amuse him. She was feral and unapologetic; qualities he held in high regard. He'd need to do his homework well; the La Push wolves' bond was strong, and it wasn't often she ventured out alone. To add to the complexity of the matter, the Cullens appeared just as bonded to her as the wolves. A puzzle, Aylen failed to wrap his mind around. He hurried his pace on his long journey west; thinking…strategizing…plotting…

* * *

"They'll be back before we know it, Seth…"

The somber wolf answered with a weak smile, and held his imprint's hand tighter as they exited the busy terminal, heading towards the garage. It wasn't Carlisle's departure that pulled at the strings of his heart; it was his reason for leaving. Nessie's pregnancy was progressing faster than the norm, and Jacob had personally requested Carlisle's presence for the delivery; worried sick over the possibility her delivery might bear any resemblance to Bella's. Carlisle had booked the next flight available with both Bella and Edward in tow.

Seth sighed mournfully…the loss and remorse as potent as the day he'd left La Push. He didn't regret following Leah, only the damage he'd inflicted on the pack; best of all, Jacob. The news of Nessie's pregnancy had filled the ex-Beta with joy, and he prayed for a healthy delivery. His own imprint's accelerated growth reminded Seth that Jacob had every reason to worry. Soonie's birth had almost cost Isla her life, and Nessie's pregnancy was even more complicated.

From the little Seth had gathered, Michelle had acquired her midwifery license, and had monitored the pregnancy carefully. But she was not equipped to deliver such a high-risk pregnancy. Much had changed…the pack had grown, and Brady and Collin had pups of their own. As he navigated through the heavy traffic, he reminisced on his previous life; which often left him feeling more wretched. Seth smiled as his imprint's fingers intertwined with his; she must've sensed his melancholia. Soonie wasn't the average hybrid; she didn't require the ingestion of blood, but her physical and mental development was triple the norm of a human child's. By Carlisle's estimates, she had the traits of a thirteen-year-old girl.

Seth sighed in resignation…obsessing over the past was a lost cause. He belonged to a different pack now; one with an assortment of supernatural creatures. Soonie gasped happily, as the course of their destination became clear. She loved perusing through the local flea markets, and Seth was only too happy to oblige her. Their imprint bond filled a gaping hole in his heart, and their tie had only strengthened his own relationship with Embry. He, was also struggling with the distance from the pack, but both wolves had thrown themselves wholeheartedly into making this new life work.

The contemplative wolf allowed himself to be led by the hand through the maze of people; indulgently forking over the cash for the little knick- knacks she'd selected. Soonie had a generous heart, and Seth knew half of the charms she'd picked out would be distributed throughout the villa. He bagged an extra order of cream-filled zeppole for his sister, and stood eerily still as his lupine senses came to life. Seth took hold of his imprint's hand, scanning his surroundings as he pushed his way towards their vehicle. A quick movement to his left confirmed his suspicions, and the perceptive wolf became acutely aware they were being followed.

His wolf was itching to turn back and pursue, but Seth knew better; he couldn't risk endangering Soonie. It was no leech…but the scent was oddly familiar, and yet it couldn't be…Seth scanned his peripheries, finding no further trace of the scent. He urged Soonie into the vehicle; his hackles fully erect.

"What is it Seth?"

"It's nothing sweetheart…I get jumpy around large crowds"

Soonie complied quietly, picking up on her imprint's unease. There was no pack to alert; no brother to heed his call. He was alone…Seth raced down the road, glancing every few seconds at his rear-view mirror, while texting Embry at rapid speed. This was precisely the reason he'd left La Push. He couldn't chance abandoning Leah to fend for herself, but truth was, they were all targets outside of La Push. Their most sacred secret, had long been exposed in the supernatural word; courtesy of the stand-off with the Volturi, long ago.

Seth sighed with relief, as Jasper's SUV made its appearance; flanking his vehicle on his left; a tense Embry riding shotgun. They made it back without further incidence. A shaken Seth struggling to articulate what he'd seen; or more accurately, what he hadn't, but was certain he'd sensed. Leah's eyes narrowed pensively; remaining conspicuously quiet for the remainder of the day. Until Seth raised the topic of making sure she was accompanied, when venturing out in the city. The she-wolf scoffed at her brother's paranoia; laughing his words away. Leah had left the reservation in search of independence, and she'd be damned if she would succumb to any form of shackles once again…

* * *

Jacob observed the jittery wolf in silence; a soft smile gracing his lips. Solace continued tinkering with the vehicle's carburetor; aware he was inexplicably failing with the most menial of tasks. The frustrated wolf dropped the vexing device on the workbench; meeting Jacob's amused gaze with annoyance. Solace was grateful for the Alpha's indulgent and understanding nature, but Jacob's keen perception, robbed him of places to hide. The introverted wolf was choking on his discomfort; and the Alpha had yet to say a word on the matter.

They'd grown rather close in the last year; Jacob leaning towards forming a formal partnership in the garage with the skilled and hard-working wolf. With Paul continuing to struggle in his loss, and Oliver's attention lying with the studio, Solace had welcomed his company. Jacob was everything Solace aspired to be, and the younger wolf secretly envied his relationship with Ness. Except it wasn't so secret to the Alpha…and Solace knew this.

It was true, he'd always nursed a crush for Ness, but it had developed into something much more familial. Her nurturing disposition called to his most inner child, and he rejoiced in the attention provided by the Alpha's wife. Solace dined in the Alpha's home with increasing frequency; often imagining what it'd be like to one day be as blessed as the Alpha was. His growing attachment to the Alpha pair was more than pack bonds at work. Jacob and Nessie were the epitome of familial bliss in Solace's eyes, and he reveled in their inclusion of him.

But it was Nessie's current risky pregnancy that had him so on edge. She was due at any moment, and like Jacob, Solace worried. Except Jacob had the grace and presence to camouflage his anxiety. She was the Alpha's wife, but Solace had known much loss in his life, and couldn't bear more. Ness was carrying twins, and Carlisle had confirmed Michelle's suspicions; the babies' positioning wasn't conducive for natural child birth. Nessie on the other hand, was the epitome of positivity; glowing at the prospect of becoming a mother once again.

She'd taken post in her parents' reclusive cottage during the day. The expectant grandparents maintaining a watchful eye for any signs of distress. The vampires remained hostage to the compound of their land; fearful of being seen by locals, and only venturing out to hunt in the late hours of the night. The pack continued with their patrols; the wolves frequently circling the Cullen grounds for extra security. Oliver had detected several foreign scents near their borders on his last patrol, and that was Gospel in Jacob' eyes. He'd learned long ago to trust his wolf's nose.

Jacob took in Solace's vexation, and was readying to suggest a much-needed food break, but his wife's nearing scent stole both wolves' attention. Renesmee was tired of being babysat, tired of being forced to remain indoors, and had coerced her indulgent mother into an impromptu jailbreak. Jacob chuckled as his wife waddled into the garage; her extremely swollen belly on display. Bella's sheepish grin said all that needed to be said, and the Alpha smiled in understanding, opening his arms to welcome Genevieve as she sprinted towards him.

They headed towards Forks in search of Old Bay crab cakes and fries; Nessie's present craving. It'd be a short trip to the Diner and back; the Alpha, adamant about ordering the food and bringing it back to the house. Bella and Solace hovered near with every grunt of discomfort; the pregnant imprint, growing irritated by everyone's unnecessary concern.

"Will you two quit it? I'm just trying to find a comfortable…OHHH"

Nessie doubled over in pain; her hands cradling her swollen belly protectively. Jacob pulled over to the shoulder in full blown panic; Bella's fingers moving at inhuman speed, dialing Carlisle's number. But there wasn't much time. A gush of water pooled at Nessie's feet, and Jacob hesitated…his mind spiraling in different directions. The hospital was not an option… Nessie's pregnancy was not of the norm, and she'd been consuming extra pints of animal blood throughout the pregnancy; a sure sign his children bore supernatural gifts. Whose home was closest?

Nessie tried desperately to rein in her anxiety, fearful of scaring her young daughter, but the contractions were intense. And even though she'd never experienced labor, her body told her something wasn't right… Jacob dialed a number he'd memorized by hard; swerving the truck onto the road and heading back towards the reservation. The Alpha sighed in relief as Michelle's voice answered on the other side, while Bella made plans with her husband and father- in- law on her end.

"The babies are coming Michelle…we need you".

"NOW? Where's Carlisle?"

"There's no time to drive back to the Cullens'…I'm bringing Ness to the house. Can you meet us there?"

"I'm on my way, but Jacob…"

"I know…Carlisle is heading there as we speak"

Solace and Bella's faces mirrored their helplessness, and Jacob met the wolf's anxious gaze.

Solace…I'm letting you out, so you can alert the pack, but then head back to the house. I need you close in case…The Alpha didn't finish his sentence; willing himself to believe that everything would go as planned. Fierce determination swam in the quiet wolf's eyes as he squeezed Nessie's hand before exiting the vehicle. Carlisle and Edward stood tense and alert on the Black's front porch; a wheelchair- bound Billy next to them.

Jacob carried Renesmee inside; their bedroom cluttered with all kinds of medical equipment. Billy took a crying Genevieve onto his lap; holding his grand-daughter close, while whispering a silent Quileute prayer. Sue sat by Charlie's side, but immediately got to task when the pack began trickling in. Renesmee's wails grew louder, and Emily saw an opportunity to be of use. She drove Genevieve back to her home; coercing the young girl into a play date with Remy, knowing it was no place for a child.

Quil, Oliver and Brady continued with their patrols, while Solace wavered on what to do. He was itching to phase and run…but his Alpha had asked for his presence, so he settled for pacing near the tree line. They had prepared for a cesarean birth, which was a moot point now. And even though the first baby had turned, Carlisle worried the delivery was progressing too rapidly, and urged Nessie not to push just yet.

"No…I need to push…I need to push…"

Jacob took her hand in his, trying to absorb some of her pain and push his strength on to her. Michelle kneeled on the edge of the bed, readying to catch the first baby. A cap of black hair emerged…

"The head is out Nessie… your baby is almost here. You're doing great…. Now bear down and push again…"

But Michelle's eyes widened as she realized the shoulder was stuck.

"Carlisle, it's a shoulder dystocia…"

The Cullen patriarch wasted no time, ordering Bella and Jacob to support Nessie's thighs up; flexing her legs back towards her belly as he applied pressure to her abdomen. Michelle struggled to rotate the shoulder out…Jacob pushed his forehead onto his wife's; telling her how strong she was and urging her to see past the pain. Their babies were eager to meet their momma, he told her. It was a tense moment; Edward Cullen had ceased praying long ago, convinced of his doomed soul, but he was praying now. Time was ticking for the second baby as well, and a determined Nessie released a feral cry as her son emerged from her body. Nessie's cries of pain turned to ones of happiness, and Jacob's tears matched his wife's as their son was placed on her chest.

The pack sighed in relief as their Alpha son's cries filled the air. Edward Cullen took his grandson into his arms; perfect ten fingers and toes. But there was more work to be done. Bella wiped her daughter's forehead, and stood tense as she noticed the increasing blood loss. Carlisle swiftly started an IV of blood and placed the sonogram probe on Nessie's belly; a look of concern marring his features. The fetal heart tones were weak, and Nessie's own vitals were crashing. Michelle began preparing the room preemptively, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Jacob…the second baby didn't turn, and the heart tones are dropping. We need to get the baby out now. Nessie has lost a lot of blood already, and a C-section might complicate matters, but it's the best chance for the baby. You need to make a choice. Do I have your permission for an emergency C-section?"

Carlisle struggled to keep his voice even; this was his granddaughter, but as a Dr. he always needed to provide his patients with choice. Renesmee was lethargic, but was lucid enough to follow the conversation. Jacob's faced was a picture of desolation as he looked towards his wife.

"Save the baby" was the last thing Nessie said before drifting into unconsciousness. Bella gasped in horror; memories of her own delivery serving to spike her dread.

"Nessie…. Nessie…"

Jacob rushed to arouse his wife; Carlisle struggling with him to provide them room to intercede. They would need to act fast, and Bella rushed out of the room, screaming for Solace's help. Solace took in the bloody scene, hesitating when Bella beseeched him to assist in restraining Jacob. The Alpha's dominance spiked; looking like a cornered man as he stood over his wife's unconscious body. It took Paul, Solace and Collin's efforts to drag a belligerent Jacob out of the house.

He threw all kinds of orders at them, but Solace didn't buckle under the force of the Alpha's mandates; knowing Jacob would thank him for it later. Billie wheeled himself towards his son, berating him into finding control. Jacob struggled, but he gained the composure to be allowed back into the room; an accompanying Solace by his side.

Blood and more blood…Carlisle, Edward, and Michelle, worked to save the baby and stabilize Renesmee. Carlisle reached inside his granddaughter's abdomen; a tiny unresponsive infant girl laid in his hands. Michelle received her into her arms, while Carlisle and Edward focused on Renesmee. The pack held their breath as Jacob's hopeless cries echoed out. Michelle dragged Solace over; his nearing heat would help stabilize the baby's temperature as she began administering inflation breaths.

Jacob's gaze wavered between his wife and infant daughter; beseeching the spirits to grant them both life. Solace beheld the tiny life before him; her chest rising with each forced breath. His body feeling heavy and foreign.

 _Is this what an out of body experience felt like?_

He didn't know, and though his friend was fighting for her life across the room, he couldn't for the life of him tear himself away to look.

"Come on little one…fight…fight...your brother and parents are waiting to meet you"

Michelle held her breath, and then…a piercing cry. Jacob pushed his way through; tears of relief and gratitude streaming down his cheeks. The Cullens mirrored his relief as Nessie's vitals began to stabilize. It would probably be some time before she awoke, but Michelle still brought her over to Nessie's side; letting her friend know her daughter awaited her. It had been a dramatic couple of hours, but Jacob relished in seeing his children laying side by side. Carlisle examined the twins methodically, looking for signs of distress. And after getting the green light, Jacob carried them out into the living room.

Billy and Charlie's eyes welled as they took turns meeting the new members of the family. The pack joined the Alpha, as he presented his children proudly. He would wait for his wife to awake, before revealing their chosen names, but that was the smallest of details. The pack had endured much loss and grief as of late, and new life was always a cause to celebrate. The alpha's offspring were passed around like little bundled potatoes and Solace stood to the side, awaiting his turn.

The Alpha made his way over to him; thanking him properly for his presence and assistance. Solace beamed in return, and graciously received the crying girl from a jubilant Oliver. She whined a bit more, but settled into quiet slumber. He took in her brown skin and ebony black hair. The Quileute blood was strong in her.

"Always the ladies' man…She likes you…look, she's opening her eyes"

Solace rolled his eyes at Oliver's words, but gazed down in curiosity. The tiny girl yawned, blinking a few times before focusing on his intense gaze. Solace had never been one to indulge in frivolities like gazing out into the horizon; but as he locked his eyes with hers, felt as if he'd seen the sun for the first time. Her caramel brown eyes evoked the feeling of early morning sunrise. The sun was neither needed nor desired, because his Vitamin D was staring him in the face.

Shame hit first…then his unworthiness. Solace forced his gaze away; breaking the connection. The panic-stricken wolf pushed the infant girl back into Oliver's arms before tearing out of his Alpha's home. Oliver smiled knowingly, and found the next wolf in line to receive the child, before following his friend out. Jacob watched the exchange with pensive eyes and thought better of going after them both…The Alpha laughed aloud…life was humbling that way.

"Is something wrong son?"

Billy's eyes glistened with curiosity, and Jacob smiled in answer.

"No old man, everything is just right…. life is good"

Jacob knew there'd be much to unwrap…more to protect and safeguard. But today, he would celebrate. Spring was here, and with it a breath of life…

 **Playlist**

Maniac- Kid Cudi

Scars-DJ Shadow

Ojos Color Sol-Calle 13


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Though I don't have the ability to PM guests, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank new reader Jane; I appreciate your enthusiasm and you taking the time to go back through the chapters and review. And to the rest of my loyal readers; you guys are all awesome! I know my posts tend to delay, so I am appreciative of you sticking with the story and for continuing to read and drop reviews.**

 **Warning…You will see multiple time jumps in the remaining chapters, and I'll purposely ricochet from Europe to La Push. Unless specified differently, it will be safe to assume the events are occurring within the same period. If in doubt, just remember, I am but a review or PM away.**

 **Chapter 21**

 _"Solace…"_

 _The younger wolf continued tinkering with the car; his eyes focused on the radiator cap, as if it was the most interesting object, he'd ever encountered._

 _"Solace, stop…"_

 _The Alpha's voice was laced with affection, but the authoritative undertone left no room for dispute. Solace placed the wrench down, timidly meeting Jacob's gaze; his eyes shouting out a silent apology. The sight pulled at Jacob's insides._

 _"We need to talk about this Solace. Pretending like it didn't happen, doesn't make it so…Look at what it did to Collin"_

 _A look of total desolation blemished Solace's handsome face; his body heavy with remorse, forcing him to sit against the hood of the vehicle. Jacob faltered…he had a pretty good idea of what incited such distress, but refused to presume; the matter at hand, much too important. The Alpha had yet to share the news with his wife, or anyone else for that matter; hoping to gift Solace a bit of privacy. If anyone could keep this under wraps, it'd be him; but at what personal cost?_

 _"I'm sorry Jake…"_

 _His voice was but a hushed whisper; lifeless, even to his own ears._

 _"That you imprinted on my daughter?"_

 _Solace didn't know how to answer that. Oliver's words had rung true; they continued to haunt him since that awful day. His imprinting on the Alpha's daughter had solidified his place in the pack; in Jacob and Nessie's life, even. And the most broken parts of him, relished in the idea of belonging…but not at the expense of an innocent life. Solace was damaged; he knew this to the core, and couldn't possibly aspire be worthy of his imprint. She was the Alpha's daughter, and he had nothing to offer, but his misery and self-loathing._

 _He'd once hoped to imprint. After Soonie's birth, the introverted wolf had struggled to hide his disappointment when it'd been Seth who'd had the fortune of imprinting on her. But since then, he'd come to realize that it'd been for the best. Establishing a healthy relationship with a grown woman would've been hard enough; trying to bond with a child would have been an even bigger disaster. Solace's childhood had been non-existent; he knew how to feed himself for a week on a $20-dollar budget; could teach you how hot-wire a car in seconds, and school you on the art of silent seduction. But he had no nursery rhymes to teach, nor any childhood games up his sleeve._

 _He couldn't mentor any child because he himself had never been one. Jacob's question though, held double meaning. He wasn't just asking him, if he was sorry that he'd imprinted; he was asking if he regretted to whom? And truth was, the most selfish side of him was honored, he'd been deemed worthy. Except the Spirits were wrong…that was the only plausible explanation. So, NO…he couldn't in good conscious be happy over this imprint. Jacob continued surveying the younger wolf; tasting the gist of his emotions through his conflict of self. The Alpha released a deep sigh, choosing his next words carefully._

 _"Solace, this doesn't have to change anything if you don't choose it to. I don't expect anything from you, if that's what you're worried about"_

 _Jacob regretted his words instantly, recognizing the look of disappointment. Of course, he would interpret his words to imply lack of confidence._

 _"What I mean to say, is that each imprint develops naturally. No one knows how this will play out. My expectation as her father and Alpha, is that you guard her life, like you would any other imprint or child of the reservation; not because of your bond. But for what it's worth, I'm glad it was you, Solace…"_

 _"WHY….?"_

 _The look of sheer shock and dismay on the younger wolf's face was comical, and Jacob held his gaze. There were a multitude of reasons as to the why, but Solace was nowhere near ready to accept the Alpha's words, so he refrained from answering; smiling knowingly, and leaving him with a few choice words._

 _"One day, we're gonna return to this conversation, Solace. And you'll be the one to answer that"._

The nostalgic wolf blinked his eyes back to the present, tracking her across the room with his gaze. Her long ebony curls twirling freely, as she pirouetted across the wooden floor on the balls of her small feet. The conversation, now seeming like a lifetime ago…

Her caramel- brown eyes searched for his in between spins, and Solace smiled widely; locking in on her gaze. The pureness in her joy awoke all kinds of feelings in him; satisfaction and euphoria, high on the list. Bribing Claire, Anna, and Genevieve into committing to the dance class, hadn't been the easiest of tasks. But there were no limits to the depths he'd succumb, to place that smile on her face. The twins' development mirrored that of their mother, so the opportunity to interact with humans was limited to that of the pack.

Cheveyo and Isis were confined to home-schooling, but Solace knew her yearnings intimately; the desire to dance and play like that of a normal child, burned avidly. Aside from the accelerated growth, she displayed far more supernatural traits than her brother. And so, her parents were apprehensive of exposing her to the public; hence the need to arrange this dance class for her benefit. Solace held mixed feelings over this; mostly because he was privy to the swell of emotions, swimming inside her. Their bond was as insular as it was intense, and the imprinted wolf knew her mother worried.

Solace had foolishly fought against the imprint after her birth, but Jacob's words had stirred him into reconsidering. It'd only taken but a few minutes in her presence for him to realize, staying away would be near impossible. Solace couldn't say how much he'd changed since imprinting; with exception to his physicality, that was. He'd never known such an affectionate child; she craved human contact, like a vampire craved blood. And it was in that aspect, he'd adapted most. It'd begun with a simple gesture; she'd taken to rubbing his earlobe between her tiny fingers, when taking the bottle, and it'd simply grown from there.

Isis had no qualms about using Solace's chiseled chest as her personal mattress; cuddled against his side, whenever he was near. Her tiny hand often searched out for his, and the reality was, he craved the contact just as eagerly. He was her most favorite person, she'd told him, and the giddy wolf had smiled widely in return; incapable of saying what he truly felt. She was his imprint, and he would guard and protect her till his last breath. But she was only a child, and couldn't truly understand what a necessity she'd become in his life.

Solace loved his pack and newfound family fiercely; they plugged many of the pores carved out by life. But Isis made him feel whole; no one looked at Solace the way she did. Her innocent and loving eyes made him feel worthy of her companionship. Because as much as she loved her siblings and parents, Solace knew he held a prominent place in her vast heart. An undisputed fact from which Nessie worried most…

Renesmee had been a child imprint herself, and understood the compulsion to be near one's kindred soul; but Isis's near obsession with Solace was of concern. She didn't presume to understand their intrinsic bond; but they both suffered from loneliness and lack of identity. Nessie would be lying if she denied her contentment upon learning of the imprint; but the way they clung to one another, made her uneasy. She questioned the emotional health of their codependency.

Even now, as she watched her daughter pirouette happily across the dance studio, she couldn't help but notice Isis's gaze fall towards Solace every couple of minutes. Like she was frightened of him evaporating into thin air...She tried to push her apprehension away, focusing on the good. It was hard to overlook the kindness and devotion, the introverted wolf bestowed her youngest. Solace had never been one for frolicking about; but in the last two years, he'd surrendered himself to Oliver's crazy playdate ideas…all in the name of gifting Isis the opportunity to feel normal.

And it wasn't just Isis who benefitted. The twins were a packaged deal; though they argued constantly, Cheveyo didn't steer far from his sister. And Solace carted both around; including Genevieve on most of their outings. And there wasn't much he denied her…yet another one of Nessie's peeves. They'd recently added another canine member to the family, due to Solace's incessant need to please her. She'd been begging for a puppy for weeks, and lo and behold; one had magically found their way into their home.

Jacob was no better; she had them both wrapped around her little finger. He'd scolded the younger wolf with a "Come on man, you're killing me here," but had smiled sheepishly in acceptance of the pup. No, Nessie couldn't really complain too much, and knew how fortunate they were to have Oliver and Solace in their girls' lives. So, she shook the negative thoughts away; bringing the class to an end as Solace and Cheveyo cheered on.

* * *

Tamàs sat despondently to the side as Balazs plotted away. Freedom from the moon's will, didn't have the appeal, it once did. Gavril's parting had left him barren of life, and anger and resentment had replaced the joy and love, his heart once held. He knew the importance of the decision being discussed, but couldn't bring himself to voice a say. It wasn't like he cared for any of the wolves' fates, but his remaining humanity, caused him much conflict.

It'd been wrong to allow the Elders to prostitute his wife no matter the cause, and it was wrong of them to consider forcing the she-wolf to the same fate. And more importantly, to trust the likes of Alexei Yerzov. The most selfish side of him wondered if bringing her to camp would provide some news on his wife. But he wasn't quite ready to learn of her fate. The taste of betrayal and loss, was still heavy on his tongue. In any case, he was only one member of the clan, and his position of power had significantly suffered after Gavril's exodus; his word held less weight.

Half of his people accused him of knowing, but after witnessing his half-crazed reaction at realizing she'd taken off, the Elders had put the suspicions to rest. Tamàs had nothing left, but understood the rest of his people deserved a chance at freedom. So, he listened lifelessly; choosing to remain quiet when plans began taking form, and he was selected among a few to complete reconnaissance, against Balazs's loud protests.

* * *

Leah stuffed a pastry in her mouth with the hopes of refraining from ridiculing her brother publicly. The sexual tension between Seth and his imprint was suffocating; he'd finally grown the balls to make his move. They were in that cutesy, lovey- dovey, newlywed stage; and the sight, made the she-wolf want to barf. It wasn't like Embry had been opposed to the idea, but Seth's moral code had prevented him from acting out on his desires. Soonie was technically still a child in human years, but her development mirrored that of a 21-year-old woman. Prime time for action in the sac, if you asked her.

Seth had always been a bit old-fashioned, and he'd waited to make the grand gesture of a proposal before laying a hand on her. Well, the she-wolf didn't understand what all the fuss was about. They'd been acting like a married couple already, less the consummation. _And_ they were imprinted for crying out loud. There would be no one else…for either of them. The thought caused a sharp ache in her chest; her traitorous mind wandering to a grey-colored wolf.

Leah sighed in frustration, abandoning her seat on the kitchenette countertop, and making her way towards the door. Maybe it was her own sex life, or lack of, that had her so on edge. She wasn't like Seth, and could easily separate the emotion out of sex, but there hadn't been many men who'd caught her eye. A run around the city would do her good, and she flipped Embry the bird, when he suggested he tag along for safety.

She understood their apprehension; it was justified, but Leah wasn't ready to cave just yet. They'd all felt it…the feeling of being watched. But for the she-wolf, it wasn't just the predator in her, clamoring to pursue. It was a feeling she couldn't explain; like the warmth of a breath behind the back of her neck. It was increasing in frequency, and each time, she would turn; scanning her peripheries wildly in search of the cause. But always, nothing…

Leah shook her frustration away, picking up her pace into a steady jog. She loved the look and feel of the city as twilight approached. Random strangers eager to get home to their loved ones, or ready for a hearty meal. Leah ran through the cobbled streets, taking in the scents of fresh bread and pastries, until she came across an unmistakable smell. The she-wolf stopped dead in her tracks; her nose flaring in response. Leah breathed in deep; pondering her next move.

The prudent thing to do, would be to turn back in haste. But she was curious, and more than eager to dispense retribution. Yet she was only one wolf, but this had become her terrain. So, the she-wolf smiled cunningly, planning her trap, as she returned to her brisk jog.

* * *

Aylen watched her limber body move fluidly through the streets; aware he wasn't the only one in pursuit. This had become the most complicated of chess games. How would he ever find the means to get close to her, maintain his anonymity, while foiling the werewolves' plans? He perched low on the rooftiles, tracking from a sensible distance while gauging their intent.

Aylen knew they held a reputation for reckless and impulsive behavior; but they were in the mouth of the beast…Even they wouldn't be foolish enough to provoke the Volturi openly; let alone act aggressively in plain daylight. It must've been a reconaissance mission, and the fact they dared enter the inner city, was proof, they were close to executing their plans.

He had a perfect view of the she-wolf's trajectory; his head cocking to the side in attention upon seeing her sudden halt. There was an evil glint in her eyes, and Aylen laughed aloud; realizing she'd become aware of the werewolves' presence.

 _Smart Girl..._

He'd followed her long enough to become familiar with her favored routes and places to visit. So, when she headed towards the narrow alley, he leaped off the roof in haste; fully aware of what she intended to do.

 _She couldn't possibly be that reckless? Did she not have a sense of self-preservation? She was clearly outnumbered, and there was only one way this could end…_

Aylen pushed his legs faster; half amused, half in awe of her boldness. Eye on the price, he reminded himself; knowing his growing admiration for her was a liability he couldn't afford. He respected her nerve, but she had to know this could only end in a physical altercation. The two werewolves were playing right into her hands, but he couldn't afford to let his presence known, in case it played out like he imagined it would. So Aylen chose a defensive counterattack in this live game of chess.

The she-wolf was readying to double back, preparing to engage in a confrontation. But Aylen beat her to the punch; seeing his opportunity when a local market vendor led his horse-manned apple cart across the cobbled street. The werewolves were nearing, and Aylen was both swift and stealthy; scaring the horses into a stupor; thus, sending the apples in all directions, and completely ceasing traffic.

Tamàs caught sight of Leah as she hurried towards them; his own quick thinking, enough to get them out of sight in time. Leah growled in frustration and a low chuckle sounded off to her left. The she-wolf turned violently, catching a glimpse of Aylen's retreating form, as he turned the corner.

 _OH, HELL NO…._

The she-wolf followed in hot pursuit… but he was gone; only a feint trace of gardenia lingered about.

 _What the hell had just happened?_

Leah didn't know, but the prickly feeling on the back of her neck left her all kinds of unsettled…

 **Playlist**

After It All-Son Lux

Silverline- Lykke Li

Disparate Youth- Santigold


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm feeling good about this chapter y'all! It's heavy and telling…there's much to speculate on. If I haven't already stated, much of the loose ends in SOC will not be addressed until TIA. So, if you still feel like you're missing a key piece, it's because you are :) Sorry….**

 **Chapter 22**

 _He hadn't called all day…_

Isis threw her purple cased cell phone on the bed; stretching his long t-shirt over her knees in comfort. Solace always called, except he hadn't today, but more importantly, he'd sent word he wouldn't be coming over.

 _Had she done something to make him upset?_

A couple of months back, the answer would have been emphatically NO, but Isis wasn't so sure anymore. Things seemed different, and she couldn't really pinpoint the why. Solace had once felt like a book written just for her. He understood her in ways even her parents didn't, and she'd been confidant in her connection to him as well; but self-doubt plagued her with increasing frequency. Her intellect, far outweighed her years, and she was coming to realize, she didn't really know the essence of who he truly was. His moods became hers, and through their bond she'd come to know them intimately. But not the why…

She'd learned of their imprint early on, and for her, it'd translated into a permanent friendship. He would never balk at her for craving animal blood like other people might, nor pull back from her because of her accelerated growth. Solace always understood, and until recently, she'd been certain in her understanding of him as well. But as she'd begun taking notice of other imprinted couples, was realizing she'd been wrong. She recognized when he was happy or down without having to ask; could tell you his favorite foods and cartoon characters. Could name his most favorite cars in the order of importance, but had no inkling as to what caused him such sadness, nor what his views were on people and things around him.

They always talked about her feelings, her wishes and desires; never really his. But she wanted to know…she sought to learn anything and everything about him. Isis desired to be as important in his life, as he was in hers. Wanted him to see, that he could trust her with his most inner secrets, and she would understand. She would never judge him, nor leave his side. Isis sought to be more than just his friend, but couldn't really describe in what form.

She looked at her phone one last time, and sat quietly still; listening to her parents' breaths. Her father's snores told her he'd be out for the count, and she creeped out of bed; making her way towards the window.

"Where are you going?"

Her brother's words startled her, and Isis turned in haste.

"Shut up...you're going wake them"

"So? I'm going to wake them up regardless, if you don't tell me where you're going"

"I'm going to check on Solace…he didn't call or visit today. I think something's wrong…"

Cheveyo answered with a roll of his eyes; groaning out his annoyance.

"Isis, stop being such a freak…he probably had something to do. He's a wolf…the pack would know if there was something wrong"

"Don't call me that…"

Cheveyo caught the hurt in her voice, and moved sleepily towards her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that. I just hate it when you get like this..."

"Go back to bed, and mind your own business. You're just like mom…you don't understand"

"Whatever...but you're still not going out there alone"

"I'm not, stupid. There are wolves patrolling…"

"If you're not back in an hour, I'm waking dad up"

Isis stuck her tongue out, before leaping out their bedroom window. She didn't bother with shoes; the feel of the moist ground felt good between her toes. The darkness of the night provided cover from human eyes, and she ran at supernatural speed. The stillness, and smell of the forest unearthed much tranquility in her. She smiled with genuine affection at the light brown furred-wolf, who'd come to run adjacent to her.

Oliver dipped his large frame; playfully bumping into her side with the hopes of slowing her down. He worried about her choice to travel alone this late in the woods; though there was little chance of him convincing her to turn back. So, he ran by her side…all the way to the tree line near his home. Her tender arms reached half way around his neck, as she nuzzled onto him lovingly; his large head leaning into her indulgently. Oliver worried…Solace was too blinded by his affection for her, to notice the subtle changes in her demeanor. And the concerned wolf was nervous over the implications.

Isis tippy-toed up the wooden stairs; her heartbeat synching in rhythm with the one pulsing in her ears. His flowery scent had become one of her most favorite aromas, and she skipped the remaining steps in haste. Solace lay fast asleep; he'd only made it into his home a few hours prior. She perched up against his windowsill; admiring him in silence. She liked watching him sleep; his beautiful features resting peacefully. Her eyes traveled over his messy styled hair, to the crook of his nose; resting on his eyes. Their almond shape was more pronounced than those of her father; but it was his long eyelashes and sad gaze that stood out most.

He was safe, and the realization didn't provide the reassurance she'd hoped for.

 _Why hadn't he visited or called? Was he growing tired of her constant need for him?_

Her chest clutched painfully at the thought, and Solace awoke startled. His eyes traveling to where she stood.

"Iz….?"

She stood statue still; embarrassment at being caught in his room evident in her flushed cheeks.

"Honey…what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Solace's eyes traveled up her stone still form; surveying for signs of injury. His old t-shirt fell just below her knees; a sign she'd grown a few inches taller. Isis met his gaze wordlessly; Solace growing more and more disturbed by her uncharacteristic silence. He scanned the room; his lupine senses assessing for signs of danger.

"Iz, how did you get here?"

She pulled at the hem of her shirt nervously; her continued silence sending Solace into full blown panic mode.

"I ran…"

"Alone?"

Solace turned towards his alarm clock; it was nearly two in the morning.

"Why, Iz?"

"Because you didn't come visit Solace…. you didn't even call. Where were you?"

The accusation and possessiveness in her tone took him by surprise, and Solace hesitated; keeping his tone steady as he found the best response.

"I didn't mean to make you worry, Iz…but I did call. I spoke to your dad, and told him I needed to finish a job at the shop"

It was partly true; Solace had remained behind to finish a job, but a girl he'd been casually dating had reached out, and well…. But it wasn't something Solace could explain to a child, and there were more urgent matters to discuss.

"Iz? Do you understand how dangerous it was for you to come out here in the middle of the night?"

"I wasn't alone…Oliver ran with me"

 _Did he now?_

Solace would need to have a serious discussion with his best friend.

 _"_ Does anyone else know you're here?"

"Just Vey…"

Ness would flip, and Solace sighed in resignation, reaching for his phone.

"I gotta call your parents, Iz…they need to know where you are"

 _"_ No, Solace…couldn't I just stay here a little bit, and have you take me back in the morning? She's just gonna punish me, and then who knows when I'll be allowed here, again"

Ness was right…he was weak when it came to her. Solace leaned against his headboard, pulling up his comforter in silent invitation. Isis smiled widely, flashing over to her side of the bed in haste. Her eyes roamed his bare chest, and Solace became acutely aware of his nakedness; prompting the young wolf to reach for shirt. She was growing much too fast for his liking, and Solace realized there were things no longer appropriate for her age. Imprint sleepovers probably fell into that category…but he'd worry about that another day; today, he would enjoy the company of his personal Vitamin D.

* * *

Paul raised his sunglasses in question; the bright sunlight, forcing him to squint. His body, still recovering from the evening's debauchery.

 _Why had they stopped?_

The hungover wolf took stock of his surroundings, his eyes roaming and focusing on the charming organic market. He hadn't stepped foot inside the place in years, and had no intentions to do so now. It reminded him of her…

 _Everything about this fucking town reminded him of her…_

Paul forced her image out of his head; swallowing through the knot of sentiments, her memory evoked. Most days he could get through the day without thinking of her, but some days, little things stirred such longing, it made coping difficult.

"Come on Paul. Some fresh air will do you good…"

"No thanks, I'm good where I am…"

Solace stepped around the vehicle, pulling the passenger door wide open, and leaving no room for dispute. Paul grumbled under his breath, but grudgingly followed Oliver into the store.

"Why are we here again?"

"Solace needs some ingredients for his dinner plans tonight…"

The moody wolf's ears piqued in interest.

"You got a date?"

"It's just dinner…I wouldn't really call it a date"

"Is it with a girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you planning to shack up with her after wards?"

"Maybe…"

"Then it sounds like a fucking date to me…But why bother with the meal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why not just get her into bed? It's not like it's gonna go anywhere"

Paul's words held no malice, but they still bothered him. He wasn't speaking on his inability to hold a serious relationship; he was referring to his young imprint. Solace hadn't considered not dating after imprinting on Iz. Though the frequency had significantly decreased, as he dedicated much of his spare time to her. But lately, he'd been pondering over it obsessively.

"He's just doing it because Ness told him he needed to establish 'healthy boundaries' with Isis"

Paul raised his brow in interest, prompting Solace to glare at Oliver with violent intent.

"You didn't say it was a secret…"

"I didn't say you could blab it out, either…"

"It's just Paul, man…"

The cheeky wolf smiled wickedly, turning to him in question.

"Is my little runt developing feelings for you?"

"No…"

"Yes…"

Both wolves answered in chorus, and Oliver leveled his pack brother with an incredulous look.

"She's not…And that's not why I'm doing this; I happen to like Keily"

"I'm not arguing that, Solace. But Ness is right…Isis's feelings for you are changing"

Solace shook his head; unwilling to accept his best friend's words. They just didn't understand…how could they? They weren't tied to her as he was, and no amount of words could explain the affinity they shared. Solace didn't just understand Isis's emotional dependency; he lived and breathed it alike. He'd been the first to question the logic behind their imprint; but had since come to comprehend the nature of it. Why else would such a loving and affectionate soul be tied to his apathetic one? Her unconditional acceptance of him had been a salve to every one of his wounds. In turn, his unyielding loyalty and affection for her had filled the void stemming from her isolation.

Her mother's concerns weren't all unwarranted, though. Her accelerated growth would soon cease, and she could venture out into the world. Make new friends and develop new interests. And though the idea of losing prominence in her life wounded him deeply, he wanted her to gain the confidence to do so. Ness argued that Solace's continuous indulgence and catering to her very demand, was a recipe cooking for disaster. That alone, was giving Solace reason to pause.

 _Maybe there was truth in her words…But he disagreed wholeheartedly with Oliver's._

Aside from cars, there was one additional thing in which Solace excelled …women. His attentive nature facilitated his ease with women, and it wasn't often he measured their intentions wrong. Iz was the one person he felt most connected to in this world, and he would recognize if her feelings had changed.

 _Wouldn't he?_

The imprinted wolf ignored Oliver's reply, continuing to make his way down the narrow isles in search of his missing ingredients. Solace ignored the heat that usually ensued when being watched; though he'd grown more accustomed to the looks of appreciation received from admiring eyes.

"Solace…?"

A gentle voice caught him off guard; the soft-spoken tone ringing slightly familiar. He abandoned his herbs, turning to meet the source of inquiry. Solace appraised the pretty teen in front of him; an archived list of women he'd bedded running through his head. But it didn't take him long to make the connection; his typical brooding expression changing to one of genuine joy.

"Lily...?"

"Oh my Gosh, it is you. I wasn't sure…"

"Lily Bird…."

Oliver's enthusiastic voice echoed through the store as he rounded the corner, pulling the unsuspecting teen into a hug from behind. Lily laughed aloud, swatting at Oliver playfully. She took in the sheer size of them; trying to digest the drastic changes in both.

"Uhhh…steroids much?"

Both wolves chuckled nervously, making light of their friend's words. Friend might not be the most appropriate word, but a special comradery usually forged, anytime one shared the trauma that was the reservation's child welfare system. Lily was much younger in age, but she'd rotated through their group home, and Oliver had taken a special liking to the soft-spoken girl. Therefore, Solace had adopted her as well. They'd worried for her, when she'd been removed into foster care.

"So, what's new Lily bird?"

"Not much…I graduated this year. I've been working in the store in exchange for housing; though Maddie still manages to stuff money in my pockets whenever she can. Thinking of enrolling into community college, but we'll see…"

"Who's Maddie?"

Lily's face brightened with the prettiest of smiles, and Solace knew she'd found the sanctuary that escaped most of the system's youth. They continued catching up, while Lily searched for the ingredients on his list. Oliver went in pursuit of their other companion; finding the semi-lucid wolf curled up in one of the chairs towards the back of the store. He half hauled, half dragged him towards the cashier stand; the hungover wolf's interest stirring after seeing the young woman deep in conversation with Solace.

She was meek-looking, but held natural distinct beauty, and Paul's wicked side came out to play.

"What would Keily say if she saw you now, Sol?"

Solace's eyes narrowed as he turned towards his friend.

"Did you have a good nap, Paul?"

"Refreshing…Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"No…"

Paul extended his hand in greeting; a coy smile dancing on his full lips.

"Hello…and who might you be?"

Lily's cheeks flushed scarlet; her eyes widening in surprise.

"She's too young to be dealing with the likes of you, I assure you..."

Madeline Ross barreled down towards the cashier's desk; swiftly putting an end to the introduction, and pushing a mortified Lily away from the counter. Paul smiled in amusement, winking at the young girl before exiting the store. Oliver and Solace remained behind for the proper introductions; hoping to catch up with their friend at a more opportune time. Lily exchanged phone numbers with both wolves; much to the storekeeper's displeasure.

Paul had sought refuge in the backseat of Solace's GTO; ready to put as much distance between himself and the store. He was sick of mourning over a relationship that had clearly been one sided. Leah had given two fucks about leaving him and the pack behind, and though it'd been years, the feel of her body underneath his still burned a hole in his soul. He wished it could be just as easy for him to leave her memory behind as it was for her. So, he reached for his phone; desperately scrolling through the list of names...trying to locate a warm body to provide the respite he so avidly sought.

* * *

Aylen leaned against the brick wall, watching the awkward exchange from across the street.

 _This fool had much to learn on women_ …

Not that he himself was an expert, but still…Leah couldn't appear less interested, and he was grateful to her when she emphatically put an end to the painful event. It was the first time he'd seen her out on a date, and pondered over the type of man she'd be attracted to. He was surprised the wolves had let her out of their sights at all. Leah must've undoubtedly shared details of her encounter with the werewolves, because since then, the Cullens and wolves had kept a watchful eye over her movements.

It had bought Aylen time…Chikuk was growing wary and impatient, but the current situation had forced him to relent tolerance. Time was neither perceived nor measured by normal standards in their world, and for Aylen, it was irrelevant. Until now….. His mission required a methodical approach, but was now bounded to a strict timeline. The werewolves had also since backed off, but he knew it was only for a calculated stretch of time. Forcing him to take on a more aggressive approach.

Except Aylen was growing more and more conflicted each passing day. Her fierce and brazen nature reminded him much of Nauja's, and it was there where Aylen struggled most. These were qualities he held in high regard, and didn't fancy playing a part in Chikuk's plans for her. It was the first time an outsider would be forced into their ranks, and he could only imagine all she'd suffer under Chikuk's hand.

Leah had a life; one Aylen was much confused about, but it was still hers, and she lived it freely. She had family and friends…he'd taken notice of how much she dotted over her brother's children. The female seeming especially close to her, and if his perceptiveness served him right, Aylen surmised she was a miniature copy of the she-wolf. Compassion was a sentiment he couldn't afford, but he was growing weary of his complicity in all the monstrous acts committed in the name of maintaining order.

There was also Leah's reaction to his presence; which caused him profound interest. His flowery scent often diluted his trace of the supernatural, but she always gave the impression of knowing when he was around. Aylen didn't understand why the idea appealed to him so much, but it did. Her eyes would travel blindly towards his chosen position, sensing something she didn't quite understand. Aylen's talent for elusiveness had transformed him into a ghost; both in the human realm and among his own.

He was Chikuk's go-to boy, but his people neither respected him, nor took him into account. He spent most of his days on the outside world. Walking in a single line; neither belonging to the human realm nor his own anymore. Maybe Leah's acknowledgement of him provided a false sense of belonging; reminding him that he was real, and had a purpose.

He watched her take leave of the restaurant; the poor schmuck appearing confused by her disinterest. Aylen followed at a safe distance, watching her take a seat on a secluded park bench by a pond. The moon illuminated her inky blank hair; her copper skin glowing under the splendor. She was beautiful…and Aylen cursed his traitorous thought.

He took refuge under a stoned arched underpass, with the hopes of reining in his wayward thoughts; losing sight of her. Aylen focused on her scent, but it was too late…Leah had rounded back; her heat burning onto the back of his shirt.

"Who are you?"

Aylen had thought about this moment more times than he cared to admit, and had never truly come up with the right response. But the introduction would need to wait…the unmistakable stench of rotten flesh burned in his nostrils. The she-wolf released a fierce guttural growl, and Aylen prepared to meet the first leech head on.

 _Alexei's goons…_

Their Eastern-Slavic features easy to mark.

 _He'd been careless…How could he not realize they were being followed?_

His growing attachment was a dangerous liability, he could no longer ignore. But he'd need to get out of this alive first, before worrying on anything else… There were four leeches and only two of them, but as he felt Leah's grasp on him, he realized he might've misjudged her intentions.

"Are you dense? I'm trying to help you….They're not here for my benefit, Leah"

"How do you know my name…WHO ARE YOU?"

Leah grabbed him by the throat; slamming him onto the ancient archway violently. There was no time to waste; Aylen growing vastly irritated by her stubbornness. He answered with a vicious growl of his own; meeting her savage gaze. But time stood still...Aylen saw his past, present and future flash by his own very eyes, and Leah stared back in confusion. He forced his head to the side; her grip weakening against his throat.

The leeches took advantage of their quarrel, making haste to attack both. The she-wolf watched Aylen dance fluidly around the group of vampires; disposing of the first leech in record time. Leah phased without another care; dismembering one of them with ease, but as she tangled with a second, the third leech used the opportunity to inject her with a substance which rendered her unconscious. The she-wolf returned to her naked human form; the sight of her still body on the floor, rousing Aylen's most ruthless nature.

He made quick work of the remaining two vampires, and rushed to Leah's side. His panic rising until taking notice of her steady pulse. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for…there were no obstacles in his way. Calling for back up, and taking her back to Chikuk would be the easiest of tasks. The wolves and Cullens would never suspect their hand, as the dismembered vampire corpses would lead them down a different trail.

For a moment, Aylen considered the unthinkable…running and taking her with him. But there were no corners Chikuk would leave uncovered in his quest to find them. And the consequences of that would be too great. He also worried for her health…he had no idea what the leeches had injected her with, and lacked the resources to find out. Aylen surveyed her naked form…shame consuming him for taking advantage of the situation to do so.

He removed his own shirt, carefully maneuvering it onto her. He battled with indecision, but in the end, his most noble side won out. He located a cellphone from her discarded purse, searching for a familiar name; a petition for help with a location, texted out to her physician brother. He carried her towards safety; careful to avoid curious eyes, and watched from afar as the wolves and Cullens came to her aid. Aylen was an ancient creature of the supernatural world; had long ceased to hope for any human attachments. His existence serving solely to benefit that of his master and people. But as he watched Leah being carted away, felt the crushing loss of a life not lived…

 **Playlist**

On the Nature of Daylight-Max Richter


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, I tried a different approach with this chapter. A He said/She said kind of thing...It was mostly self-indulgence on my part, I admit. For I've often come across stories, where I'm left wondering what the other party is thinking. It's one of the many reasons I enjoyed Stephanie Meyer's unpublished** ** _Midnight Sun._**

 **I can't believe it's been over a year since I began this story, and am truly humbled that people are continuing to read. My goal is to wrap up SOA in the next couple of months, so I hope to increase the frequency of my postings in December and January. That's the goal :) We'll see if life agrees…**

 **This chapter is angst and more angst….LOL. I anticipate mixed reviews, so don't shy away from sharing your thoughts. Whether positive or negative…I welcome all constructive criticism. So without further delay, on with the story…**

 **Chapter 23**

 _"I told you…I don't know…"_

 _"You've got to try Lee…Try to remember…"_

 _"I can't..."_

 _Her words were a strangled growl, and Carlisle knew it was time to intervene._

 _"Enough…I need you all to leave. I know how you feel, but this isn't helping. And pressuring her isn't going to make her remember. Please…step outside while I complete my examination"_

 _Leah's tears fell on their own accord. Powerless…she was the epitome of the word, and hated herself for it. Carlisle reached for her hand, and the she-wolf didn't pull away; clinging tightly to his silent form of support. Her body ached terribly, and the she-wolf surveyed the room; looking for any signs that would help her regain memory._

 _"Where are my clothes, Carlisle?"_

 _The ancient vampire knew the next hour would be uncomfortable for both, but there was no other way around this…_

 _"Leah, we think you might've phased. Jasper and Emmett found tendrils of garments in the park. All evidence points to a struggle but...You were only wearing this shirt when we found you"_

The she-wolf sighed angrily at the memory; her eyes traveling to the grey cotton shirt in her bag. Leah had taken no chances that day; demanding that Carlisle complete a full body examination. It'd been the most invasive half hour of her life, but she was taking no gambles. Jacob's own traumatic experience, ever present in her thoughts. She'd known what to expect; had been present for moral support on many of her own client's physical examinations after a sexual assault. But no amount of exposure had prepared her for the overwhelming relief, she experienced at hearing Carlisle's words negating her fears. There'd been no sexual assault. Her blood showed strong traces of powerful sedatives and depressants, but the Cullen patriarch didn't suspect long-term effects.

She'd been an arrogant fool; too stubborn to heed her brother and Embry's warnings, and had almost paid the ultimate price. Leah had revisited the park obsessively; trying to put the pieces back together. She remembered leaving the restaurant, and making her way to the park. But everything else was a blur…except that scent. The sweet scent of Gardenia, that faintly remained on the cotton shirt. Leah couldn't explain why she'd kept the top, but was convinced it held great importance. And worse, she suspected the owner was responsible for getting her to safety.

Her brother had been furious, when she'd finally come clean regarding the details of the incident with the werewolves. She'd come across the same scent then, and Seth had been livid over her decision to remain silent on such an important detail. The Cullens and wolves were split; Bella was adamant on informing the pack, but Seth and Embry were hesitant. They'd willingly walked away from La Push, and it was no longer Jacob's responsibility to see after them. Leah had to agree...Her mother was prudent in what she chose to share, but the she-wolf knew Jacob balanced much, and it'd be unfair of them to call on the pack, knowing Jacob would never hesitate.

The weeks that followed had been difficult for the she-wolf; a lingering sadness tormented her soul. Carlisle suspected she was experiencing PTS, but Leah knew different. The feeling of helplessness had turned into a burning rage over the attack, but the sense of loss was different. She didn't understand it, could let alone explain it. So, she focused on what she could control; her work at the women's shelter. Helping those women and children gave her purpose, so Leah threw herself onto her work; welcoming the routine.

The she-wolf thought back on a conversation held at the top of her treasured cliffs in La Push. If Jacob could see her now…unaware the Alpha often pictured her so. Life was returning to its normal routine. Her work, her family and friends…these were the things that mattered; the things Leah treasured most in her new life. So why did she feel a gaping hole in her chest?

The she-wolf growled menacingly, snatching the cotton shirt from her bag and disposing it onto the nearest waste basket. Leah needed a drink, and headed towards the nearest bar to await her designated ride. She hoped to God it was Embry…she wasn't in the mood for Emmett's humor. She made it three doors past her office, before returning to retrieve the offensive piece of garment. Leah pulled out her phone like a good she-wolf; texting Embry the bar's address. But something primal and innate said she was going the wrong way.

Leah had never felt more at one with her wolf. They'd both mourned the loss of their pack, but since her arrival, every decision made, had felt in sync. She'd left La push with the hopes of leaving the supernatural behind, and the irony did not escape her. Was her wolf spirit leading her astray? Was she purposely causing her harm out of spite? Her gut told her no, but it was hard to overlook the signs. The animal inside paced like a caged beast, asking for release. And Leah wavered, but chose to listen; giving herself over to the wolf in her human form.

It hadn't been the easiest of tasks to learn, but Jacob's countless instruction, eventually bore her results. She walked with purpose through the crowded street; her limbs carrying her forward to where her human mind could not. Leah felt her throat constrict with anxiety when a soft floral scent reached her lupine nose.

 _This was madness…It was a risk she should not take. She should dial Embry's number, and await backup. But she could lose the trail, and never get the opportunity again…_

Leah followed the potent scent; her feet carrying her forward blindly into an old inn. The pulsing of her heart echoed in her ears; her hands trembled nervously as she climbed up an old wooden staircase. Human voices carried through the halls, but she only heard one sound. A foreign heartbeat growing nearer…. growing louder…synching to the beat of her own.

* * *

"You're such a hypocrite...I can't talk with you anymore…"

Jacob cringed at the sound of his daughter's bedroom door slamming shut. The men of the house were taking refuge in the family room, as his wife and daughter exchanged another round of words upstairs.

"Girls...can't live with them, can't live without them"

The Alpha turned amused eyes towards his only son; Cheveyo's head shaking in aggravation.

"What do you know about girls?"

Cheveyo's wide grin caused Jacob slight pause; questioning if it was wise to continue allowing him free rein at the garage. God only knew what he'd overheard from his unruly wolves…

"Genevieve was worse. They're both crazy, dad..."

Jacob sighed tiredly, hoping to convey his disapproval.

"Don't talk about your sisters that way, son"

What the Alpha wasn't saying, was that he secretly commiserated with his only son. Rachel and Rebecca had been a nightmare to deal with during their teenage years, but he couldn't voice that aloud. It would only add fire to the flame…Their home had become one giant land mine, and Jacob was desperate to find neutral territory.

"Thanks for backing me up, Jacob…"

Nessie's strained voice told Jacob the topic was far from over, and he stood tiredly from his place on the couch; following his teary wife into their bedroom. His daughter's muffled cries, pierced the other side of his severed heart. Truth was, Jacob shared his wife's concerns, but wasn't in complete agreement with her approach. Isis was a gentle soul, and unlike his oldest daughter, it wasn't stubbornness or defiance which triggered her emotional outbursts; it was utter fear. The fear of losing importance in Solace's life.

His youngest was a docile individual, but Jacob had never encountered a being who felt things so deeply. And her hormonal fluctuations were only amplifying her inner passions. Renesmee was reacting as any mother would; Isis's accelerated growth, was not in line with her emotional development. She lacked a sense of self, and her mother was desperate to make her see the importance of self-discovery before engaging in any form of romantic involvement with anyone. She'd spent her entire existence sheltered and shielded from the real world, and as she approached physical maturity, Ness hoped she'd begin finding new interests; develop relationships outside of the pack.

And there lied the problem...Isis wasn't interested in anything or anyone which didn't involve Solace. Aside from her dancing, she cared for little else outside of her family and pack. As her father, he worried, but held insight his wife did not. He had free access into Solace's intricate mind, and was aware his wolf only held the purest of loves for his youngest child. Solace only had Isis's best interests at heart; with no desire or expectation that their bond would lead to a romantic attachment. The imprint worked both ways, and the Alpha held steadfast in his belief that things would progress in their due time. So, he tried his best to discourage his wife's inner need to interfere.

Truth was, Jacob was just as selfishly hoping the imprint would bring Solace balance. He held raw, dormant power and potential; one which the solitary wolf was wary of tapping into. And the Alpha understood…Jacob had once feared his own authority; power could become a dangerous addiction, if one wasn't clear on what was morally right or held control over one's emotions. And it was there where Jacob suspected Solace hesitated most. But it was only a matter of time…the imprint had begun changing him in ways, he himself may not have realized.

"Ness...we're only making things worse. I'm not saying I don't agree, but maybe it's time we take a step back and see this play out"

"She hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you…she envies you"

"What? That doesn't make any sense…"

"Think about it, Ness…her feelings for Solace are changing. I don't deny that, but you were a child imprint, yourself. She's only looking for the end- result. And she's seeking your approval and understanding along the way"

"I do understand…I just want her to take her time"

"I know honey, but we can't be the enemy right now. She doesn't have many people she can turn to"

"That's exactly my point, Jacob. I want her to expand her horizons. What do you suggest, we do? Allow her to stroll out of here at all kinds of hours of the night, because she can't go one day without hearing from Solace?"

"No…And I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe give her a little leeway"

The Alpha lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Solace's feelings for her are strictly platonic. What's the risk?"

Nessie sighed in contemplation, chewing over her husband's words. She was tired of playing the ogre, and knew Jacob had much experience with guiding wayward wolves. Maybe there was truth in his words, and she nodded her tentative acceptance. Nothing she'd tried had borne results anyhow, and things couldn't possibly get any worse. Renesmee allowed herself the comfort of her husband's warm arms; but doubt and uncertainty, remained heavy in her heart.

* * *

He wasn't used to the taste of failure. The sensible thing would be to admit defeat, and return home; face Chikuk's punishment head on, and hope for the best. But Aylen had never cared much for gambles, and was convinced he couldn't leave this to chance. The werewolves would return…he was sure of it. And though he had no intentions of fulfilling his duty, he refused to just idly standby as this played out.

Chikuk had no knowledge of his betrayal…yet. Time was still on his side, and foiling the werewolves' plans might buy him some leniency. It was in his best interest to remain behind. Aylen told himself this repeatedly, but it was a lie. He'd forgone all loyalty and self-regard, the minute he placed Leah's welfare before his own. It was dangerous to stay, yet he couldn't bring himself to walk away. It had been a long time, since he felt this lost…

He'd fleetingly thought of going on the run, but the image of Tikaani's face put an end to the plan. Chikuk would chase him to the end of the earth, and death would be too kind of a punishment for him. No…it would be Nauja and Tikaani that would pay the price for his weakness. Regardless, Chikuk was of one mind, and would not rest until Leah was his. Except he didn't know what Aylen knew…But even if provided with the facts, he didn't trust Chikuk's ability to see reason.

 _Leah couldn't possibly have a part in what the legends foretold. Not after what had transpired. Unless…_

Aylen shook the traitorous thought away.

 _It was as dangerous as it was foolish to consider…or was it? Why else had the spirits intertwined his path with hers? And why now?_

Aylen had lived the span of many human lives, and had long given up on the idea of happiness. Emotions were a conscious state of being, and he'd learned many moons back to accept his fate and of those closest to him. He'd sought purpose in developing his given skills, and in imparting seeds of knowledge on the one person he loved most…Tikaani. He wished for Nauja's presence and wise words; she would know what to do, though he'd never admit it aloud. And he chuckled humorlessly at the thought.

 _Life was paradoxical… Ironic, indeed…_

His chest clutched tightly as the heady scent of honey permeated into his room. Aylen rushed to the balcony; just in time to see her enter the inn's front door. Adrenaline coursed through his veins; pleasure and horror circling in equal parts. Years of discipline took hold; his supernatural senses instinctively assessing the threat.

 _She was alone…_

The pulsing of her heart grew stronger with each of her steps, and the jaded wolf faltered. He could probably make the jump without being seen, but his feet rooted in place. And Aylen realized he wanted to be found…at least by her. If only to see her one last time. He stood eerily still, watching the doorknob turn. Leah entered cautiously; her eyes instinctively finding his. They stood silent and unsure; Aylen observing her as she took stock of the room. Her beautiful face betraying her distress.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"You know the answer to that…"

The she-wolf inhaled deep; letting the thought sink in.

"Did Jacob send you?"

Aylen answered with a disdainful curl of his lips, incapable of containing his indignation. Leah studied his features. His tanned skin held an olive undertone; his almond shaped eyes, more pronounced than any of her people's. His ebony black hair was arranged in intricate braids held up by a high ponytail. His trim muscular frame was leaner than the average wolf's. He was not of Quileute descent...

He was a beautiful looking man, but it was his eyes that captivated Leah's gaze. His brown orbs burned into hers, stripping her raw. They held wisdom and strength, but more disturbingly, his cinnamon colored eyes regarded her with a familiarity that shouldn't exist. The she-wolf struggled for words, grateful when his fragrant scent elicited a lucid thought.

"I think this belongs to you…"

Leah held out the grey-colored t-shirt. Aylen's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but gave nothing away. She awaited his response; huffing out her frustration at his continued silence. Patience had never been her strong suit, after all.

"It was you…that night at the park. I recognize your scent…"

Aylen's eyes betrayed his surprise.

 _She didn't remember…but how could that be?_

His mind spiraled in different directions, calculating ways to utilize the situation to his advantage. Guilt hit in waves; her predicament shouldn't serve to his benefit, but her amnesia provided a clean start, so to speak.

"I need to know what happened that night. My family found me wearing this shirt…"

Her tone was both pleading and desperate, and Aylen felt his resolve weaken; feeling her fear creep into his bones, as his own. He held her gaze, his eyes softening with suppressed sadness.

 _How could life be so unkind to them both?_

Aylen had long ago abandoned his desire of finding a mate, but Leah's beauty and untamed nature had awakened his longing once again. Each day, week, and month had grown more difficult than the last...knowing his success would equal her misfortune. And after that night, his affection had turned into desolation at the cruelty of their fate. Aylen could make no sense of it...But he could at least grant her some piece of mind.

"We were ambushed by the old stone archway in the park. They cam out of nowhere…four vampires. They must've been following you for a while. You phased…we each took one down, but one of them injected something into you, and you went unconscious. I finished the other two off..."

"Who were they?"

"I can't say for sure, but they had the look of Russians"

His deep baritone spoke of truth, but Leah wasn't done with her inquiry by any means.

"You said they were following me, but I remember walking to the park, alone. Why were you there?"

Leah's voice grew louder and strained. She took small steps forward, as she continued interrogating the cautions wolf.

"You've been following me for months now. I caught your scent the day in the market...How do I know it wasn't you who planned the attack?"

Aylen's eyes traveled to the t shirt in her hand, hoping to convey his meaning. His eyes gleamed with intensity as he spoke his next words.

"I don't mean you any harm, Leah…"

She stood inches away from him. Her chest heaved with emotion; her words resembling a semi-growl.

"Then why didn't you remain behind to speak with my family? You're a damn wolf…Why leave me naked without any trace of information?"

Aylen felt his irritation rise; her sheer stubbornness triggering his own obstinacy and harsh words.

"I didn't know you would lose memory of what occurred. But if I meant you harm, then why help you at all? I didn't have to contact your family, or give you the shirt of my back…"

"Why did you, then?"

Aylen's gaze locked with hers; his eyes burning with internal anguish. Leah felt the air rush out of her lungs; understanding, hitting her like a kick to the gut. Embry's citrusy scent lingered near, and the conflicted wolf knew his time was up. He snatched an old duffel bag from the floor, rushing towards the door. But Leah's hand reached for his wrist, halting his swift exit.

"It doesn't have to be like this…"

Aylen hesitated by the door; the sadness in his eyes, spilling onto his words.

"Yes, it does…"

Her grip loosened; her whispered response more of an observation, than a request.

"I don't even know your name…"

A soft smile graced his lips as he repeated his given name, before disappearing out the door. Leah fought against the urge to follow, plagued with confusion and uncertainty. She took a seat on a small bed by the corner of the room; her mind unwilling to accept what her heart had already known…. what her wolf spirit had been steering her towards this whole time.

* * *

If Solace had known, he would have never ignored the vibrations coming from his phone. If he had known, he would not have allowed the multiple missed calls from an agitated Cheveyo to go into his voicemail, as he'd desperately attempted to forewarn him. There'd been no howl of alarm, no pack brother signaling for help. So, he'd allowed himself a moment of candescent weakness; the pleasure of the flesh. Because Solace hadn't known….

They say life happens in a blink of an eye, but for Solace, the look of horror and pain in her beautiful eyes as she attempted to blink away the scene, had felt like a lifetime of anguish. The debilitating feeling of her hurt was enough to knock him on his ass, but to know he was the root of the cause, was excruciating. He'd been so blind…So stupidly blind, while everyone else had seen what he, in his infinite denial could not. Shame and helplessness were high on his list as well, but felt so unbalanced, he couldn't distinguish what emotion was hers from his anymore.

After getting over the initial shock of having her walk in on them, he'd been able to respond, but had been completely unprepared for her reaction. She was so angry, and to Solace's dismay, none of it had been aimed towards him. It had taken his quickest reflexes to intervene on Keily's behalf, which had only spurred Isis's anger further. His imprint was the gentlest soul he'd ever encountered, and it hurt him deeply, that his own carelessness had driven her to such ends.

But that hadn't even been the worst of it…Because Solace had been forced to abandon his imprint in her great moment of need, out of sheer necessity to protect their secret, and to save Keily's life. Isis had been so distraught and out of control, the emotional upheaval had triggered the phase. Shock couldn't even begin to describe Solace's reaction at seeing her body convulse. Luckily for him, her twin had trailed after her; with every intention of stopping the potentially disastrous situation.

Cheveyo had arrived just in time to wrestle his sister outside, and allow her transformation under the cover of the forest. Her howl of pain had gutted Solace from the inside out, and her brother could only watch helplessly, as his twin sister whimpered pitifully. Cheveyo felt at blame…his carelessness at having disclosed details of Solace's date had precipitated this whole event. And seeing his human body curl onto her side, as he tried to comfort her, had nearly broken Solace. This in turn, had only upset Isis further.

He wanted to phase…wanted desperately to be the one by her side, murmuring words of affection and support through the pack mind. But he could not…his own turmoil would only cause her further distress, and Jacob had forbidden it. The Alpha was also at a loss. His youngest daughter had displayed a great disposition towards vampire traits. Never in his wildest dreams, had he considered would she phase.

Her phasing was not only unexpected, but unprecedented as well. She had joined her sister in being the first of their kind; a true hybrid. And the Alpha knew they would need to guard this secret with their lives. If word got out, the Volturi and half of the power-hungry covens would come for his children. And Jacob knew it would mean imminent war; great losses on both ends. Genevieve had shown signs of the supernatural early on. Her body temperature had always run higher than the average human's, and her growth spurts had coincided with the phases of the moon. So, when his oldest had taken her wolf form, it hadn't truly surprised him.

Genevieve was bulkier and stronger than Leah had been; holding ruthless appetite in a fight. It was one more secret to add to the growing list, but Jacob couldn't find happiness in acquiring two-she wolves in the span of a few years, if it came at the expense of his daughter's emotional well-being. The Alpha turned sad eyes towards his heart-broken wolf; Solace's features mirroring a barren wasteland as he regarded his youngest daughter. The pungent stench of his guilt and self-blame, told the Alpha they were in for a long night.

Solace regarded his imprint's curled up form. She was undoubtedly the smallest of the pack, and he wondered if her stature was connected to her young age. More guilt hit in waves as he pondered over whether he, could've caused her pre-mature phasing. But even through his misery, it was hard to overlook her lovely coloring. She was snowy-white, but her inner ears and hind, held a tint of her father's russet brown fur. Her soulful caramel brown eyes searched for his, and Solace tried for a soft smile; struggling to contain his regret.

Isis rose on her paws, inching cautiously towards him. It was difficult to have him so close, and yet so removed. Solace inhaled deep, her coconutty scent was even richer in wolf form. Jacob lingered near; ready to intervene if she lost control once again. But his fears were unsubstantiated; Solace's presence was the one thing keeping her grounded. She whimpered meekly, and the gloomy wolf couldn't hold himself back; reaching for her muzzle gently, and leaning his forehead down onto her.

"I'm sorry Iz. I'm so sorry," he whispered against her ear.

His raspy voice cracked with emotion, forcing several of the gathered wolves to look away. Solace wasn't one for displaying such emotion, and the moment felt unbearably intimate. Renesmee watched the exchange through pained eyes. Her daughter's life was about to drastically change, and Isis did not hold the emotional maturity to understand the how. Solace's tendency to indulge her every whim would not help matters, either. Never mind that she'd disobeyed them; having left her home without notice, and had practically broken into his apartment yet AGAIN. She'd also succumbed to a jealous bout of rage, nearly injuring a human. Her body would no doubt undergo another drastic change, and it worried Renesmee greatly.

 _Would Solace's feelings for her change? And if so, was she even ready for such an extreme adjustment in their relationship? Isis was still so young…Was he capable of setting boundaries with her, despite her infatuation?_

Nessie met her husband's eyes; the anxiety etched on his face, matched her own. Solace's unyielding support aided her to find the control needed to phase back human. He diverted his gaze; moving away to allow her mother the opportunity in covering her naked form. Her body shook from exhaustion and pain, but she still managed to call after him. He promised to remain by her side, if she in turn, promised to remain calm.

The rest of the pack gifted them the privacy needed; though Oliver and Paul were hesitant to leave Solace's side. But he sent them both away, determined to follow the Black's back to their home. Jacob carried his daughter in his massive arms; her mind drifting off to unconsciousness from the emotional and physical fatigue. Isis was carted off to bed, her older sister climbing into bed with her, for moral support. The Blacks requested for Solace to remain behind; an uncomfortable conversation demanding to be had.

The Alpha didn't need to hear the details of what had transpired; the images from his daughter's memories had been enough to make him cringe. But they needed a game plan before Isis awoke. Solace's remorseful outburst worried Renemee greatly. His greatest concern stemmed from the pain he'd caused her, and had yet to acknowledge the glaring problem at hand. And Jacob finally understood what his wife had been going on and on about. Because the desperation on his wolf's face, told him he was at a complete loss on how to proceed.

The weeks that ensued were difficult for them all. There was no evidence tying Genevieve to the werewolves, so in the eyes of the supernatural world, she was no anomaly. But Isis's nature was different. She held undisputable vampire traits, and Jacob knew the Volturi kept a watchful eye over them all; the congratulatory card from Italy, after his twins had been born confirmed that fact. Maybe it was his paranoia, but the Alpha was urging his youngest to resist the urge to phase. And it pained him greatly to do so…

This was his flesh and blood, and he couldn't deny the feeling of pride at seeing her join the ranks of the pack. But Isis could never openly phase, or she'd be a target for the rest of her days. Her physique hadn't blossomed to the ripeness her mother suspected it would, though she'd grown several inches more. But Solace could see her body nearing the precipice of womanhood. Her scent had become more pronounced, her voice taking on a hoarse tone, and her lower back arched in an angle it hadn't before. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to see her in the light she hoped for…

How could he? She was far too young in his eyes. She'd grown up right before him; the memory of tea parties, and secret trips to the beach still fresh in his mind. Hell, it hadn't been that long since they'd pigged out on popcorn while watching cartoons _…_ She was undoubtedly everything that was pure and good in his life, and though his love for her was absolute, it wasn't tainted by desire.

Solace was keenly aware of the draw he inspired in women, but Isis's regard of him was neither accurate nor deserved. It had taken all his control to mask his mortification upon sharing her mind for the first time. She was infatuated with a shell, and held a naïve and ill-informed opinion of who he truly was. It was a school girl's crush, expect Isis had every right to feel validated in her belief that he was hers. He was her imprint after all.

He wasn't ready to explore that possibility in their relationship, but felt incapable of turning her down; much to her parent's chagrin. It wasn't like he hadn't spoken to her about the substantial age difference between them. But Solace should've heeded Nessie's words when she ripped into him, upon learning he'd stopped dating all together to appease her jealousy. For Isis, his willingness to do so gave her hope. Hope, that his resolve was wavering, and it'd only be a matter of time before he caved.

So she waited for the right moment; a moment that would haunt Solace for years to come. Isis had planned and plotted; putting all her insecurities to the side for a chance to make Solace see. See what her young heart already knew. She had no personal experience to pull from, so she'd meticulously studied the couples around her for guidance. Her gentle hands had shaken, as she'd reached for his face; Solace's eyes widening in shock as he grasped what she attempted to do.

It was a moment he would question and revisit countless times. Her eyes reflecting the love and devotion she held for him. And Solace had been too scared of hurting her to pull back. Her soft, innocent lips had barely grazed his, but she'd known. Had felt the piercing rejection cut through her chest, when he hadn't kissed her back. He'd stood silent and limp, but his eyes had said it all…

Solace had seen the hope drain from her eyes, and had pathetically implored her to understand. She was his most cherished one, but she was far too young...maybe in time, he'd said. But his words of rejection, only seemed to hurt her more. Nessie had heard her quiet sobs, and regrettably felt forced to intervene. She'd sent the heavy-hearted wolf away, with the promise of speaking with him later that night. Solace scrutinized over every word; obsessed over every decision made in the last month. How could things have turned out so drastically different, if he'd only known…

 **Playlist**

Never Let You Down-Woodkid and Lykke Li

Maps- Yeah Yeah Yeahs


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, so I hope the effort yields positive response. Please accept this as a belated Christmas and New Year's gift for all that continue to read…Cheers!**

 **Chapter 24**

Seth stepped into the vast living room; nostalgia and concern ailing him equally. His two young children appeared enthralled with their guest, and in all honesty, so was the rest of the family. Isis was an equal mix of the Alpha pair. Bella's selflessness, Jacob's tenacity, Nessie's gentle demeanor…sheathed in Sara Black's beauty. Her departure was bittersweet, though they all understood. Seth knew her initial arrival hadn't come in the best of circumstances, but he couldn't deny the happiness her presence had birthed. He never imagined he'd have the privilege of meeting any more of Jacob's children, let alone witness how full circle she'd come. He was sad to see her go. But sadder yet, at not being able to accompany her.

Learning of the imprint had brought him sheer joy on his old pack brother's behalf. The ex- Beta had dedicated much contemplation to the coupling, and could only imagine the despair her absence caused. Solace had a tendency for self- deprecation, and Seth mused the Alpha was working overtime in balancing the melancholy wolf. And now with Billy's declining health, Seth's heart grew heavier over Jacob's burden. He battled to rein in his thoughts. How Jacob handled the pack was no longer his concern, but old habits died hard. And distance had done nothing to lessen the love he held for those he left behind.

 _Speaking of those he loved…_

Seth appraised his sister warily. The she-wolf's erratic behavior also weighed heavily on him, though Isis's arrival had done wonders for Leah's spirits. The she-wolf had once thought herself an anomaly; a freak among the supernatural, and had basked in the companionship of her female counterpart. But she was still off kilter, and Seth knew she guarded something protectively. Her moods had been turbulent at best, swinging from surliness to sheer melancholia. And Seth felt helpless in his ability to help. Mostly, out of her refusal to acknowledge that something was amiss.

He watched his sister wrap the younger she-wolf in a fierce embrace; providing sage words of advice before exiting the villa. She wasn't much for goodbyes, and had simply winked her adios. Isis's impromptu arrival couldn't have come at a better time; providing her a much-needed distraction from her own personal drama. Leah would miss her terribly. Taking the younger she-wolf under her wing, had felt like the most natural thing in the world, and she imagined it was pack bonds at play. Leah had walked away from La Push as well, but her allegiance would never waiver.

She liked the younger she-wolf immensely, and was half-amused, half dismayed over Solace's current situation. Isis was a walking contradiction; kind and loving by nature, but passionate and recklessly impulsive. And it was that fire inside her, which appealed to Leah most. From what she'd gathered, her older sister's temperament was even more labile, and the veteran she-wolf could only imagine the headaches they would've caused the pack, had Leah remained in La Push. The she-wolf prayed for Isis's safe return to the reservation, prayed for Billy's wellbeing, and knew that if Solace managed to jump this hurdle without causing more damage, his long-deserved happiness awaited around the corner.

Leah continued with her inner monologue; anything that would steal her focus from the one face plaguing her thoughts. She'd once cursed the imprint bond; resented the blind devotion it produced. And though she wasn't sold on the idea, her bitterness against Emily and Sam had dwindled to almost nothing. Leah was an independent spirit, but even she, hadn't been able to fight against the innate need to protect what she didn't understand. How else could she explain her silence on all she'd uncovered?

Leah owed Aylen her life, but suspected he wasn't being completely forthcoming. The she-wolf questioned his absolute innocence, and yet she couldn't bring herself to betray his identity; not that she knew much to begin with. He was a wolf, and from the look of his poise, she surmised he was no pup. He also lacked the physical traits of Quileute decent, and he was her…he was her…Leah couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Though there were still a million more questions flooding her mind...

Was he a lone wolf? And if not…where was his pack? And how could that possibly be? The Quileute legends never spoke of other shape-shifters. But then again, they hadn't spoken of werewolves, either. What was his purpose in tracking her for so long? His hesitancy in meeting the rest of her family triggered all kinds of red flags, but it didn't diminish her desire to see him again, or to know more about him. He hadn't fled…the warm feeling on the back of her neck when he was near, told her so.

The she-wolf was giving herself a headache, and decided to head towards a source of comfort…food. The farmer's market held the most delicious of treats, and her stomach grumbled in anticipation. She perused the isles, feeling hollow and blue; the flavorful scents doing nothing for her temperament. Till a different type of aroma reached her lupine nose. Her eyes searched across the row of vendor tents, settling on a set of cinnamon colored eyes. He smiled coyly at her, matching her slow pace from across the tents as she flavored the various samples of food.

Aylen had battled through his own impasse; identifying all the numerous reasons for staying away. But in the end, his need to see her trampled all reason. So, there he was; placing himself at great risk for a few stolen moments with her, and unknowingly sealing their fate. He'd awaited the most opportune time; ceasing the first opportunity in her venturing out alone. He brazenly made his way to where she stood, eyeballing the various samples of food laid out. His thorough recon had provided him much intel on her habits and diet, so there was no hesitation in his selections.

"Quanto costa?"

He purchased a variation of pastries, conversing in fluent Italian with the lively merchant. Leah's gaze remained guarded, but she didn't refuse the cream- filled zeppole, he gestured towards her.

"So, you're Italian, then?"

Aylen allowed a small smile, pleased she hadn't turned down the minor peace offering. A similar gesture among his own, would've been deemed as an insult, but he knew their rules didn't apply to the outside world.

"What makes you think that?"

"You speak fluent Italian…"

"I'm fluent in many languages…"

His eyes sparkled with arrogance and mischief, while Leah's betrayed her annoyance. They ambled cautiously through the cobbled streets; a palpable, thick layer of tension between them, just beneath the surface of their meaningless small talk. Aylen's eyes scanned his peripheries vigilantly; years of methodical practice too ingrained in him to ignore. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being observed. Maybe it was his guilty conscience eating away at him for taking such careless risk, but his paranoia didn't escape Leah's perceptive eyes.

"Are you always this jumpy, or should I be preparing myself for another ambush?"

The she-wolf's words were laced with sarcasm, but Aylen knew they were also shaded with distrust. It bothered him she felt this way, even knowing she had every right to do so.

"I meant what I said Leah…I don't mean you any harm. Force of habit I guess…"

"You don't have the look of a pup…how long have you been a wolf?"

Aylen held her gaze, wavering with hesitation, but in the end decided to share as much of himself as the situation allowed. It was too late to turn back now, anyways…what more harm could his answer possible cause?

"A long time…much longer than your existence"

"But you aren't Quileute…"

"Your point?"

"The tribal texts have only referenced the Quileute as having the ability to shapeshift"

Aylen's eyes seared with irritation; his voice taking a hostile tone.

"I'm not surprised…Your people aren't known for inclusion"

His antagonistic words caused Leah surprise, driving her into the defensive.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? If Jacob had known about you…I know he would've…"

"Would've what? Jacob Black is an overgrown child…"

Leah's eyes burned with indignation; his disparaging words triggering her deep-rooted loyalty. She stood face to face with him in challenge; his lips stretching into a sly smile at seeing her feral reaction. Aylen was seething with jealousy, but was wise enough to understand her reaction stemmed from the innate loyalty to her pack. He couldn't deny the desire her ferocity inspired, even if prompted by her devotion to another man.

"My bad…I didn't mean to offend you. But let me ask you this, Leah. If Jacob Black was such a great Alpha, why did you abandon your pack for a coven of vampires?"

Leah could feel heat traveling down her spine; it was taking all her control to remain human.

 _How could anyone be so fucking condescendingly infuriating?_

"Don't assume you know anything about me just because you've been following me around like some fucking stalker. Wolfie magic or not, this little chitchat is over, asshole. Stay the hell away from me…"

 _Well that hadn't gone as planned…_

Aylen sighed deeply, watching her stomp away; knowing his temperament had gotten the best of him. But so had hers…And even if the conversation hadn't gone as he'd hoped, it pleased him to know he stirred such emotion in her. The besotted wolf was already planning their next encounter, clueless and unaware that a different set of supernatural eyes observed their exchange with great interest; strategizing and plotting away…

* * *

She exited the busy terminal, welcoming the droplets of rain on her face. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the smell of wet earth and pine. It was home…. or was it? Isis wasn't sure anymore. She hadn't planned to return so soon…or maybe even, at all. But how could she remain away after receiving the news? This was Billy after all. Leaving her family behind had been the hardest thing she'd ever done.

 _Lie…_

It was becoming easier and easier to catch those moments of self-deception; Dr. Norberto would be proud. Leaving her family behind had been extremely difficult, but leaving _HIM_ behind had felt near impossible, though necessary. The rejection she experienced at his hand, had altered her character into someone she barely recognized. Someone, she didn't quite like.

The bitterness and resentment had trickled down to all aspects of her life. Damaging her relationship with him, and in turn, straining her own bond with family and friends. Isis had felt trapped, forcing her to place some much-needed distance between herself, and all she loved. For as eager as she'd been to hurt him back, she'd only caused herself more pain in return. She loved and hated him all the same. Loathed the lack of control and desire he stirred in her, but couldn't deny nor discount the unyielding acceptance, he'd gifted her growing up. Hurting him was the worst form of self-mutilation.

It had nearly broken her parents and siblings' hearts to see her go, but they hoped she'd find the self-awareness she desperately needed. Isis had undertaken her own journey, and what a journey it had been. Once she mastered control over her supernatural traits, she leapt on the road to self-discovery; landing on her grandparent's doorstep. Her time in therapy helped her come to grips with many things. It'd been a serious culture clash at first, but she was grateful for the opportunity to bond with the other members of her family, and extended pack.

During her initial stay, Isis grew rather close to Jasper, and had learned to heed Leah's blunt, but sage advice. Her unapologetic nature contrasted greatly from her own, but Leah's encouragement aided Isis in finding her own voice. Accompanying her to the women's shelter, had also served a greater purpose. It was as meaningful as it was rewarding, and after further emotional growth, she ventured towards new horizons and challenges. Her family had been skeptical of her plans, but Isis wasn't asking anymore. She'd reached physical maturity, and with it, a firmer sense of self.

Her new interest in volunteer work led her south of the border. And it was there, away from family and friends, where Isis endured much introspection. The work centered around orphaned children; the experience as heartbreaking as it was spiritually uplifting. She made new human friends, learned the value of hard-earned work, and had her first sensual experience, all on foreign land. But Solace still occupied the crevices of her heart. Isis saw his face in every one of those abandoned kids…often thinking about how difficult his and Oliver's upbringing must've been.

The realization was like a slap to the face; forcing her to accept how little she'd known of him. She'd broken free from the crippling need for him, but her heart still mourned his loss. She missed his warmth and silent understanding; the feeling of her hand curving in between his, when he tried to offer wordless support. It was his friendship which she missed best, but was simply not ready to face him. Isis had been a raging bitch; had purposely wounded him, and had no desire to hurt him further. Neither was she interested in suffering through the feeling of wanting what she couldn't have. She was fearful of seeing him again, which had ultimately delayed her return home.

Instead, she'd returned to her family's Italian villa for a visit, when she'd gotten her brother's call. Returning to La Push, felt like the reopening of old wounds. But this wasn't about her…Her grandfather had been admitted to the hospital, and she could only imagine her father's anguish. So, she'd hopped on the next plane towards La Push. Her arrival was neither anticipated nor announced; all by choice. She steadied herself, pushing fear to the side and allowing the familiar scents to ease her nerves. She'd worked hard to put the pieces back together, and as she steered her rental down the 101 towards the hospital, fought hard to ignore the mounting pull tugging at the center of her chest…

* * *

Paul felt Oliver's eyes burning a hole on the back of his head, but he was simply enjoying himself too much to stop. It was a line he should not cross; a line that both pups had forbidden him to cross. But she was making it damn difficult for him. He'd limited it to playful flirting, but knew it could easily turn into so much more. Lily was different than most girls her age. She was painfully shy and held understated beauty, but it was her absolute genuineness and caring nature that drew Paul's attention most.

It wasn't like he was purposely seeking her out. They'd all been doing their part to cheer their downhearted friend. Even Paul, though he wasn't sure he was helping much…Solace spent as much time in his secluded cabin as he did at his own home, so Paul surmised relief came from not being alone. Misery did love company, after all. Lily wasn't one for prying, and felt Solace would share details if he so chose. But that hadn't stopped her from showing up with ingredients for baked goods. She remembered how much Solace enjoyed baking, and the lonely wolf couldn't deny how much comfort her effort and company birthed.

The pack was a tight-knit group, and it wasn't often an outsider was welcomed into their hearth. But Lily didn't carry the feel of an outsider, and further yet; her lack of knowledge on their supernatural world provided Paul a clean slate. Their conversations were of the mundane, just two people getting to know one another. And because he'd been forbidden from engaging in any sort of romantic relationship with her, it was easier for him to let down his guard; allowing Lily access to his unfiltered personality.

She was barely of legal age, and so Paul wasn't taking the pups' decree personally. He'd bedded many warm bodies in the last couple of years, and understood they worried over their friend's young and impressionable heart. Paul couldn't begrudge them that…at least not until he was ready to fully let go of Leah. The outlook was indeed looking brighter and brighter these days. His chest still clutched at the memory of her, but not with the same debilitating agony it once did. So, he continued to ignore Oliver's look of disapproval, as he flicked droplets of water onto the giggling young woman standing by his kitchen sink.

Solace sighed heavily, knowing he should take part in his friend's blatant show of disapproval; but couldn't muster the energy to do so. Who was he to deny Paul comfort, when he was struggling to manage his own despair? The sharp-eyed wolf knew his friend held the best of intentions, but he could see Paul's growing attachment. And if he managed to cut ties with the ghosts from his past, Solace suspected the friendship could lead to something more. Lily's quiet and understated nature pacified Paul's restlessness, and it was hard to ignore the pink hue flushing her copper skin at his slightest compliment.

Hope was a fleeting thing, so why should his friend not be entitled to grasp an opportunity for happiness? Would he not do the same, if the occasion presented itself? No, he wouldn't…because unlike Paul, he was underserving. Paul wasn't a self-sabotaging masochist, who managed to obliterate the one good thing in his life. Leah hadn't crossed the seas, fleeing from Paul…she'd simply fled. Could Solace claim the same? No, he could not…He'd mutilated their most sacred bond, inflicting scars on the one person he'd cherished most. There were days when he was whole-heartedly convinced, he was destined for a life of loneliness.

Solace closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. The black hole in his chest, thrumming in time to the beat of his shredded heart. No amount of time or distance seemed to tame the hollowness. An ever-present reminder of her absence. The emptiness was constant, and Solace frequently battled against the compulsion to leave everything behind and trail after her. To throw himself at her mercy, and beg on his knees for forgiveness. But Solace loved her enough to keep away. He was a curse, and she was better off without him.

Jacob had been wrong…the spirits had been wrong, and he cursed them for tying her soul to his; subjecting her to his damaged one. Their connection was strong; the tempest of emotions that conjured inside her, was equally shared. No amount of distance changed that. It was moments like these, when his despair threatened to overtake him. He felt her distress, and was helpless in his ability to assist. He'd destroyed their beautiful bond, and she'd sought refuge thousands of miles away. The least he could do was respect the separation, she'd sought.

Tokola's low chuckle brought him back from his gloomy thoughts, and the desolate wolf peeled an eye open.

 _Oh…_

Solace had forgotten he'd agreed to accompany him to the hospital. They were the last wolves who hadn't made their presence yet. And though he hated the sickly odor that inhabited hospitals, this was one visit he was compelled to make; for, Billy was larger than life. He didn't look forward to seeing him lying on his back, nor held words of comfort for his Alpha and wife, but Solace hoped his presence and good intentions would suffice. They were all praying for his full recovery.

Solace snatched up his keys; eager to drive, and have his mind focused elsewhere. Tokola didn't bother with small talk, accustomed to his pack brother's withdrawal. He focused on manning the music; a familiar routine they'd grown used to at the garage. And Solace was grateful for the silent form of understanding. The hospital was bustling with people, and both wolves zigzagged through the rushing crowd in search of the nearest elevator.

Solace met the flustered gaze of the nurse who stood against the opposing wall. She was cute, and if he was half the man he once was, would've gifted her one of his crooked grins. But he wasn't; the hunger and desire for human flesh had vanished, along with everything else that had disappeared with her departure. The elevator doors opened, and he tried for a polite smile as he followed his pack brother out. Tokola's muscular frame obstructed his line of sight, and the curious wolf stepped to his right in ardent interest, when a delicious and familiar scent hit like a punch to the gut.

Solace inhaled like a starving man, convinced he was losing his mind. The rich mixture of cream and coconut was unmistakable and as they neared the corner, the scent grew in intensity. A pair of faded grey chucks stepped out of Billy's room. Solace's eyes traveled up a pair of shapely legs dressed in skinny black jeans. A toned set of abs were teased underneath a cropped grey sweatshirt. He'd never seen such appetizing, pouty lips. He dipped his head low, hoping to catch her gaze as she walked past, but her eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet. Her ebony tendrils sat in a messy bun on top of her perfect head, and the young wolf stopped dead in his tracks; catching sight of it…a heart shaped mole behind her lower right ear.

Solace felt the air rush out of his lungs, and staggered forward with new found urgency, debating on following after her.

"Iz…"

His raspy voice strained with poorly contained emotion. Her step faltered before picking up its pace, dashing towards the elevator. Solace sprinted down the hall, reaching her as the doors began to close, but it was enough. A beautiful set of brown eyes stared back at him sadly. And Solace wavered…wanting nothing more than to follow after her, but allowed his good sense to rule on his behalf. She'd returned, and if she had wanted to see him, would have already sought him out.

 _She'd grown so much…and he'd missed it all._

A sharp pain pierced his heart as a new wave of guilt washed over him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and moments ago, he'd been ready to debauch her.

"You alright man?"

Tokola's face was a mask of concern.

"Did you know?"

Solace's tone was laced with anger.

"No… But, I wouldn't be surprised if she hopped on a plane without telling anyone…"

Solace released a humorless laugh. No one knew that better than him. There was only one certainty with Isis, and that was her ability to surprise.

"I'm gonna take off… I can't do this right now. Tell Jake and Ness that I'm sorry"

"I don't think you should…"

"I'm not... I just need to get my shit together, before I do something to make things worse"

Tokola nodded his understanding, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying his goodbyes. Solace felt his hands tremble, heat traveling up his spine. He'd never struggled for control with phasing, even as a pup. But there he was...fighting to remain human. He made it past the tree line nearest the hospital, and ran…. Ran North until his paws could carry him no longer. Solace blocked them all out, unwilling to lay witness his anguish and shame.

And it was in the remote wilderness where he released a strangled howl; his dominant wolf spirit joining him in unburdening their soul of all which weighed them down. Solace didn't register when he returned to his human form. His body feeling weak and heavy, collapsing onto the unblemished snow. The unmistakable sound of footsteps, neared; his eyes blinked lazily…a blurry human image, the last thing they registered before closing off into the unconsciousness…

 **Playlist**

Always in My Head- Coldplay

Suciedad- Carla Morrison

A 1,000 Times- Hamilton Leithauser & Rostam


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: We are winding down, folks. These last chapters will be significantly telling, and will serve as a hand-off to several of the story lines shaping up in _After The Rain_ and ****_Through It All_** **. I appreciate the continued support from loyal readers, but would also love to hear from any new readers. For it isn't narcissism that drives me to share my stories. As a novice writer, I greatly appreciate feedback on style and content matter. It helps me grow...**

 **M rating for mature subject matter**

 **Chapter 25**

The filthy scent of sex and sweat saturated the air. Though he held his own depraved inclinations, he couldn't for the life of him understand his brother's fondness for the uncouth. Alexei was incorrigible, and Galen resented being forced to the slums of the city for a private audience with him. He'd worked extremely hard to cover up his brother's latest mistake, and was taking preemptive measures to avoid any further disaster.

The Volturi kept a watchful eye over the city, and it was dangerous to openly frequent these underground clubs. It was a blatant display of insubordination, but Alexei had never been one for rules and edicts. And as his older brother, he felt partly to blame for his recklessness. But his nightly rituals were the least of Galen's concerns. Alexei's latest escape worried him greatly.

To the human ear, the music's deafening bass camouflaged the cries of suffering and pleasure, awakening Galen's sadistic appetite. But there was too much at stake for indulgences, and he moved determinedly towards the sound of his brother's voice.

"Well, isn't this an honor? Do you see Manya, who's come to grace us commoners with his presence?"

Galen's eyes narrowed in vexation, ignoring the half-dead, bled out girl in his brother's arms.

"You're welcome, Alexei…"

"I did not ask for your help"

Alexei's petulance and resentment only served to irritate Galen more, but he forced himself to remember the reasons behind his brother's impetuous response.

"Father is suspicious…"

"Father is always suspicious"

"We lost strong and loyal soldiers, Alexei. How much more is your little inferiority complex going to cost us?"

If Galen hadn't been so certain of his brother's unwavering loyalty and love, he would have most definitely taken insult to the threatening hiss aimed his way. But he knew better, and took a calm seat on the blood-stained bed.

"The Volturi have a truce with the Cullens…whatever you're planning in that devious mind of yours…let it end here. Our time will come…father is taking steps to assure our legacy"

"You mean _your_ legacy…I'm just an inconvenience he has no choice but to tolerate"

"You're wrong…father cares for you deeply. But why must you always find ways to provoke him? What do you hope to achieve, Alexei?"

"Why are you so troubled…what is it that father calls me? A simpleton…A simpleton with the privilege of a noble family name. What could I possibly accomplish on my own?"

"Vow to me, that this misguided attempt against the wolves ceases today"

"I could care less about the wolves from La Push, dear brother…"

Galen's eyes mirrored his suspicion, but could scent no lie in his brother's words. And it was true, the fate of the wolves was inconsequential to him. The she-wolf was a means to an end; a pawn to serve a higher purpose towards his ultimate goal. The wheels had been already set in motion; it was far too late to pull back now. Alexei could admit his untimely attempt at sequestering the she-wolf had been ill-advised, but the werewolves would not fail where his soldiers had.

And though Alexei could greatly benefit from his older brother's support, it was an endeavor he needed to undertake alone. But after his mother's demise, Galen was all Alexei had left, and held no desire to sever their relationship. So, he smiled coyly, bringing forth a peace offering like he'd done many a times in their younger days; a victim to meet Galen's peculiar tastes. A ravishing treat to squelch his displeasure with him. For it was the scent of fear that excited Galen most, and the sadistic vampire grinned; all thoughts of his brother's recklessness evaporating into thin air…

* * *

The Alpha was bursting with happiness at having all his children on reservation soil, once again. Jacob had been hanging on by a thin thread, but seeing his youngest enter Billy's hospital room had been a balm to his soul. He knew Isis's return would spark turmoil within the pack. Aside from his own family, no one else dared voice their disapproval over her departure. But the sentiment festered like a buried thorn. Isis was pack, and was privy to the harm separations caused imprinted wolves. And yet, she had still chosen to walk away.

There were few who resented the allowances he provided the she-wolves of the pack. First Leah, and now her. But Jacob had learned a thing or two regarding the nature of women and she-wolves. He'd once believed his sisters to be coldblooded vipers. Jacob had been a basket case after his mother's death, and he couldn't for the life of him understand nor forgive how'd they'd taken off, leaving him and Billy behind. But he did now…Survival was a human being's most basic instinct, and women were the most resilient of creatures. Rebecca and Rachel had recognized their inability to cope with the trauma of losing their mother. It was selfish in Jacob's eyes, given Billy's health, but he understood.

Isis hadn't just left over her inability to cope, though. Jacob had seen the first glimpse of Bella's selflessness in her choice. There was no denying her resentment, but she was deliberate in her decision; not wanting to inflict further pain on Solace. She-wolves were capricious creatures, but they held essential qualities needed for a pack's survival. Leah had gotten the raw end of the deal, having been the first of her kind. The pack had erroneously treated her like a nuisance in those early days, rather than the jewel she was. And Jacob had been too immature, and fixated on his own personal drama to notice.

But he took notice now; was growing wiser with experience and age, and wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. She-wolves were temperamental, but they were also fiercely loyal. And so, the Alpha had no qualms on providing his daughter the gift of choice, certain she'd find her way home. Isis was also imprinted to one of his wolves, and pack law demanded no one, including the Alpha, come between the imprint bond. Solace had suspected her departure, and willingly refrained from any attempt to stop her.

Truth was, Jacob was more apprehensive over Solace, than his own child. He'd been working overtime in keeping Solace anchored to the pack. The Alpha had a solid grasp on each of his wolves, but Solace had the feel of a drifting kite; weightless and lost. It would take minimal effort on his part to break free from the pack. And Jacob suspected he was thoroughly aware, but allowed the Alpha to tether him in place. The prospect of losing him, scared Jacob greatly. He'd yet to determine his place in the pack, but the Alpha was certain it was of great importance.

So, imagine his utter shock when he showed up at his doorstep after running rogue, with Aguta by his side. Billy's kidneys had gone kaput; his diabetes progressing into kidney failure. Dialysis was no longer an option but a requirement. Aguta's arrival had filled the Alpha with paralytic fear; especially after hearing his request to speak with Billy alone. It had an ominous feel; one Jacob felt unequipped to deal with. Both Billy and Solace had been tightlipped on their encounter with the old seer. But they appeared completely at peace with what the elder had chosen to share.

Billy's request to have Isis drive him to the dialysis treatments, also struck the Alpha as odd. The whole incident rubbed Jacob the wrong way. He didn't like feeling excluded, but was choosing to see the brighter side of things. Isis's return couldn't have come at a better time. So much had changed during her absence, but one fact remained; her family needed her dearly.

The shop had expanded into custom remodeling since her departure, and Jacob had taken Solace on as a partner. The introverted wolf had been humbled by the opportunity, but had thrown himself into the work. Relationships had been forged, babies had been born, and the pack had received a small army of new wolves. Sam, Brady and Collin's eldest had all phased. Cheveyo had also joined the ranks of the pack, and the Alpha knew it was time to ready the next generation of wolves. Nessie had her hands full with managing the dance studio, and Oliver had recently approached the Alpha for his oldest daughter's hand.

Life waited for no one, and Jacob had learned from past mistakes. He couldn't allow his own personal fears to interfere with the operations of the pack. His heart still mourned Embry and the Clearwater's absence, but he didn't have the time to sit around and whine. Aguta's impromptu visit had affected the Alpha more than he cared to admit. The elder was a reclusive old bat, and he wouldn't have made the journey into their land without purpose.

But Jacob was growing sage. He'd learned to listen to the hushed whispers traveling with the wind. And when the elder held his hand between his before making the journey back, the Alpha had felt the forewarnings deep in his bones. The feeling of sadness and loss, like a virus waiting to inhabit its host. But he wouldn't succumb to the fear of the unknown…not now, not ever. So, he focused on what was good. His daughter had returned a new woman, and seeing the self-confidence she carried, was enough to bring a smile to Jacob's face.

"Have I told you how much you resemble your grandmother?"

"No, but Seth made a habit of pointing it out like every other day…"

The sound of his name cause Jacob a pang of sadness, but he was happy she'd had the opportunity to bond with the other members of the pack. Jacob knew the rest of his wolves no longer thought of them as such, but they would always be La Push in the Alpha's eyes.

"Are you ok with driving your grandfather to dialysis? I mean, we haven't really spoken about your plans…"

She hadn't confirmed nor denied, but Jacob wanted to believe she'd returned for good. Isis recognized the doubt clouding his eyes, and wrapped her arms half way around her father's broad chest.

"I'm not going anywhere daddy. You can count on me…"

Therapy had taught Isis many things; one being that the word sorry only held value if you took the time to make amends. Her past behavior caused her much shame, and she was set on repairing the damage she'd left behind. Her strained relationship with her mother and pack, being at the top of her list. She wanted them to know she was dependable, and since her arrival, she'd been thinking on ways to accomplish it. But there was a larger hurdle she'd need to overcome, and Isis distrusted her ability to do so gracefully.

"Gen says you guys need help at the garage…"

Jacob chuckled good naturedly, appreciating his youngest's tact. Their receptionist had been placed on bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy, leaving them scrambling for help. Several of the pack girls had tried to fill in where they could, but they all had families and jobs of their own. Genevieve had been their latest recruit, but patience and flexibility were just simply not her strong suit, and had unequivocally refused to return to the post.

She could put up with their lack of organization and outdated filing system. But Tokola's playful request for fresh coffee, had pushed her over the edge. She was no one's lackey…

"Yeah...you could say that"

"Well, I need a job…I wouldn't mind helping out until you find a permanent replacement, daddy"

Jacob struggled for the most tactful way to answer.

"You know Solace is my partner now. He handles all the custom jobs and mechanical work in the garage…"

 _Solace…_

The name itself held beautiful meaning. And once a upon a time, he'd been just that; her personal succor. No amount of therapy could change the array of emotions his name evoked, and Isis tried for a genuine smile. She was happy to hear of his success; her father would have never offered him the opportunity, if it hadn't been well deserved. Isis understood the gist of what he was trying to insinuate. She'd have to see him at work, but more importantly, it wasn't a decision her father felt entitled to make alone.

"I could talk to him for you, if you'd like?"

"No, it wouldn't be right. It should come from me…Gotta rip the Band-Aid off sooner or later, right?"

The Alpha nodded in agreement, feeling immensely proud of his daughter's newfound maturity. It was unnecessary, of course; Solace would never turn down the opportunity to have her close, but she didn't need to know that. It was a small step, but it filled Jacob with hope they could find their way back to one another. Whatever Aguta had shared had left an impact on the quiet wolf, and he'd been more withdrawn than ever.

Isis walked onto their backyard, barefoot. The Alpha observed her inhale greedily, knowing she was basking in the familiar aromas of the forest. It was ingrained in them; the kinship to the land. The soothing feel of the ground beneath their feet; the smell of pine and earth. The cool chill against their fur as their paws pounded the earth…. She'd been gone a long time, but home was home. And even if Isis was condemned to phasing in secret, she was no lesser a part of the pack then the rest of the wolves. The Alpha took comfort in seeing her so at peace, amid such uncertainty. He didn't know in which form, but sensed much trouble on the horizon…

* * *

Paul took a swig of his beer, sizing up the spacious kitchen. The house had turned out better than he could possibly have imagined; filling him with pride. Solace had slaved tirelessly at his side, and Paul suspected it had been a labor of love. They were gathered for a house warming of sorts…à la Oliver and Paul style, of course. It just didn't seem right to allow him to dine alone, in an empty house on his first night. So, there they were, packing in a ton of food over beers, and playful banter.

"She's gonna love this house, you know. Any broad with good sense would…"

Solace ignored his friend's words, taking a chug of his own. He hadn't spoken a word of her since her return, and both wolves were determined to break his silence.

"Leave him alone Paul, he's entitled to his Noah moment…"

"His what?"

"You know…when Noah built the white house with blue shutters for Allie? If you build it, they will come…"

"That's _Field of Dreams_ , dumbass, not _The Notebook.._."

Oliver smiled at the snarky wolf, contemplating his own snide remark, but Solace shut them both down.

"Neither of you know what the hell you're talking about. There's no profit in paying rent for a house, so I decided to buy one. It was a good investment…nothing more"

There was truth in his argument. The partnership at the garage had provided him with a significant increase in earnings, and Solace was aiming to invest his income wisely. But there was also truth in Paul's words. Solace had lived vicariously through many of the posts, and photographs on Isis' social media page these last years. Anything that would provide him a window into her life. Her account was a collage of all that caught her eye; pictures of the beautiful landscapes she had encountered; faces of the people who'd impacted her life. Many of her photographs depicted open spaced corridors with natural light. And Solace would be lying if he denied her influence over his own home's design.

But he wasn't ready to share that with anyone. Nor discuss the physical yearning she'd inspired in him upon her return. It'd been a long time since he'd felt this restless. His steady demeanor, usually served to balance out his dominant wolf spirit, but the elder's words had also awoken a deep unrest. Solace hadn't run with a set course in mind; he'd simply taken off. But half way into Canadian territory, had felt a strange pull towards the Northwestern region. Eerily alike the imprint draw.

His body had given away to fatigue, and though he couldn't say for sure, suspected other forces at work. Solace had awoken nearly a day later; frantic and disoriented over his foreign surroundings. Aguta claimed to have come upon his unconscious form, but the intuitive wolf was distrustful of the elder's words. The manner which he surveyed him was unnerving, but it was his chosen words before parting ways, that disturbed Solace most.

 _"You have the eyes of a Hawk, yet you blind yourself to what lies within. Fear is a crippling sickness if allowed to infect one's soul. But you must let go, for what you fear is what will set you free, young wolf"_

Solace fled from many things; his fear of not being enough, fear of having indirectly caused his mother's death, and fear of ending up alone. But there was something else Solace feared more…something only Jacob with his equally keen perception, was vaguely aware of. And yet every instinct told him it was this guarded secret, to which the elder referred. And strangely, he also got the feeling there was much more Aguta had wanted to share, but abstained. His eyes had regarded him with inexplicable nostalgia, leaving Solace greatly unnerved.

Oliver surveyed his oldest friend, recognizing the faraway look in his eyes. His keen sense of smell alerted the newly betrothed wolf that it was time for them to take their leave. The approaching beachy scent was an encouraging sign. And he lured away his companion with the promise of allowing him to tag along on a planned movie outing, with Lily in tow. Solace appreciated his friends' loyalty and concern, but was grateful for the solitude.

He knew they held his best interest at heart, and were nudging him into taking action. But he wasn't convinced it was the right approach. Isis was far from the impressionable child he'd known. And though he was desperate to reestablish any form of connection with her, it wasn't as simple as his friends believed it to be. The tethered connection to one another was as potent as ever, but they'd been out of each other's lives a long time; out of her choosing.

Solace was eager to hold a place in her life; one that was earned, not mandated by pack law. He'd thought of nothing else since learning of her return. And though his quiescent stance gave the appearance of indecision, it was far from the truth. This was one wrong, he was determined to set right. But unlike his buoyant friend, Solace rarely dived face first. He was a methodical thinker; a strategist in all aspects of his life, and this required careful thought.

The handsome wolf took a seat on his front steps, allowing the cool Spring breeze to kiss his bare torso. Solace enjoyed the privacy his new home provided. And like Paul's cabin, it was tucked away from the main roads, nearly surrounded by woods. The ambience allowed him the space and mood for much contemplation. He could hear his pack brother's bounding strides as they ran their assigned patrols. His supernatural senses capturing the sounds and sights of all its nightly creatures, as they sparked the forest back to life.

But that wasn't what kept him in place; the resounding beat of a pulsing heart, mixed with an approaching beachy scent cemented the captivated wolf to his seat. Solace focused on the trajectory of her quiet movements, struggling to control his own racing heart, as she took cautious steps out of the tree line.

 _Was she really there or just a figment of his cruel imagination?_

Isis's gaze focused on the unobscured house. Her eyes scanning the large glass panels which provided a perfect view, to what she presumed was his home. She'd made the journey on bare feet through the woods; the string tugging at her heart guiding her steps. She'd walked at idle pace in hopes of calming her frayed nerves, before reaching him. Her brother had volunteered to drive her to his home, but this was something Isis needed to do alone.

Solace sat statue still, watching her inspect his home. Her untamed curls, hung loosely down her back, and his eyes traveled traitorously down the curvature of her spine to the swell of her hips. Her long cotton skirt hugging every arch and bend, in the best possible way. Solace held his breath, her coconutty beachy scent doing nothing to help him gain composure.

 _Why had she come? She'd all but run from him at the hospital._

Just seconds prior, he'd been contemplating his first move…what's he'd say to her at his next opportunity. But there she was, obliterating any form of plan, and startling him once again.

"Daddy said you'd bought a house, but not how beautiful it was"

Her husky voice sounded foreign to his ears; serving as a painful reminder of how little he knew of the woman standing before him.

"Thank you," he whispered meekly, meeting her timid brown eyes. She stood nervous and unsure, and Solace tried for neutral territory, in hopes of diminishing the awkwardness between them.

"How's Billy?"

Her eyes brightened at the mention of his name; her frame instantly appearing less guarded.

"He's good…he's being the model patient…even asked me to drive him to his dialysis. Don't really know why, though. Probably just wants to make me feel useful"

She tried to keep her eyes off his naked chest, but meeting his gaze was just as trying. His beautiful sad eyes had a way of stripping her raw; transporting her back to a time when seeking him out hadn't felt so wrong. Solace smiled, nodding his understanding. There was so much he wanted to say…so much he wanted to ask, but felt compelled to remain silent. His heart swelled at having her so close, but Isis hadn't stated the nature of her visit yet. So, the cautious wolf sat in silent attention; clueless as to how equally difficult this was for her.

Maybe she'd come to warn him away, he thought. She was clearly having difficulty saying what it was she'd come to say…And it was hard for him to see her struggling so, prompting his next words.

"I'm sorry for chasing after you at the hospital, Isis. It won't happen again"

She couldn't recall the last time he'd utilized her full name. The impersonal undertone hurt, but it was a reality she couldn't blame him for. They'd drifted so apart from each other, it would be hard for anyone to envision the intimacy they'd once shared.

"No, it's my fault for not telling anyone of my plans…"

Isis gestured to the space next to his; seeking permission to sit. Solace scooted away, providing her ample room, if she so chose. It was easier to speak with him when not forced to look him in the eye. Warmth radiated down her right side; his floral scent evoking familiar comfort. Isis swallowed through the knot in her throat, reminding herself, of why she'd come.

"I'm sorry for just showing up at your home like this. I don't always think before I act…We can speak another day, if you like"

Solace resisted the urge to reach for her, resenting his inability to convey how badly he'd missed her. Seeing her…breathing her in…he couldn't possibly describe how whole she made him feel. But was desperate to bask in her company for as long as possible. Even if to hear the rejection he was sure to come.

"I wasn't doing anything important…just enjoying the quiet"

Isis stared out into the forest, her eyes shining with appreciation.

"I can see why you like sitting out here. It's very peaceful…"

She took his words as an invitation to stay, and continued nervously.

"I heard about your partnership in the garage. I think it's great…I remember how much you enjoyed working at the shop. I also know you're short a receptionist, and I'm very interested in the job. But you have as much say as my dad, and I don't want to make things weird for you…"

Solace had braced himself for the worst. Never in a million years would he have imagined, she'd be seeking employment at the shop; subjecting herself to a daily dose of him.

"Do you have experience in that sort of work?"

The question stemmed from his sheer curiosity to know the reasoning behind her interest, but Isis understood he had a business to run. It was fair of him to inquire.

"Yes, some. I could e-mail you a copy of my resume if you like"

Her words brought a bashful smile to his handsome face.

"That's not necessary. How long are you looking to work at the shop?"

"For as long as you guys need me"

Solace felt his battered heart swell with hope, hesitant to ask his next question.

"So, you mean to stay?"

"For now, yes. My family needs me, Solace"

 _I_ need you, is what he wanted to say; choosing to nod his understanding, instead.

"I'll call Anna…she's been helping with the payroll. She can add you to the books"

Isis gifted him a warm smile. Gratitude, thick in her soft-spoken words.

"Thank you, Solace"

Her caramel brown eyes brimmed with regret; her heart beginning to recall what it was about the man before her, she treasured most…his infinite understanding. Isis rose from her seat, heading towards the tree line. Fear creeped into Solace's chest. it was the dead of night. Surely, she wasn't planning to travel through the forest alone. But then he remembered…she was no longer the child he'd incessantly worried over. The creature before him was all woman…a deadly she-wolf with vampiric traits.

Isis turned towards him as she reached the tree line. Uncertainty and tentativeness written all over her face.

"I guess I'll see you at work, then?"

"Yup…see you tomorrow"

Solace struggled for more to say; his words feeling trite and insufficient.

"Isis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy you've decided to stay…"

Her answering smile was breathtaking; specks of her old self projecting in her warm eyes. The unfamiliarity between them hurt, but he couldn't deny the crumb of hope building in his chest. And he stood transfixed, watching her retreating form, far past the range of human eyes. The contemplative wolf sat quietly for several hours longer, watching the moon kiss the forest with her luminous light. Eager, for its sister sun to reemerge, and bring about the opportunity for him to see Isis once again…

 **Playlist**

The Funeral-Band of Horses

Sparks-Coldplay


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Some of you may be wondering "Where is she going with this?" LOL…I promise you, all will be revealed in good time. Probably not the answer you were seeking, but I heart your patience and curiosity in reaching out. I am finding it painfully difficult to finish out these last chapters. Believe me, it's not for lack of inspiration. Sometimes I feel like my mind just wants to spit out the remainder of this story and move on to** ** _Through It All,_** **but I value the process too much to do so, and I want to be careful to do the characters justice.**

 **Speaking of…A new character is introduced in this chapter. And oh boy, what a character she will turn out to be…This is a short chapter, but one I savored, well after I typed the last word. I hope you enjoy it too. Anyway, enough of my little rant. On to bigger and better things…**

 **Chapter 26**

Her legs grew heavy from the arduous journey, but Tikaani pushed on. She had never traveled so far from their territory and held no inkling on the layout of the land. But she was the fastest amongst them and had his disciplined teaching on her side. There only stood about a day's distance between herself and her pursuers, with no moment to spare.

She would be branded a traitor, if she made it out alive. And her mother would be forced to burden her shame as well. But there was just no other way…she had to warn him. Aylen was far from sentimental, but the way he'd held her before parting had felt like a final goodbye…and now she understood why. It was fate; the spirits had interceded on his behalf. There was no other logical explanation. Why else had Tikaani been drawn to the water springs that fateful evening?

Tikaani was respectful of Aylen's privacy; knowing he was charged with committing countless appalling tasks. But she chose to see the goodness in him; took heed of his counsel and training. And held no doubt of his love for her. She wasn't one for prying, but the smugness in Tayen's leer as she'd return from her travels had compelled her to follow. Never would she have guessed the depths of Tayen's treachery. Nor all that she'd overhear that night.

Allegiance to Chikuk and pack above all, was ingrained in them. Or more precisely, it was beaten onto them, until the fear of consequence outweighed anything else. But her loyalty to Aylen would always supersede the fear of any punishment she may receive. Tayen on the other hand, was all about self-gain; always finding ways to get in Chikuk's good graces. Not to mention her saltiness over Aylen's rejection. She'd managed to convince Chikuk that Aylen was not to be trusted; urging it wise, he allow her to investigate further.

Tikaani knew there was truth in her words. Aylen's behavior had been off, enough to make others take notice. There had been rumors circling he'd been charged with bringing Chikuk a prized possession. So, hearing Tayen's bitterness over Aylen's infatuation with the she-wolf from La Push hadn't struck Tikaani as a lie. Maybe with just a tainted interpretation of Tayen's bitterness. The thought he may leave them all behind for the she-wolf hurt; that he would leave her behind…

But Tikaani's love was as selfless as Aylen himself and there was no one more deserving of happiness than him. So, she pushed her agile limbs faster, taking stock of the terrain for signs of worn paths until she caught wind of his familiar scent. Except there was another trace which placed her on higher alert; the unmistakable, musty lupine scent of werewolf.

 _What could they possibly be doing so far out of their territory?_

Her heart pounded inside her chest at the realization she may not be the only one following his trail. It was careless of her to push forth; a grievous mistake limited to an overzealous and amateur hunter. But there just simply wasn't enough time. There were three of them in pursuit, and Tikaani wavered. She'd fare a much greater chance of success in her other form but couldn't risk Chikuk getting inside her head. She was already utilizing most of her strength to push off his relentless pull _. Think,_ she scolded herself, mimicking Aylen's favored chastising reproach.

Tikaani inhaled deep, shutting her eyes to the rest of the world. The full moon was days away which meant they were confined to their human form. Engaging them in open space would be a fatal mistake; one she was too clever to make. There was only one viable option; luring them to the maze of trees that laid ahead. Her lithe body would give her the advantage, but she was aware her combat skills would be put to the ultimate test. There was no negotiating with werewolves and she was severely outnumbered…

Tikaani waited patiently, eyes focused with intent as they appeared into view. An arrogant sneer mocking her dire situation from the largest of them. Good, she thought to herself; arrogance equaled blunders in a fight. And she was used to feeling like the underdog. She took quick stock of the rest; one despondent looking werewolf standing distinctly further from the rest. His eyes spoke of loss but Tikaani swiftly forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

They eyed her curiously, seemingly having a silent conversation with their gaze. Balazs's eyes sparkled with glee. This turned out better than expected…two she-wolves for the price of one _,_ he thought. And Tamàs knew the ambitious werewolf enough to guess at his intentions.

"She is not our concern Balazs. Let's just stick to the plan…"

His answering growl was expected, but Tamàs stood resolute. He was fundamentally against what they'd been tasked to do and could only bare so much more. Besides, their priority was trailing after the male wolf. His attachment to the she-wolf from La Push was key in finding her. They had a small window and time was not on their side. This was a risk they could not afford.

The werewolves closed in, and Tikaani felt her blood turn cold, realizing their intent wasn't to harm but to capture her. Like hell, she thought. They would have to catch her first and she'd yet to meet any sentient creature swift enough to outpace her…

* * *

Who was this woman staring back at her? Leah couldn't say…She felt foreign in her own skin; like a stranger peeping in at the disarray that'd become her life. Her path had vined into twists and turns, now fundamentally intertwined with that of a stranger's. Secrets and lies ruled her existence, isolating her further from family and friends. The she-wolf had never cared for deceit and had the feel of a walking hypocrisy, but felt powerless in her ability to stop…

She couldn't stifle the urge for contact, nor break the blossoming thrill of knowing he sought after her as she secretly did for him. Leah had never been one for playing games; didn't own the patience nor the desire for playing the role of meek lamb. Habitually brazen in her sexual prowess, and yet here she stood…eyes wide with excitement; coyly meeting his through the mirror's reflection. There hadn't been one single, intimate act between them and yet every nerve ending quivered with anticipation at his mere presence.

Aylen had become a revolving door in her life; coming and going without notice or explanation. Leah pretended not to care, also playing at indifference. It was childish and excruciatingly painful to endure, but it had become their custom. Each taking turns in making the first move upon meeting; their eyes betraying the poorly disguised passion burning them both. He often chose public places as such to make his presence known, so it shouldn't have surprised Leah to see him standing inside the coffee house in plain sight.

Except it'd been months since she last laid eyes on him; the she-wolf beginning to despair in whether she'd ever see him again. Leah met his fiery gaze, grinning in return at his jubilant smile. But there was something different in his eyes she couldn't place; a hint of nervous uncertainty. Aylen struggled to wrangle in his nerves as he signaled towards the door; discreetly requesting for her to follow. Leah hesitated, but was curious and eager enough to place caution to the side.

Aylen set a brisk pace, frequently looking over his shoulder to assure she followed behind. A nervous tick, he supposed; the trailing scent of honey was hard to miss. And even without her fragrant aroma, he could sense her position amid a sold-out arena. But his uncertainty stemmed from self-doubt. He'd given her no solid reason to merit such blind trust; even more the reason for him to start earning the loyalty she'd shown.

Resolution weighed heavily on each of his steps; there was no turning back now. He led her far out of the city's gates; an old farmhouse a top rolling hills, his resting stop. Leah scanned the breathtaking scenery, irritated with herself for not observing more caution. But every instinct told her Aylen wished her no harm. His cinnamon brown eyes shone warmly; betraying his cool persona as they gulped her in. His usual poise shattered by his blatant discomfort in what he prepared to say.

And that was just his outer shell. For Leah would never know the depths of his despair. She would never fully understand how much control he'd exercised these last years, every time she was near. The longing she inspired…the yearning to casually brush her hand with his. A simple touch…a sentence or two to profess all he kept buried deep. His last trip home had solidified his resolve. He was ready to walk away from it all for her…for a chance at a semi-normal life. The question was whether she'd also risk it all to be with him.

And like a dam on the verge of collapsing, Aylen steadied himself for all that would soon be disclosed. She gasped in surprise as he reached for her hand; a current of fire blazing where his skin met hers. And Leah was struck with fear; unsure of her readiness for what may transpire next. The silence was deafening and Aylen met her anxious gaze; determination burning in his orbs.

"You once asked me how long I've lived the life of a wolf?"

Aylen sought permission to continue; he'd been gone many months and was unsure if she cared to hear more.

"And you told me it was longer than my existence. Was that a lie?"

"No…not a lie, but I'd like to share more if you still care to know"

Leah held his gaze; the seconds in between felt like hours but she was struggling with her response. Did she want to know more? Of course, she did but understood his question wasn't as simple as it appeared. He was seeking confirmation of her interest, layered with much implication. There was a reason for his aloofness and secrecy and the she-wolf knew once the floodgates opened, there'd be no form of containment. Aylen had been an enigma, she'd been wracking her brain over these last years. The fear of the unknown troubled her greatly but was convinced her pathway, had led her here for a destined reason. So, she nodded her assent, determined to work through whatever came next.

"I knew your Alpha's great great- grandfather, Ephraim Black. I was a young wolf back then…"

Leah's jaw slackened and Aylen smiled in amusement, pleased by her ardent interest.

"Were you a part of his pack?"

"No, Leah…your people aren't the only ones with magic in their blood"

"So, are you a rogue wolf? Where's your pack?"

Aylen hesitated, visibly distressed and Leah pulled her hand back; annoyed at his continued secrecy. But he was much too quick for her, capturing her hand between his.

"This isn't easy for me…my people or pack as you call it, have very different customs then yours. We live by a very different set of rules and live in seclusion purposely, but I didn't come across you by chance"

Leah's eyes narrowed suspiciously; her beauty marred by the apprehension masking her face.

"I was sent here for a reason. You, Leah…you were that reason"

Aylen steadied his nerves, knowing his next words could shatter any chance he may have at a different type of life by her side.

"I am what some would call a wanderer; I am the eyes and ears into the outside world for my people. My mission was simple…I was to study your movements and at first chance lure you back into our ranks…"

Leah's features mirrored her horror and Aylen felt his desperation spike, rushing to elaborate.

"But then I came to admire you. You broke away from your pack for a chance at a new beginning. How could I rob you of that? And then the werewolves came and…."

Leah fazed him out, feeling her head spin…Small pieces were rearranging into place. It was bullshit…this whole little spiel was one pile of horse manure intended to downplay what was really going on. This wasn't about admiration or respect…this was about his lack of choice. He'd been intent on causing her harm but wolfie magic had brainwashed him into singing a different tune.

"Save your breath asshole…don't try to sugarcoat the truth. You're only standing here, telling me the truth because you …"

Aylen's eyes lit up in understanding. She was referring to the imprint, but he'd fallen for her much sooner than the night in question. He was readying to lay it all on the line; to confess his deep affection and resolution of risking it all for her…but the sound of splintering trees combined with a scent he would recognize anywhere caused a sudden halt to his plans. Aylen's head snapped to the South, and Leah's lupine senses stood alert and ready. The resigned look on his face echoed his desolation as he turned towards the she-wolf in haste.

"Run Leah… and don't turn back," was the last thing he said before sprinting towards the other inhabitant of his ancient heart.

 _Why had she come? How had she managed to break free was the bigger question?_

There was no time for musings; Tikaani's labored breathing and the mingling werewolf scent told him all he needed to know. Aylen closed his eyes, allowing his sharp senses to paint a picture of what awaited ahead. His focus zeroing in on the incoming threat. But he didn't have to wait long…his eyes tracked Tikaani's lithe body as it ricocheted between the trees; a feeling of pride bubbling at witnessing her agility and resilience.

His protégé caught wind of his scent, barreling towards him. Aylen cleared his thoughts, preparing to give himself over to the wolf. But Tikaani's desperate warning cry stopped him cold.

"DON'T PHASE…"

Aylen pulled up short, measuring the distance between the she-wolf and her pursuers. One of the werewolves veered off course; panic striking at the realization he was headed in search of Leah. He had to stop him, but he couldn't leave Takaani to fend for herself.

"PHASE…" he ordered; distraught over her refusal to do so.

"He knows…" she answered bleakly.

Aylen's face paled in horror; a look of utter dread mirroring the hollowness now infiltrating his bones. If Chikuk was aware, then they had greater problems than fending off a couple of lycans. But they would never make it to Leah if the remaining werewolves weren't dealt with. Tikaani recognized the look on Aylen's face; it was the same stoic expression he adapted in battle; cold and ruthless. So the she-wolf slowed her pace, preparing to double back and fight in her human form.

The burly werewolf posed the greatest threat, and Aylen urged for her to await his flank. Tikaani timed her movements in step with Balazs's; a lesson she'd arduously learned from the screaming wolf, but ignored his command. A mistake she'd live to regret…She dodged his first attack, but wasn't as lucky the second time around. He caught her by the hair, slinging her viciously on top of Aylen's frame. The violent clash sent both wolves to the ground, providing the werewolves the advantage.

Balazs hadn't survived this long out of selflessness and seized the opportunity to flee; abandoning his clan brother to a mortal fate. A sacrifice for the greater good he told himself; plus, he couldn't trust Tamàs to get the job done. One she-wolf would have to do, he assured himself, as he raced towards the woman in question. The two wolves made quick work of the lone lycan; Aylen, too frantic to get to Leah in time to reproach a remorseful Tikaani for disregarding his command. Instead, he focused on keeping pace with his younger counterpart while filling her in. The trail, leading them deeper into the land as Aylen grew more anxious by the second.

 _Why hadn't she returned into the city?_

The answer came a couple of minutes later, as Leah's vicious growls echoed violently. The stench of rotten, shredded flesh was pungent in the air. Alexei's goons no doubt had joined the chase, but Leah had fought tooth and nail for her freedom. The she-wolf swayed on her paws; a gaping gash bleeding out profusely from her side. The two remaining werewolves struggled unsuccessfully against her larger frame in muscling her to the ground.

Aylen didn't hesitate to pounce; his skill and expertise on full display. But Balazs's strength was hard to overcome, forcing Tikaani to abandon her struggle against Tamàs, to offer aid. Leah used the last of her strength to crawl on her belly to a nearby riverbank; changing back human and passing out by the angry water's edge. She was ready for the taking, but Gavril's image tormented Tamàs into a pause. The she-wolf awaited the same fate that had been forced upon his wife and that would be just the start…

In a moment of sheer weakness and humanity, the grieving werewolf placed Leah's naked body on top a large driftwood, watching her float downstream. Fate would choose her course, he decided. The struggle behind him had ceased; the wolves managing to inflict enough damage on Balazs to allow them forward. Aylen flew past Tamàs; confusion marring his handsome features. A trail of Leah's blood ended by the water's edge...

"Where is she?" he roared. But Tamàs continued looking out over the water silently.

Takaani caught a glimpse of a shimmer over the river, pointing excitedly.

"Over there, near the edge of the ravine…"

Aylen didn't wait for confirmation; diving into the frigid water and swimming faster than even he thought capable of. He had to get to her before the drop; the fall alone could kill her. Takaani took the more practical route; running along the river's edge, before diving in. She got to her just before the plunge; using all her strength to fight against the current's weight while keeping Leah afloat. Her pulse was thready and weak, but both wolves knew that stopping for rest just wasn't an option.

Takaani took in Aylen's unashamed show of relief; she'd never witnessed him so discomposed and knew Tayen had been right. They traveled near the water's edge, steering clear of human traffic. The water would camouflage their trail, but the ancient wolf knew he had several choices to make. They needed shelter, a place for Leah to heal. Leah needed more medical attention than he could provide, and Aylen had yet to address the reason Tikaani had risked her life and livelihood to venture so far out. The sensible thing to do would be to contact the Cullens for help, but that would only start a war. A war that Aylen was certain the Cullens and wolves from La Push couldn't possibly win.

Then there was Tikaani to consider…there was no going back for either of them now. Forgiveness was not a word in Chikuk's vocabulary, and he'd rather die than risk having Leah be enslaved to their way of life. Aylen considered all these things, while carrying Leah in his arms. But the scent of Nauja's herbal poultice pulled him out of his dreary thoughts. Aylen smiled at the stunning young woman pressing the herbs onto Leah's side.

"And here I thought, you never listened when your mother spoke…"

Tikaani smiled in answer, ripping a piece of cloth from her cotton shirt to use as a dressing on Leah's wound.

"I listen sometimes…"

Aylen pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, leaning his head down onto hers; silently thanking her for her sacrifice. Tikaani grasped the side of his shirt, struggling to contain her emotions; knowing this was neither the time nor place for this conversation. The scent of herbs awoke a thought in Aylen's mind. There was such a place…a place he'd often sought escape from the rest of the world. A place even Chikuk knew nothing of. It could buy them some time; long enough to figure out next steps.

"Who's leading them?"

Tikaani sighed desolately, her voice taking an ominous tone.

"Kalia…"

His eyes narrowed in speculation; his mind strategizing away. Kalia's tracking skills were on par with his own. They would fare better on water, but Aylen only had the clothes on his back, and about 150 Euros to his name. And that was dependent on whether they made it through the night. Because the clever wolf knew that Leah's declining state wasn't the worst of their problems. Nightfall was upon them…he'd have the leeches, the werewolves and not to mention her family seeking their trail.

Aylen released a deep sigh, clutching Leah close; choosing to ignore the malevolent feeling threatening to consume him. A suffocating choke that transcended land, sea and distance. An invisible ball and chain tugging at his neck by the most callous and unfeeling creature he'd ever known…

 **Playlist**

Thoughts of You-Shannon Lay

Sinking Man-Of Monster and Men


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Long chapter…and one I am proud of; music really guided the feel for this one. Loss and love, so equally intertwined in the strands of life…This beautiful poem is unmarked, so I cannot credit its author.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Summer**

"I give you this one thought to keep

I am with you still - I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow

I am the diamond glints on snow

I am the sunlight on ripened grain

I am the gentle autumn rain

When you awaken in the mornings hush

I am the swift, uplifting rush

of quiet birds in circled flight

I am the soft stars that shine at night

Do not think of me as gone -

I am with you still - with each new dawn"

Old Quil's voice shook with emotion as he recited the elegy, and Isis welcomed Solace's gentle grasp. The sight of her father's flowing tears shattered whatever remained of her composure; her own river of sorrow streaming down her cheeks. There was no shame in their mourning; no dry set of eyes among them…even Paul's. The elder's words turned towards another blessing prayer, one usually reserved for unions and she smiled through her tears…it was fitting to end with a touch of hope. It's what Billy would have wanted.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other…"

Isis thought back on the last year, treasuring each memory with her beloved grandfather. They'd gown extremely close since her return. Billy seemingly utilizing each opportunity to share stories of those passed; emphasizing on lessons with a passion and urgency lost to Isis. She'd often wondered if his attachment stemmed from her physical resemblance to the woman he'd loved so fiercely, but instinct told her there was more. Elders were known to reflect in the last season of their life, but their conversations hadn't centered on her family's roots. They had the taste of a pupil listening to her mentor cram lessons in as if time was running out. And it had…but to what purpose, Isis didn't know.

Remember my words, he'd repeated time and time again while also, finding ways to steer the conversation elsewhere. How is Solace? he would sneakily ask. And Isis would answer with a narrowing of her caramel brown eyes, triggering his jovial and peaceful smile. His parting left a gaping hole in all their hearts. Billy was larger than life and his presence would be achingly missed. She worried for her father and Charlie, though they appeared to be coping well. But it remained to be seen; there hadn't been much time to process it all. It was a beautiful ceremony; many taking turns sharing treasured memories of the famous chief. More than half of the reservation had gathered to pay their respects.

Her own grief had Isis retreating to Solace's home. Her anguished family would feel the need to fret over her, and she'd much rather wallow in the quiet wolf's presence. She longed to feel useful, and knew he needed the support. He had a date with disaster- is how he'd eloquently put it.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag along?"

Isis smiled, caressing her swollen belly as she sprawled across his comfortable couch. His questioning tone held the usual apprehensive tenor whenever she chose to remain alone, but she knew better. She was well into her third trimester, and there was much at stake. He worried…and his concern never ceased to thrill her with delight. But Solace wasn't just asking her to reconsider for her benefit. And that knowing smile of hers told the nervous wolf she was on to him.

Isis continued holding his gaze, noting the ease in which she now could. Did he not realize how hard it was for her to say no? How much she wished she could doll up and stand by his side? She spent so much time at his home, the likelihood of finding something suitable to wear amongst all the clothes she unintentionally-yet intentionally- left behind, was good. But she was the size of a whale and no amount of appeal would displace the awkwardness sure to follow, after being forced to explain their most unconventional relationship.

No, I'm actually not his wife...No, this isn't his baby…we're friends…

And she could only imagine the looks of confusion she'd have to endure. Why else then, would a gorgeous, single, successful bachelor bring an 8-month pregnant woman to a dinner with prospective business clients?

Because I'm part human, part vampire, part wolf. And it would be unwise of him to leave me alone when I'm carrying my sister's baby! Or if that wasn't a satisfying answer enough, she could always go the imprint route…Oh, you see I'm his imprint which means he's chained to me like a dog to a post, and it is his duty to guard over me whatever the cost to his piece of mind.

Yes, Isis could only image what the pretentious humans would say; chuckling internally at her flair for self-deprecation, but also at the consequential epiphany. They were two peas in a pod, she and him. Because as much as Solace worried over her fragile state, his inadequacies and insecurities also begged her to reconsider. His casual "You sure you don't want to tag along?" suggested nonchalance, but his eyes screamed 'save me'. After all, his antisocial nature wasn't built for social gatherings where he shouldered the responsibility of wooing future clientele. That was her father's expertise, but Isis knew Solace had been charged with the obligation, last minute.

She waddled towards the reserved wolf's bedroom; picking out a silver tie from his large walk-in closet for him to wear. Isis tried not to swoon…he looked breathtakingly beautiful in his dark suit; his disheveled model-like hair providing just the right amount of edge. It was moments like these, when she questioned her impulsive decision to carry Genevieve and Oliver's child; and what this decision might have cost her turbulent relationship with Solace.

She thought back to the early days of her return; how fragile each interaction with him had felt. The awkwardness had been thick in each glance and exchange at the garage.

Did his presence make her uncomfortable? No, it did not she'd lied, but his constant asking did so could he please stop.

His fidgetiness had matched her own, but Isis had used every concealed opportunity to raptly observe the quiet wolf; fascinated with her findings. Solace was a walking contradiction. Well-mannered and reserved; poised in his actions and words and yet clueless to the charisma he exuded; blind to the respect his presence commanded from the rest of the wolves. One smile from him was enough to make any girl squirm. Isis had seen it first hand by the many female customers drawn to the garage, silently commiserating with them.

He wasn't one to order any of the younger wolves around, resistant to capitalize on his natural dominance and charm. And yet she suspected his controlled shell was a sham; his eyes spoke of infinite sadness and doubt. But maybe it was just their bond which provided her insight others lacked. Whatever the case, Isis had spent many nights pondering over him; dissecting all she'd thought she'd known about the handsome wolf. Realizing her thoughts and memories had been skewed by a child's naïve views.

And it wasn't until they'd been forced to work long hours alone at the shop, when she began grasping the essence of who Solace truly was. There was much about his childhood, she suspected he kept from her. But as the days, weeks, and months had passed, they'd painstakingly taken steps to rebuild their severed friendship. They became homies...their conversations once pleasant and superficial, in time had acquired depth and intimacy. But it was far from ideal...a thick sexual energy existed between them. One, neither of them copped to nor dare discuss; though Solace had been sluggishly inching towards blurring the lines of friendship.

It wasn't uncommon for them to head out together for dinner and a movie. An outing she stubbornly refused to label as a date, but there'd been instances when his hand had reached for hers, and she'd eagerly clasped her fingers between his larger ones. Her head often found its way onto his shoulder; his arm reaching over her and cuddling her close. She'd recognized the look in his eyes; Isis had seen it many times during her travels. It was the gaze of fiercely caged up desire. Up until she agreed to have herself inseminated by his best friend's sperm, that was.

Technically, it was her sister's embryo, but still…it was Oliver's child she carried in her womb, not his. Not that he'd ever expressed any desire for it to have been his or exhibited any dissent over her choice. But Isis knew her impromptu decision had caused him hurt, or more precisely, her disregard of how he might've felt on the matter. But what could she have said? They weren't physically involved; they hadn't even discussed the possibility of changing the dynamics of their friendship. And Isis couldn't standby and witness her sister undergo anymore loss over her avid desire towards motherhood. Subjecting herself to more heartbreak at the possibility of additional miscarriages.

But try as Isis might to bury it deep, every fiber in her being longed for Solace. Not just his companionship…she wanted him body and soul. She worshipped him in silence, finding new reasons to love him each day. His unwavering generosity and support left her feeling unworthy of his love. And she was often hit with crippling fear over the possibility of having ruined any chance at being more…Isis couldn't define what more was, because he was emphatically already more than just her friend.

No lover she'd known would've stood by her side while she carried another man's child; offering himself to her every whim; chauffeuring her around town in search of her crazy food cravings; opening his beautiful home, which had now become a sacred refuge for her. Her father…her family… the pack was laden with loss. Her heart was grieving as well, and Solace had become her anchor amid the tempest surrounding them all. Which led her to reconsider her stance. What is one night of awkwardness to each of his sacrifices on her behalf?

His personal life was a barren wasteland, no doubt due to the pregnant imprint waddling by his side. So, she released a long sigh…heading towards the guestroom's bathroom, asking for twenty minutes to make herself appear halfway decent.

* * *

Half-way decent, she'd said…

Solace watched her retreat into his guest bedroom; a coy smile gracing his full lips as he admired her from behind. A pang of euphoria squeezing his chest at the familiarity in which she moved inside his home. How many times had he fantasized in this becoming a more permanent arrangement? Too many too count. His guest bedroom was practically hers-and truth be told- Solace had chosen a color palette with her in mind. Pregnancy agreed with her...her altering appearance had done nothing to stifle his longing for her. Her already curvaceous body had benefited even more so from the perks, pending motherhood bestowed. If anything, it'd only provoked his fantasies reaching new degrees of perversion…

He was thrilled she'd agreed to come along. Isis exuded warmth, instantaneously placing people at ease. She would complement his social ineptness perfectly. It also meant he got to bask in her company for the remainder of the night. Solace worried over her, but not for the reasons she believed. Oliver and Genevieve had negotiated to run patrols on alternate times to make themselves available for if and when…But it was what came next which had Solace concerned.

Isis was growing attached to the child inside her. It was in every gentle caress to her protruding belly; in every soft whisper, as if having a secret conversation only the child understood. Solace didn't need their insular bond to know how deeply her affection and attachment ran, but it only confirmed what he already suspected. Letting go would not be easy for her, and he distrusted her awareness or ability to think along those lines. If there was one thing he'd learned from their disastrous past, was the importance of keeping things real. Not shying away from speaking out to spare her feelings. So, he did what he could to make the situation and experience as positive for her as possible, while finding opportunities to tactfully remind her of the reality at hand.

No doubt the expecting couple would have already stepped in if he weren't around, but Solace appreciated them granting him the opportunity. It hadn't been the easiest of pills to swallow, but Solace understood. And more so, his love and respect for her had multiplied exponentially if that were even possible. She was one of the most selfless creatures he'd ever come across, but he couldn't deny his disappointment in seeing her make the decision without a backward glance.

She owed him nothing…they weren't in a relationship, by any normal standards. But still…He'd erroneously believed they'd been close. The sexual tension was palpable, and Isis had returned to her usual, affectionate self. She was his Iz, once again. So, imagine his surprise when she'd casually dropped the bomb. It didn't matter thought; her impulsiveness was one of the many characteristics he loved. Isis kept him on his toes and he'd learned not to take anything for granted when it came to her.

She made her grand entrance a half hour later, and Solace was glad he'd taken a seat to wait. She'd parted her long waves to one side, her make-up and dress taking him back to one of those old pinup magazines from the 50's; apart from her swollen belly of-course. Nevertheless, it was still damn hard for him not to stare. But in the end, it was those rounded platform pumps which drove his mind straight to the gutter…Isis was dressed to impress, tugging at Solace's heart. She'd traded elegance over comfort, most likely to impress the snobs they'd be forced to mingle with. She shifted on the balls of her small feet nervously, and Solace realized he was flat-out staring…

"Do I look OK?"

Do you look ok? You're the embodiment of my darkest and most carnal dreams. Ethereal, in your voluptuous beauty. OK might not cover it exactly…

"Uh-huh…but I don't want you to be uncomfortable all night if the shoes are too high"

Solace couldn't say if the suggestion was for her benefit or his own and cursed his apathetic response, knowing full well she was fishing for a compliment. Black and Pack had been approached with a lucrative proposal…grand enough to set them up comfortably for the distant future. And Solace was to assess their potential partners via this dinner party invitation. He utilized the ride to Port Angeles to fill Isis in on the details of the who's.

Three exasperating hours later, they made the drive back to his home. Solace, convinced this was a partnership he had no interest in merging, whatever the financial ramifications. And after filling Jake in, he was sure his Alpha would feel the same. At least the evening wasn't a total wash. Isis's hand hadn't left his grasp much of the evening, even when they slow-danced to an old classic. But he was too late in realizing his mistake after shifting his gear into park. He'd been caught up in his own little world, he'd driven straight to his home; robbing Isis of choice.

"I'm Sorry Iz…I'll drive you home"

But Isis placed a restraining hand over his.

"No, I'd rather stay the night…if it's OK with you"

Her eyes betrayed her nervousness; her voice laced with timidity, so foreign to her usual brazen, outspoken self. It wasn't as if she'd never spent the night, but Solace was sympathetic to her sudden unease. A flirty energy had accompanied their every exchange all night, and the implication of her sleeping over didn't carry the casual feel it typically did. They were both famished; their luxurious dinner party had the serving sizes fit for a toddler and Solace was hit with the urge to cook. It wasn't often he prepared meals for others, but seeing her dressed in one of his oversized t-shirts for PJs, filled him with domestic bliss.

Isis had been buying her time, thinking on the best way to express her embarrassment. She'd probably annihilated any chance of a merger, but seeing the condescending way they'd addressed Solace's background had completely set her off. And her raging hormones hadn't helped matters much.

"I'm sorry Solace. I was out of line…"

But the quiet wolf shook her words away, continuing to chop the tomatoes in silence; blurting out a response seconds later.

"They were jerks, and if you hadn't said anything, I would have. You probably saved me from getting thrown out on my ass"

Isis knew he was downplaying her tactless remarks, but was grateful for his words. They continued in silence. Solace bringing his tomato sauce to a simmering boil, while Isis sighed in delight at the mouthwatering aroma, ignorant to the ball of emotions brewing inside the quiet wolf. The condescending woman's words had hit a touchy nerve, pulling at the scab of an old wound and exposing his raw shame. His mixing spoon hit the marble countertop a little too noisily, pulling Isis from her thoughts.

"Iz?"

His voice was rough and low; layered with stifled sadness, taking her by surprise.

"Yes?"

Solace continued facing his pots and pans; his shoulder muscles visibly tense. He was tired of always hiding; fatigued of keeping it all in, desperate to share.

"You know when you asked me if I was alright, and I told you her words hadn't mattered?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. They hurt…they did matter…"

Isis was out of her seat in seconds, wrapping him in a tight grip from behind. Solace leaned into her embrace, feeling her soft lips caress the middle of his back; cleansing him of shame for feeling so weak. The side of her face pressed against his back, her gentle arms hoping to communicate her love and unwavering support. And Solace had an overwhelming need for more contact.

He turned to face her. Her head tilting up in search of his gaze; her warm brown eyes glistened with unabashed adoration. The euphoria it evoked was unmatched, compelling Solace forward. The life inside her moved against him; his hands reaching down to cradle her swollen belly. And time stilled…a never-ending moment passing between them. The crook of his nose pressed against hers; there was no need for words. A silent dialogue passing between them.

It could be so good between them…so natural and true. Everything he'd ever wanted for the taking, if he only took the chance…

He could lean in a fraction of an inch, rest his lips against hers and taste what he'd been longing to savor. But Isis was vulnerable, even more so than he was now. Her body, an instrument for someone else's soon to be joy. Her feelings tainted by an influx of hormonal highs and lows. It'd be selfish and in poor taste for him to take advantage of the moment passing between them. But he wanted to so badly…had never desired anything so passionately in his life.

So, he broke away…battling for composure, while seeking consolation in the intimacy of the moment shared. A look resembling disappointment flashed through her eyes, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part. Isis led him by the hand towards his living room, leaning back, cross-legged on his massive couch. Solace smiled, journeying back in time to her childhood when they would sit facing each other, cross-legged on her bed. It was code for I've got a secret to share but tell me yours first.

And so, he did… he whispered words he'd never imagine sharing with another soul by choice. He spoke of her; the other woman who'd provided some of his happiest childhood memories. And for the first time in who knows how long, allowed himself to mourn her loss. She was his mother…beautiful and kind. When sober, a woman who showered him with affection and love. The same woman who also scarred him beyond repair, or at least he'd once believed it to be before joining the pack. Isis listened, eager to hear and absorb as he was to share.

And when it was her turn to share, she didn't disappoint. She reflected on her time away from La Push, not bothering with censoring her words. She wanted him to know the truth; the good, the bad, and the ugly. Her experiences and thoughts recited as a compilation written just for him. Read me and know me as I you, Solace... It was a turning point in their jagged relationship; their connection transcending the norms of traditional romances. And it didn't matter if she never shared his bed, because Solace was content with what they had. She was his kindred spirit…and no man or woman could ever compete with the hold she owned on his soul.

The days that followed were labile and turbulent, but Solace remained steady as a rock. A difficult feat considering- to which Jacob would feel forever in his debt. She camped out in his home; her family and pack secretly questioning the unusual conventions of their friendship. Isis went into labor three weeks earlier than expected, the labor progressing too rapidly to consider transferring her out of his home. Michelle, a now experienced midwife, was called upon for the delivery. Ness stood at her side, and the expectant parents happily agreed with her request that Solace be allowed as well.

The soft-spoken wolf knew what to anticipate, having been present for her own traumatic birth. But to his great relief, the delivery was far from the precarious one he'd witnessed. Koli Ephraim Ojibe-Black announced his arrival with a strong set of healthy lungs; Genevieve and Oliver, unable to contain their tears of joy at welcoming their son. And Solace gifted his best friend a genuine smile but felt incapable of celebrating alongside him after catching the look of devastation clouding Isis's eyes. Her brown orbs tracked the infant across the room, until it was too much for her to bare; turning her face onto Solace's chest, in hopes of concealing her tears.

An observant Renesmee herded everyone but Michelle out of the room with the excuse of allowing Isis time to recover. Her own eyes betraying her anguish over seeing her daughter so distraught. But Solace remained… holding her in silence, knowing no words would provide the comfort she sought. It was a testament to his commitment and adoration; a love which would soon to be put to the ultimate test…

* * *

Paul observed her from his parked truck; tracking her movements inside the busy store. Undecided still, on whether it was wise to make his presence known. He took notice of the frequency in which she stared at her cellphone's screen. It was a selfish thought, but he wondered if it was his number, she wished to find on her caller ID. The smitten wolf knew she was casually seeing someone closer to her age. A wise decision, he'd fully supported and was maintaining his distance out of respect for the undeserving turd. But he missed her…missed her quiet presence and kind smile round his home. Lily was as genuine as one got. No games, no hidden innuendos…just all around real. And Paul wanted to try, but was still fearful of hurting her, hence the hesitation in blurring the lines of friendship.

Billy's passing had hit him harder than he'd anticipated. But even he, was considerate enough to know seeking strength from Jacob, was just simply not an option. Oliver was appropriately focusing on his family, and Solace was glued to Isis's side, leaving Paul adrift. It was part loneliness and weakness driving him now, but there was more…He'd been with many aesthetically beautiful women, but Lily called to him in ways those women hadn't; including Leah. She held substance, alike his beautiful she-wolf, but things between them were just so much easier. There was no baggage to contend with, no fear of imprinting lurking about…at least not from her end. And more importantly- his-was a pronoun he could now admit might have never applied. Leah had left without a backwards glance…

So, distracted was he with his inner monologue, he failed to take notice of the approaching man. The unexpected knock on his window, startled him.

"Do I need to worry about you?"

The caught-out wolf smiled sheepishly, a hint of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. What could he say? He was parked in the middle of the lot in broad day-light, openly gawking at the very pretty store clerk across the street. Any rational person would take offense to catching a grown man eyeing their loved one. And who knows how long he'd been watching him? But Paul couldn't help being relieved it was Lou who'd caught him out, instead of one Madeline Ross. He could only imagine the shitstorm she would've unleashed on him; could almost feel her steely gaze burning a hole on the side of his head. The thought sent a shiver down his spine…that woman could be scary when she had a mind to be, especially when it came to Lily.

Then again, he was glad she had them looking out for her. They were good people and he couldn't hold Maddie's protectiveness against her. The memory of their last encounter birthed a smile in the mischievous wolf. He was trouble with a capitol T, she'd told him.

"Well?"

Paul startled once again, realizing Lou was still awaiting his response. There was no point in lying and decided on full disclosure.

"No sir…I don't mean Lily any harm. I've been keeping my distance, but I miss her is all. I was just debating on dropping in to say hello".

Lou held his gaze, his eyes seemingly accepting Paul's words at face value.

"Well you're the lessor of two evils, so I can't gripe all that much"

What the hell did that mean? Had the little shit done something to her? Paul knew where he worked, and he'd have no problem paying him a visit…. If he'd hurt her, so help him…

"Are you planning to sit there like some creepy stalker, or you gonna come in?"

Paul smiled…Lou was practically inviting him inside and he now had a more pressing motive for paying her a visit; determined to gather intel on this new development.

"Look who I found outside?"

Lily's almond shaped eyes widened with glee, rushing to welcome the perky wolf.

"Paul…I thought…well you said…"

Lily laughed at her own babble, opting to greet him with a warm hug, instead. The content wolf returned the heartfelt embrace, pulling at the loose lock of hair gracing her face.

"What's up Lily bird?"

Lilly smiled, her eyes tainted with sadness.

"I was so sorry to hear about Billy…He was a good man. I wanted to call you…I thought about it so many times, but ended up calling Solace instead"

Paul took comfort in her condolence; the vulnerability and ease in which she expressed emotion was refreshing. They spent the remainder of the afternoon catching up; Lou interjecting with snide remarks concerning Lily's paramour, whenever Paul broached the topic. Much to Maddie and Lily's dismay...Each comment strengthening the wolf's resolve to rethink his stance. Bolstering his courage in asking the young woman to accompany him out for the evening.

There was no hesitancy in her response; a grumbling Maddie cautioning her against staying out late. Lily responded with an indulgent smile; she was of legal age after all, but Maddie's concern never failed to place a smile on her face. The cool night's breeze did wonders for Paul's mood, only amplified by the tranquility his companion provided. They headed towards a fair, walking at a lazy pace as they checked out the various carnival games. Paul, getting a kick out of her chosen prize; a stuffed silver wolf. It had been a long time since he felt so at ease with a non-member of the pack.

He eventually drove her back towards the store, but Lily wasn't willing to let the opportunity go to waste. Had he changed his mind, she asked. And it was Paul's turn to babble. He liked spending time with her, but…Everything after but was bullshit, she blurted out; something she'd heard Lou repeat time and time again. Paul laughed aloud, sending Lily into fits of laughter as well. She knew there was someone else -maybe not in the physical sense-and that was ok- he didn't need to explain. She wasn't going anywhere- she could wait. As long as he remained honest.

"I've never lied to you Lily…"

"I know" she whispered, inching her face closer to his. Paul enjoyed the feeling of being pursued; more so, knowing she wasn't after the gratification of sex.

"Lily…", he whispered against her pink lips, reveling in the sweet gesture. She tasted like cotton candy, and he was eager to have another taste, but not before staking his claim.

"I don't share well with others…"

"Who says I do?" she sassed back, surprised with her own valor.

Paul answered with a wicked smile, sending warmth up her cheeks. The pinkish hew was devastatingly attractive and he moved in for another kiss but the urgent sound of Jacob's frantic howls, placed him on high alert. So, he bid his goodbyes, promising to find her the next day. It was a promise, he would not keep…In fact, it would be many moons before he saw her again. And many more after that, before he experienced the light-heartedness which he so avidly enjoyed that evening. But the taste of cotton candy would be a flavor he would always cherish…

* * *

Jacob steadied his trembling hands, studying the tiny life in his grasp; tears flowing sluggishly down his chiseled cheeks. Koli would never know Billy's echoing laugh, nor be subjected to the old man's lengthy parables. He'd never feel the shame his withering stares evoked, when chastising you. Jacob could only imagine the grandfather jokes he would have suffered at his expense, if he'd witnessed this monumental occasion. Is this what life would be like now? His father's passing, serving as a marker in time? What came before and what followed after...

The tears flowed more freely now, and he was grateful to his wife, when she removed the tiny child from his grip. Jacob had known his father was readying to depart this life over the last year. It was in every sage advice; every intentional moment spent with family and pack; in the written journal he'd kept the last six months, a journal the Alpha had yet to find the strength to read. Yet no amount of preparation, lessened the profound pain he now felt. And for once, he was grateful his sisters had held the poise to keep things together. Because he felt gassed out…

There was only so much of him to go around, and it was the first time as Alpha, he allowed himself to lean on those he was responsible for. Jacob was ever so grateful to Solace for showing such devotion to his youngest child. Isis was struggling and was doing her best to conceal her feelings of loss. But she wasn't fooling him….as her father and Alpha, he knew, and so did Solace. He was grateful to his son for taking initiative in handling issues at the shop, grateful to his wife for being her usual kickass self, and grateful to the rest of the pack for minding themselves through this difficult time.

But there was someone else he was grateful to; their conversation rerunning over and over in the Alpha's head. Jacob had tried to disregard the silence coming from the other side of the world. Not one phone call or text…not to him, not to his wife, not even to Charlie or Sue. It had felt like the worst kind of betrayal. Billy had fathered them all at one point or another; Bella, Embry, the Clearwaters…And just when he'd settled on cutting ties for good, Seth's pained voice through the phone's receiver had pacified his unrest; at least momentarily.

Because the Alpha had been left eerily restless after their conversation. It wasn't anything he'd said, it was almost what he hadn't…his silence and long, broken pauses struck Jacob as odd. But maybe he'd only called as a courtesy, and the thought caused Jacob great pain. The Alpha's voice had been thick with emotion; unable to disguise the happiness over hearing his friend's voice. He'd almost given up on hearing from him…he was sorry for doubting him… for doubting his lament over Billy's passing, he'd shared.

Billy?

It had felt like a question, but Jacob's joy in speaking to his once close friend, had pushed him to ramble on; the only sound coming from Seth had been his sharp intakes of breath, betraying his own emotion. It had pacified Jacob's doubt, solidified by his last words to him.

"I'm so sorry Jacob…"

But now he wasn't so sure...

The ringing coming from his pocket snapped the Alpha out of his funk. A long sigh, at seeing his caller Id. It was one more person, whose silence had cut him deep.

"Where've you been Bella? Why haven't you called me?"

Their friendship too deep-rooted to waste time with pleasantries and allusions.

"Jake…"

Her voice was gruff with grief and regret.

"I'm so sorry Jake…I wanted to call you as soon as we heard, but there's so much going on here…I…"

"What is it Bells?"

"Seth…Seth felt so awful after speaking with you. He tried to tell you…but he couldn't. Not after learning about Billy…"

Her voice took on a lower pitch, almost conspiratorially.

"They forbid me from calling you…And I know you're in mourning…But this can't wait Jacob. You told me…you made me promise that if she ever needed your help…"

The Alpha was on his feet, hands trembling, all lupine senses on full alert. His muscular legs taking large strides as he hurried out of his home.

"Bella…you're rambling. What the hell is going on over there?"

"It's Leah…we need your help Jacob. She's in trouble…she's disappeared…"

The phone's screen cracked as it hit the pavement, Bella's pleading voice lost to the wind. The Alpha was already running on all paws, a violent summoning howl echoing through the night…

 **Playlist**

Arrival-Douglas Spotted Eagle

Tu Atacas (Desnudo version)-Carla Morrison

I Only Have Eyes for You-The Flamingos

Baby It's You-The Beatles

This Woman's Work-Kate Bush

Dreams Tonite-Alvvays

The Promise-Michael Nyman


	30. Chapter 28

**Another long one…And I apologize for the delay. I've been battling a bit of writer's block. But before jumping in, I wanted to take a moment to clarify a couple of points as this story winds down. Maybe this will provide some context to the many of you thinking "What the heck, Seth?"**

 **Point 1-When Seth reached out to Jacob in the previous chapter, he wasn't aware of Billy's passing. They have been engrossed with searching for Leah, and it was sheer desperation that forced him to reach out to Jacob for help. But upon realizing Jacob's own loss, he couldn't bring himself to burden the Alpha more. Even though, we all know Jacob would not have seen it as such.**

 **Point 2- There's more to this story than meets the eye. Many signs have been embedded in the developing story-lines if you pay close attention to some of the clues. Ask yourself, why would Billy feel the need to instill so much information regarding legends of the past to Isis? Why is Solace so terrified of his own dominance and strength, and why is it that Aguta knows so much about the pack? In this chapter, we begin to learn more on Aylen's people, and quite a couple of reveals are made, I might add. But I urge you to consider reading back to when he and Aguta were first introduced and skip back to present time. The smallest of details may serve to be revealing for why Chikuk has such great interest in Leah and for what is taking place in the future. That is as much as I am willing to reveal ;)**

 **Point 3- Leah…you'll probably want to strangle me after the end of this chapter and I get it. Seasons of Change might not bring the closure many of you seek. But sometimes what is left unknown provides far more interesting possibilities...**

 **Lastly, I humbly ask that you consider taking the time to comment on overall writing style and content of story, as it nears the end. The stats show a decent amount of following but I am curious to know what it is you enjoyed and didn't enjoy about Seasons of Change. It is valuable feedback as I move on to Through It All.**

 **And now ladies and gents, on with the story…**

 **Chapter 28**

Drip…drip…drip…

The sound of water droplets echoed in her ears. A rude awakening as her parched throat scorched with thirst.

Drip…drip…drip…

Leah's palms stretched out blindly, her eyes far too heavy with fatigue to aid the search. Her finger pads caressed the rough terrain, probing for clues and settling on a small patch of sand. Had she drowned, then? Had she spirited back to her glorious cliffs on Second Beach? As the water had infiltrated her lungs, her last lucid thought belonged to the ridiculousness of how she would succumb to death. It hadn't been the leeches or the werewolves who'd taken her out, but a meek current of water in comparison. Or had it?

Panic grasped at her chest... death would have been kinder if they'd managed to capture her. Leah willed her eyes open; the glare of a flickering flame forcing her eyes back closed. The sound of angry voices carried to her supernatural ears, but it was difficult to focus. She tried to move; a sharp pain burning down her side, rendering her still.

"So, you were just going to leave?"

The soft voice cracked with melancholy and reproach, unrecognizable to her ears.

"Tikaani…"

But that was a voice she did know. A voice who'd encroached on many of her dreams; low pitched and resolute. Yet, it didn't carry the confidence it usually did. It was tinged with equal sadness…almost pleading.

"Admit it…you imprinted"

"I did…"

"And you couldn't trust me with the truth? Better to leave without even a goodbye?"

The silent pause was deafening…

"Don't touch me…"

The loud clap sounded much like a slap, but Leah couldn't say for sure. The possessiveness in the stranger's tone stung. This woman had significance in Aylen's life, that much was clear. And her lupine nose detected she was one of their own. The awareness festered like a splinter digging its way deep into her skin. Leah tried to open her mouth, but it was hard to swallow, let alone speak without a grain of moisture in her throat. The effort triggered a violent cough; the motion only intensifying the pain at her flank. Aylen was by her side in seconds. His fingers cupped the back of her neck, supporting her head off the ground. The bitter taste and scent of herbs was strong, but her cracked lips savored every drop of liquid guided her way. The loud gulps reflecting her unquenched thirst.

"Let her drink more…it will do her good"

Leah reached for the small bowl, her trembling hands too weak to support the weight. Her body quivered with cold, too frail to fight against Aylen's gentle pressure as he guided her back to the ground. She leaned towards the anxious wolf; his warmth encasing her in a blanket of comfort. Her eyes struggled to focus, her body growing limp and heavy. What was happening to her? She hadn't felt this sick since that awful first phase so long ago. Another bout of panic hit as her distrustful nature rose.

What had they given her to drink?

A disgusting odor reached her sensitive nose and she winced in pain as something unpleasant was pressed to her side.

"Sleep Leah…you need rest to heal"

Her eyes battled against the drowsiness engulfing her, but it was enough to distinguish the concern etched on his handsome face before drifting into unconsciousness. The she-wolf lost sense of time; short moments of lucidness in between long periods of fever induced slumber. Her injuries were grave, and Aylen and his companion remained by her side, tending to her many wounds. The tension between the two wolves was thick, evident by the bits of conversation captured. And yet the she-wolf remained, hunting for food while Aylen remained by her side. Thus, making it hard for her to harbor resentment towards the kind stranger.

Leah regained full consciousness several days later, disoriented to her surroundings… ravenous in hunger. Her side ached as she propped herself up against a reddish rock wall, hoping to gather her bearings. She peeled away the dressing on her side, revealing an angry scar running down the length of her ribs. Her eyes strained against the light, but her skin welcomed the rejuvenating sunlight warming her face. She took stock of her strange clothing, then took a moment to admire her surroundings.

If her situation wasn't so dire, the cavern in which she now found herself would have inspired much awe. The ceiling scaled over a hundred feet tall; a large cavity in the middle of the chamber's ceiling providing much welcomed sunlight. A blue-watered spring pooled ten yards away from her, prompting another bout of thirst. Leah struggled to her feet, shuffling towards the clear water with purpose. The sudden movement incited a bout of vertigo, but the she-wolf pushed on towards the sound of Aylen's voice. A stretched-out hand against the cave wall, balancing her steps. Pausing, at the sight before her.

"Does she know about me?"

Leah had never seen the handsome wolf look so meek. And his silence only spurred the she-wolf's dismay.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

The wounded expression masking her face equaled his own as he rushed to her side, holding her face between his hands.

"Never…"

The shared intimacy punctured like a shard of glass. And Leah tried for a silent escape, but her mending wounds foiled her plans. He spotted her before she fell on her face, rushing to catch her in his arms.

"Leah, you aren't fully healed…"

The she-wolf attempted to pull away, but his strong grip kept her in place. She was far too weak to struggle and cursed the ecstasy his closeness birthed. In those last agonizing moments as she'd crawled towards the riverbank, death hadn't been the only thing on her mind. She'd thought of her mother and brother; Seth would undoubtedly blame himself erroneously. She thought of Jacob and Paul…all that she'd failed to say… the family and friends she was leaving behind. But in those last seconds, it was Aylen's face who'd ruled her thoughts…her heart had mourned all that could have been between them and what may happen to him still. But there he was, saving her life a second time. Yet a nagging uncertainty still filled her with dread. She'd been attacked yet again in his presence…

"You can let go of my ass cheek now…"

In his rush to catch her, he'd awkwardly hoisted her up with one hand by her shapely derriere. And his embarrassed smirk brought out her own small smile. His eyes toured every crease of her face, her own eyes returning the compliment. Leah had lived through the intrusion of sharing her most private thoughts, of failing to conceal her feelings from one astute Jacob Black. But this was different. The affinity shared with this man was like no other, and it scared her.

A loud sigh pulled Leah's focus elsewhere; her eyes appraising the she-wolf in question. There was a familiarity in her features Leah couldn't place; but maybe it was the likeness to Aylen's own ethnic characteristics. Her long hair was pinned back by rows of braids. She donned a hemp-like kimono top much like her own and Leah realized the she-wolf's kindness had extended past healing. Her olive skin tone held a healthy glow, but it was the color of her eyes which captivated Leah most, reminding her of gloomy La Push skies. She was lovely, even by their supernatural standards.

Awkwardness filled the air as Leah continued to stare. The moment worsened by Aylen's short introduction.

"Leah, this is Tikaani… a she-wolf like yourself"

A look of hurt and betrayal blemished Tikaani's face; her eyes regarding Aylen expectantly. And when it was clear there would be nothing else said, she acknowledged the introduction with a short nod before excusing herself under the pretense of completing a short patrol. Aylen's eyes tracked her out of the cavern's mouth, regret heavy in his gaze. But Leah was overwhelmingly distracted by the landscape around them to place much notice. A reddish colored plateau stretched out past her eye's reach. Only sand and dry vegetation in immediate sight…grand clusters of mountains awaiting on the horizon.

Leah's apprehensive eyes demanded an explanation; one which Aylen wasn't quite ready to provide.

"Where the hell are we?"

She stumbled forward towards the entrance of the cave. But Aylen tightened his grip, keeping her upright.

"It's a place I came across many moons back by accident. Not too far off the ancient Silk Road. It's remote…they won't come looking for us here"

"They, who?"

"You need to rest Leah…we can talk more when you're fully healed…"

But the she-wolf was having none of it, recognizing the evasive maneuver for what it was.

"No…we're talking about this now"

Aylen's eyes burned with conflict but nodded in defeat as he gestured for her to sit on a large rock by the cavern's mouth. His eyes lingering on the blood soaking through the dressing on her wound.

"What would you like to know?"

Anything and everything…but she would settle on clarifying the one doubt plaguing her most.

"How is it that you happen to be around every single time I am attacked?"

His look of surprise turned to one of hurt after grasping the insinuation.

"Providence, I suppose, if there is such a thing. You already know why I was ordered to Italy. But I spoke the truth about my intentions since coming to realize my feelings for you…"

"After you imprinted, you mean…"

"No. The imprint only solidified my resolve"

"You expect me to believe you just happen to be casually around?"

"I wasn't casually around…."

His tone was laced with indignation and anger.

"I knew the werewolves were tracking you. They forged a partnership with one of Aleksander's sons. To what purpose, I didn't know, but after what took place…it's clear their intent was to capture you. My resolve in coming to you was to share what you already know and to…"

"To what?"

"To pledge my loyalty to you…"

"Loyalty? You mean like joining my family?"

Aylen released an exasperated breath. He was terrible at this…it'd been a long time since he'd attempted to win the favor of a woman, without the purpose of sex. Loyalties and bonds weren't forged with romantic ideology among his own; saccharine words of seduction weren't required to bed a potential mate. But his customs weren't her own, so he decided on the plain truth.

"No Leah…I have no interest in joining your family. I came to you with the hopes of starting a life away from our people. It was bad timing on my end…it appears we are plagued by one inopportune moment after the next…"

His expressive eyes tried to convey what his words could not. But even then, they were laden with double meaning. After months…years even…of evasiveness, Leah was taken aback with his candor. There were a million more questions circling her mind, but one her jealousy wouldn't allow her to forgo.

"So why is she here?"

Aylen's eyes softened at the envy in her tone. Her jealousy was both unnecessary and foolish, but it allowed him a touch of hope.

"Tikaani made the journey to warn me, Leah. We owe her our lives".

"Warn you about what?"

"My Alpha is aware of my betrayal. He ordered our best trackers to fetch me back with you in tow. It was a big risk for her to take. There is no going back for us now…"

"How long have we been gone?"

"Close to two weeks"

Leah's eyes grew to the size of saucers, a new set of questions flooding her mind.

"Then why hasn't my brother come for me yet?"

And Aylen appeared perplexed, having erroneously believed he'd made their situation clear.

"Leah…there is no going back for neither of us. I considered getting word to your family, but it would only place them in greater danger. And even if I had wanted to get word to them, there simply wasn't enough time. I don't pretend to understand why that werewolf spared your life, but we didn't wait around to ask. The Russian coven would surely have been on our trail by day's end…not to mention my people. The Cullens and your family are no match for what hunts us now"

"Maybe not, but my pack is…"

The ferocity in her voice was moving, but Aylen couldn't keep the sarcasm from his words, hoping to emphasize his point.

"Your pack would have been slaughtered…You have but a few seasoned wolves. Do you think it luck that I was able to track you for so long without notice or that Tikaani was able to flee from three werewolves? My Alpha is both ruthless and cunning…And we are skilled and driven by his impulses. Involving your family and pack would have been a perfect excuse for Chikuk or the covens to wage war with La Push. And they aren't even aware of our existence"

Leah felt coldness creeping into her veins. His words washing over her like the vampire venom had attempted to do. What was he saying, exactly? Surely, he wasn't suggesting they were destined to flee for the remainder of their existence? Never seeing her family and friends again… Panic infiltrated her every cell, her innate survival instincts kicking in. The she-wolf didn't register getting up from her seat, nor her misguided attempt to flee; only to reinjure her healing wounds. The pain was all too consuming, though Leah couldn't say which hurt more; the physical damage or the reality she was being forced to accept. So, she numbed herself away…

There were days in which she would welcome Tikaani's herb remedies, finding reprieve in sleep while allowing her wounds to heal once again. But there were days, when she would plot and scheme, refusing to accept Aylen's words. Biding her time for the opportunity to escape. Self-loathing mounting at her own deceit…it wasn't like they were holding her against her will. And Aylen was doing anything and everything to appease her feelings of loss. Once she was strong enough to withstand, he ventured out with her under the cover of the night. An endless blanket of stars illuminating their every step while the steppe's nocturnal breeze brought welcomed relief to the dry heat.

Under different circumstances, Leah would have welcomed the seclusion and intimacy their nightly ritual allowed. Aylen held a quiet strength she enjoyed. Where she was brash and self-assured, he was poised without the need to boast. His contemplative and mellow nature appealed to her greatly. And Leah didn't know who she was lying to most anymore; the handsome wolf or herself.

She wanted his trust; wanted him to let down his guard. Their strolls allowing her the opportunity to scout their surroundings. But for Aylen, they meant so much more. If only she knew all they'd sacrificed to get her to safety. What Tikaani risked in allowing Aylen this opportunity at a different kind of life. He hadn't the words to explain, so he allowed their stolen moments to speak on his behalf. His hand was now confident enough to reach for hers; disclosing a little more of himself each night.

All in the name of gaining his trust…even the first time his lips brushed hers. The self-deception pacified her constant torment, but it wasn't she who pulled away first; her resolve faltering with each intimate touch and word. Then there was Tikaani to contend with. The she-wolf avoided her at all cost; a situation Leah meant to remedy during one of Aylen's patrol walks. Fate was one cruel bitch…After learning of Sam's imprinting, bitterness had left little room for anything else. And yet here she was, a thief just like she'd once believed Emily to be. Tikaani, a casualty much like Leah had once been. It was the harshest form of humility; leading her to share her own story of misfortune in hopes of unburdening her guilt.

Tikaani listened dutifully. She didn't know much about this woman but was curious to learn of the ways in La Push. Leah had unknowingly already broken custom by divulging so much. Nevertheless, she owed her the respect to listen. But as Leah went on about her past woes, Tikaani's eyes regarded her in confusion. She'd never known a she-wolf to share such intimate details of her life, not even her own mother. Let alone display weakness so openly.

Was this her way of attempting to bond? Was that customary in their tribe? Tikaani was confused…even more so when Leah went on to apologize for the imprint and for causing her such pain. And then it dawned on her…Her eyes widening in understanding as realization hit. The she-wolf cackling impertinently.

"You're even more confused than I am. You don't need to worry about me. He isn't my lover…he's my father. But don't feel too bad, I knew less of you than you did of me. Or at least, I did," she smirked.

Leah felt the blood drain away from her face. Embarrassment hit first…then came the anger. A look of betrayal occupying every inch of her beautiful face as she squared away with the imprinted wolf upon his return.

"You have a daughter?"

Leah's voice trembled with anger, but Aylen also recognized the hurt.

"I do". His narrowed eyes traveling to the other she-wolf in question.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I was hoping to find the right moment…"

His face was a mask of cool, and Leah wanted to slap the self-possession right off.

"How about when you vowed to tell me about your past…or every single night we've been alone, and you've been working your way closer to the inside of my pants? Was that not the right moment?"

"Time for my patrol…"

Tikaani's eyes sparkled in mischief as she bid her goodbyes. Grateful for the chance to burn off the excess energy triggered at not phasing in so long. Her eyes regarding her father, ever so cheekily. It served him right for keeping her a secret this long.

Right moment her foot…

Tikaani had been initially aggrieved at his silence but had since changed her mind. Aylen was deemed one of the strongest and most skillful among them, and yet she'd never witness her father so out of his element. His ranking alone allowed him much choice among their own, so it was both hard and amusing to see him struggle over a woman who was rightfully his for the taking. But Tikaani knew he kept to the old ways…to a time when obedience and duty wasn't the decree of life. When she-wolves had a say. He was clearly attempting to rightfully earn her devotion and love. His egalitarian beliefs, one of the many reasons she admired and respected him so deeply.

The she-wolf cleared out of the cave in record time, cringing as her father's next words reached her ears.

"Was that really necessary, Leah? Do you have to be so uncouth?"

And then a sound she was all too familiar with echoed out. The crunching sound of bone…

"You broke my nose…"

Tikaani smiled as she picked up speed, leaving the quarreling pair behind. This Leah Clearwater might not be so bad after all…

"You're lucky I didn't aim south…" was all she barked out before stomping her way out of the cave.

This was a game Aylen had no interest in playing but understood his silence had been wrong. He hadn't purposely tried to conceal his daughter's existence, nor was he ashamed of it in any way. It was far from the truth…Tikaani was his pride and joy, one of the few things Aylen still valued in his life. But truth was, he was having a harder time sharing what he considered most sacred. Knowing the topic would only lead to more questions on his former life. And Aylen wasn't sure she was ready or strong enough to hear as much. Or maybe it was he who wasn't ready to revisit his painful past.

He tracked her to one of the canyon peaks. A place they'd stopped to converse on many nights; it provided a magnificent view of the land. Aylen took a cautious seat next to her, grateful for the allowance.

"I'm sorry I didn't share the nature of our relationship sooner. I'm finding I am not as skilled in these matters as I believed myself to be. But in my defense, it isn't our custom to share intimate details with someone you are getting to know"

Leah regarded him through incredulous eyes.

"That makes absolutely no sense. How can you get to know someone without sharing personal details of your life?"

"I didn't say it made sense. Only that it isn't customary for us. It was wrong to keep it from you, I see that now. But you clearly still doubt my innocence in what's transpired. I didn't want to make the situation between us worse. I am trying, Leah…"

The properness in his words annoyed her to no end, but the reproach infuriated her further, as if she was somehow to blame for this.

"I didn't ask for any of this…"

"And I did?" Each of his words more impassioned than the next. "I was ordered to take you against your will…I wasn't looking to develop feelings for you. But I made a choice to turn my back on everything and everyone that has ever mattered. Does that not count for anything?"

Leah met his fiery gaze, understanding the entirety of his sacrifice for the first time. He hadn't just left his way of life to keep her safe, he'd willingly walked away from his daughter. It filled her with shame…not only for the distrust, but for the hypocrisy of her own deceit. He was right…neither had asked for this. She'd often considered whether his actions had been driven by a desire to isolate her from her family. To force some type of relationship between them but could now see how narrow minded and vain the assumption had been. It was easier to cast blame than to come to grips with the truth.

She'd had many opportunities to come clean. How many times had Seth not pushed and provoked her with the hopes of forcing her to reveal what she fought to conceal? Truth was, Leah had unconsciously protected Aylen as devoutly as he'd fought to protect her. Because deep down, she'd known every footstep taken since leaving the reservation, had been predestined to guide her to his side. It was a hard pill to swallow…one too complex to allow unilateral blame.

A wave of clarity swept over her. And raw need to connect with the zealous wolf ignited within. His sacrifice mattered…counted more than she could express. And though she was equally awful at declarations of sentiment, there was a language known to both which required no words. Aylen accepted her silent apology, her lips lingering over his, tender but hungry for more. She was an addiction he'd fought to overcome but had been sage enough to understand the battle had been long lost.

Responsibilities and time commitments non-existing now…no watchful eyes waiting to scrutinize their every move. Just she and him under a blanket of stars; the howling wind caressing her bare back as he painstakingly removed the mojave colored kimono top. His eyes charting every curve and length of her splendid copper skin. He'd fantasized over this moment countless of times but the desire consuming him now was incomparable.

Leah had known love twice, had experienced the rapture of connections now lost. But as his finger pads explored inch by inch of her skin, had the feeling of rebirth. Like a maiden fondled for the first time. His strokes were gentle, brimming with worship-like adoration. And her hands were jut as eager to map out the landmarks of his body but matched his leisure pace; prolonging the agonizing ecstasy of their connection.

It was wrong to compare…to think back on her lost loves. But the truth of the moment only solidified the choices made; those she'd grappled with for so long now. This was the quintessence of belonging, the union of two bodies and souls. No questions to be answered…no lingering doubts. She was his and he would forever be hers. Of that she was certain…

She would hold on to these peaceful and blissful memories like a lifeline for years to come. The perfect days and nights they spent under the desert sky…the three of them, forming their own little family and pack. For she had been blind to her grave mistake…they'd all been. The night she'd volunteered for a lone patrol and had allowed weakness and nostalgia to compromise all they'd attained. Leah held no allegiance to Aylen's pack and believed herself free of the danger in phasing.

She'd come to terms with their reality and only desired for the chance to allow her family the reprieve of knowing she was OK. Maybe Seth or Embry would pick up on her presence in the mind link. Maybe she'd be able to communicate her choice of staying away. But what the she-wolf failed to understand, was that her allegiance had already shifted to the two wolves awaiting by the cave. She was a one-woman pack but was already tied to his people by the imprint bond. It only took but a few seconds to destroy all they'd built.

They tried to run, but Aylen and Tikaani knew it was only a matter of time. The seasoned wolf pleaded with both she-wolves to flee with the hopes of finding refuge. He would lead them astray, his own tracking skills allowing the best chance of withstanding the hunt. He would find them…a promise he aimed to keep. They lived by a different set of rules…a different code of survival. Leah refused, but Tikaani knew it was their best chance. She was the fastest among them, and Leah had once boasted of equal speed, managing to placate Leah's doubts.

Tikaani forwent formalities…she held her father in a tight embrace with silent tears as she promised to keep Leah safe. But their ruthless, ancient leader had his own tricks up his sleeve, utilizing family ties to his advantage. He relinquished the hunt, sending Kalia in his place to track both she-wolves down. A familiar aroma accompanying her every step, knowing it would push Tikaani into action. The scent of flesh, mingled with her mother's unmistakable aroma was hard to ignore.

Kalia's eyes betrayed her disgust, but she dutifully presented a fold of Nauja's skin displaying one of her many tattoos. Chikuk would carve out a different one for each day they failed to return. Tikaani howled out in pain. Her beautiful eyes reflecting the hate, conflict and devastation consuming her. And Leah had seen enough, making the difficult choice for them both. Aware she would never willingly brake the vow she'd made to her father.

Leah had once resented the lack of choice and patriarchal infrastructure of her pack. Had fought and rebelled against the ingrained allegiance to both of her previous leaders. Sam had been strong; a tactical leader; a devout enforcer of their decrees. But he also strived to be fair and had borne the burden of leadership without much guidance. Jacob was different…the loyalty and respect was earned. He held a raw dominance that commanded allegiance without the need for threats.

But the raw authority and disturbing menace oozing out of the man before her chilled her to the bone. Every step, every move felt like walking on quicksand in his presence. But that wasn't what shook her to her core. As she raised her chin up challengingly, meeting his steely gaze, the familiar features before her struck her silent. It was a face she'd come to hold dear, one which held the familiarity of family and pack. Leah felt unraveled…how could this possibly be? Her earth spun of its axis…now questioning all she'd thought she'd known. Who was this man? Or more importantly, who then, was the wolf back in La Push?

 **Playlist**

Never Goodbye- Max Richter

Mirage of Faraway- Altan Urag


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: OK folks…I think this might be the second to last chapter of the story. But don't hold me to that, as there might be enough material left for 2 more…we'll see. We're back in La Push on this one and we learn a bit more about what's going on with Paul and acquire insight into Solace's psyche. Some rom-com, some crazy drama, some touchy- feely stuff, and we get to meet a new wolf!**

 **I'm sure many of you are as eager as I am to jump into the future but be patient with me. I do strive to make the wait worthwhile. So, I thank you from the bottom of my fan-fiction loving heart for continuing to read...**

 **Chapter 29**

He welcomed the cold droplets of rain on his bare skin. A small reminder he still possessed the ability to find joy in the smallest of things. Those instances were rare and few now, and he clung to them fiercely. The solitude and tranquility he once enjoyed from his secluded cabin was gone; too frequent, birthing memories he'd soon rather forget.

But today was different… a reason to feel otherwise awaited in his home. Even the pelting rain, was no match for the sweet scent still lingering on his skin. Powerless to wash away the evidence of their tumultuous yet tender night. Soft brown skin…pliable pink lips…and those kind, almond shaped eyes…The memory placed a small smile on his lips as he hurried back towards his home. Joy and anguish circling inside him. It'd been selfish and equally irresponsible, but she'd evoked more happiness in one night than he'd been able to muster in the last year. But it still didn't make it right…she was hoping to make her relationship work after all.

This was Paul at his weakest…confusion ailing his soul. Was this love? Or had she become his lifeline? Continuing to keep him afloat while allowing him to cling like the drowning man he'd been upon his return. He could look back at that dark time without falling apart now. Mostly, out of her unconditional friendship and acceptance. From that horrible night they'd hurried thousands of miles across the sea in a desperate attempt to locate his lost love. Brady, Collin, and Quil never thinking twice about leaving their loved ones behind. And Paul would forever be grateful to his pup…Oliver had left his newborn son and wife behind, to offer his nose and their best chance at tracking her trail.

They'd searched night and day, questioning every coven and even the Volturi openly. They'd trekked in search of the werewolves' den. Days...weeks…and eventually months. Paul had been a burning man…Enraged that it'd taken Seth and Embry so long to alert the pack…enraged at everyone's bearing of defeat…then, at their refusal to wage war with the covens. There was no proof, he would admit, but Paul couldn't shake his suspicions at the exile of one of Yerzov's heirs. A coincidence? He thought not. He, Seth and Jacob were the only who refused to accept she was gone, even when they encountered the trail of her blood spilled across the ground.

They'd been dark times indeed…Jacob had eventually sent the pack home, but Paul had refused to obey and continued the search with Seth and the Alpha at their side. Paul knew Jacob was equally infuriated with Seth, but the Ex-Beta was a broken man, and neither had the heart to finger blame. They were all guilty in their own way…Jacob oozed self-blame, constantly doubting his decision in allowing her to break from the pack. Paul, for not fighting harder to keep her on La Push soil. And Seth…for not pushing harder when he'd known she'd been spending clandestine time with someone else.

That bit of knowledge had hurt Paul to his core, but he'd pushed it to the side to unpackage at a more opportune time. They had eventually called off the search, and Seth was left with the excruciating task of informing his mother of Leah's untimely death. With no body to account for, the family had settled on holding a ceremony in her memory…one to which Jacob and Paul refused to attend. The Alpha deciding to return home to tend to his own family, while the devastated enforcer chose to take a leave of absence to come to terms with the loss.

The pack held their own bonfire ceremony, but Jacob still wrestled with accepting her loss. Maybe it was the strength he drew from the pack, but Paul was baffled by the Alpha's resilience in continuing to stand on two solid feet after so much loss. The profound injury had rippled throughout the pack. Sue, not willing to be away from the remainder of her family had chosen to leave La Push behind with Charlie by her side. Then there was Isis…Paul hadn't realized how attached she'd grown to the she-wolf during her time away. Already vulnerable from the birth and Billy' death, Leah's passing had pushed her into a deep depression. And Solace was close to despair in his inability to pull her out.

Returning to La Push, hadn't brought the consolation Paul had hoped for. But her selfless and genuine friendship had. She'd sought him out upon learning of his return; refusing to allow him to push her away. Urging him to pick up the pieces of whatever troubled his soul. Her soft words of encouragement and willing ear had kept him whole during moments when he'd feared coming apart. Until the day he'd been able to speak of his loss; grateful for her presence and support. Paul owed her more than he could ever repay…

The gloomy skies and downpour of rain personified his melancholy thoughts; his shorts soaked through. But the introspective wolf couldn't stop the smile forming at the corner of his full lips at the potent aroma near his home. Paul admired her bare back from his front door as she slumbered peacefully. He'd never been one for living in regret but had caught himself on more than one occasion lamenting the spirits' will. Imprinting had always been a foul concept in his eyes, but he'd be lying if he denied his desire for fate to have intervened on his behalf. He wouldn't have minded in the least if she'd been deemed his, making things so much simpler…

Paul couldn't fault her for moving on. He'd broken every promise he'd made…had taken off without another thought in search of another woman. And yet their bond was as potent as ever; her body had caved to his every whim. The love she held for him reflected in every touch and gaze. And Paul had drunk it all up, forgoing caution and good sense to bask in her loving embrace. Maybe she'd awake and regret their beautiful night together. The thought hurt more deeply than he could bare…he wasn't equipped for that. But there was only one way to know for sure.

Paul strode with purpose, removing his shorts before climbing on to his bed. Pulling her naked body close. His nose skimmed the back of her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent. His lips brushing her skin, sending goosebumps down her spine. He encased her with his larger frame, but it was he who was basking in her warmth. She allowed him to cuddle her close; a jubilant smile pulling at her lips as she turned in his arms. Her eyes wide and bright, mirroring his own feelings of joy. Lily…. he whispered against her lips, before turning off all thoughts and submerging in her heat.

* * *

Solace stood transfixed, watching the rain streak down the windowpanes of his home. Summer was never a wolf's season of choice. The temperature only worsened the uncomfortable warmth of their overheated skin. But oh, how he wished for the radiance of the sun. Sunny days provided him the best chance at persuading Isis out of the house. The previous week he'd forced her hand, threatening to involve Jacob if she didn't venture out to hunt. Isis didn't require large quantities of animal blood, but her growing irritability and pallor had clued him in on her self-neglect.

His growing despair at her prolonged melancholia was evident in his own lack of personal grooming. Solace had many quirks, and being a self-admitted clean freak was one of them. And it didn't just span to his environment. The handsome wolf took great care in his personal appearance. He'd had a modest childhood, but his mother had instilled a need to appear neat and clean, early on in his youth.

We're poor but we don't need to play the part, Solace…

Her voice still ringing clear in his distant memories. The quiet wolf caught his own reflection on the glass. He couldn't remember the last time he'd shaved and shook the insignificant observation away. Solace was one of the few wolves who'd remained behind after learning of Leah's disappearance. A difficult choice he had no qualms about making but was grateful for Paul's understanding. Isis had taken large strides in coming to terms with her post-partum feelings of loss, but the news of Leah's vanishing had pulverized the remains of her composure. And he'd been glued to her side ever since.

Sorrow and despair were sentiments he'd battled most of his life. So, his compassion and understanding stemmed from more than just the imprint bond. There was no rhyme to depression; and he understood better than most the paralytic grip it caused on one's psyche. Solace couldn't count all the times his unbeknownst friend had pulled him out of his funks. Oliver's cheeriness was as potent as any form of Vitamin D; and was relentless when he had a mind to be. But so was Solace…and he was determined to see her though this to the end.

Nessie and her siblings visited as often as they could. But with Jacob gone, and Solace spending large quantities of time at home, the Blacks had been forced to take more responsibility in the garage. But it hadn't been all doom and gloom…the solitude had strengthened their imprint bond, generating new degrees of intimacy. Not in the physical sense…They did share a bed on many nights, but it was driven by Isis's need to have him close. He lived for those moments…when a spark of her former self would emerge, and they'd lay awake speaking till dawn.

But it also muddled the boundaries of their relationship. Leaving Solace, one confused wolf. What were they exactly? Surely more than friends and yet, maybe not so much? Her father had since returned, and she'd made no attempt to return to her family's home. Not that he held any desire to see her leave and it was there where Solace struggled most. Her scent permeated every crevice of his home, thrusting his wolf's dominance and possessiveness into overdrive. A feral desire to claim her as his grew each passing day.

She belonged in his home…or more precisely, she was his home. How could he bare living there, if she chose to leave? It would be near impossible now…

The over observant wolf caught movement through the reflection of the glass, tracking each of her steps. Admiring her, as she walked towards her place on the couch; clutching her treasured book close to her chest. Her flat affect in no way diminishing from her physical beauty. She pulled his t-shirt over her knees, looking lost in thought as she turned to a weathered page. She'd read it cover to cover countless of times, but Solace knew how valuable Billy's book was. More so, because he'd gifted it to her.

She placed the book on her lap, inhaling deep; the scent of wet earth and calming sound of pitter patter, soothing her soul. She imagined Billy's deep baritone reading out the words on the worn page, even if she'd yet to decipher their meaning. It comforted her…provided a sense of purpose amid all the loss. A bright splash of color to her right, caught her eye. And Isis took stock of the wrapped plate and flowers on the kitchen counter; a small smile forming at the corner of her lips.

Solace….

Days blurred from night to day, and it dawned on her she held no clue as to the time. But the apathy which accompanied her waking moments didn't feel as prominent today. It would be a good day, she thought; rising to her feet and making her way towards the plate of food. Aware, a set of penetrating eyes tracked her every step.

"Mmmm…."

Her moan of pleasure as she gulped down the pancakes placed a sheepish smile on Solace's face. The overstatement clearly made for his benefit; her way of acknowledging the rapt surveillance. So, he played along…retrieving another plate of food from the microwave and pushing it her way. Her boisterous laughter was music to his ears. It'd been a long time since he'd caught her laugh. Isis's teasing ceased as she took stock of the striking man who'd come to sit by her side. The sight of his unkept beard, causing her a moment of pause.

Her mind fast-tracked back through the last year. Her throat tightening at the undisputable truth. Solace gave without regard; gave without asking for anything in return. And she took…and then took some more, without any respect for his own loss. He'd pieced her back together when she'd come unhinged. Had refused to leave her behind to assist the pack at high personal cost. For Solace, Paul was unequivocally the closest semblance to a father, and yet he'd placed her needs above everyone else's, including his own.

After everything, that a scruffy beard would now serve as a catalyst to awaken her ignorance was absurd. And yet it had…Isis's hand reached towards the unsuspecting wolf; caressingly cupping the contour of his jaw. Her fingers tracing the line of his stubble. Solace's eyes searched hers, seeking to decipher her thoughts.

"You need a shave," she whispered, taking her leave but not before ordering him to remain in place. The curious wolf could hear her tinkering away in the bathroom. His eyes softening upon noticing the items she carried back in her hands.

"Iz, you don't need to do that…"

But Isis continued determinedly; her hand gripping his firmly when he moved to stop her.

"Let me do this for you, Solace"

The supplication in her tone caused him concern, but their intrinsic bond was enough to help him understand. No words could adequately embody the depth of her gratitude. Isis had been lost at sea; a ship without a rudder of sorts…But what she'd failed to share was that he'd become her beacon of light. The very best parts of her day…Curling up to his warm side at night kept the feelings of hopelessness away. Absorbed with her sorrow and incertitude, she now worried over sullying Solace's own peace of mind.

Isis's eyes surveyed every inch of his face; each gentle stroke more intentional than the next, hoping to convey her gratitude…her devotion…and her love. Every pass up the curvature of his neck allowing smooth tanned skin to emerge. She admired the texture and color of his skin…his heart shaped lips…the rise of his sculpted cheeks…leaving her favorite feature last. Dark, haunting eyes met hers as she studied every thick lash. She'd wasted so much time lamenting the past, she was missing what was right before her very eyes.

Solace was entranced…how could anything so innocent inspire such arousal? Each of her strokes more sensual than any kiss or carnal touch he'd ever experienced. Isis's gaze voyaged to his mouth…She'd stolen a kiss once before; her youthful heart then crushed, by unrequited passion. But her actions hadn't been driven by love; more from a compulsive need to validate his devotion to her. Self-reflection and time had taught her that.

But this was a different type of urge. She wasn't interested in validation. They were beyond that now, though she sought to make her intentions clear. Isis leaned in, her lips brushing against his painfully slow. Savoring…tempting…inviting…and Solace's composure snapped in half. His wolf clawed and raged for release; driving his most basic yearnings. Her eyes widened at the feral gaze staring back at her. Her own sly smirk emerging when strong hands gripped the top of her thighs, drawing her chair extremely near.

His teeth grazed her bottom lip, before capturing her in a searing kiss. All thoughts of shaving cream and razors out the window. Isis's hands reached for the back of his neck as his mouth explored hers. Her body in absolute delight when he rose from his seat, hoisting her up on the kitchen counter. Her legs instinctively opening to welcome his body closer. Solace was lost in her coconutty taste, failing miserably to regain control. Her soft moan and his wolf's dominance doing nothing to help the cause.

Unbridled passion, years of awaiting release. But the subtle tapping at his front door was enough to pause their frenzied state. Cheveyo's scent filtered through the fog of desire; the vexed wolf struggling for composure as he leaned his forehead onto hers, refusing to break contact.

"GO AWAY…"

The guttural growl, a warning for the intrusive wolf. And his answering chuckle only served to fuel Solace's annoyance.

"I can't do that Sol…I got orders. Sides…I didn't come here just to see your mug"

Cheveyo's teasing tone, camouflaging the concern over his twin. The opportunity to check in on her, a prominent reason he'd volunteered to make the trip. Isis's palms strategically cupped her imprint's face, calming…pacifying the aggrieved wolf. Fully aware, more beast than man swelled at the surface. Solace stole one last kiss before setting her down on two small feet. His fingers lingering between hers before turning to wrench his front door open. Narrowed slits taking aim at the tall, muscular wolf who'd grown up before his own eyes.

Cheveyo, exuded raw authority; no doubt destined to follow in his father's footsteps. Making it extra hard for Solace to rein in the wolf. It was easier with Jake; he was his chosen Alpha, a man he respected and would follow to the ends of the world. But being around other dominant wolves took extra work. Usually, no hard feat for his self-discipline. But Isis was his Achilles heel. She had a way of obliterating his self-restraint; of awakening his inner passions and unchecked emotions like no other. Solace's eyes shifted to the hulking kid standing by his side. The resemblance was unmistakable; a junior version of his old pack brother.

"Huh…When did he phase?"

The development serving as a rude awakening to how removed he'd become. Cheveyo was readying to reply, but the pack's newest pup beat him to the punch; his own annoyance evident in the snarky response.

"HE lost his life five nights ago…"

Solace replied with a wolfie grin; the moment taking him back to his own traumatic induction into the La Push pack. Horrified and resentful over the lack of choice...

"This is Kris Cameron, Jared's youngest son. Kris, meet Solace…your new roommate"

The introverted wolf's eyes shot back to the Alpha's son. An incredulous look swimming in his brown orbs. Cheveyo's shit-eating grin pushing him past the line of annoyance towards anger. Isis poked her small frame from behind the stunned wolf. The pup's eyes regarding her shapely body appreciatively. Solace moved to block his line of sight; a sneer fast in place. And the Alpha's son observed the interaction curiously; dominance and hostility, oozing out of the typically balanced older wolf.

Cheveyo moved with caution, recognizing the possessiveness in Solace's posture as he reached to pull his twin over for a tender embrace.

"Hey stranger…"

Isis, returning the sweet gesture and placing a soft kiss on her brother's cheek. They stood crowded on Solace's front door; a narrowed-eyed look on his face as he watched his imprint greet their newest wolf with a friendly hug.

"Well are you gonna invite us in or what?"

Cheveyo didn't wait for an invitation, stepping inside the spacious home; hoping to diffuse the awkward tension. Solace's eyes didn't miss the large army-style duffle bag, now situated on his wooden floor.

Jake…he was one sneaky bastard when he had a mind to be.

Cheveyo went on to explain the reasoning behind the Alpha's choice but the intuitive wolf knew better. It was true…Paul wasn't in the best of places, and Tokola was already crashing in Quil and Claire's home. Every other wolf had formed a family of their own. In theory, Solace's place made the most sense, but Sam held the closest bond with Jared. No, this was Jacob's method of prying; and unspoken question of the happenings between him and his youngest daughter. A question which Solace still held the inability to answer. The virtuousness of their relationship, even more muddled by the sensual encounter minutes ago.

Bad timing plaguing the frustrated wolf yet again…laughing at him, openly declaring itself a worthy opponent. And if Solace didn't already have enough mounting against him, the pup's innocent question turned his situation from bad to shit.

"Where am I sleeping?"

It was a simple question…and yet for Solace, not so much. Isis's belongings occupied much of his room, but suggesting she stay with him permanently to provide him her room, implied much in their relationship.

"Uhhh…I have an empty room upstairs, but there's no bed"

"I can crash on the couch if it's cool with you. My dad's gonna bring my bed and some of my stuff down here next week"

But Isis was quick to interject, not wanting to inconvenience the newly phased wolf.

"He can have my room…"

Solace felt his chest swell with glee, but Cheveyo misunderstood his sister's words to imply she had a mind to return to their parent's house.

"So, you're coming home?"

"I…"

Her cheeks flushed as she turned towards Solace, searching his gaze…Looking for him to assert his desire…his will. The wolf was all too eager to stake his claim, but the man, plagued with insecurities and self-doubt, sought to provide her the choice. The seconds ticked away, each one seemingly creating more distance between himself and all he desired.

"It's up to you, Iz…"

His words were but a whisper, timid and insincere; clearly not the words she hoped to hear. Her face mirroring her disappointment and an air of resentment. Solace attempted to backtrack his words, suggesting his room was large enough for them both, but it was too late… Isis's impulsive and reckless streak emerging as she moved to get dressed. Declaring it a good opportunity to bond with her family till Solace figured it out. An emphasis on the 'figure it out'.

The siblings left shortly after, to allow the two wolves an opportunity to get better acquainted. But Solace just wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear. Confused and desperate enough to seek validation in the much younger wolf.

"Was that as bad as I think it was?"

"Oh yeah dude, you're screwed...That was fucking awkward"

The feelings of pure nirvana experienced moments ago, extinguishing into thin air. She didn't return that night, in fact Solace didn't hear from her until 2 days later; eventually responding to his many unanswered texts and phone calls with an impersonal 'hey, might stop by 2morrow if ok w u'. Yeah, shit was worse than initially anticipated. And if it hadn't been for his roommate, Solace might have gone into full blown panic mode. But the kid was ok to be around. He held 3 qualities held in high regard…He was reserved, speaking with purpose instead of idle chatter; he was tidy, and he knew his way around cars. So, Solace focused on showing him the ropes.

Loyalty was also an admirable quality in the imprinted wolf's eyes. And Kris Cameron proved himself to be just that, the night Isis returned. She'd deliberately attempted to push his buttons, and Kris had dutifully deflected every flirtatious comment coming from his pack brother's imprint. And when the tension reached its peak, he graciously excused himself under the pretense of visiting the Uley's home. Solace knew better than to spar with her and chose a softer approach. But made little headway in pacifying her anger.

His sole purpose had been to provide her the choice, he explained. And it only seemed to anger her more.

"I didn't want to assume anything until we had the opportunity to speak about what happened, Iz"

"What was there to talk about Solace?"

"What do you mean? You kissed me…"

And the perceptive wolf rushed to elaborate further, noting the outrage bubbling in her features.

"And I'm crazy happy that you did; you must know that. But it changes things…we need to talk about what that means for us"

The look of utter defeat on her lovely face told him she was nowhere in agreement.

"Solace, if you don't already know what it means, then maybe there isn't much to talk about…"

A week later, the down-trotted wolf was still obsessing over her words. A perkier Paul, an amused Oliver and one confused Kris, all sat around his kitchen table, listening patiently and trying to make him see that Isis was challenging him to take the plunge. She'd taken the first step and was looking for him to take lead.

"What the hell does that even mean anyway? She's speaking in code…why can't she just say what she means…"

"She did Solace. She… kissed… you, didn't she? What's so hard to understand?"

"Whose side are you on anyways?"

Oliver answered with a roll of his eyes, and Paul had simply heard enough.

"Yours dumb-ass, but your making things more complicated than they need to be. She gave you the green light, so why the hell are you still waiting at the starting line?"

Solace appeared stunned by the older wolf's words, but Paul's subsequent revelation sent him over the edge.

"Look, she's crazy about you…Any fool can see that. But you need to grow a pair before shit gets out of hand and you're back to being Emo and she's trekking across the other side of the globe again. Oliver's too much of a punk to tell you, but the real reason you're having this little pow- wow with us instead of cavorting with your imprint, is because she's done waiting for you to make up your mind, Solace. In fact, stoner-boy here was just about to tell you about her plans for the night…"

Solace cocked his head to the side, seemingly confused by the older wolf's words, looking to Oliver for an explanation. A look of irritation painting his usual cheerful features before resigning himself to speak.

"It might all be bullshit…but Gen said she's agreed to go on a date with a guy she met at Ness's studio.

"WHAT?"

And Paul was all too eager to repeat the younger wolf's words.

"A date…she said she was going on a date"

Disbelief, indignation and then blatant anger crossed his features as he kicked one of his dining room chairs against the wall, splintering it in half. He snatched his car keys from the table and walked out of his home, leaving the three wolves sitting in place. Oliver raised his brow as he sipped on the remainder of his beer. Paul smiling innocently at the questioning gesture.

"What? It was about fucking time he got angry. Might actually put an end to all this imprint without benefits bullshit"

Oliver shook his head, chuckling; unable to disagree with the older wolf. A part of him was beyond relieved to see Paul back to his usual impertinent self. A complete 180 from the man he'd picked up at the airport months prior. Guilt, heavy on Oliver's conscience for reaching out to Lily in hopes of getting Paul out of the dark place he'd retreated to after Leah's passing. But what would Paul's new-found hope cost her? It was a question he wrestled with often.

Kris looked lost in thought, and Paul used the distraction to get the younger wolf in a headlock. He'd grown apart from his old man, but seeing the resemblance sparked an instant liking towards the kid. Pack bonds were funny that way…But it didn't matter; he was glad to have the ability to look out for one of Jared's sons. No time or distance would tarnish the good times and memories shared. Life was too fragile to hold on to resentments. Losing Leah had taught him that…

After much speculation, the three wolves decided to take their leave; taking bets over what was taking place on the other side of the reservation…

* * *

Solace was a burning man…hurt and betrayal at the top of the list. But there was also anger; an emotion he strived to keep caged in.

Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering…all leading to the dark side. Oh God…he was quoting Yoda.

But it was true…there wasn't much trauma Solace hadn't experienced in his life. He used to fear the pain of remembering, until he figured out a way to numb himself away. But there was one emotion he still feared…and that was rage. He dreaded the loss of control it birthed in him…the raw power which mounted within, just awaiting to be unleashed. Even as a kid, he'd felt flickers of it ignite…the day his mother died; the night he almost choked out Oliver's tormentor, and that awful day at the diner; when he'd come face to face with the man who haunted his sleep.

If it hadn't been for Oliver and Paul's presence, Solace could have very well ended his life. Anger was a one-way ticket to his darker side…a primary reason he was so aloof; always striving for neutrality. Keeping the dominance of his wolf at bay was an everyday battle; one which only Jacob was privy to. Maybe even Oliver and Paul. And so, he took steadying breaths as he rushed to confront the very woman who owned his soul. Solace was done with being patient…was done with trying to understand. He loved her, yes but her impetuous tendencies hit a nerve. It was time she stopped acting like an impulsive teenager…and he had a mind to tell her so. But he couldn't lose control…

Even if he happened to cross paths with her rebound date…though the mere idea of seeing her with another man made his blood boil.

Steady breaths…steady breaths…

He parked haphazardly in the Black's driveway, pacing the length of his car as he took in the sounds and scents inside his Alpha's home. Her beachy coconut scent only serving to rile up his wolf. Her parents and siblings' eyes zeroed in on her, the minute his powerful engine announced its pending arrival. Genevieve, never one shy of words, the first to break through the uncomfortable silence.

"Well that didn't last long. I thought Oliver would at least be able to keep his mouth shut for a couple of days…"

"YOU TOLD HIM?"

Isis' reproach was instantaneous; a look of utter betrayal coloring her already flushed cheeks. But Cheveyo had no sympathy for his impulsive twin.

"It serves you right for using that guy to make Solace jealous. It's always drama with you…"

"Who the hell asked for your opinion? Handle your own side chick drama before you think about throwing shade this way"

And Renesmee chose to intervene; her reprimanding tone still holding sway with her unruly children.

"Enough…everyone needs to bring it down a notch. Isis, you're right…it's not our business, nor our place to cast judgment. But this isn't the right way to let Solace know how you're feeling…You need to go talk to him before this gets out of hand. We can leave if you prefer…"

"What difference does it make? Everyone seems to know my damn business anyway…" was all she said before walking out to face the pacing wolf. Jacob released a loud sigh from his comfortable couch, feeling slightly responsible for the turn of events. But maybe it was the push they needed. Isis marched up her parent's driveway; a look of defiance burning in her caramel brown eyes as she prepared to square away with the handsome wolf.

She'd never seen him look so angry…He carried the same wild expression she'd witness the day of their fervent kiss. It looked good on him…feral…passionate…raw…It was the first time he'd acted past his inhibitions. Except he wasn't there for a friendly visit; the dominance exuding in waves told her so. Good, she thought…a part of her feeling justified to see him equally provoked.

"Is it true?"

His continued pacing only serving to spur her pettiness.

"Is what true?"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"Someone else? That implies I was seeing someone to begin with…"

Solace stepped forward purposely, tension evident in every restrained movement.

"Don't play coy…just answer the question. Do you have a date tonight?"

Isis was taken aback with the aggression in his tone, but she liked this side of him. It was wrong…but it appealed to her she-wolf greatly.

"Yes…"

His face became a mask of indignation; clearly struggling with her answer.

"You can't keep doing this shit Iz…you can't keep playing these childish games…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Every time something doesn't go your way, you have these capricious little tantrums. If you don't like something I say or do…just tell me and we'll work it out. But instead, you set out to do the most immature thing you know will piss me off. Never mind who gets hurt…And for what?"

The question a half yell, half growl. Jacob had never heard Solace sound so unrestrained and decided to join his nosy daughter at the window to gauge if an intervention was warranted. Because Isis had the ability to push Solace past his limit.

"You, arrogant son of a…Immature? Immature? I'll show you immature…"

"Oh man, she kicked his car…this is better than reality TV"

And Cheveyo flew out of his seat, joining his sister and father to see the action unroll.

"Genevieve…"

Renesmee's admonishing tone did nothing to thwart her daughter's curiosity as they continued peeping out the window of all that was unfolding on her parent's front yard. Jacob, moving to intercede…

"No, Jacob. They need this. Let them sort it out on their own…"

Renesmee wasn't fully convinced it was the right thing to do, as this had the potential to end badly. But it was good to see Solace stand his ground…it was way overdue. It gave her hope they might finally find balance in their relationship.

"Go ahead, kick it again...Get it out of your system, Isis. You're just proving my point. And just so we're clear…that joke of a date you got planned? NOT… GONNA… HAPPEN…"

"I do what I want, with whom I want…"

"Nope…not gonna happen. You wanna bitch and groan about how I handle things…go ahead, but I'm not gonna let you use someone to get back at me. I'm done catering to you just to spare your feelings. But I want to work this out. So, please…get in the car so we can go somewhere more private and discuss this like adults…"

Her answering laugh was laced with sheer sarcasm.

"Is that an order? Who made you Alpha, huh? Give me one reason why I should go with you?"

"I'll give you three if you just get in the car…"

Solace could feel himself reaching his breaking point. His emotions mounting like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

"NO. Tell me now…"

"Isis…Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me why"

She was inches from him; her finger poking at his chest and Solace just couldn't hold back any longer. Grabbing her and caging her in place between his hands.

"BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU…. BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE ME… AND BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING MINE..."

His throaty voice roared out in exhaustion and the she-wolf's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her anger deflating like a leaky balloon. Isis held Solace's gaze, her head nodding in agreement of all he'd declared. It was all she'd ever wanted to hear…spoken words embodying the essence of their bond. The height of their spent anger now turning to an all-consuming need. Solace didn't wait for a yes, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss and guiding her body back towards his vehicle. He needed her in his home…needed her in his bed…the wolf demanding he claim her as theirs.

Solace had always prided himself as a patient and unselfish lover. And was thrilled to uncover their chemistry wasn't limited to their views on life. Her passionate persona carried over to all aspects of their bond. And his wolf and he were of one mind…they couldn't get enough of her. Their first encounter had been a ferocious one. She, eager and submissive to be claimed as he was keen to debauch her. He suspected the imprint bond at play, though he didn't have any experience on the matter to pull from.

Maybe it was due to years of sexual frustration; years of pent of desire, but those first couple of days had been rough. It hurt to be away from her; barely leaving their home, and only slowing down at Kris's bashful request. It was truly a home now…their home, which was also a new development. She'd officially moved in, and the most mundane things like grocery shopping and going to pack events had a more satisfying feel. Because they were a couple now, and Solace was done wasting time. Done waiting for her lead…growing more comfortable in his own skin and dominance.

She yearned for a family of her own, and Solace wanted to give her the world. But there was something standing in his way…several distant conversations making their way to the forefront of his mind. Aguta had been right…what he feared most was ultimately what was setting him free. There were some emotions better left unchecked. And though fear and anger were two which Solace still worked to contain, hope and aspiring for more is what drove his current state of evolvement. Leading him to one Jacob Black's doorstep…

There was a time when he didn't allow himself to believe he was worthy of the trust in his Alpha's eyes. Not worthy of the honor bestowed on him by the spirits of his people. Not worthy of the acceptance and love birthed out of the imprint bond. But he'd been wrong…And as he knocked on his Alpha's door, he readied himself to explain just how wrong he'd been in his quest to obtain her father's blessing…

 **Playlist**

 **Todo Pasa-Carla Morrison**

 **Un Beso (Desnudo versión)-Carla Morrison**

 **Mil Años-Carla Morrison**

 **Flowers Turn to Fire-O +S**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: So, here we are ladies and gents…In my normal fashion, I leave this story with more questions than answers. But believe me when I say, there is much written between the lines in this final chapter. See what you can make of it…**

 **I'm extremely proud of Seasons of Change, as I originally only looked to write a brief Prequel, but it took a life of its own. Nonetheless, I am by no means finished. I plan to clean-up After the Rain, but my focus will be dedicated to Through It All. I want to thank all who took the time to review, to favor and follow. And if you simply just read, I value you taking the time to do so as well. Till next time!**

 **-Y**

 **Chapter 30**

 _He discarded the sullied blanket onto the fire, wasting no time in washing the blood off the infant's bare skin. His shrill cries echoing out in protest of the frosty water, but there was simply no time to waste._

 _"Quiet down little one…"_

 _He scooped a handful of water up from the stream, pouring it gently over the cap of inky black hair. There could be no trace of their scents lingering about. His eyes cataloged the child's features…a costly mistake as they settled on his brown orbs. They were Tuari's eyes…and the observation nearly brought Aylen to his knees. A sharp ache cutting through his chest as he faced the cold truth… their beloved Alpha was gone._

 _There'd been no time for mourning; no opportunity to process all the loss. Only enough time to intervene on his best friend son's behalf. Aylen was now all which remained of the resistance against Chikuk's claim. His slaughter had spared no life who posed threat to his usurpation. And the grieving wolf's throat scorched from the thirst for revenge, but it would have to wait. This child and Nauja's offspring were all the hope that remained for the future of the Aleut pack, clouting Aylen with another disturbing realization. Tuari, ever the insightful one, must've foreseen what was to come. Why else would he have kept his son's existence under such secrecy, and ordered his sister away upon learning of her pregnancy? Who better equipped than Tuari to predict Chikuk's malignant thoughts? Maybe just one other…and the thought brought his focus back to the task at hand._

 _All that mattered now was reaching the elder in time. He would assure the child and his mother disappeared from the territory. Aylen didn't relish the task of informing him and Nauja of Tuari's death. The old seer would undoubtedly fault himself over this, if he didn't already know. And a small part of Aylen blamed him as well. But then, the grief and guilt he'd carry for the remainder of his days was punishment enough to last many lifetimes. Nauja would be equally devastated. The fierce she-wolf hadn't just lost her brother… Aylen would also be forced to disclose the news of her lover's passing. And more urgently, her son was undoubtedly now in danger as well. For there were no limits to Chikuk's brutality. There'd been a time when he'd held hope over his childhood friend's soul, but that ship had long sailed._

 _The mourning wolf clutched the tiny life to his chest, enveloping him in his warmth against the crisp air. His legs pushing harder in haste towards the remote hut. It was a race against time…. for it was only a matter of hours before Chikuk realized he'd made it out alive._

The retrospective wolf sat stoically on the grassy earth; staring out over the now unfamiliar stream. This region had once been called home…the land of his ancestors. It stirred memories and emotions he'd buried deep in the pursuit of sanity…or better yet, survival. It was strange to be back… even stranger, he was making a similar journey in hopes of saving a life other than his own. The tug to his heart filled him with hope she was still alive. Chikuk was callous, but he was also shrewd. And Leah served a purpose in his eyes. His reasoning confounded the imprinted wolf, but he'd stopped trying to make sense of his Alpha long ago.

She was alive, and it was enough for now. His heart faltered at the thought of his daughter. Would his Alpha be as merciful towards Tikaani? Aylen mistrusted his ability to be, but he couldn't bring himself to think otherwise. Tikaani was one of Chikuk's last remaining living relatives, and he hoped the kinship would serve to influence the dark wolf's heart. A semi-familiar scent reached his lupine nose placing him on full alert. But his patience was greatly rewarded as the elder he'd come in search of stepped cautiously into sight. The signs of age and regret finally catching up to the ancient seer.

"Did you see me coming?"

"I don't see much anymore…only what the spirits deem me worthy to know"

Aylen recognized the fear in the elder's eyes. He must be dreading the reason behind this unforeseen visit.

Nauja…

And Aylen hurried to explain.

"I haven't seen her in some time, but she was alive when I left. We have a daughter…Tikaani is her name. She is strong and fierce like her mother. And she inherited your wife's eyes. It is for her life, and for the life of my imprint which I fear"

A haunted expression masked the elder's face. Old ghosts no doubt returning to the surface of his memories.

"What can I do to help young warrior?"

And Aylen recounted all that'd transpired in Europe as he followed the elder towards his home.

"He's fixated on your vision of the child foretold. Convinced, Leah is the key to bring about the prophecy… We both know he will stop at nothing to eliminate anyone who undermines or questions the legitimacy of his reign. Her pack believes she is dead. But they will not deny a request for help if I reveal she is alive, I'm sure of it. With your guidance…there is a chance we can bring this nightmare to an end. Achixanax…Help me"

The elder sunk on to the seat of his wife's oak rocking chair. A look of dread sweeping across his aged face. Impotence and despair saturating every pore in his skin. Was this his sentence for failing to act so long ago? Forced to now remain stagnant to assure the coming of what the spirits had revealed? But at what price? His weakness had already cost his family and tribe so much? Yet he had no choice but to chance more sacrifice for the greater good. A decision he should have made from the start…

"No. La Push cannot know of your imprint's survival. Not yet…"

And like a punch to the gut, Aylen felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. Disbelief…outrage…. turning into blatant fury.

"How many more righteous souls are worth the sparing of Chikuk's putrid one in your eyes, old man?"

And the seething wolf knew he'd gone too far. Shame hitting at once upon seeing the look of devastation on the old seer's face. They'd all lost so much, but none more than the crestfallen, once chief. And after becoming a father himself, Aylen had acquired greater sympathy of the impossible decision the elder had once been forced to make. He'd ceased being his pupil long ago, but he still regarded the elder with great respect.

"Forgive me achixanax…"

And Aguta's eyes softened with genuine fondness. Grateful for the younger wolf's compassion.

"It isn't love or my failure to accept what is already gone, Aylen. I have met the La Push Alpha…and you are right. He would leave no stone upturned or hesitate to act on his she-wolf's behalf. But I have seen what lies ahead…Your imprint standing at your side many years from now, still under Chikuk's thumb. So, our hastened words would only bring about bloodshed in vain. But I have also seen hope…a child with mixed blood, whose spirit dwells between beasts and men. In this child lies the future of our people. When the time to act comes, you will know…"

Aylen's eyes clouded with fear, hesitant to speak his next words.

"Will it be his child? Will he claim Leah as his?"

And the elder answered with a soft smile, removing a set of woven blankets from an old basket while grabbing his staff for the long trip.

"There is more than one branch in a tree, young warrior. Come…there is something you should see"

Aylen was left deeply unsettled by Aguta's words but followed obediently without further protest. His trust greatly rewarded at the end of their lengthy trek. The seasoned wolf had long resigned himself to a life of meaningless servitude. All in the name of keeping those he loved safe and close. And as he set far- reaching, lupine eyes on whom they'd traveled so far to visit, felt an array of conflicting feelings creeping into his soul.

Guilt…at the close presence of Leah's pack. How would she ever forgive him upon learning he'd been so close and yet remained silent? But then he spotted him…the wolf he'd undoubtedly been brought so far to see. Aylen felt an aching longing in his chest at the semblance of his most treasured friend. The same features which marked the man he despised so avidly. But he knew…this was the child he'd carried in his arms so long ago…now a full-fledged wolf. And Aylen understood Aguta's words as pride and hope built in his chest.

He watched the young wolf scan the territory where they stood. Did he sense their presence? The company of his rightful pack? Aguta instructed him to remain behind, making the final trip through the woods to make his presence known. Aylen watched in speculation as the elder delivered the set of woven blankets to a striking woman accompanying Tuari's son. There was history behind those blankets, and the sight placed a nostalgic smile on the imprinted wolf's face.

"What shall I do now?" he asked the wise elder amid their journey back.

"You have always been a weakness for Chikuk, Aylen. Do you think it a coincidence you lived where all other wolves fell? Return to him on your free will, and he will spare you once again. You will endure much injustice and must guard what you have seen until the right moment. But until then, you must prepare for what lies ahead…Quietly recruit those who still hold loyal to the old ways"

And then the elder's eyes filled with unshed tears before continuing to speak.

"When the time comes, I will do what must be done. I only ask for one thing…"

"You need not worry for Nauja, I will always look out for her. She saved me from myself many a time. She is more than the mother to my child…she is my most trusted friend"

A small nod from the elder was the last interaction between them before parting ways. And the determined wolf hastened his pace for the long journey ahead. He could only imagine what he'd be forced to endure to gain Chikuk's mercy. And it dawned on the reserved wolf, the prospect didn't carry the sour taste it'd normally would. He had several reasons to return; the desire to assure Leah, Tikaani and Nauja's well being at the top of that list. But the same thirst for revenge which had once scorched his throat bubbled yet again. Aguta's words had altered his outlook for the future; re birthing newfound determination to see this through. No matter the cost to his own life, for hope of a brighter future for his people lived within him once again…

* * *

 _"Forget the imprint. Answer me this. Why, you?"_

 _And there was no hesitancy in his response._

 _"Because as much as she is my footing, I am also hers. I am her equal in every way that matters…I see her flaws as I see her gifts and she knows mine. My love will never fade…it will never waver. She will have a good life by my side, Jacob. I promise you that…"_

It was a conversation he'd sworn they'd revisit long ago. And when the time had come, Solace had spoken with the confidence of a man consumed by love. The Alpha had been more than willing to provide his blessing…overjoyed even, for his deserving wolf. Jacob had been surprisingly pleased with the imprint shortly after his baby's birth. But it had taken Solace many years to become fully aware of how worthy he was of the life within his reach. So, the significance of the day filled Jacob with tremendous peace and happiness.

The Alpha continued reminiscing over the last year. Jacob's eyes had watered at seeing the glow of happiness on his youngest daughter's face; the day he'd walked her down the aisle. And the tranquility and exuberance emanating from his gifted wolf as he awaited patiently at the receiving end had been contagious for all present. There hadn't been a dry eye among them. Their union had served as a beacon of light among so much loss…

Paul and Oliver had stood by the introverted wolf's side. Both rejoicing in their friend's well-deserved happiness. For Jacob, the marriage hadn't just marked a new chapter in the life of his family. It had felt significantly more…Solace had always held a prominent place in the Alpha's eyes, and though he'd never quite been able to fully discern the why; he embraced the union whole-heartedly. The event had also held consequence for his only son.

Leah's disappearance haunted them all; residual tension and blame remained between the Cullens and the wolves in Europe with the rest of the pack. Only Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper had made the trip to La Push. But Isis had wanted to share her utter bliss with those she held dear; prompting her to invite a few human friends from her days South of the border. Vida Salazar had been such a friend, and her fiery persona had matched the blaze of passion she'd evoked in the Alpha's son. Cheveyo had taken one look at the sultry Latina and had denounced his womanizing ways for good.

It had taken great effort on his part, as she hadn't been inclined to leave her life behind after learning of the imprint and of their supernatural world. But Cheveyo's charm and relentless perseverance was wearing her resistance down. Vida had yet to call La Push home but was growing soft on the idea of relocating in the name of giving it a fair try. The Alpha appreciated her feistiness greatly. It was reminiscent of the she-wolf who'd carved a hole in Jacob's heart the day she'd renounced her place in the pack.

He grieved her loss still. Jacob was convinced he may never fully accept her passing. Which also softened his approach when it came to Paul. He, like the Alpha seemed resistant to accept she was gone but was trying his best to march on. And there lied the rub…Lily's presence in Paul's life made Jacob nervous. She was young and clearly besotted with the dominant wolf. And there was no doubt in Jacob's eyes, Paul reciprocated those feelings completely. But he was playing a dangerous game; neither willing to fully commit out of fear of imprinting, nor willing to walk away from her. It had the potential of ending badly…But Jacob wouldn't or more precisely couldn't bring himself to force his hand. Knowing full well she was one of the few things keeping him afloat.

The sound of Michelle's voice coming from the adjacent room brought the Alpha back from his musings.

"Solace, she needs your support. Climb on the bed and get behind her. I know you're tired Isis, but you're so close. Lean into him and bear down. You have to push now…I can see the head"

Solace kneeled on their bed, holding his wife close from behind; her hands gripping his with crushing force as she bear-downed with all her might. One of his finger joints snapped from her brute force but he ignored the pain as he continued whispering words of support. Both fear and elation beginning to brew at the pit of his stomach. She was his world…. It dawned on him that he held his future within his grasp. He struggled against his fear of something going amiss. The spirits would not be so cruel as to dangle happiness before his very eyes to cruelly take it away, he repeated to himself.

Solace fought against the worse of his nature to provide Isis the encouragement she desperately needed. His words were almost pleading; adoration lacing every word until he heard the muffled cry that would forever be cemented in his memory. The sound of his son's voice after taking his first breath of life. Tears of relief…of indescribable joy rolled down his handsome face as he leaned forward to lay eyes on his first born. Isis became overwhelmed as well…her own elation overcoming her fatigue and pain to guide their eager second child onto this crazy supernatural world.

Renesmee couldn't hold back her own excitement; running outside the room to allow her husband and children in to meet the two youngest members of the family. But Solace didn't hesitate in calling Paul and Oliver into the overly crowded room. His eyes brimming with pride as he presented his two sons to the three men he held so close to his heart. The pack waited patiently … a testament to the respect each wolf held for Solace as they awaited their chance to meet his sons. Jacob watched on as Isis dotingly wrapped her infant sons in two gifted intricate woven blankets, before placing them in his massive arms.

The Alpha's eyes glistened with emotion as he smiled upon the two tiny boys nestled comfortably in his warmth. Lahote and Hawk declared their proud father, and the Alpha smiled. Strong names was his only response, before walking out onto his son- in-law's vast living room for the rest of his pack to see. People left…seasons changed…it was a hard lesson Billy had cemented into his very being before parting from this life. But after all they'd lost, being in the presence of new life rejuvenated his very soul. The Alpha's chest filled with pride, his heart clung to hope as he looked towards the future of his pack…

 **FIN**

 **Playlist**

Never Goodbye-Max Richter

Tonight-Lykke Li

Silverline-Lykke Li


End file.
